Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction
by Babi
Summary: It all started with a night of hot sex. Where things could go from there to Elena and Damon? Could they fall for each other although they don't believe in love anymore? AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Prologue**

* * *

It hadn't been her day. No, scratch that, it hadn't been her week or even her month. Elena had been barely standing there. Of course, the crisis affected everyone but her editor was driving her crazy. It's been twelve months since the twenty-three years old southern girl published her first book and she couldn't understand what the rush about getting a sequel. She knew writing about vampires was a good business lately but her editor was overreacting. And her writers' block didn't make it any easier. She got a best-seller, acclaimed by most critique as the best vampires' book from the decade, if not longer. Surely she was taken aback by the success when she's just ended college and sent it to the publishing house but she worked the four years she spent in Columbia working on that. Getting a sequel in twelve months was a little bit too rushed, at least for her.

Now she was in Manhattan, it almost ten at night and she was involved in a stupid car crash. Why she didn't just take a cab to make her life a little easier was beyond her, she thought to herself. But now it was pointless, since she had already crashed her car.

"Are you okay?" asked the raven haired guy as soon as he left his car. He was also going home – or to a hotel in his case – after a tough day. Having his precious car hit in the back was just the icing on the cake.

"I am definitely not okay," said an annoyed Elena as she stepped out of her car and called her assistant.

"Caro. It's me. Can you meet me here on 5th, close to Marcy's?" She was silent as she listened to Caroline ask a question. "I hit a stupid car." Her face was red with rage as she bit out the words.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home and have a shower. I really need it."

"You have got to be kidding me," Elena exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. She placed the phone back against her ear, thanked Caro and hung up.

"Do you need any help?" the stranger offered again.

"I need vodka. Do you have a bottle in your car?"

"No but I'm sure they have it there," he said, pointing to a bar a block away with a smirk on his face. He found the scene in front of him amusing.

She seemed to breathe a relief as she grabbed her purse and began walking. He had to run to catch up to her.

"Are you serious?" He remembered just in time to turn around and lock his car. He didn't want any more damage in his baby.

"Well, I tried my best, I really did. I've been in meetings, I've tried so hard to get all the ideas I could, I've withstood my editor talking endlessly into my ear for three weeks in a row and how am I paid back? I'm in a damn block, Rose was extra bitchy and I got my freaking car crashed," she vented as she walked towards the bar not really paying any attention to the guy that was following her.

"Yeah, maybe vodka would be a good call," he mused as he stifled a laugh. Her outburst was hilarious.

Elena ignored his comment and continued walking. She didn't care for a guy that she would never see again.

"Look, here's my business card. Why don't you call tomorrow and talk to my assistant about the insurance." She handed him the tiny white card after she dug it out of her purse.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it. I'm in New York for business," he explained but took the card anyway. During their little encounter, he got a glimpse of her stunning beauty. Her beautiful and flawless olive skin, her beautiful eyes, her long legs… and wow was she definitely gorgeous.

Elena waved her hand in the air, a sign that she was clearly not listening and walked into the bar.

"Are you going to leave your car there?"

"It's parked," she muttered, looking around at her surroundings. The bar wasn't half as bad as she expected. It was a Thursday night and it could have been a lot worse. Looking around, she saw people talking, laughing, drinking and eating and she realized that it was all she needed. Caro was calling the insurance company to get her car, and she was on her way to Mystic Falls in Virginia. Elena had totally forgotten she gave the Friday off to her assistant. Caroline deserved better than that; especially for mediating the innumerous fights between her and Rose.

As soon as she reached the bar and took a seat, she raised her hand, "A shot of vodka!"

"What about you?" Elena turned to see the man from earlier taking the seat beside her.

"Bourbon," he ordered.

When the bartender nodded, the man turned to Elena and offered his hand, "Damon Salvatore."

Elena looked up at him for the first time since the crash and she liked what she saw. The mesmerizing gaze, the smirk, the blue eyes, the disheveled hair; the guy breathed charm.

"Why are you still here?" She was blunt, curt. He was charming but she didn't have the patience, hadn't for years.

"To assure that your day ends better than it started," he tried, holding his smirk and the interest the crazy brunette had sparked since he laid eyes on her.

"I doubt it," she said carelessly. The bartender placed the small glass in front of her and she knocked it back with one gulp. She quickly ordered another one with a wave of her finger.

"You are underestimating my abilities and that's a mistake," he teased, taking a sip of his drink and smirking at her temper. She was feisty and he liked that.

"I don't need to know about your abilities nor do I care about them. I'm only talking about mine," she replied bitterly. She saw the bottle in the bartenders hand and motioned towards it with her hand. Getting the cue that she wanted to control the bottle, he left it there for her and went to serve another customer.

"And what are they?" He would challenge her; get to know her without even her knowing.

"Thirty seconds ago it was my remarkable dislike for cheesy lines but now I am employing my ignoring skills," she retorted wittingly before she gulped her third shot, the clear liquid burning her throat.

"So you're going to ignore me?" he chuckled and shook his head but he received no answer.

"That's too bad because I'm someone you would like to know. Most women would," he completed, watching as she filled her glass one more time. Maybe it would be easier than he thought but he was met with silence again.

"You know, you never really told me your name," he tried once more. Though he knew she was clearly stressed out, he was still enchanted by her beauty and strong personality.

"I don't like the dumb type either," she finally said, standing up from her seat. "So I might as well take that business card back." She didn't look at him as she stood, bottle in hand and left him at the bar.

She walked to the games area. She wondered for a few seconds what it would be tonight. There were some guys and girl around the pool table but the darts were abandoned. Refilling her glass for the fifth time, she decided that pool was her safest bet if she wanted to make it out of the bar alive and not accused of murder.

She called for one of the waiters and asked him to have a cab waiting for her at midnight, writing down her name and also her address just in case she couldn't remember it later. One hour and a half was enough for her to drink all her stress away and have a huge hangover in the morning.

Damon turned around on his seat, beer in hand, as he watched her movements. She quickly socialized with the guys and the girl playing pool and he listened to her giggles. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and her voice was like velvet, absolutely sexy but her giggles? She giggled like a child; a child with the innocence and joy inherent to childhood. Who was this intriguing girl? He thought as he watched her sloppy movements, trying to aim for the holes. When she arrived, she was so stressed out and so bitter but now, she was careless and he could only imagine that she was letting herself be her real self for the first time that day or maybe that week. God, he could bet it had been a long time since she felt like that.

The answer was right in his pocket and remembering about the business card she gave him earlier, he pulled it out and read the elegant writing. It was a publishing house card, one of the biggest in the country.

_Elena Gilbert_

_Writer_

He couldn't believe of all people, she was the one that crashed into his car. Life couldn't get any better in his opinion.

* * *

Elena has made out as she planned. She had a great time with Jeff, Theresa, Jim and Josh or was it Tim? She really didn't remember and she didn't care. She had her bottle of vodka and the best fun she had had in years, playing pool with equally drunk people. Somehow, although her memories were quite muddled, she left the bar and made it to her penthouse. But she remembered the headache. And, surprisingly, her erotic dream. She's dreamt about meeting a guy and having a wild night of sex with him. It had been a long time since Elena had had sex at all but that dream seemed so vivid that somehow it fulfilled her need. Knowing that the sooner she got an aspirin, the sooner the headache would disappear. She rolled her body to stand up but when she couldn't move, she looked down, surprised. The weight of an arm was on her stomach. _It can't be. I wouldn't do it. I'm Elena Gilbert, a respected writer that doesn't have time for any of that sex nonsense._

And as those thoughts rushed through her head, she opened her eyes to see the back of a strange male's head.

Realizing that her dream hadn't been dream at all, she muttered the only words she could.

"Oh no!"

* * *

_AN: So this my new story. It isn't what I wanted to read, that one will require me a lot of time and reading because I need to know more about English in the XIX century to write the period story I want to be back in the Confederacy war._

_So this is all about what the summary says. Womanizer Damon meets brokenhearted Elena and chemical reactions follow. It's one of those attraction at first sight which may or not became love :P Damon isn't just the guy that sleeps around. He enjoys the chase, getting to know the girls, but he won't ever be in a relationship. It's casual sex with a little depth.  
_

_I plan to write this story all human but I feel tempted to have vampire Damon... not sure yet, but I'd like to write humans to deal with things that can't be handled with vampires. Also if I keep it all human, I don't need to get it dark because handling with vamps there isn't any other way. Damon is a bit OOC and so is Elena both because they aren't the people they're in the show. Elena is 23 and Damon initially isn't a vamp, so they're a bit different but I'll try to keep the changes to a minimum._

_I'd love to know what you think and don't worry, Delena sex will be described, after all they will remember._

_I love reviews, so please, be nice to me._

_Babi_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN PHYSICAL ATTRACTION LYRICS.  
_


	2. Vodka Adventures

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 1 - Vodka Adventures**

* * *

Elena surveyed her surroundings. At least she was in her bedroom. Or was it still horrible? She had a stranger in her bed. She couldn't leave because it was her house. But if she couldn't leave, then said stranger needed to wake up.

She carefully slid from underneath his arm, got her robe from the nearby chair and walked to the kitchen. She'd wake him but she needed to at least remember who he was. An aspirin would certainly help in the process as her head hurt to much to work.

She decided to try to relax her muscles, as her therapist said. Trying to remember who was lying on her bed wasn't exactly relaxing, so she took the medicine and sat in the chair by the counter, making small circles with her hands on both of her temples. During times like these, she remembered why she was never a girl of the 'sex, liquor and rock 'n roll' motto. She didn't have the time or the stamina for that.

"Good morning," said a deep voice from behind her. She closed her eyes. He could have a knife, a gun, possibly wanting drugs. She cursed when she felt his arms slide around her waist but relaxed when she felt his lips leave an inviting kiss on her ear. "It was cold without you in there"

"I told you I hate cheesy lines," she said when something from last night popped into her head while she closed her eyes. She could feel his almost unnoticeable stubble rubbing her shoulder and oddly enough, it was making her knees weak.

"You seemed to like them yesterday," he retorted as he slowly slid the robe down, placing kisses where the silk had just been.

"Yeah and you seem to be the cocky type who takes advantage of drunk girls," she argued, trying her best to hold back a moan as the robe fell to the ground and his kisses began to go lower.

"That's absolutely untrue, Sassy." His fingertips created feather-like caresses down her arm, causing bumps to rise where he had barely touched. He grabbed both their arms and crossed them over her chest. After peppering a few more kisses along her back, he returned his chin to her shoulder, saying, "I'm glad you insisted, Elena."

Her name on his lips somehow made her wake up from the weird trance. She detached herself from him and walked to the other side of the counter. "I did not insist and you need to leave."

"Alright," Damon surrendered, with a smirk in his face. "But this is not the last you will hear from me, Elena Gilbert," he said before he walked over to her and softly kissed her forehead. "Enjoy your day off" She watched him leave her kitchen, her eyes never leaving his naked body.

Elena released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She tried to remember the events of last night the best she could. She remembered the car crash, entering the bar, possessing a vodka bottle and playing pool. But that was it. She knew he had introduced himself while she was still in the bar but she couldn't remember his name.

Her headache which she barely noticed while he was holding her was now making itself known again and she decided she would rest. Maybe when she didn't feel like her head was going to explode, she'd remember.

She stayed in the kitchen until she heard the front door open and close. He seemed to be a nice guy. She could say he was respectful. She didn't need to ask him to leave more than once and the way he touched her was different than any of the other men she'd slept with.

He was sexy and seductive as hell but it wasn't what made him different to her. The way he touched and talked to her did. She figure out what it was but now he was gone and she knew she'd never see him again. He had said otherwise but he had already had what most men look for. He had no reason to look for her unless he wanted round two and though she was tempted to comply, she wouldn't allow herself to have sex twice with someone she didn't really know.

She didn't want to think about the book today and trying to remember her last escape wouldn't be very useful, especially now that she had already got rid of the guy. She walked back to her bedroom, brushed her teeth and dressed herself in a comfortable tank and sweatpants. She got a bowl of cereal and headed to the living room. _It's a good day for a movie marathon,_ she thought. As she searched for the remote, her eyes landed on a pair of wine glasses. Suddenly all the memories she had already decided shouldn't be remembered flew through her mind.

* * *

"_Hi," Damon greeted the people around the pool table, nodding his head. The three guys and the girl seemed to be drunk so they simply replied cheerfully._

"_Don't you think you already had too much of this?" Damon asked on her ear, his hand reaching out to take the half-empty vodka bottle from her._

_She barely looked at him as she prepared for another shot and giggled, "No"_

_Damon waved the waiter over and handed him the bottle, saying, "She's not having anymore tonight." He quickly handed the man money to cover her tab._

"_What about the cab for midnight?" the waiter asked as Damon checked his watch. It was still eleven fifteen._

"_Does it know where to take her?" He heard Elena behind him, celebrating her making the 'black ball' into a pocket. He stifled a laugh at her happy dance.  
_

_The waiter pulled out a small paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Damon. "This is her address. She told me to give it to the cab driver."_

"_I'll get it covered,just ask for the cab now please" Damon offered. The waiter shrugged and gave it to him. Damon smiled a thank you and turned around to see Elena on her way to getting on top of the pool table. "Is she…climbing onto the table?"_

_He quickly grabbed her arm, balancing her. "I thought we had enough of this, Kitten" seeing how her movements definitely reminded him of a feline._

"_But I lost. We bet the loser would have to strip on the pool table or did I win and the winner actually had to do it? I don't remember," she laughed._

_He waved at the men on the side. "Sorry to disappoint, fella's." They were practically drooling at the prospect of seeing the brunette semi-naked._

"_Come on, your cab is outside, Sassy," he said as he grabbed her arm softly and began to lead her towards the front door._

"_I didn't ask for a cab," she argued lightly, trying to remember if she had. An eruption of giggles followed seconds later. "Nope, I definitely didn't."_

_He smiled. She was cute when she was drunk. "When you were sober, you asked for one. It's waiting outside."_

"_You're no fun, Dean," she pouted, annoyed. She had the cutest pout, he thought as he led her outside._

"_It's Damon, not Dean and you're having enough fun for both of us," he laughed at the remarkable girl by his side. Some women were like Elena, without doing really nothing, they leave their mark although right now she was definitely doing something. She shivered as they stepped outside, New York was colder than he expected in early November.  
_

"_Put this on," he ordered, pulling his leather jacket off himself and wrapping it around her._

"_I don't see a cab" She got silent for a moment. "Oh my God, are you trying to rape me?" Her eyes widened and she tried to make her way back to the bar but the alcohol was making her clumsy. She nearly fell flat on her face but Damon was quick enough to catch her._

"_Slow down, Sassy. The cab is going to be here at any moment. Look, you wrote down your address and name and asked the waiter to get you a cab at midnight," he explained, showing her the paper. She took it from him and recognized the writing as her own._

_She nodded as she adjusted his jacket over her small frame._

"_Do you mind if we share the same cab? I'll pay," he offered, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was feeling the coldness now as well._

"_No," she said with a smile on her face, paying attention to him for the second time that night. She wasn't stopping herself this time though because she definitely liked what she saw. "I'd love for you to take me home, Damon."_

_Damon was about to answer when the cab pulled up in front of them. The driver rolled down the window. _

"_Cab for Elena?" he asked, looking to the female brunette who looked extremely giddy._

"_Oh, that's me," she yelled cheerfully as she ran to the cab and practically fell into the car._

"_Are you coming, Hottie?" Damon laughed at the drunk and cheery girl in the car before getting in._

_Their ride was the funniest he'd ever had. She was definitely captivating._

_When the car stopped outside of her house, Elena looked to Damon and held out her hand, saying, "Come on, let's go upstairs"_

"_I already made sure you're safe and sound at home. Elena, I should go" he said, reaching for her hand. Her hand was incredibly warm compared to his and liking the feeling he rubbed his thumb along her backhand._

"_Come __on__, Damon. I may be a little tipsy but I'm in control of my actions" she offered, smiling cheerfully. It seemed he couldn't resist that cute smile of hers._

"_Okay but for your information, I'd never take advantage of a drunk girls" he clarified, giving the money to the cab driver and letting himself out of the car._

"_Good, becau__se I'm the one planning on __taking advantage tonight, not the other way around" she replied easily as they walked into her house, holding hands._

_He smiled at the sexy and carefree girl pulling him into the elevator. "I'm sure you are" he whispered and then smirked to her. Two could play that game though he wouldn't take advantage of her drunken state. The woman that hit his car and entered that bar wasn't the one with him now and he felt like this one was the version that came around less times and who would probably regret anything in the morning. He loved the chase but he was always a gentleman.  
_

"_So what do you do, Hottie?" she asked, pressing the button for 'Penthouse'._

"_I'm a movie producer" he shrugged, looking closely at her curvy figure. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met although she didn't look like a Cosmopolitan cover kind of girl. It was a natural beauty, just simple but absolutely breathtaking.  
_

"_Oh, so you're a Movie Boy" she giggled as she started moving closer to him, the space between them getting smaller and smaller until they were barely touching each other._

"_I guess" he murmured, looking into her chocolate eyes. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her full lips. If she wasn't so drunk, he'd do it._

"_We're here!" The elevator doors opened and Elena rushed into her apartment, Damon following closely behind._

"_You have a nice place, Gilbert" he commented, looking around._

"_Thanks. Make yourself at home" she offered as she kicked her shoes off._

_He sat on the couch, watching her walk around. She disappeared when she entered the kitchen. Not a minute later and she was back in his view, this time carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of dark liquid._

"_Whoa! Vodka and wine? Are you sure you want to wake up tomorrow?" She was either ignoring his question or hadn't heard him since she simply set the items on the coffee table and sat beside him._

"_I think this belongs to you" she whispered hoarsely as she shrugged his jacket off and slapped it over his shoulder. "And I think it is way too hot in here." She slipped off her shirt, revealing her black, cotton bra._

"_Elena" Damon grumbled, concern laced with desperation. She was beautiful and he knew she was vulnerable but there was only so much a man could resist._

"_Don't you think it's hot in here?" She surprised him by straddling him, her legs over his._

"_I… I think… I should go" he rambled as she brought her manicured nails to the top buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning one by one. He wasn't able to move. He knew he should leave now but her scent, her voice, her cleavage just some inches away from his mouth didn't allow him to move._

_She finally undid all his buttons and slowly slid his shirt down his muscular arms._

"_Not so bad, Movie Boy" she smiled, raising her eyebrows, definitely approving of his chiseled chest and well defined abs. He found himself trapped when he felt her mouth on his neck, placing lingering kisses around his collarbone. _

"_Elena, I can't, we can't, you can't" he finally said, blurting out everything at once. Taking all the self-control he had, he got away from her. He stood up and, placing each of his hands on her shoulders. "I want you. God, any man would kill to have you now and maybe I'm becoming gay or stupid but I can't take advantage of you. I came here to ensure that you were okay and now I should go" he used all his self-control to say those words and immediately began to make his way towards the elevator, he couldn't risk to spend another minute by her side without jumping on her.  
_

"_Wait" her pleading tone had him stopping in his tracks._

"_Please, stay," she begged once more. He looked back and was shocked by how vulnerable she looked. The confident girl that was climbing over him was gone and an even more beautiful girl had replaced her. This Elena Gilbert were a complex girl, too many facets he could see in just a couple of hours.  
_

"_I can't stay. Elena, you're beautiful, you're a hell of an attractive woman and if I stay, I'm not sure I could be held liable for my actions" he explained, running his fingers through his hair. Elena simply stood and began walking towards him._

"_And I'm not like this, Damon. I'm independent. I don't have time for bars or boys but today, when you took that vodka bottle from my hand, I wanted to be free for at least once in my life. I wanted to do whatever any other girl in my age does" She stopped in front of him. "Just for tonight I want to be carefree. Just for tonight I want to feel happy. Just for tonight I want to feel something…anything" she told him with an amused voice as if she was a kid in Christmas morning. If he hadn't known how much she had drank, he would've figured she was now sober but he knew she wasn't.  
_

_He sounded uncertain as he looked down at her, "Elena…"_

"_Don't worry, you're not taking advantage of me" she assured him, bringing her lips to his and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. The moment he felt her soft lips on his, he knew he was a goner. Like he thought earlier, there was only so much a man could resist._

_

* * *

_

_AN: Well Elena remembers the chase, what do you think Damon will?_

_I have an idea of what I prefer to write here but I'll have a voting as I love to please my readers :P_

_What do you prefer a Casanova guy (the guy that just wants to conquer as much women as possible) or do you prefe r a Don Juan guy (who wants to seduce and have this little depth in the experience of having sex with someone)._

_ Either way, Damon in this story is closed to love, doesn't do relationships and we'll see if meeting Elena Gilbert will change it. I should also clarify that although it includes plenty of sex scenes, it isn't about it. It's about the conquer and the chase but I'd say a romanticized version of it. I can't write sex for sex, tried and failed as I made it about something else eventually lol.  
_

_As I said before, next update are about Damon's thoughts about their night together._

_Thanks a lot to Avecia, DomOx, shalah, MsMaeve18, blackArcher13, , Sparkle85 and anon for reviewing the first chapter.  
_

_Babi_


	3. Friday Night Highs

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 2 - Friday Nights Highs**

* * *

The memories of last night replayed over and over in his head. He didn't know how to get rid of them.

He didn't know what about Elena intrigued him so much but the fact was he couldn't take the brunette out of his head. He didn't understand it, especially because he hadn't had time to _know _her like he would always do with his women. And maybe that was the problem after all. Damon had never had a one night stand like that. What he usually had with women could be categorized as one night flings but never that meaningless and uncontrollable. Meaningless because when he slept with a woman she meant a lot to him but he didn't know Elena yet. Uncontrollable because not only was she like the zenith of beauty but because she was the kind of woman any man wanted to be with. And by being with, he didn't mean sex.

He was in the city to talk to the KST Publishing House about Elena's book. He along with more than three million people only in the US had loved her story. It was intriguing, sexy, romantic, dramatic, all at the same time. The story of two brothers being changed into vampires by the woman they both loved was touching but also thrilling. Meeting Elena Gilbert the night before was pure luck. He had no idea of how the girl looked as it really didn't matter. He was too fascinated by her words in the book.

He's decided to explore the new world wide obsession around vampires because he'd always been fascinated by the subject and reading the best rated books he had decided for Elena, although there were other big names, after doing a deep research, as he would always do. Not for one moment did he care to know what the writers looked like, especially because there were a lot of men in his list and he definitely wouldn't like to know how they looked. He had read reviews in the most respectable media and reviews about their stories.

He made all the phone calls the day before. He had called KST the day before as well and scheduled a meeting with Elena's editor, Rose Karev, on Monday's afternoon. He'd also need a director and also scheduled an appointment with his favorite in New York. Make-up was also important and he made a few calls too. At the end of the day he got all appointments he needed but he was looking forward only to one.

Suddenly, it seemed like Elena Gilbert's book would be the movie he had to produce. And there was no way he wouldn't have Elena Gilbert with him for the next few months, working on his new movie. He didn't have the time to know her like he wanted to before they had shared something so special but he would fix that.

* * *

"_Damon!" She exclaimed his name as he possessed one of her breasts with his hand and the other with his lips._

"_Elena, you taste so good" he breathed, sucking her nipple while her body contorted under his touch._

"_Please," she begged._

"_Enjoy it, Elena. You're about to have the best night of your life and I want you to remember every minute of it" he said confidently between kisses to her chest._

"_So stop teasing and start doing it," she muttered impatiently. She felt like she had a river between her legs and it was throbbing to meet with his member. Not having sex for over a year would do that.  
_

"_Your wish is my command" he answered with a naughty smirk._

_When he reached for her navel, he licked around it and his hot breath on her wet skin sent shivers through her whole body. "Your skin is so soft. I don't want to stop tasting you" he whispered._

_She didn't know how much more foreplay she could stand. The way he touched, kissed, licked and bit her skin led her body to a mix of arousal, desire and satisfaction even before he entered her. She had never felt anything like that before. Damon definitely knew what he was doing._

"_Do you want it, Kitten?" she thought his devastatingly handsome smirk should have been illegal._

"_I want it" she purred._

"_Who do you want?" _

"_I want you, Damon. I want you. I want you," she repeated as he kissed her foot, moving up to her ankle, calve, taking his time at the back of her knee and driving her insane. He continued his way up to her thigh and he knew exactly where and how to turn her on with kisses and bites._

_He finally reached for her center and wasted no time licking her clit. Elena tossed under his mouth and he was impressed by how wet she was. He had barely started his work on her and he could say she was about to come._

"_Beautiful" he murmured. The way she yelled his name and came drove him insane and he couldn't wait to get inside of her._

_Waiting for her to come back from her high, he crawled over her until her angelic face came into view and kissed her intensely. He liked everything about her. Her smell, the taste of her lips, the taste of her cream, everything about Elena Gilbert was perfect._

_Feeling like she had enough strength to turn things around, she rolled over him, taking control of the situation._

"_I knew you had it in you, Sassy" he teased as he saw her eyes darken with desire._

"_You have no idea, Hottie" she replied as she held both of his wrists over his head, leaning down to kiss just behind his ear._

_It was Damon's turn to become insanely aroused. He had no idea how she just managed to find his spot at the first attempt and his answer made it clear to her that she enjoyed as she felt his already hard erection on her thigh. She would take care of it but not before making Damon's night as memorable as he had already made hers._

_She also made a trail of kissed down his body but she knew the kisses wouldn't turn him on as much as her nails. She would make circle movements on his chest and abs, barely touching him. She made her way to his stomach, toned and tanned, and repeated her motion. She could hear his moans as he called out her name. Unlike her, he didn't yell. It was just a dance of their damp bodies, nude of clothes but covered with the dew of their desire. The way they reacted to the touch and caresses they exchanged led their bodies to sensually alternate the steps of a complicated but shaking dance._

_Elena was happy with how she made him murmur and how even as she pleased his body his skilled hands found their way to her boy and make her move around him aroused like never before. __She finally moved to his hard member. She didn't give it any attention at first. She knew a spot or two to drive any man crazy and Damon didn't seem to be an exception as she caressed him. _

_Damon never felt it before. He had no idea of what she was doing anymore and she could see that his pre-cum was already wetting his hard member while she caressed him somewhere between his base and his ass._

"_Tell me what you want, Damon" she mocked his words, seeing him trembling under her touch._

"_I want you, Elena Gilbert, I want to enter your wet folds until they're dry and then wet them all over again releasing inside of you" he said as he punched the bed to hold his release before he could indeed feel Elena._

_He handed her the condom that he had left on the bed when they first started and she seductively rolled it over his stoned erection. She definitely had some skilled hands._

"_But I will have you in my way" he said as soon as she finished her job with the condom and with one single move he was over her._

"_I'm all yours" she whispered and he didn't wait one more second._

_He entered her not too fast, not too slow. He didn't want to hurt her and he wanted her to feel him as much as he would feel her._

"_Fuck Kitten, you are so tight" he said as he moved inside of her and almost released with one movement._

"_What… about… this…" she said, pressuring his member by shrinking her walls, making it even tighter. The things Caroline made her do. But she couldn't complain about tantric sex classes now, they after all had been useful._

"_You are delicious, Beautiful" he bit out through tight lips._

"_Oh Damon… oh, oh… there, there… keep it, oh my God… oh Damon…oh!" she moaned and finally reached her second orgasm of the night as his thrusts intensified._

_Damon was moving really fast. Her walls had relaxed with her orgasm but she was still incredibly tight._

"_Aahhhh….Aahhhh" he moaned as he finally released, letting his body slowly fall onto hers._

"_You're good, Kitten and you're beautiful" he said through quick breaths, with the happiest smirk plastered in his face  
_

"_I just wanted you to remember every minute of tonight" she repeated his line from before._

* * *

"I do remember, Sassy," said Damon as he was laid in his bed early in the Sunday morning; his member getting hard again with the memories of their night.

Deciding to take his chances, he walked to her building which was just a few blocks away of his hotel. These coincidences were really weird but he didn't care. He looked at the surroundings and saw a café.

"Is it where you have your breakfast, Elena Gilbert?" he had no idea New York would have a place like this in the Upper East Side. It wasn't sophisticated or expensive; it was just cozy.

Forgetting the reasons why he was there in the first place, he just enjoyed the environment. A waitress came a few seconds after he picked a table and handed him the menu.

"What do you recommend?" he asked, looking at the pictures of the food. Each one looked better than the previous.

"The French toast is one of our customers' favorite and so is the strawberry waffle," she suggested.

"So I'll have both, the toast with apple sauce and a latte, extra foam," he said with a satisfying smirk on his face. "Thanks for your help, Susan," he said seductively, reading her name tag and making the young woman weak in the knees. His voice was penetrating and sexy.

He loved women. In fact, it was an understatement. He adored everything about them. He wouldn't shake and smell wines. He would taste and smell women. No, he wasn't the default womanizer. Damon respected his women, though he had never been in a relationship and didn't intend to. He would observe them. He would pay attention to every detail of their body and antics. He liked how they always had something that made them unique. It could be the way a hip swung or a way to touch things. It could be a cute foot or a small nose. He just appreciated women.

His busy life didn't give him as much space for sex as he wanted, though he made sure to have his healthy share of it. While producing any of his movies Damon didn't allow him any distraction and he definitely enjoyed knowing and conquering a woman properly. It wasn't something that could be done rushed. He liked to engage in long conversations, in good restaurants, mixed with laughs and seduction. He'd never misled or lied to any of the women he'd been with. He'd always been honest about what they'd have. He'd let them know that there wasn't a chance for him to fall in love or to be in a relationship.

What happened with Elena the other night had been totally out of character of him. Since his teen days, Damon didn't sleep with a woman without knowing her first but Elena made it impossible for him to resist. Granted, when he found himself in that position, he wouldn't change his ways during sex. Sex was something important to Damon. Something intimate that he wouldn't do just because he was horny. Sex was almost like an art, a ritual, a sacred ritual for him and he'd always do his best to make it unforgettable for him and his lady.

He remembered almost all of them. At age twenty-seven, Damon certainly had been with plenty of women but every now and then he'd remember of Julia or Carol or Elizabeth or Carla. Some of them were more remarkable than others but still, he'd remember them all. Yes, Damon Salvatore was fascinated by the opposite sex and he didn't do it in a cheap or disrespectful way. He liked the chase as much as he liked sex and he'd make his crazy schedule have space for both every now and then.

As for him, he never thought about any woman being by his side for all his life or for a big part of it. He had always thought he was a gift for them and it would be selfish of him to settle down with only one. Yes, Damon Salvatore was arrogant and he didn't hide it. While he loved to analyze carefully all his women, he was cocky and his comments would often make them blush or aroused. Most of times, both.

While he waited for his food, he took the newspaper to read the only thing he read in magazines and newspapers: movie reviews; especially foreign movies. Damon did what he had always loved. Ever since he was a little boy he had loved the seventh art and it was his second passion. Women were his first. Focused on his reading, his nostrils alerted him. He was right; Elena Gilbert did indeed have breakfast in the cozy café as he looked up from his newspaper to see her sitting only a table away from him.

_

* * *

_

_AN: So we learn a little bit of Damon. He's the seducer but he enjoys the chase and finding out all those details. We'll learn more about why he's like that but I can tell you already he never had a heartbreak because he's never been in a relationship. He loves women but he can't love a woman. Or maybe Elena will change it. As for her will learn more about her reason for not having sex over a year, actually probably over two. And Damon does enjoy using nick names, I wouldn't say pet names, so we'll see a lot of them._

_Someone asked me if there will be lemons in this fic. I guess this chapter sort of answers the question but I'll provide more details. We'll see the chase that Damon likes in the next few updates, so don't expect sex for a while. But just because they won't be doing the deed it won't mean they won't be touching each others, realizing that one of them isn't wearing underwear, they'll have thumb sex, eye sex, foot sex, mouth sex (and I don't mean it as a blow) and of course plain sex at some point. I hope you enjoy the journey, this is Damon's journey and we'll see how he likes to seduces his women._

_Thanks to Sparkle85, Avecia, DomOx, blackArcher13, tsukivamp, MsMaeve18, vuvuzela, Alessia92, Alex Bee, AzureRoseSky, anon and vampsaythat for reviewing._

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi_


	4. French Movies, Food and Kisses

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 3 -French Movies, Food and Kisses  
**

* * *

"Buongiorno, signorina" Damon teased with an authentic Italin accent, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Are you stalking me?" Elena asked, surprised. "And I don't remember inviting you to sit with me"

Damon completely ignored both of her comments and raised his hand, calling the waitress.

"Susan, could you please combine our orders?" he asked kindly, melting the girl all over again.

"Sure, sir" she said shyly.

"Damon, call me Damon" he offered with the same smirk as before. Elena rolled her eyes as the waitress blushed and smiled back at him.

Damon watched as Susan made her way back to the counter before contently turning his attention back to the newspaper he was reading before.

Elena couldn't believe what was happening. How dare he sits at her table, uninvited and completely ignores her? Or was he using her to flirt with the waitress? What had he seen in that mousy girl anyway? There was nothing special or sexy about the way Susan looked.

_Why do you care Elena? If he's ignoring you or flirting with some unattractive waitress, good for you; just ignore him back,_ Elena thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the magazine she'd been reading.

Damon finally finished the review to the newest French production that was about to be released in some American theaters. Discarding the newspaper over the table, he looked up to Elena who was intensely focused on her magazine.

He rested both of his arms on the table, his hands together, looking carefully at her reactions. She hadn't realized he was looking at her and it made it even more special for him. She definitely liked what she read. He could tell by the small but honest smile on her face. Sometimes it turned into a smirk and the shine in her eyes made him believe it was either something personally meaningful to her or she was reading a story, maybe an excerpt from a book she enjoyed.

He couldn't guess what she was reading but he knew for sure she wasn't reading gossip or which color would be the next black. Something touched Elena's heart and he knew because she seemed to be his favorite kind of woman; the kind whose eyes were the window to their souls. They were special. There was something about the way they cared for and loved people. Something about the way they tried to hide behind their emotions.

He'd been tempted to make a comment but he didn't. The more he could catch of her, the better. And he didn't want to interrupt whatever was making her so happy.

When she finally finished the page she was reading and turned to the next one, she casually looked up to where he was and was surprised by his intense gaze on her. He seemed to be looking into her soul and somehow she felt naked in front of him. There was something in the way he looked at her. She couldn't point out what it was exactly but it was touching and inviting. She didn't realize that her lips curved into a beautiful smile while they looked at each other.

Damon _had_ caught the change in her features. He didn't know a lot about Elena but his favorite part was already her smile. Not because it was cute and made her so gracious but because he'd already seen a lot of them in the bar, in her apartment and now. It seemed like she had a different smile for each occasion.

They didn't dare say something. What they had in those seconds was too intense to be broken for nothing. Damon was memorizing each of her expressions while she was mesmerized by his undressing gaze. Unfortunately, to the semi-strangers, Susan came with their orders much too quickly. The waitress thought it was weird for two people to be looking so intensely at each other in a cafe crowded with people. She shrugged and let them know she was there.

While Elena immediately came back from her trance, Damon didn't move his gaze from her. Susan offered Elena's food first, especially because Damon didn't seem to acknowledge that she was there. Elena on the other hand looked to the young woman, long forgotten that she was jealous of her before. She thanked her for her food and looked up to Damon who was still looking at her with the same denuding gaze.

He removed his arms from the table to give room for Susan to place his food but his eyes remained on Elena. For some reason, she felt shy or embarrassed and focused her attention on her chocolate chip pancakes. With a smile on his face, he turned his attention to Susan, who was finishing serving his food.

"Thank you so much Susan. This place wouldn't be as cozy and special if it wasn't for someone like you" he said with his trademark smirk.

"Thank you, Damon" she said, blushing as she left.

"So, I think you already got what you needed from me. Do you mind sitting elsewhere?" she then remembered pretty well how she felt earlier when he was flirting with Susan.

"I don't think I did," he replied, taking a bite of his French toast, covered in apple sauce. "Delicious."

"Who eats French toast and waffles together?" Elena sounded almost disgusted by the combination. Elena was never a fan of mixing food.

"First, I'm not eating them together. I'm eating French toast. Then I'll eat the strawberry waffles. Second, it was Susan's suggestion" he rebutted simply as he took another bite.

"Of course it was" Elena muttered and was tempted to roll her eyes again but changed her mind; she wouldn't let him spoil her breakfast.

"It's good to see you again, Elena" he smiled softly.

"As if it's just a coincidence you're here" she challenged him, nodding her head and looking up to him with a purposefully fake and sarcastic smile on her face.

"Well, my hotel is just three blocks away. This place is not your go-to Manhattan crowded and cold coffee shop but I admit I thought I might meet you here" he explained, looking intensely at her again. He liked the hints of jealousy but her challenging personality made her remarkable.

"Don't think that your honesty will gain my sympathy. It won't and neither will that stupid smirk" she argued, pointing her finger at his beautiful face, despise written all over hers. She was pissed. He was unbelievable. He invited himself to her table, ignored her, stared at her as if he was undressing her and flirted with the waitress. Again!

"I don't need to gain your sympathy. I already have more than that. And that's not what I want from you" he shrugged as he slid his hand over hers and softly caressed her fingers. His body felt an urge to feel the warmth of her skin again.

Elena felt the electricity and immediately removed her hand from the table.

"And what is that, Damon?" she asked curiously, looking straight into his eyes, her voice raspier than usual. If he was good at this game, she mastered.

"I want to get to know you" he said nonchalantly, turning his attention back to his toast. She barely knew him but she already hated that about him. No one dismissed her words.

"And why would I allow you to know me?"

"Because a woman like you wants to be known," he retorted, looking at her.

"Oh, really? It's funny because I don't really like to let people know me, so I guess you're wrong" she hissed, sarcasm in her voice. Whatever game he was playing, he was losing. She didn't really allow anyone to get closer to her. He was wrong.

He moved from his chair to the one beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting closer to you," he answered simply, an easy smirk resting on his lips.

"And that's because…?" She didn't like the feeling that came along with his skin brushing hers.

"I like to touch you," he breathed, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "And I want to memorize your smell." He leaned over her uncovered neck and breathed in.

Elena closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her neck. It was a good thing her back was turned to the rest of the cafe and that there was only the empty table he had been sitting in before in front of her.

"You smell good. I like it; the hint of flowers, maybe patchouli and the scent of fruits. It's not too sweet and not too citric; the perfect combination of sexy and innocent. It suits you, Elena" he practically purred, leaning back in his seat.

"Thank you" she uttered, still feeling her body reacting to the words he had just whispered in her ear. She wanted to despise him, to fire back with something but she couldn't find the words.

And that was happening during their breakfast. Elena didn't know how to react to him. Never before had a man had this effect on her. She felt helpless and though it scared her, there was something about Damon that let her know she shouldn't be afraid of him. He teased and mixed cheesy lines with hardcore flirting. He wasn't creepy and while he had said more than once that he wanted nothing more than to know her, she felt compelled to get to know him as well. He was intriguing, he was sexy, he was sensible, he was funny and he was always straight to the point with an honesty that sometimes shocked her.

"Well, it was nice to meet you again, Damon" she voiced, placing her napkin back onto the table.

"Don't want to finish the magazine?" He pointed to the long abandoned magazine.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that" she said, taking a look at her brother's picture. "He's my brother. He finally got his art exposed in a gallery and they interviewed him" Elena explained as she held the same smile from before and now Damon was sure it was one of pride and happiness for her brother.

Sneaking a look the magazine, he got a glimpse of the raven haired guy. He didn't remind him much of Elena.

"Do you miss him?" He asked because he truly wanted to know her.

"Yes but we always talk and exchange e-mails. It's been awhile since I went down there but we are always keeping in touch," Elena explained but the sadness was noticeable.

Damon didn't know if Elena was being honest or hiding how much she missed her brother or if it was about something else. He wished he knew the answer because the shine in her eyes and the beautiful and honest smile she held before shouldn't ever leave her angelic face.

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you around" Elena shrugged as she stood up. He followed her as she walked to pay her check.

"I got it. I invited myself to your breakfast. The least I can do is pay for it," he offered, already reaching for his wallet.

"It's not really necessary, Damon. I had a good time," she said honestly. For once, it didn't feel awkward to be around a guy she had been with. In fact, for most of the time she had been talking to him this morning, she didn't think that they had sex, although her body disagreed. Elena honestly believed he only wanted to know her and well, there was nothing wrong in knowing someone so interesting like Damon. It wasn't like he wanted to get to know her to sleep with her because they had already done that.

"It's not necessary but I really want to do it," he tried, moving his hand to her arm. During all their conversation, he would bluntly touch her. He didn't ask for permission and she didn't mind. It was like a greater force that couldn't be stopped by either of them.

He proceeded with the payment and she didn't know what to do. Finally, she decided she would wait for him, only giving him privacy to handle his credit card.

"I'll walk you to your building if that's where you're going," he said as he finished with the check.

"Sure," she agreed and the two began to walk.

Their small walk had been silent but it was a comfortable silence and both kept their thoughts to themselves. Elena seemed to finally be aware of this situation. Nothing good could come of this closeness to Damon. They slept together and Elena always ensured she would keep her distance from the men she had sex with. But there was something about Damon that attracted her to him. He wasn't the average one-night-stand-guy. He was deep and smart and absolutely gorgeous.

Maybe her loneliness and her therapist had a role in her sudden change of mood towards men. For one, her therapist had been steady on her suggestion that Elena should face her fears and release herself from the loneliness she had imposed on herself. Also, she had come to realization that all the money, fame, status that came with her best-seller didn't bring her the happiness she thought it would. At first it did but now she felt empty and stuck.

Damon on the other hand didn't fight it. The more he knew about Elena, the more he wanted to know her _better_. She was someone _he_ needed to know. He had always felt like his women needed to know him but for the first time he felt the opposite. He was sure it was only because things had gone out of order with Elena and he wouldn't allow himself to have sex with someone he knew nothing about. And maybe Elena could be part of the short list of women who Damon had had sex with more than once. He needed to have her again but he would wait until he knew enough about her.

"Elena, before you go, I want to clarify something with you," he posed as they reached her building gate.

"Sure," she said, realizing the tenderness and the flirting in his voice were gone. She was surprised and had no idea about what he would say. Their conversation had been light. There wasn't any effort. It was easy.

"I'm here to make business and I'm looking for a novel to my next movie," he began and he could see the change in her features easily. She was already thinking he was using her.

"The day before we met, I scheduled a meeting with someone named Rose Karev, from your publisher," he explained, trying to keep a professional demeanor.

"Good luck with that," Elena muttered dryly. The name of her editor changed her mood incredibly.

"I just wanted you to know that meeting you and knowing you have nothing to do with my professional ambitions," he continued, reaching for her hand. "I like you, Elena Gilbert. Ever since I found out that the crazy girl that hit the rear of my car is Elena Gilbert, I didn't want my next move to be based in any other novel because in addition to your words, I liked you." He moved his hands to her waist. The closer he got, the more he wanted to touch her.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She didn't know if she should be mad at him or not but his nice words and caring eyes didn't allow her to be anything but nice to him too.

"But I don't want you to feel obliged to do it and I'm not even sure whose decision it is-" he started but she cut him off.

"Ultimately the decision is mine," she finished anxiously and she didn't even know why she felt this way but her heart has racing in her chest.

"Okay, but if you don't feel like you should do it, please don't. I won't get hurt as long as I can keep meeting you for breakfast during my stay in New York." His smirk seemed to make her knees weak.

"When's the meeting?" she asked, trying to keep her composure. She knew he could sense her body's reaction by the way he fixed her with a satisfied yet hungry stare.

"Tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon, at the publisher headquarter," he told her, moving his hands along her waist. It was getting harder to resist her by the second.

"I'll be there and I'll decide what I can do for you, Damon. And just for your information, I don't come to the cafe every morning. In fact, I rarely have breakfast. Today was an exception," she voiced, trying to avoid melting in his hands.

"I'm always at the right place, at the right time," he said, pulling her body forcefully to his and kissing her hungrily.

"I wanted to do this the whole morning," he whispered as they broke apart, his usual sexy smirk on his face.

"I don't sleep with my co-workers, Damon," she grumbled as she smoothed her clothes. She used all her self-control to not throw herself back into his arms.

"This morning was nothing about sex, Elena," he said and she could see he was being honest again. But if this morning wasn't about sex, what was the kiss about?

"By the way, about this 'no co-worker' thing; does it mean that I could already turn your book into a script?" He sported a mischievous glint.

"I thought it had nothing to do with sex," she said, mocking his words from earlier. She couldn't believe she had been so naive.

"It wasn't until you mentioned it. Your wish is my command, remember?" He repeated the words he had used when they had sex the other night.

"I'm definitely not asking you to sleep with me and I liked you more when you weren't looking at me as if you're seeing me naked," she argued, not really enjoying him so much right now. She didn't like to be vulnerable. She hated to lose control and she knew she was on verge of losing it.

"See you on Monday, Elena," he ignored her, and invading her personal space again he brought his hands to her waist and his lips to her forehead, barely touching her skin.

"You know this is cliché and out of fashion, right?" she called as he walked away, not looking back at her. He only smiled to himself and kept walking towards his hotel.

* * *

_AN: I love it how Damon can be shameless blunt about touching and kissing her. Also this whole 'knowing' process isn't romantic, just for you to know. I'll get clearly explained in one of following chapters._

_Thanks Avecia, DomOx, Alessia92, BMCullen, tsukivamp and AzureRoseSky for reviewing last chapter. I know you guys can give me more than six reviews by chapter. ;)_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi_


	5. Girl In A Mission

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 4 - Girl In A Mission  
**

* * *

"So how was your prolonged weekend?" Caroline asked as soon as Elena entered the office on Monday morning.

"It had its ups and downs," Elena answered, taking the latte her boss' assistant was holding for her.

"So it was better than the last, let's say, hundred weekends?" Caroline suggested, smiling softly.

"Well, I got in a car crash the night before my deserved free weekend. I drank my ass off and slept with a stranger. The same stranger was having breakfast in the café I've never gone to before in my life and he'll be here this afternoon, so it was definitely different from my last _two_ hundreds weekends," Elena rambled, throwing her hands in the air. Why did Damon make everything so confusing and hard for her?

"Whoa. Did you just say you had sex this weekend?" Caroline asked, giggling hysterically but getting a glare from Elena.

"Maybe I should have brought you some tea," Caroline mused, pointing to the abandoned latte on the table.

"No, a latte is fine. Do you have Rose's schedule?" Elena asked, taking a sip of her morning drink. She'd got Caroline the job because Rose was a nice friend, despite being neurotic about a sequel to her book and because she knew the publisher was a nice place for her friend to start her career.

"Yes, right here. She has a meeting with the Charles at ten, the board at eleven, a free spot at two, a movie producer named Damon Salvatore at three, the account-"

"Salvatore; help me out here Caroline. We need to find out everything about Damon Salvatore," Elena demanded, opening her laptop. She had tried to remember his last name the whole weekend but wasn't lucky enough. She was absolutely curious and intrigued by him.

"Is this the guy from the weekend?" Caroline excitedly about Elena's change of demeanor. The two of them have lived together in the dorms at Columbia and Caroline was really thankful when Elena got her the job of assistant to Rose and some other editors. The blond was a carefree girl, that didn't have many ambitions, she wanted to be an executive assistant and have a nice life. She wanted to have time to herself and not stress too much over work.

"Yes. Now seat your cute butt here and help me out," Elena smiled and Caroline joined her, also opening her laptop.

"He is a catch," Caroline commented after they found all they could on _Google._

"No, it means _there is_ a catch," Elena corrected her, shaking her head. Damon was just _too_ perfect. There wasn't a celebrity on Hollywood with a profile as clean as his. Surely, he wasn't a hot actor or singer but still, Elena expected some stories, anything.

"The guy is perfect Elena. He's never been involved in any sort of scandal and you know these Hollywood people have their way with scandals. We couldn't find one single woman, or man for that matter, on his date lists. He's come from a traditional family in Los Angeles. He has a lot of nephews and nieces so he might be good with kids. Not to mention his gorgeous body and that smirk…" Caroline smiled, pointing to the computer screen.

"Should be illegal, I know," Elena finished for her, leaning her arms on the table and resting her head on them. The less of that grin she saw the better. It was impossible to resist.

"So where's the catch?" Caroline inquired, her eyes on the screen.

"There aren't such things as perfect men, Caroline," Elena spoke. There weren't any perfect men but she was sure the world was just full of the opposite and she had already had her share of them.

"But you said he was cocky and arrogant," Caroline offered, trying to give her boss and friend some hope.

"I would too f I were him as well. He knows his game. He knows he's great. He's so sure that he isn't arrogant, only realistic and I don't like the humble type," Elena pointed out, even more frustrated. She wanted to convince her that she shouldn't keep her interest in him but the facts were leaning her towards the opposite direction.

Why did the perfect guy have to cross her way? Of all times in her life, why did she have to know him now? When she was feeling so lonely and miserable? When her neediness was in its peak? She was defenseless now and she couldn't keep her distance like she would if it was another time, another place.

"So you have Mr. Perfect wanting to tell your story in his movie and also 'to get to know you'," Caroline summed up, quoting the last part. "And why is it a bad thing?" She had asked a question she already knew the answer to. Every time someone nice bumped Elena's path, she ran away quicker than a bat out of hell. Each time she was back with her walls even more impenetrable.

"I need to prepare myself for this meeting. Would you please let Rose know we'll be there?" Elena asked, purposely ignoring Caroline's question. She wasn't up to discuss it with Caroline for the thousandth time. They had been through that conversation over and over again and there was nothing Elena could do about it.

Caroline said men were handful and most of times just jerks but she's always suggested that her best friend should get laid every once in awhile, with someone notorious and famous, to keep some buzz and to take care of her needs, though she also said a vibrator could do it better than any man.

"Elena…" Caroline called for the third time, gaining Elena's attention.

"What?" Elena asked as she sneaked a glance at his pictures on her laptop. He looked amazing in every one of them.

"How can we explain her that you already know he wants the book to become a movie. You know Rose wants all your focus in the new book and I'm sure she knows you'll want to approve every little change he'll make in the script" Caroline reminded Elena of something that would definitely make her current relationship with Rose more stressful.

"It's my book, my words, I decide when and who I'll sell it to" Elena ordered, moving her attention from his grin to her assistant. It was mesmerizing and wasn't allowing her to think properly.

"That's my girl" the blond winked and smiled proudly of her friend.

"I have to learn how to survive in this business without going insane and believe me, they can drive you pretty crazy in no time," Elena teased, closing the browser window. She couldn't concentrate with those blue eyes looking back at her. What did this man do to her? She was acting like a teenager in this little back and forth game.

"That's why I'm only the assistant. I already have the boys to drive me crazy" Caroline said, more serious than joking, knowing exactly what Elena meant.

"Thanks for everything, Caroline. I wouldn't be able to make it without you," Elena said with a sincere smile, hugging her assistant. "Now, go and get me his number."

"You don't need to ask me twice," Caroline joked before she left, excitedly.

"What do you want from me, Damon Salvatore?" Elena implored, looking at a picture that held him and according to the captions, his brother Stefan Salvatore. According to her research he was a rising name on Hollywood, just like she was in the publishing business. His movies received some good critics related to production but he was still working to produce a bigger movie. Maybe he wanted to make her book his big chance.

Google helped her to learn almost all one could say about a public person. He had a brother, who was a doctor and married to a girl named Katherine and they had four kids, three boys and a girl.

He was twenty-seven years old and was born and raised in Hollywood. His father was also a producer, a big name in Italy and later on in the States, and his mother seemed to be a retired teacher.

"Here you go," Caroline announced, entering the room shortly after she left.

"Wow, that was quick," Elena commented, surprised and took the paper Caroline was offering her.

"Because I'm just too good in my stalker-ish abilities," Caroline grinned.

"Good, so Rose won't be suspicious at all. Did you call him?" Elena asked, trying to sound indifferent but she couldn't hide from her assistant. Caroline shook her head and Elena let a small smile show on her face.

"No. I left that for you"

"Yeah, I need to ensure he won't mention we've met before. I don't want Rose to have the wrong idea about it and to think I'm abandoning the sequel," Elena explained as she took her phone from her purse.

Her stomach flipped as she dialed the numbers and waited for him to answer, which was after the third or fourth ring.

"_Kitten, Good morning!" _he greeted.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, perplexed as Caroline left the room, giving her friend privacy.

"_You wrote more than your name and address on that paper the other night," _he explained, referring to the paper she gave to the waiter.

"Oh."

"_I added you to my contact list. So, why do I get the honor of talking to Elena Gilbert?" _

"I need to discuss some things with you before you meet Rose today. Is it possible for you to be here earlier?" she asked as her heart raced in her chest, even faster than before. She hated to feel this way but it was so… good and the last time she felt it, it had been long ago.

"_I'd love to but I have another appointment just before," _he told her.

"Okay then. Well, I'd really appreciate if you didn't mention we met and especially what we did this weekend," she explained, quietly making small doodles on a piece of paper on her table. Something she used to do when she was distracted or nervous. She was both now.

"_What about we have lunch and you tell me exactly how I should behave?" _The huskiness in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know if I have a free spot," she wondered aloud, lying through her teeth but she couldn't show him how much he affected her after only two meetings.

"_I'm sure you'll make it. I'll be there at noon. Don't be late. I'm a busy man," _he said,_ "Can't wait to see you, Sassy." _With that, the line went dead.

"How dare he hang up on me?" Elena fumed, "Idiot. Arrogant son of a…."

"Who was it?" Rose queried, hands on her waist as she entered the office.

"It was no one. So how was your weekend?" Elena mused and hoped her editor was in a good mood. She loved Rose and was really thankful for the contract she got but she knew how to be a pain when she wanted.

"Not that great, but I was hoping that you'd have some good news to me about the sequel, do we have a name yet?," Rose sat across Elena and offered a small smile. She knew she was being horrible to her pupil but the powers to be in the publishing house were driving her crazy about Elena's new book. She looked to the young girl in front of her as a promising writer that would collect many awards not the gold mine her bosses saw. Rose saw the human and she knew Elena was still too young and pressuring her too much could be a mistake but there was so much she could do for her friend.

"Sorry, but I feel inspired now, and that's why I'm here today, if I stay at home I get depressed, so I might use my sudden inspiration and get some work done, don't you think?" Elena offered, though she already knew Rose expected more from her.

"Good because there's a movie producer coming here this afternoon and he seems quite interested in adapting your book and we both know that while getting it into a movie so early is great and would help even more with the sales, it may also be a little bit too soon as you still have a lot of work ahead of you with the series," Rose as Caroline predicted, already had everything covered in her business-oriented mind.

"That's great news!" Elena pretended to be surprised and let the smile in her face do the talking in her place.

"Which is why I want you in the room with me. You should tell him what you have in mind to the series, he probably doesn't even know we're planning in making it a series and it could work both ways. He could be excitedly about getting the chance to create a successful series or he may think that's too handful and feel pressured by the audience to keep it going, which is why you need to change those clothes as soon as possible," Rose adjured, grabbing Elena by the arm and leading the way.

"What? Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" Elena questioned, almost offended. She was wearing one of her favorite jeans.

"They are too tidy," Rose fussed as they entered the elevator.

"Oh no, tell me you are not thinking what I think you're thinking," Elena glared, getting rid of her editor's hold but already stuck inside of the moving elevator. That was not the sort of business insight she was trying to get her friend to see but Rose didn't seem to care.

"Come on, Elena, you are a young and beautiful writer. This is something he won't find in many publishing houses," said Rose, motioning her finger to her friend's frame.

"So you want me to use my body to convince a producer that he should work with us? Isn't that called prostitution?" Elena asked, hands on her waist. Her friend was unbelievable.

"No honey, it's called making good use of our weapons. If we get this Damon guy to adapt your novel I could use it to gain some time with my bosses, I'm trying to get all the pressure over my shoulders, Elena but they aren't very patient and I don't really plan on losing my job any time soon. And prostitution? Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? You are twenty-three years old Elena but you barely have any fun. You need the distraction and the attention. It's just a win-win game, you don't even need to get out with him," Rose explained with a confident smile as they reached the first floor of their building.

"What if he is creepy and disgusting?" Elena considered, she knew Rose and Caroline always planned behind her back. The two seemed really desperate for Elena to have sex and go on some dates. It was definitely getting out of hand. What if she wanted to live her life without any man involved? It was a choice, her choice and her friends should respect it.

"Oh trust me honey, I _am_ your friend, I checked it before, I wouldn't pair you up with some creepy guy," Rose assured her matter-of-factly as they crossed the street and headed to any of the designer stores at the center of Manhattan.

"You never know," Elena murmured but her editor either didn't hear her or simply ignored her.

* * *

"I'd say something black. You can't make any mistake in black," Rose commented, taking a micro dark dress and putting it over Elena's suit. Elena never really paid attention to her attire. The first thing that popped before her eyes as she opened her dresser was her pick for the day and she couldn't believe her editor was trying to get her to wear that to impress Damon.

"I am not wearing it," Elena stomped, chocked by her friend's choice. How could someone with even the least of professionalism and morals wear that to work?

"I'm not suggesting this, Elena. I'm just saying that you can't make any mistake in black," Rose said as she walked through the different sections of the store.

"Didn't you have a meeting with the board now?" Elena asked, seeing as it was already near noon.

"I rescheduled it for late in the afternoon. I needed to ensure you were prepared for our meeting with Damon," Rose said as though Elena should've known. Elena stepped out from the dressing room for the seventh time. "This is perfect." Elena wore a gray dress that finished just above her knees and was tight enough to show her curves. It had a low neckline and a small belt around her waist.

"Don't you think that's too much cleavage?" She looked down at the low neckline, frowning.

"Dear, that's the whole point," Rose rolled her eyes, a small smile resting on her lips.

_If only she knew that Damon had seen way more than some cleavage,_ Elena thought to herself.

"Nice to go business shopping with you but I'm late for a lunch appointment," Elena told her, walking away. She actually liked Rose's choice, for once.

"Oh, with who?" Rose canvassed, raising a brow. Elena never had lunch appointments.

"None of your business; see you at three," Elena finished and with that she was gone.

* * *

_AN: No Delena in this chapter but that will be a rare occurrence, maybe the only one. We learned a little bit more about Elena and Damon here though. Yeah, Rose editor = Rose vampire because I just like her :P_

_As for Caroline, I know she mentioned broadcasting journalism in the show but here she just wants a good paycheck and some peace in her life for her to enjoy, so she's an executive assistant._

_Stefan + Katherine = four kids. What do you think about it? lol. Surely Katherine and Elena aren't doppelgangers here, I'll just write Katherine with the same general features as Elena: olive skin, dark hair and eyes but like in the show her hair is curly and she's a little bitchy, but not too much (if you want to put a face in the name it could the LIFE UNEXPECTED girl - forgot her name - or you can imagine any other actress). Also expect to be a little surprised (or maybe not so much) about the interactions between Damon, Stefan and Katherine. Giuseppe is also coming and has actually a big hole in this fic though he won't appear much - if he appears at all._

_I'm really curious to know what you thought about this chapter and I had many reviewers asking me if I plan to give Damon and Elena's background lives to explain how they're the way they're in the present. Of course I will. This is me after all and maybe you noticed I can't write without character development involved and little of drama._

_Next: the lunch of course and Elena's - always present - overreaction. And with the next chapter the game officially started. Damon was being really inoffensive and harmless in that breakfast. Now he'll bring his big weapons to the table.  
_

_Thanks a lot to Avecia, shadylady (for each of them), tsukivamp, Alessia92, DomOx, hpfan27, vampssaywhat and AzureRoseSky for the reviews. The more of them, the happier I am._

_Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it._

_Babi  
_


	6. Not So Easy

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 5 - Not So Easy**

* * *

"Nice dress," Damon complimented, his arms crossed as he leaned against a car.

"My editor just made me waste an hour of my day trying on clothes to impress you," Elena retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Mission accomplished," he smirked, nodding his head slightly with the infamous smirk on his lips. _Damned smirk,_ Elena thought.

"Where are we going?" she queried, accepting his offer, holding arms with him and smelling his cologne. As if he wasn't a charmer with the most beautiful eyes ever; he smelled like sin, temptation. His manly smell was the best she'd ever smelt.

"I have the appointment with a director at one-thirty. Do you mind if we just eat somewhere around his office here in Manhattan?" He tried to get past the crowd on the sidewalk.

"Okay. I know an Italian place in the neighborhood," she suggested nonchalantly, trying to keep her coolness. She would always have to do it around him, even though she had met him only twice before. It was crazy, she thought.

"Io amo la cucina Italiana," Damon spoke, bringing his hand to his mouth in 'mwah' motion.

"Do you memorize lame lines in foreign languages as well?" Elena chuckled as they entered the cab he had waiting for them.

"No, in fact I speak Italian, French and Spanish fluently," he confessed, proud that he was trilingual.

"Now that's unexpected. Why learn so many languages?" She was suddenly curious. _Adding smart to the list,_ she thought.

"I really love what I do and everything related to it. I have a thing for foreign movies and I don't think captions allow you to get the emotion the characters want to show so I learned." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You are a full of surprises, Damon Salvatore. Pleasant surprises" she flirted, moving closer to him.

"Are you really going to use your editor's techniques during our lunch? Because I prefer the original Elena Gilbert," he said, expecting a reaction. He loved to get on her nerves. She was so easy to provoke and absolutely sexy when she was mad.

"Well, she said I didn't even need to go on a date with you but I might as well have the whole package. I don't like to leave a task half done," she whispered into his ear, sending goosebumps all over his body. She trailed a nail down his neck.

"If you already slept with me then why is she asking you to show off your body?" he asked as he gave the cab driver the money and stepped out of the cab, helping Elena out. He hadn't been paying much attention to their earlier phone call. He had been more interested in making time for her during his busy schedule.

"That's why I'm here. She can't know we already met, I told you this over the phone earlier" Elena explained as they entered the small restaurant she adored.

"Nice pick, Sassy, I really like cozy environments and I've had my share of them ever since I met you," he commented, looking around the Italian-themed restaurant, the waiters dressed accordingly.

"And by the way, we did way more than meet," he whispered in her ear as he slid his hands down to her hips as payback for what she did to him in the cab.

"You know what I mean," she muttered as he turned to the waiter and brought her hand to her neck, letting it go down to her chest, saying to herself, "Easy girl."

"And why is that?"

"I'm a rising star and I need to release my second book soon to take advantage of the first one but I never planned it to become a series so I'm having a bad time writing a sequel," she explained as the waiter accompanied them to a table.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Plus, I don't do girlfriends but I'm sure if I did, your editor would approve of me," he said, sliding his hand to her waist as they kept following the waiter.

"Oh, the arrogance," Elena snorted with a sarcastic smile. She should hate him for his arrogance but that made him even more interesting and irresistible.

"I'm not arrogant, Elena," he argued, pulling her chair out for her.

"Realistic, I know," she said, almost immediately regretting the slip.

"Well that wasn't what I was about to say but it works fine for me," he laughed as he moved to the chair across from her.

"Why are we in the back?"

"My request," Damon mused casually, not looking up from his menu.

"Why?" she asked, thinking it was really odd to sit so far away when the restaurant wasn't that full.

"Because I want to know all of you over great food," he replied simply, raising his hand for the waiter.

"I didn't pick yet!" Elena complained. He could be rude sometimes and she hated it. That was the one thing she really hated about Damon Salvatore.

"Neither did I," he shrugged, smiling at her as the waiter came.

"What's the house specialty?"

"I'd suggest you the maccheroni sauced with Neapolitan pork-shoulder ragù on the four-course prix fixe."

"That sounds great. I'll take a look and wait for the lady and then we'll let you know," Damon told the young guy before the waiter left them alone again.

"I already decided," Elena said after a few moments. She didn't realize that while she had been picking her dish, he was carefully watching her every move and only now he was paying attention to his own menu. She was just too beautiful to look away from.

They finally gave their orders to the waiter before they were alone once again.

"So… do you have other options?" She tried to start some conversation. She was nervous and Elena Gilbert didn't get nervous around men. That's why she flirted with him. It was easier than to try to just be by his side. Someone she couldn't just _be_.

"Trying to gather competition information, Sassy?" he provoked, raising a brow.

"I started writing because my mother loved it and her passion soon became my passion too and I keep doing it for the same reason," she explained as her glass was filled.

"So, I'm guessing you need to feel passionate about this project…" he questioned as she was being served. That was exactly what he expected from someone like her.

"Thanks" she thanked the waiter and turned back her attention to Damon, who only nodded to the young man.

"So I guess you aren't so talkative to male waiters," she remarked, smirking.

"I propose a toast," Damon suggested, raising his glass and ignoring her comment like he'd done so many times before.

"To what?" she asked, following his motions anyway.

"To passion," he pronounced, looking straight at her.

"To passion," she agreed, softly tapping her glass against his and sipping her wine.

"The passion that makes you so great in your work and so jealous of me," he smirked and then sipped his wine. Jealousy often left him mad but Elena did even that in a certain way that was impossible to be bothered with.

"I don't do jealousy," she argued with annoyance in her voice, but she didn't convince even herself.

"You could have fooled me. I was pretty sure you were jealous of Susan," he told her, smirking. Her childish and pointless denial amused him. Elena made everything interesting yet difficult.

"I am not. Already seen, tasted and moved on," she fought back, a smile on her lips. _Why does he remember the waitress' name? Huh._

"Don't fool _yourself_, Elena. We did it, you loved it and are crazy to do it again," he smiled, reaching for her hand, stroking his thumb along her fingers. The undeniable electricity running across the contact was enough to make him look up but it wasn't the main reason.

"Am not," she pouted, looking away. Was she that obvious? They were flirting but people flirted all the time and the way she did it, he knew she was partially joking. Did she show more than her flirting ways? Was it so obvious that she was craving for his touch and kisses?

"Yes you are and so I am but you need to control yourself, Elena. Just like me," he said, letting go of her hand and taking a long gulp of his wine. He was having a hard task of controlling himself around her. Her skin was so soft that when he touched it, he wanted to touch every inch of her beautiful body.

"Don't flatter yourself, Salvatore. It was good but I allow myself a night like that once every five years," she said, taking off her show. "Let's see how much control you _actually _have, shall we?" She moved her bare foot up his leg, moving it up to his thigh, close to his groin. She needed to touch him somehow and holding hands just didn't do it for her.

Damon felt his erection in his pants but this was a game two could play.

"I'm a patient man, Elena," he smirked, sliding his hand to her foot and holding it. "The question is, are you?" He bowled his upper body behind the table and kissed her delicate fingers under her stockings, sliding his hand up to her knees as far as his hand could reach.

Elena closed her eyes, feeling herself getting wet. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her moans so she abruptly pulled her foot away from him.

"Not interested, Salvatore," she lied, readjusting her body in the chair to keep her composure but her flushed face definitely said otherwise.

"Your eyes disagree," he challenged, taking another gulp of his wine.

"You don't know me, Damon," she said defensively. And it scared her that he seemed to know a few things about her. And again she was disturbed by the thought that it was only the third time she'd met him.

"No, I don't; not yet anyways. But that's why we're here, isn't it?" He interlaced his fingers with hers.

"You keep saying so," she swallowed. Every move he made was filled with seduction, even the most innocent ones.

"Because that's what I want, Kitten. I want to know you more than anyone before and after me," he said with his deep voice, bringing her hand to his lips for the first time that day.

"Why do you keep doing it? It's old and sort of creepy," she complained but never let go of his hand.

"So my lips won't forget how you taste and how warm you are," he whispered, bringing her hand again to his lips and closing his eyes while he slowly kissed her hand once, twice, thrice. "And _this_ never gets old; your smell, your taste, your softness."

"What do you want from me, Damon?" Eyes closed, her voice was barely over a whisper.

"I said it, Elena. I want to know you," he repeated, letting go of her hand as the waiter came back with their dishes.

"I know, but why?" she asked as soon as they were alone again, desire and desperation in her eyes. She needed answers. She needed to understand him so that maybe she would know why _she _was so allured by him.

"I already told you; because every woman deserves to be known. To have her soul undressed and her heart nude. To share her dreams and know that she is understood," he explained, bringing his hand back to hers and interlacing their fingers once again.

"So that's what you do? You travel around picking a woman to be known?" she asked, confused and somewhat hurt. This time she removed her hand from his. Her defenses immediately alerted her. He sounded so impersonal.

"Not exactly, but if you want to put it that way," he shrugged, grabbing his fork to eat his pasta.

"Unbelievable! You go away, leaving a collection of broken hearts behind you?" she asked, almost disgusted by his little game. Until now it wasn't clear for her that he would do that with every woman he'd met.

"No, Elena. That's not what happens. I never promised love," he said as he ate his food. His careless behavior was making Elena even angrier.

"You know what, Damon? You don't need to bother with the meeting today. I don't want to have any sort of business with you and I _so _do not want you to get to know me," she hissed, grabbing the napkin from her lap and throwing it on the table to leave but before she could really stand up, he reached for her arm and held it steadily.

"Please stay," he pleaded and for the first time she saw something different in his eyes; something that wasn't the thrill of the chase or the game. It was something that had nothing to do with the sensitive facade that he pulled; something that seemed absolutely genuine even though she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"No, Damon. I don't want to get into your personal and professional games. I don't want to be seduced or to be _known_ by you," she snapped through clenched teeth.

"This is not a game to me and my movie is definitely not either," he said with a stern voice that surprised her, one he hadn't used yet with her, not even when he first told her about the movie. "Let's finish our meal and if you don't change your mind, I won't show up today. I'll cover by telling Rose I chose other title."

She wasn't able to say what it was because he didn't want her to see it; Damon was afraid that he had messed everything up and that only thought made him sick in the stomach. He never felt vulnerable and now that he somehow did, he wasn't willing to let her see it through his actions.

"I'm not sure if I'm not disgusted enough to allow my stomach to actually get food now," she retorted and with that, she got rid of his hold, took her purse and began to walk away.

"You almost fooled me there, Damon Salvatore," she called, looking back at him with a disgusted face and with that she was gone.

Damon was left behind at his table. He looked to where she went for a few seconds. Then he was back to his food, simply like that. He didn't see her coming back inside the restaurant.

His unconcerned actions made her realize that she wasn't making a mistake at all. On her way outside, she'd thought maybe she had been too quick to judge him and his intentions but looking at him now she was surer than ever that she did the right thing. She was just a foolish chase for him.

When she left again, Damon put the napkin to his mouth and softly cleaned his lips. Not holding it anymore, he threw the napkin over her abandoned plate with rage. This wasn't the first time he made his intentions clear, only to be dumped. It had happened a few times before. Sometimes he had been able to make amends and fix it, but most of the times he just let it go. As much as he was enchanted by a particular woman, it was ultimately her loss, not his.

But now he felt something different. His stomach flipped. Not only because he couldn't be close to her but because she thought he was a sick heartless nymphomaniac and that was the last thing Damon Salvatore was.

But he wouldn't let her go. Not that easily. His promise was for her to stay and finish her meal. If she didn't do her part of the deal, he was free of his as well. He wouldn't spare any pain to make Elena Gilbert's novel a movie and defeat wasn't something Damon Salvatore knew.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Well when someone like Elena meets someone like Damon one out of two things can happen: he could finally be the guy that she won't be able to build up her defenses against or she could be really annoyed (even disgusted) by his forward and straight womanizer attitude. Because as much as he doesn't think he is a womanizer, as much as I wrote him not to be a womanizer, at the end of day, somewhat he is. But Elena Gilbert isn't the girl next door. She is more and that's why both things happen. But which one will prevail?_

_Thanks to DomOx; Avecia; IkeaGoddess (thanks for reviewing each chapter); Alessia92; Lily; Alex Bee; hpfan27; vampssaywhat and AzureRoseShy for reviewing. The more the happier I am._

_Have a nice week._

_Babi  
_


	7. Watch Me

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 6 - Watch Me**

* * *

Elena was fuming when she arrived back at the office. How dare he treat her like that? As if she was only a prey? Maybe the women he met before were weak enough to allow that smirk to seduce them but Elena Gilbert was better than that. She didn't need a man by her side. She had the life she had always dreamed about. She made what she loved, she had a best-seller, she was independent and she was rich. She had her job and the pleasure of being successful few writers had been at her age.

Damon Salvatore had his mysteries and charm but he was definitely the most arrogant, cocky, disgusting womanizer she'd ever met. He would flirt with a door as long as it was female. He planned his every line, every move, to make any woman weak in the knees. Damned it, he did that better than any man she'd ever met but his intentions were worse than any of the other men.

Womanizers would only want to get laid but Damon wasn't satisfied with only a good one night stand. No, he wanted more. He wanted women to fall in love with him. He wanted to know their every secret and dream just to leave them alone when he was gone. How could someone be so cold? He was definitely the lowest man she had ever met and he was right. There wouldn't be a man like him in her life. Not before and not after because even Tyler had been better than him.

"Caroline," she called for the assistant as she passed by the blond's desk, moving to her office.

Caroline knew something was wrong. Elena had left a little over than two hours ago with Rose, seemly annoyed but also excited about her meeting with Damon. What could have changed in so little time?

"I suppose you have the jeans and top I was wearing this morning. Please get it," Elena ordered lightly as she opened her laptop, not bothering to look up to her.

"Yeah, Rose gave it to me," Caroline said, surprised by Elena's coldness.

"Great, bring it here. I want to change," she demanded as she checked her e-mails. She needed something to distract her and take the bastard out of her head.

"Is Damon bringing someone else to the meeting?" Caroline said, risking seeing the wrath of Elena Gilbert which she ended up getting anyway.

"I couldn't care less if Damon is bringing someone else to the meeting. I want him to get old in hell. Let him and Rose fuck themselves; I want both of them far from me," Elena nearly yelled, trying to blow of some steam.

"W-what happened?" Caroline was shocked to see Elena always so collected to act like that. As much as Rose made Elena angry, Caroline hadn't ever seen her best friend like that before.

"What happened is that I never met someone so disgusting. He is the biggest jerk out there and I don't want to ever see his face again. I'm going to head home. If there is an emergency, let me know. I'm not talking to anyone. You send me a text if you need to talk to me," Elena explained as she looked at her computer screen but wasn't able to read a word. Her rage was blinding her and she knew it was pointless to continue.

"Anything else?" Caroline asked quietly. She knew when she had to give her friend some space. Elena didn't open up very easily and the few times she was mad, the blond learned from experience that the best thing was to let her cool off a little bit and try to talk later.

"Yes, tickets for Mystic Falls for Friday night or Saturday morning," Elena added as she closed her laptop and placed it in its case.

"What about the return?" Carol was scribbling notes onto her pad.

"No return," Elena replied and Caroline looked up from her notebook.

"I'm a writer, most writers don't even come to the offices unless they have to deliver anything or discuss any contract details. I just prefer to be here because of you and Rose, I definitely don't enjoy staying in my house alone with my non-existent ideas but I'll spend some time with Jenna and Alaric, I miss my goddaughter. I haven't really spent any time with Sophie since she was born, I need to fix it," Elena explained as she took the papers she needed to read and everything she would need to work from her house that afternoon.

"Elena," his voice called softly from the doorway of her office.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and if it was something else in her hands instead of her laptop, she would have thrown it at his head. She was that mad. Elena Gilbert hated to be fooled.

"We need to talk," he answered, his hands in his pockets. She could see he was different. His expression was stoic as if she was the one that owned him an apology and maybe she was but she didn't really care about it. Deciphering Damon wasn't something she was still interested on doing.

"No, we talked about everything we needed to. You have a meeting with my editor. If you and she come to a deal, you send me the script for my approval, I don't want any insensitive ass to destroy my story, that's the only demand I have. _You. Don't. Have. Anything. To. Talk. To. Me. About!"_ she yelled, stressing each word with all the hate and anger she felt towards him at the moment.

"Please, Elena, be reasonable," he tried, his voice low and calm.

"Elena, people are starting to stare. Rose will be here soon if you keep it up," Caroline warned and prepared for another outburst but it never came.

"You're right. I don't talk to anyone like that," Elena agreed, looking to her assistant with a cynical smile on her face.

"Mr. Salvatore, I understand you have a meeting with my editor today at three. I'm sorry but I won't be able to join you. Our assistant, Caroline, will be there and she will let me know the details of your idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I was on my way out," she tried again, calmly. It was like someone else possessed her body.

"Two minutes, that's all I ask you," he begged, blocking her way out with his body.

"I know my outburst wasn't the best professional behavior of my part. I wasn't being reasonable but I don't think you are either, Mr. Salvatore. I really need to go. I'm sorry I won't be here for the meeting," Elena apologized, keeping her composure as if she had just met him.

"Elena," he murmured quietly and simply. The way he said her name was so intense but she couldn't let him fool her again.

"You talk to Caroline, Mr. Salvatore, as I can see you are one hour earlier. You probably didn't have another meeting before this one but I need to leave," she offered, remembering he said he would be at a director's office about this time.

"In fact, I did have an appointment before this one and another just after and also a few others later this week but I canceled them all and thanked to their willingness to receive me," he replied, not daring to touch her. He knew he shouldn't provoke her now. She was only barely controlling her temper because of the attention she attracted earlier.

"Well, great for you. If you want to cancel this one as well, talk to Caroline and she'll help you. You didn't need to come down here only to cancel it. Now if you excuse me," she said, stepping aside but he wouldn't let her go.

"Elena," he called to her, just over a whisper. He didn't want Caroline to listen to what he was going to say to her now. "I'm using all the strength I have in my body now to not touch you now. I want to talk and I won't leave until I talk to you and if I have to put you over my shoulders and carry you away, I'll do it" his voice was steady but so low that it sent shivers down her body. He exhaled sexiness and she couldn't keep up her façade if she was that close to him.

"You wouldn't dare," Elena snapped with disdain.

"Watch me," he challenged with a hard voice hard but his eyes were soft. They were asking her to give him a couple of minutes.

"I'll call security," she threatened, avoiding his glare. She would give in to him if she kept looking into his eyes.

"You didn't call yet. I'm sure you won't," he mused, keeping his voice low. He didn't know what else to do. He needed to make her listen to him.

He knew he had messed up with her and normally he wouldn't care. He would just move on and figure out a way to have the rights to create a movie based on her book, _if_ she were the best in the first place. Now that was a lie. Elena Gilbert was the best in every possible way he could imagine. Still, he knew he should just let her go but he couldn't.

"_You_ watch me," she threatened through clenched teeth.

"Caroline," Elena called, looking over her shoulder to her assistant with a smile. "Please call security to kindly accompany Mr. Salvatore outside unless he wants to follow you to the conference room and wait for Rose."

"Is that really necessary?" He shook his head softly.

"No, the restraining order you'll receive from my attorney is," Elena retorted with cold eyes and for the first time Damon thought about the damage he did _to her_ and not to them. He was sure he had hurt her otherwise she wouldn't be so cold. But what could have hurt her? They barely knew each other.

"Why are you doing this, Elena?" His tone held sadness and Elena caught it and somehow it made their situation overwhelming for her. There was a time when she hoped to find someone and Damon was everything she used to dream about. He was smart, sexy, sincere, honest, thoughtful and absolutely handsome. He was perfect, except she gave up on this dream a long time and also because he was heartless.

"Caroline, I think Mr. Salvatore isn't staying for his meeting. Let Jack know he is needed here to escort Mr. Salvatore," Elena ordered, making her way back to her desk. She couldn't have him on her office anymore. The way he looked at her, not only pleading her to listen to him but as if she was the most important person in the world. The way he made her feel special, cherished and desired, like any woman would want. She couldn't keep this fight inside of her going on.

"Fine; I canceled all my meetings because of you. Because I want translate into pictures the passionate words that got my heart. Because I want someone sensitive and talented. Because no matter how many incredible novels there are out there or how many much recognized writers, there is no one I want more than you Elena Gilbert, there's no other story I want to tell other than yours and the reason why I canceled with them is because I know somehow I screwed this up and if I can't have you, then no other story is deserving telling" he poured out his heart, moving from the doorway. "And Caroline, you tell Ms. Karev I won't be able to make it." With that, he turned and left.

"Wow Elena, what did he do to you? He looked miserable," Caroline commented, surprised by the scene that had just unfolded in front of her.

"I told you there was a catch," Elena breathed out, looking back to her friend with a small smile. She was drained from the battle she just had with herself. But at least she didn't give in and now he was gone.

"See you, tomorrow, Caroline and please do not tell Rose about Mystic Falls. She feels if I go away it will only get worse but this city is suffocating me. I just can't be in this cold office anymore and my house isn't much different. I need to feel home, I need to feel some warmth around me to find the right words again but Rose doesn't think it'll work" Elena smiled and followed the same route Damon had gone down.

Elena made her way to the elevator. She was exhausted. If that was what Damon Salvatore could do with only a few days in her life, she truly didn't want to know what else he could do. She pressed the button for the underground parking lot to take the car her insurance company sent and hoped nobody would enter the elevator to see her like that. She didn't need to look at her reflection in the mirror to know she looked horrible.

By some sort of miracle, her wish was granted and she heard the ding announcing that she was on the underground floor. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, she felt someone taking away her folders and laptop case. Then she felt herself being lifted.

"The things you make me do, Elena Gilbert," Damon muttered as he placed her over his shoulder, taking her papers and laptop from the trunk where he'd had them.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she demanded, kicking the air and punching his back, "Now!"

"Years of Tai Chi, Kitten. I can handle a feline," he said but the usual arrogance and teasing tone weren't present in his voice.

"Put me down," she kept yelling as he made his way towards the service elevator.

"I would if you agreed to talk to me," he explained, entering the small elevator.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked as her hair fell over her face, blocking her view of the panel and which buttons his fingers were pressing.

"Getting you to talk to me," he answered as he pressed the roof button on the panel.

The flirting, the teasing, the arrogance and the coolness were gone in his voice. It was just stern.

"I don't want to talk to you," she exhaled and stopped hitting him. She needed someone to enter the elevator but it didn't happen.

"But I think we need to talk," Damon suggested as they reached the roof.

He placed her folders and computer over a huge stair in the top of the building and slowly moved her there as well, sitting her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled standing up and walking towards the elevator but for her surprise it was going down slowly by each of the fifteen floors.

"I think it will take a little awhile to come back here" he said smirking behind of her. He had pressed all floor buttons before he walked out.

"You're crazy, Damon Salvatore. I don't know which kind of sick person you are but I don't want to have any business with you" she ranted moving back to her previous spot taking her folders and computer and heading to the stairs case.

"Elena, wait" he said placing himself between the door to the stairs and her.

"Why are you so insistent?" she asked with annoyance.

"Just give me five minutes. Two" he pleaded "We go back in the elevator, you don't want to go downstairs fifteen floors"

"FYI I would only walk down one floor and then wait for the elevator from the executive floor" she said walking away back to where he sat her before

"The time is ticking, Damon" she said as she sat there, crossing her legs and watching his moves with disdain. She needed to listen to him and she knew it. She needed to know for sure she walked away of a very bad thing.

Because it's been a long time since Elena had something good in her life – other than her job – and she just needed to know for sure that Damon was indeed the cold, heartless jerk she thought because no matter how her mind told her he was bad news, her body said otherwise and she needed to know which one was right.

* * *

_AN: Hey there! a little bit of drama bit it'll get over in the very next update._

_Well maybe some of you realized that this story is an old story of me that I adapted to TVD and Delena. Until this chapter I did little to no change because most things were fitting but from now on everything changes. The whole throwing her over his shoulders as he actually threatens to do in this week episode is only a coincidence as I had it wrote for the first version of this too._

_So if the previously-written chapters are done probably are the close updates. I'll do my best to keep doing it twice a week and let's see how it goes._

_Thanks to my dearest reviewers: DomOx; shadylady21 (for both); shelby1917; Very89; IkeaGoddess (for all the reviews); Lily; Narutoske; Alex-Bee; Black-White-Grey; vampssaywhat and AzureRoseSky. I loved the many I've got. The more the better :D  
_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	8. Pleasure Rides

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter Seven - Pleasure Rides**

* * *

"Elena, I'm not that sick guy you think. I promise I never hurt anyone on purpose" he explained crouching in front of her. His voice was determined. Damon didn't showed softness very often and even when he was apologizing Elena realized he had to keep the tough and even unemotional façade.

But still she avoided looking at him. She would give in, she knew she would. His eyes were so magnetic and his voice was like velvet when he said her name. While his whole expression was hard she could see that deep down those mesmerizing eyes were pleading her to believe on him. She wanted to do not believe him but she needed to believe. Conflicted by what she wanted or needed, she sighed, trying to figure out what to do next.

Sensing she wasn't angry as before he moved his hand to her cheek stroking his thumb on her silk skin. He couldn't say what felt better, knowing she wasn't as mad on him as before or the feeling of her skin on his.

She moved her legs over what would be water reservation or electric box. She sat in indian style allowing him to sit in front of her which he did.

Elena knew she shouldn't listen to him. She knew the moment he explained the whole situation she would let it go. But she was so intrigued and curious about the man in front of her. It wasn't about how he looked although she couldn't find a small flaw in his looks. His disheveled hair, framed his astonishing face perfectly, his eyes so blue and so piercing. His body was toned, he wasn't too short or too tall, and just the right height, the right amount of muscles and a deep voice that made her weak in the knees. She always thought her type was more like Latino, sexy eyes and build up body. But anyway of all men she had been involved only Tyler fit to the description. And that wasn't the biggest difference between the two of them.

Damon made her feel so special and important. The way Damon looked at her, the way he talked to her and especially _about her,_ made him the opposite of any other man she met, especially Tyler Lockwood.

"Elena, I'm not a womanizer, if that's what you are thinking" he said taking one of her hands and cutting her off of thoughts

"Really? Well if I understand it right, your 'knowing' thing is something you do because _every woman_ deserves it not because any of them is special" Elena said and somehow she couldn't bring herself to detach her hand from his. She wanted to listen to his explanation, maybe he had a good one and she didn't need to feel like she did.

"Elena, every woman is special in their own way and I think it is a privilege for any man to know what makes them special" he tried to explain. With a smile now on his face he could only think of what huge privilege he had to know _her_.

"Well, let me break some news to you. Saying you do this to the girl of the week don't actually make them feel special. In fact it makes them feel disposable" Elena offered sarcastically and Damon couldn't help but smirk. _She definitely looks cute when she is so sassy,_ he thought.

"I don't pick girls every week" he simply stated and waited for her reaction.

"Damon, this conversation is pointless. You can do whatever you want to the whole female population for all I care. You can pull yourself together and go down stairs and expose your ideas to Rose. You still have some minutes until the original time you scheduled" Elena breathed out. She was tired. Tired of the internal battle in her mind. He was bad news, he would hurt her but he made her feel so good.

"This is not pointless. I like you. I told you I like you. You're sexy and brave, you're passionate and cold. You're funny and stressed. You're stubborn and compassionate and that's what I got with only three dates. I know there is a lot more of you for me to find out, Elena Gilbert" he said looking deeply in her eyes, with a small smirk on his lips and for a moment she would believe he was really enchanted by her. She knew he was but she wanted to believe otherwise to spare the pain she would feel if they kept it up.

"Thanks, cold, stubborn and stressed is exactly what a girl wants to listen. You're proving to make a very poor job in this mission you say you're so proud to be responsible for" Elena disdained because it was the easy way out but she knew for sure he had a good explanation.

"You're cold when you need to take your job decisions. You don't care if I hurt you, if my deal is good for your career, you'll do it. You do whatever it takes and I admire it on people. Your body and/or your heart wants you to give me a chance but your mind is just stubborn as it's and you won't have it. And stressed, well, my car may agree on this one. I just think you need some vacation" he said standing up from his position and sitting behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised by his actions.

"I want to feel you" he said simply. Damon had had his amount of softness. He didn't act like that around any woman. He was always cocky, arrogant and blunt but Elena made him do things he didn't even understand. They barely knew each other, he's already slept with her and supposedly she didn't want anything to do with him. She wouldn't agree with his ideas for the two of them.

She watched as he spread his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on his chest.

"Way better" he said smelling her hair "You smell so incredibly good, Kitten. I feel like I could eat you" he said with his eyes closed and a big smirk on his face. That was the best feeling he could have now. Elena was in his arms and he knew he had to be this bold if he wanted her back.

"Who do you think you are and what the heck do you think you're doing?" Elena asked when she came from her trance. His actions were beyond unexpected. She had been too distracted seeing where he was going until she realized he had enveloped himself around her. She quickly broke the contact and stood up

"Elena, it is just I can't be close to you and do not touch you and do not smell you" he breathed out with his best smirk in place and a challenging glare. While it was a tactic to weaken her defenses it was also absolutely true. She was irresistible.

"I must be out of my mind. I think I finally reached the bottom line. Just like my therapist predicted. Because that would be the only explanation that I can't get rid of someone that clearly will only have fun with me and potentially hurt me in the process" Elena said as she paced in front of him and then stopped bringing both of her hands to her face. Why did she let him do it to her? Why did she already miss being in his arms? Why did she miss the warmth of his skin against hers?

"I normally have this effect on women, it's not really your fault" he shrugged and while she wanted to slap him in the face for being arrogant she ended up doing the opposite, sporting a shy smile but it soon faded.

Elena sat down again and rested her head in her hands. She looked exhausted and for the first time in his life Damon didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to deal with women when they looked so emotional. He was never around when they were like that and it didn't get any better when he heard her almost silent sobs. But he thought that hugging her wouldn't do any harm.

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired, I'm so stressed" she murmured "And I think I couldn't breakdown in front of any of my friends because I don't want people to see me vulnerable. But I don't know you and I want to despise you because I know you're no good but I just can't. I feel so lonely that even a smug jackass like you makes me feel like I should feel something, anything, even if it's the pain that I'm sure you'll bring to my life" she completed, her face still buried on his chest. She couldn't understand how he made her so comfortable to say things that she had been keeping locked in her heart for years. There was something about Damon. Maybe it was because he looked so careless and she could count on him to kiss her problems away.

A sudden sense of protection swept him. He didn't expect her to admit those things to him, she was so sassy and tough but someone must have hurt Elena Gilbert. And he felt like he would kill whoever did it to her with his bare hands. He could be a violent guy in extreme situations, maybe not enough to kill but surely enough to do some serious spanking. What was so different about this girl? Why she was leading him to feel things he never expected to feel? Why everything about her was so intense?

"I'm happy to be the stranger who helped you but I won't put you through any pain, Kitten. I promise you" he said as he brushed her hair and then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" she only whispered while he felt her grip on him growing.

"I can't offer you eternity or love promises but I think you're amazing, intriguing, sexy as hell and absolutely beautiful. I really cherish you" he said as he slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Will you let me know you, Elena Gilbert?" he asked cupping her face softly with his hands while he barely brushed her lips with his own.

"I don't know if I can" she said honestly. It was now or never. "What if I fall in love in with you?" Elena finally confessed her biggest fear "I'm sure many did" she couldn't afford any heartbreak. She knew she could easily fall in love with him because he was there being all she needed him to be, saying all she needed him to say, even when he was a cocky jerk. He seemed to look at her and see more than her chocolate eyes and pretty smile. Damon saw the really Elena and very few people in the whole world actually saw the real Elena underneath her masks and that would make it hard for her not to fall in love with him.

"At first yes but it turned out into something else. I'm too cocky, too selfish, too arrogant and too immune to love to actually have someone to nurture it for me" he said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. It didn't bother him at all to be like that.

"I try to do something for them but in the end I know I'm doing everything for me. Maybe I'm not any better than the womanizer that sleeps with tons of women and abandon them after a good night of hot sex. But I enjoy what comes before" he showed the infamous smirk.

"I'm sure you would only need this smirk to have them on your bed and this entire 'knowing' bullshit could be spared" she tried to joke but it sounded too bittersweet to actually make him laugh.

"I read so many scripts. I see people's attempts to write love and romance. I see their attempt to add drama and angst. In the scripts it's all perfectly in time and the boy falls in love with the girl because of her smile or the way she brushes her hair away of her face. The girl finds her hero, or the bad boy that is reformed by love. I don't get these things, Elena. They seem unrealistic and forced, even though they're written to be only natural" he said sharing with her something he never did before. Damon Salvatore didn't open up to anyone, not even his brother, Stefan who was the closest person to him.

Damon never explained himself to anyone. He was always clear with his intentions. But with Elena he wouldn't spare any effort. He would do whatever it took. And it was so easy to say those things to her. He never explained himself because it was hard for Damon to open up but not with Elena.

"This is the magic of love" Elena said shrugging. _That's how things were supposed to happen, isn't?_ she thought.

"This is the bull that sells and somehow that's what people expect. I expect my life to be anything but a movie. I seize the day and I like to please my women because I can do it better than no other" he wondered out loud.

"So you enjoy the journey and disregard the destination?" Elena asked trying to understand who Damon Salvatore was after all.

"What if there's no destination at all? Why does it need to have a destination? Most relationships don't work so why even bother? When there's no destination in mind all that matters is the journey and that's when we get the best out of two people knowing each other and then moving on in their own journey" he was yet again blunt and honest about his intentions and she didn't know what to think. Maybe what she needed was this after all. Having some fun and enjoying. Feelings were too complicated and she needed more fun in her life.

"Elena, this isn't only about me. This is about you. I'm here because of you. From the moment I saw you getting out of your car and behaving like a crazy woman that night I wanted to know who you're" he said hoping that they could let go whatever happened, since her misunderstanding of his intentions to the revelation of how empty she felt.

"I'm not sure I have the time, Damon. I'm moving back to my hometown. I'm leaving this weekend" she shared and she was actually surprised how she shared these things with him. She didn't cry about her life in years. She was always trying to be the tough girl even when it was only her.

But there was something about Damon. Yes, he was the unbearable cocky type but he was also so honest and sincere with her. She would always look at these eyes and see the truth, whatever it was. Sometimes it was a compliment to her. Sometimes it was his blunt flirting. Sometimes it was simply an opinion about anything. And sometimes it was just the naked truth. He was someone any person would trust because he exhaled sincerity. And he liked her. And he decided that she was the person he wanted to spend his time. _A few more days wouldn't hurt, would?_ she asked herself

Damon was surprised by her answer. He couldn't accept it. He _needed_ to spend more time with Elena. While he wasn't sure yet if he wanted to know what happened in her life that made her cry so painfully he wanted to know her and have her again. Her lips, her touch, her body. It was more than a wish, it was almost a need.

"So all you have for me is four days?" he asked and his constant smirk, even the smallest, wasn't there and for the first time he avoided her eyes.

"Maybe five" she said with a smile.

"I don't think is enough, but I'll take it" he said closing the space between their bodies.

"I didn't say I was giving you them" she said looking at his eyes as he slowly leaned over her until their lips touched and he kissed her. It was a needing kiss, the kiss both of them needed in that moment.

"Allow yourself to have one last ride, Elena" he said as they broke apart.

She knew she shouldn't but these hours she spent with Damon ever since they met were the best she had in the last years. He was someone she wanted to have around. She looked at his eyes once more. Those eyes said so many things to her. They made her feel special, even if he didn't love her, even if it was for only a few days. She wanted those eyes.

She moved her arms to his neck and pulled him into another steamy kiss.

There they stood, in the roof of her office, kissing each other as the cool autumn breeze brushed the intense moments they just shared. Those weren't memories they wanted to keep for they hurt too much. So they just decided to enjoy the journey. Their journey of four or five days.

_Volume I Ends_

* * *

_AN: Another chapter :)_

_So what do you think about his reasons? that's who Damon is in this story. He meets a woman and is attracted about her in some way and proposes for them to get to know each other. No strings attached, no sex as the priority, just two people enjoying their company and if it comes down to that, they'll have sex and when times comes take their separate ways._

_Should Elena accept? Was it believable for her to accept it? Was it believable for her to break even for only two minutes in front of him? We'll learn about her heartbreak further in the fic (much further I must say) but we'll learn about the reasons for Damon not to believe in destinations before. Pretty soon actually._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews: hpfan27; vuvuzela; Lily; Leigh172; IkeaGoddess; Alessia92; DomOx; vampssaywhat; shelby1917; AzureRoseSky; Eghp and Alex Bee._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	9. Please Don't Stop The Fire

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 8 - Please Don't Stop The Fire**

* * *

Elena and Damon came back to the underground floor to get her substitute car and head to her apartment. She had hated that car but it'd take a couple days for her own to be fixed so it had to be it.

Damon invited her to get back to the cafe. He had really loved the place. He didn't want to just sleep with her like he did the first time. She had shown so many new layers for him in the past hours and he only wanted to know more about the intriguing brunette. He had no doubts she had been really hurt and he had hope he could help her forget this pain.

"So, are you willing to know Susana as well?" Elena asked as they walked from her building to the cafe across the street.

"No. Only you, Elena" he whispered seductively on her ears erupting goose bumps all over her arms.

Damon would try to keep things between Elena and him as light as possible after their moment in the roof. They had their share of emotions and he wanted just to have her the way he initially planned. He would try to pretend he had never seen her deep pain and he would ignore the little pieces of himself that he shared with her.

"I like you more when you're sensitive and saying movies suck" she laughed loudly and her beautiful smile showed.

"Sorry to disappoint but four or five days are not enough for Damon Salvatore to make the full rotation around his sun, so you won't see my winter again" he said in a teasing tone as they walked.

"Winter? Are you sure that wasn't fall? Isn't fall the most romantic and consequently overrated season?" she quipped playfully.

"No, that was the darkest side of me, but don't worry, I'm sure you will enjoy my summer just as much" he assured her sliding his hand to her waist and bringing her close to him while she smacked his arm playfully.

"Rose is going to kill me. Not only I disappeared in the middle of the afternoon, but you never showed up. It's a good thing that I won't be around her from next week on" Elena said as they entered the cozy cafe.

"Doesn't she know about your life changing plans?" he asked leading them to the back.

"No. She has no idea that I'm leaving because she doesn't think it'll help me writing the sequel" Elena said as they reached for the same table they shared the other day.

"So there is more there than just running away to your high school love?" Damon asked smirking but his smile fell when he saw Elena's eyes dropping.

"You couldn't be more wrong" she said quietly as they waited for someone to go get their orders.

"I'm sensing heartbreak" he said before he could actually think about it. He instantly regretted it thinking if this supposed love wasn't one of the reasons why she cried earlier. He was trying to do his best to make her forget what hurt her so much. Maybe he would find something else about this pain she carried but for now he only wanted her to smile again.

"And I'm sensing… scratch that… I'm seeing your favorite waitress coming" Elena said trying to hide her pain the best she could. She was also willing to let the moment they had behind them. She didn't want to cry again and she knew if she deepened this conversation she would end up crying.

"Susan!" he greeted the young woman "It's nice to see you again" he said with his smirk on full show.

"Well, she sort of works here, don't know how it could be unexpected" Elena mumbled as she pretended to be reading the menu.

"It doesn't make it any less pleasant" Damon said keeping his attention to the waitress that blushed to his words. It amazed him how Elena could be jealous of someone so insignificant to him. He was to Susan what he was to any woman; always charming and complimenting but nothing more.

"What is your suggestion for this time of the day, on a fall's afternoon, Susan?" he charmed the best sexy voice he had. Elena was already fuming. She hated feeling jealous and she knew he knew she was jealous of the waitress.

"Our afternoon special" she said showing him the picture of a complete afternoon meal with cakes, pies, fruits and breads.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" he said turning to Elena leading Susan's smile to fall.

"Who? Me? Are you talking to me?" Elena said pretending to be surprised. Surely he had to smile to the stupid waitress like that. And obviously the fool girl had to melt at the sight of his beautiful face. Elena was starting to regret coming here.

"Though Susan is a pretty girl as you acknowledged, yes, I'm talking to you, the One and Beautiful, my Sassy" he said reaching for her hand and bringing to his lips, for a quick kiss mouthing 'Can't not touch you' while he moved their joint hands back to the table and kept his eyes on her.

"Exactly" she plastered a fake smile on her face and let it show. She knew he would mock her about it and she didn't want the eyed doe waitress to feel like she stood a chance, because she didn't. This was Elena Gilbert on her best possessive antics.

"So what about we have Susan's great suggestion?" he said laughing. She was one of a kind. Why would someone hurt such a pure woman like Elena? He adored her childish ways that made her so sincere and easy to read like an open book. And once again the thought of hurting whoever hurt her crossed his mind.

"Whatever" Elena asked pretending to be reading her menu.

"So please, your afternoon special, Susan and thanks for your kind help" Damon said and the waitress left.

"I like your hands" he said still holding her small hand over the table while stroking her fingers.

"You're creepy, Damon. I expect you to have a thing for feet as well" she teased but the smile was in her face as usual when she was around him.

"I don't have a thing for hands let alone feet. But I like to hold yours. It's soft, warm, small. As for your feet, they can be very attractive accordingly to their actions" he said taking off his foot from his shoe and moving between her legs. He moved it up, inside of her dress, between her thighs just like she did earlier with him. This was exactly what he needed to enlighten the moment.

"Damon" she murmured closing her eyes and interlacing her fingers into his, holding his hand tight over the table. Not only he was this great guy that knew the perfect words to say, had the most penetrating eyes and who always did the right thing, he was also the guy that made her body tremble.

Damon held the infamous seductive smirk in his face while he rubbed the inside side of her thighs, moving up slowly. She kept her eyes closed and slightly tilted her head back, her mouth ajar. Damon reached for her free hand and brought it over the table and Elena held it tight just like the other.

"I don't think there is a cold part in your body, is there?" Damon asked as he kept his actions on her thigh but Elena couldn't answer. If she opened her mouth she was sure she would moan loudly and she certainly didn't want to bring more attention that she was probably already holding.

She slowly slid her body down in the chair as she felt he wasn't moving up anymore. Damon smirked but his smile quickly fell as he reached for her center and realized she was wearing no underwear. For this he wasn't expecting and the erection that was still shy immediately started to make his pants tight.

He looked over his shoulders and saw that there was no movement in their direction in the nearly empty cafe. He thought their order would take a few more minutes and took his chance as no one was sat close to them.

Bringing his foot back to himself he let go of Elena's hands and leaned down under the table. Elena was immediately brought back of her high and looked at him disappearing behind the table and emerging back just a few seconds later. She was expecting the teasing remark but it didn't come.

He looked behind him one more time to assure that Susan or anyone else wasn't coming in their direction. Getting his confirmation he turned back to Elena who had a puzzled face. He grabbed both of her hands, intertwining their fingers and keeping their hands up while their wrists rested in the table, just like they were before. Then his foot suddenly reached for Elena's center again. But this time there was no sock between them.

Elena was surprised and jumped as she felt his skin against hers. His foot was softly rubbing the joint of her thighs and hip. Her grip in his hands intensified and she let a low moan escape.

Damon looked intensely at her pleasuring face. He checked one more time to see if there was someone coming but for his pleasure there was still no sign of someone coming. In a quick movie his foot abandoned the joint of her thigh and went straight to her folds rubbing it softly, he didn't want to hurt her precious center.

"Oh God" Elena said a bit louder than her last moan but still low enough for only him to hear.

"You're not the only one with some action on your feet, Sassy" he said sneaking once more behind himself. He was never so happy for a meal to take so long.

He could feel her getting wet and her thighs trembling. Her face was now blushing and a few droplets of sweat appearing on her forehead. Her breath was getting heavier and her grip in his hands stronger.

"That's why you should always wear your underwear, Kitten. We don't want me to find your clit and for you to have a Sally moment in the dinner, except with a real orgasm, do we?" he asked and his voice was filled of desire showing his own arousal. If they were anywhere private he felt like he'd come just watching her moan and call his name.

"Damon, I want you" Elena said through tight lips.

"And you will have, Kitten, but now Susan is bringing our food and I need you to wait for later" he said slowly removing his foot from her when he heard a cart being pushed behind him.

Elena opened her eyes to see his sexy smirk and while she couldn't really react, he let go of one of her hands and brought the other to his lips.

"There is no taste better than your skin, Elena" he said just before Susan reached for their table and started to serve their food.

Elena needed some minutes to pull herself together. She couldn't believe she almost had an orgasm in the coffee shop.

"You're turning my life upside down, Damon" Elena said as she regained some composure.

"Just enjoy the ride, Sassy" he offered with his seducing grin in place.

"Too bad it is only a four, five days ride" she said smiling "So you better make good use of your time, Mister" she said licking her lips and her phone went off.

"Jenna!" she greeted cheerfully her aunt "Long time no see, or hear" Elena greeted, leading Damon to smirk. Elena Gilbert was one of a kind.

"Tell me. Tell me everything" Elena said excitedly as Damon watched her carefully. Just one minute ago she was almost having an orgasm and now she was talking to her friend as if this Jenna girl was in the table instead of Damon. He could see how much Elena cared about the person she was talking to.

"And that, of course, I would love that" Elena said and Damon could clearly say it was a lie, though he had no idea what she was talking about. Obviously she was trying to be happy for her friend but at least for him, that could actually see her, she was failing miserably.

"Next week, huh? Okay, keep me posted then" Elena said with a small smile. They said their goodbyes and Elena hung up. She looked at the phone in her hand and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" he asked

"Nothing. My aunt is pregnant" Elena said, surprise and a hint of sadness still plastered in her face.

"Isn't that good news?" he asked and sipped his coffee.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? Her husband's birthday is next week and they'll throw a party to celebrate the new baby and get all of our friends invited" Elena tried to hide her annoyance. Now wasn't a good time for Damon to be the great guy that would listen to her rambles and actually pay attention to everything she said. It wasn't the best time for him to be the perfect guy when she knew in a few days she'd be facing Tyler and Vicky.

"I almost bought it Elena. Some perks of being a movie producer is that I can catch someone acting from miles away. This is part of the job description to make good movies"

"Well, maybe I'd know about it if you had told me what you have in mind for my book" Elena remarked with a smile, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I never got a chance to talk about it with you, did I?" he saw this as the perfect subject to bring the smile that belonged to her beautiful face.

"What do you need from me, Damon? To the movie I mean" she corrected herself quickly, blushing a little and accomplishing to bring a smile to his face instead of the other way around.

"I just love your book, Elena, it's simple like that. The emotions, the twists, the character development. It deserves to become a movie. The readers deserve to see all those emotions with the best actors, director and crew behind it" Damon explained and he could finally see her getting excited as he spoke. "And that's exactly what I plan to do if you let me"

"Thanks, but I get to approve the script, someone needs to ensure those amazing things won't get lost, right?" Elena offered with a wink and Damon actually laughed this time, it was a rare occurrence, the brunette could say, as his lips were normally sporting a smirk.

Damon couldn't help but have the most authentic and beautiful smile in his face. Her sassiness was absolutely cute. "Yes, Kitten" he confirmed only to see her eyes get even brighter.

"This is going to be amazing, Damon. I promise to help you to write it. I know writing may not be part of the producer job's description. You tell me everything you want to show and I'll write it for you" the excitement in her voice was making his smirk endless at this point. He couldn't wait to actually start working with Elena. He knew she was leaving in five days but he would do his best to have her to come to New York now and then.

"I don't expect anything less from you, Elena" he said and brought her hand to his lips. Elena grew to like it, especially when he did it after saying the words she needed to hear. It was all about the way he held her hand, the way he closed his eyes for a fraction of a second to smell her hand before bringing his lips softly to her hand. It was sensual, even sweet. In fact she missed it when he spent longer without doing it.

* * *

They ate their food discussing the details of the movie. Elena's mind running with thousand ideas. It actually surprised her because she couldn't have any ideas to write her sequel but as they talked some ideas to the second book popped in her head. It's been a good decision after all. Whatever Damon was doing to her it was a good thing because she seemed to have found her muse.

But then she remembered of Jenna's phone call some minutes ago and zone out, thinking how she was going to continue writing in Mystic Falls especially with Tyler there. _Why did he have to be injured?_ she thought bitterly. Damon obviously caught the moment she actually stopped paying attention and went quiet. He wanted to know what she was thinking but he knew he shouldn't push. It had been a hard day for her, actually for them and he should give her some space. He felt like she needed it and he tried to ignore the blankness in her her face. He didn't like it when she looked like that.

They finished their food and once again Damon insisted on taking care of the tab. Elena protested for almost ten minutes about how sexist it was but he ended up paying for everything.

They left the cafe and walked back to her apartment, happy with how their day was ending.

As much as Damon tried to be indifferent to her actions, even if he was giving her space, even if it was better for her, he just couldn't. He hated when anything stole her joy. She was absolutely radiant when she smiled and that was the only way she should ever look. "Do you want to talk about whatever Jenna told you? It seemed like it was hard for you" he asked with his arm around her waist and Elena already felt comfortable with his moves.

"I hate your memory" Elena said hitting his arm playfully.

"Oh I normally raise those feelings in my women, I'm just too perfect for them to handle" he said bringing her close to his body.

"Who could say I'd settle for such a cocky, arrogant and clearly delusional guy? What's next in my life? Will I start buying cats?" she teased smirking too.

"I could remind you of how perfectly you moaned my name an hour ago" Damon confessed tracing the contour of her face with his finger, tapping the tip of her nose in the end.

"Really?" Elena challenged snuggling closer and purposefully letting her thighs graze his groin.

"Oh yeah" he nodded showing his best cocky-naughty face and she felt like she could melt in his arms, her head already thinking about what they could do in her apartment.

"So, are you inviting me to properly know your residence or not?" he changed the subject and stopping in front of her he slid both of his hands to her waist. He couldn't be around her and do not touch her. The words he said earlier in the roof were absolutely true. It felt good to have her in his arms and looking carefully at her he could say she was already more relaxed now that they'd changed the subject again.

"I think you know it fine" Elena seductively muttered sliding her body into his and her hand from his neck to his chest.

"I know your bedroom but I don't really remember your living room and kitchen. I was sort of distracted. And later busy to get myself out of your place after you kicked me out" he said smiling and also feeling his body answer to her touch.

"Sorry for that… but don't you think you will be distracted tonight?" she asked with a mischievous face. Ever since his actions at Villa's she was feeling her folds throbbing between her legs. She needed to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel him inside of her and she wouldn't spare any of her seduction tricks to accomplish her wish.

"No, I promise to behave" he said embracing her and smelling her natural smell mixed with her cologne. The combination he liked so much.

"What if I don't want you to behave?" she whispered in his ear as her hand slid down to the bulge in his pants.

"I'll still behave" he said slightly touching her ear with his lips.

"So I guess I'll have to ensure Naughty Damon shows up any time along the night" she said detaching her body from his. She walked a few steps and stretched her hand for him to join her.

* * *

_AN: I really love both of these characters in this fiction. I like the combination of how broken and still how carefree they can be. Elena is normally uptight but Damon had released the easy-going side of her and now she's on full swing._

_I see a lot of people in the reviews are assuming that Elena will be hurt or fall in love with Damon and they're worried about her getting hurt. I must warn you that you're worrying about the wrong person._

_Next chapter will need beta review, so I need to check if my dearest beta **May** can do it for me. In addition to better grammar you can also expect minor drama (very minor) but also epic moments in her bed. Oh I won't mislead you with this, there won't be any sex involved (sorry but it's still epic)._

_Thanks a lot to my reviewers: Avecia (for all chapters); ChristinO; Alessia92; vuvuzela; Lily; Leigh72; vampssaywhat; Eighp; AzzureRoseSky and DomOx. I know I can have more people, don't be shy ;)_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	10. Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 9 - Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
**

* * *

"You have a nice place here, Sassy" he said as they entered her penthouse

"You said that the first time around" she giggled while she threw her bag and laptop case onto the counter

"I really like it here" he said looking around at her decoration. It was fancy and modern but it didn't feel cold like most modern decorated places. It was warm. Maybe because there was a lot of red or probably because everything about Elena Gilbert was warm. There was no coldness in her and this was one of his favorite things about her.

Her apartment had her name on it. It was cozy. Had Damon mentioned how much he loved cozy places? They were the exact contrast of the house he grew up in. He could remember the first time he visited his brother's house, after he got married and had the first baby. He had loved his southern house. He didn't want to go back to LA not only because of his niece who was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. But there was something about the smells, the sounds, the furniture; it was warmer than his house in Los Angeles, though the weather in Virginia was actually colder than California. He felt embraced by the snugness of his brother's house and by his love and care to the newborn. That first day he knew Stefan would be a great father, totally opposed to theirs.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she offered while he seemed to zone out.

"No, I am okay"

"So I think I owe you a tour of my apartment?" she pointed seductively in his ear from behind.

"I guess you do" he agreed turning around and moving his hands to her hips.

"What did you do to me, Damon Salvatore? I haven't been this girl for years" she asked moving her arms to his shoulder and caressing the back of his head. Elena really hadn't felt so relaxed and comfortable around someone in a long time and she really didn't want to remember about her last time. She was content with the current one.

"I'm happy to see the genuine Elena Gilbert. Her smile is contagious and her cheeriness vicious. Her warmth is probably the brightest light out there" he described her seeing the brunette's big smile he loved already.

"You are such a seducer, Salvatore" she stated closing the space between their bodies. He was saying the perfect things to her, why wouldn't he give in?

"Not tonight, remember?" he brushed quickly her cheek and breaking contact "Show me your home, Sassy" he suggested leading the way to the main hall.

"Teasing doesn't suit you, Damon, I know you mean business and so I do. We work better that way" she said following him.

"You look hot when you are confident, Elena Gilbert" he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her by the waist when she was passing by. She was making it very hard for him to resist. He was on verge of to just ripping her clothes right there but he wanted it to be his way. He wanted her to fully enjoy the ride. He was made to be remarkable and while his skills in bed were impressive he knew that the most he knew about her, the better it'd be for her.

"Do you have to use the full name all the time? Now and then is charming but so much makes you sound like my teacher in college" she complained still on his arms.

"I can't help, I love your name on my mouth, _Elena Gilbert_" he stressed her name. The way he said it made her weak at her knees. She loved how he said each word, each syllable. Everything that comes out of his mouth seemed to have been planned and rehearsed and yet he was so spontaneous. And so perfect.

"You're torturing me" she muttered with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, let's start the tour" he let go of her body and offered his hand for her to take.

They entwined their fingers and she leaded the way. She started with her home office, then her guest rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen and finally her bedroom.

"I guess this one you remember vividly" she smiled as she sat on her bed leaning back on her elbows.

"I remember vividly of you, Elena. I didn't see anything else that night except for you" he said from the doorstep, his arms crossed on his chest and one of his legs bent.

"So why don't you come in and get yourself familiar with the environment?" she asked raising her eyebrows and slightly tilting her head up.

"I prefer to watch you in your own environment" he said licking his lips. She looked absolutely tempting laid on her bed.

"Voyeur much, huh?" she teased moving her hands inside the skirt of her dress and sensually peeling off her stockings

"Elena" he pleaded moving from his spot and reaching for her hands "I'm not here for the sex. You're beautiful, sexy as hell, but I'm not here to simply have sex with you" he explained stopping her hands. He had to stop her before he couldn't stop himself. Sex was really important to Damon and he wanted to make up for the first time they slept together. Not only for her pleasure but also for his. The next time they'd have sex he wanted the whole experience, not only the physical.

"So what do you want from me, Damon?" she asked sighing in frustration and letting her upper body lay on her back. _This is embarrassing,_ she thought. He clearly didn't want to have sex with her again and she was offering herself as if she was a whore.

"You know the answer" he answered crouched in front of her, crossing his arms over her knees and resting his chin over them

"This knowing thing is getting creepy and frustrating. You tease me all day. You say the right words to have me flipping and sinking inside" she confessed leaning on her elbows again and raising her head to look at him.

"I can't help it, Elena. You're beautiful and I'm… me" he said looking in her eyes, his voice sending shivers to her spine.

"So what? You didn't like the first time around?" she showed off her insecurities. Maybe spending so much time without sex made her lose her ways with it.

"You were memorable, remarkable, unforgettable and insanely hot, Kitten. A man can't ask for more" he said removing his arms for a moment to give her knee a quick peck.

"So what's the problem? Why are you avoiding having sex with me like I'm the plague?" she asked and he could almost see a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not avoiding having sex with you, Elena. We were two strangers when it happened and the next time I feel myself inside of you I want to look in your eyes and see what you're feeling and what you'll need. I want to know where to touch, where to kiss, I want to fulfill all your needs" he said crawling over her slowly.

"Trust me, you knew what to do just fine" she said resting her head on the bed again as he advanced over her body.

"I'm not talking only about what your body needs" he said when their faces were finally in front one another.

"Sex doesn't imply any other needs" she said with mixed feelings. She was aroused but also feeling vulnerable and still embarrassed.

"For me it does" he said brushing her hair while he looked intensely in her eyes.

"So what, do you want to make love?" she asked confused. He seemed to avoid love as much as she did; what else would sex involve if not love?

"I never did and never will mention love" he confirmed her thoughts and only increased her doubts.

"So what is it, Damon? I'm tired of his mouse and cat thing. I don't know what kind of magic or voodoo you did but I'm entangled in this net you built. I'm willing to throw off my clothes, in my bedroom and let you do whatever you want with me but you won't have me" she said breaking contact with his eyes and turning her face to the side. She hated to feel so exposed and tears threatened to fall.

Now it was more than a hint, it was a glimpse of hurt. Damon knew she had been hurt before and she was vulnerable and fragile and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful. He had never met a woman like Elena Gilbert. It seemed like she had a little bit of all of them and still she was totally different, she had something that was only hers. But he couldn't hurt her and if to spare her of any pain he had to have things her way, he'd do it.

"If you really want me to take you right now, I'll do it. Only if that's what you really want" he said still brushing her hair.

"You already ruined the moment" she pouted still avoiding to look at him.

"You're more than some handy sex. You're more than sexy. You're more than hot. You're more than your legs, skin, breasts and ass. I see them and I like what I see but what I see in your eyes is more important. And I want to see it when we make it again" he said using his hand to move her face back to him.

"Too bad that I only have legs, skin, breasts and ass to offer" she mused trying to move from underneath him but having no success as his strong arms and legs wouldn't let her.

"You have much more to offer and while I won't be the one to happily receive the prize I'm sure the man you decide to give your heart to will be the happiest man on earth, Elena" he said as he tried to stop her fighting to leave the bed.

"Right. You don't want it for a reason, Damon" she retorted finally giving up fighting him.

"The only reason is me, not you" he justified and with that he leaned down and reached for her lips.

Elena didn't fight the kiss. It was too gentle and too soft to be fought. It wasn't rushed by desire or need. It was calming and reassuring. The way he slowly moved his lips on hers and both of his hands caressed her hair and cheeks.

He was leaning on his elbows to not hurt her. He knew she wouldn't be hurt by his weight but she felt like china in his hands. He'd never been this gentle with any woman before her; though he wasn't exactly rough either. While he was always careful, he was also always aroused and desire controlled his actions. But with Elena it wasn't what led his actions, though it was there as well. There was something more and he wasn't willing to find out what it was.

He touched her lips and pulled back some fractions of inches and barely touched them again. It was like he was asking her to raise her head inch by inch. It was inviting and not longer she finally grabbed his head and lowered it down to full touch her lips. He resumed his first actions and never rushed or deepened the kiss. It was different. It was _personal_.

She finally realized what he said earlier about knowing. She finally understood what he was talking about. Intimacy. Elena couldn't remember the last time she let someone be intimate with her. Damn, she didn't remember the last _she_ was intimate with anyone. And if felt _so_ good. It was one of those feelings she kept herself from. It was one of those feelings that made things complicated and eventually led her to be hurt.

She had accepted that her needing and loneliness made her let Damon get closer but there was something else and unlike him, she was willing to figure it out. She only hoped it wasn't love. Intimacy and vulnerability was something she was willing to share for a change. It would make her feel good. It would be a break, a deserving break, of all the rush of things she had faced and fought in the last years. But not love. She couldn't fall in love with him, especially when he said there was no room for it.

She was allowing herself to have these few days with him but she wouldn't allow her heart to develop any feelings to the perfect guy that was kissing her now. She needed control. She needed to be able to have it as she wanted and control when to start and when to stop. Intimacy and vulnerability were totally different of developing feelings and these she wasn't entitled to have.

"This is good" she muttered against his lips.

"I know" he agreed not stopping his moves.

* * *

They stood in her bed for longer than she could count. Just kissing. And while arousal was built it was also fed by the kisses alone. Their lips never strayed from their mouths. It didn't move to their necks and jaw lines. The more they kissed, more they wanted and more they _needed_ it.

Damon hadn't seen that coming. He only wanted to make her fears and anxiety go away. He only wanted one kiss to shut her up but once he started he couldn't stop. Her taste, her smell, her softness. All about her lips made him hungry for more and more. Oddly it didn't make him hungry for more _than_ her lips but only more _of _her lips. She mentioned magic earlier. He knew he had a way with women but Elena Gilbert was the first to ever find a way _with him._ She seemed to have been working some magic by herself.

He gave her one last peck on the lips and rolled his body by her side.

She didn't say anything. He brushed her hair and whispered how beautiful she was. He couldn't help himself and not do it. The more time he spent with her the more beautiful she looked to him. It was crazy but absolutely _beautiful_.

She rolled over her side and propped her head on her arm while he caressed her. Who was this man and what was he doing to her? While her fears and defenses were screaming for her to back off she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't control her actions around him and this was exactly what she'd been avoiding but somehow she didn't realize her lack of power over this situation because the situation was too good to be denied or interrupted. She just couldn't stop.

"What do you want to do?" she asked after a while holding his chin and rubbing it with her thumb.

"I could be like this with you all the night if you want" he said grabbing her hand from his chin and kissing it, the way only he did it. She was already missing it if she was honest with herself.

"Sounds tempting" she said and for the first time she copied his actions and brought his hand to her lips. She closed her eyes and slid his palm on her cheek. She turned her head a bit and kissed it smelling his big hand rubbing her nose on it. Turning his hand she kissed his backhand and once again rubbed his hand on her face. He had big and beautiful hands and he smelled so good, he was warm and his skin was just soft. She was surprised by her actions and especially by the outcome. She didn't want let go. It was so good to feel his skin against hers but with one last kiss on his palm she released his hand.

It surprised him more than her. No one ever did it before. Fair enough he didn't do it to everyone. He'd done before but it never had the same meaning for him as doing it with Elena. While the reason was the same, to feel the warmth and smell of his woman, the feeling with her was totally different and unexpected. He craved touching her, breathing her smell and savoring her taste, being as close as possible to Elena. And what she had just done was amazing. He had no idea if that was how she felt when he kissed her hand but he couldn't think of a better feeling now.

"I'd suggest us to move to a more comfortable position, especially you" he softly spoke caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Okay" she said over a whisper.

He stood up and took off his shirt, keeping on only the wife beater and his pants "Change into something comfortable, I am sure this belt is killing you" he pointed out as he crawled to the head of bed resting his back there

Elena was so lost in the moment that she hadn't really realized that indeed her dress was anything but comfortable to stay in given the position she was in.

"I will" she said with a soft smile as she stood up and walked to her closet taking an old T-shirt. She changed her clothes in front of him. She wasn't embarrassed or worried about it. It felt natural and there wasn't anything sexual in that. She didn't make the usual sensual moves she did when she was stripping in front of a man. She wasn't trying to seduce him and they both knew it. But it didn't mean Damon wasn't in a trance as she did it, admiring her perfect body.

She climbed the bed and also sat on it, resting her back on his chest. They started to talk about many things in their lives. He talked about movies he had produced. She talked about her writing and her friends. They had spent hours talking and it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward for one moment.

They paid attention to every detail of the stories the other shared. They laughed and they even cried laughing at some embarrassing situations they witnessed in their careers. About any stupid thing an actor would say or the creepy guys that showed up to her autograph's signings.

Their bodies always finding their way to one another's. She'd rub his stomach, thighs, chest, jaw line, hair. She would give quick pecks in most of these places as well. He wrapped his arms around her and most of the time he kissed her head, hair, forehead, cheek and lips. Always softly and quickly. His arms felt so good around her body that he could listen to her crazy stories for the rest of the days he had with her. Thinking about the small amount of time they had ahead of them made his heart sink and he felt like he should leave. He didn't want to get so used to her because he knew he was losing her in a few days.

And that was just a weird feeling. He never felt like he lost a woman. He usually felt like their time was over and that both of them should move on with their lives in their separate ways. Some of them missed him and called but he'd never looked back to what they had because he didn't miss it. He never felt like he lost them or lost something with them but now the feeling of loss was rising in his chest and he wanted it to go away. He wouldn't allow himself to feel like that for anyone. Not even Elena.

"I should be going" he said when the clock on her night stand showed almost eleven.

"Okay" she agreed. She wanted to ask him to stay. But somehow she found a way to regain control of the situation and didn't let her emotions to lead her actions.

"What about we have breakfast tomorrow morning? At Villa's?" he suggested hopefully. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her

"So you can keep flirting with Suzanne" she retorted rolling her eyes.

"You know her name is Susan and I have to tell you, jealousy suits you perfectly" he whispered in her ear, kissing the very side of her face, his nose actually brushing her skin.

"I told you I don't do jealousy" she pointed out smiling. She knew she was jealous of the petite waitress but she wouldn't ever admit it.

"Right" he said with a smirk and stood up collecting his shirt from the floor and dressing up.

"I also told you I don't have breakfast" she completed noticing his toned body in the wife beater.

"This is not healthy El. I'll be here at 9am, let your doorman know to let me in" he informed while he buttoned up his shirt.

"El? Seriously?" she said with a laugh shaking her head "I feel like a five-year old"

"I like your name and all its possible derivations" he said climbing over the bed again.

"Good night, El" he said kissing her forehead "And FYI you're five years old" he completed with his full smirk on show.

"Am no-" she started but he cut off "And fifteen, twenty-three, thirty, forty. You have the best of each age, the pureness; the vulnerability; the refreshing freedom; the intensity and the hot confidence. I think it's alluring" he completed moving off the bed while she blushed. He really knew what to say to make her melt and flip inside.

"Thank you, Damon, for tonight, for today" she said standing up beside the bed and hugging him, taking more time than any other hug she would share with someone else. In that moment he knew she had felt exactly the same thing he did and while it was what he looked forward to all the time, it still was much more intense than he'd ever expected. Probably because she wasn't the only one opening herself.

He opened himself to the woman in his arms and while he wasn't willing to actually keep doing it, he was happy he did. She was learning many things about him and he felt good sharing them with her. Either the ones he told her or the sensations or feelings they shared. He never shared anything with anyone and it was a welcoming change. It was a needed change.

"Bye" he said kissing her forehead and then began walking away. He needed to leave her before he said something he'd regret.

* * *

_AN: Hello there guys!_

_So here is my new chapter and this is one of my favorites. So Damon is talking about _intimacy_ and that's something that has nothing to do with actually feelings but something that someone allows to happen and Damon was looking for it. But he was surprised of how intimate it felt and he's starting to feel things he didn't expect to feel. Elena was frustrated because she expected their deal to come with plenty of sex and she feels embarrassed, angry and frustrated when he doesn't have sex with her._

_Don't worry it'll change in time._

_Next chapter is a little bit different of the tone this fic has so far. We'll learn most of Damon's past. Why he's the way he is and also two of his past experience, actually the closest to a relationship he had been and we'll see how he reacted to that. So we'll see Kat and Stef and there will be mentions of Giuseppe and Isobel. And no Delena interaction at all but it's a very good chapter imo. we'll see a side of Damon we've never seen in the show or in this fic._

_Thanks a lot to **May **my dearest beta for her great job with my fics._

_Thanks to my reviewers: Alex Bee, Avecia, hpfan27, mayghaen17 (for all the chapter sweetie), Very89, vuvuzela, Lily, thefireflycatchingdays, Leigh172, vampssayswhat, Eighp, AzureRoseSky and DomOx.  
_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	11. Broken, Burnt, Turned Inside Out

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 10 - Broken, Burnt, Turned Inside Out**

* * *

The next day Elena woke up one hour earlier than usual to meet Damon at Villa's. She didn't have a nice night of sleep. She had been anxious and thinking about the events of the previous night.

What she and Damon had was special and she was getting enthralled by the sexy producer. She missed his touch, his voice, his lips, everything about him. He truly wanted to know her. She had basically offered to have sex with him last night and he turned her down as gently as possible. She felt embarrassed for her actions but the way he handled it set her free of guilt. She knew he wanted exactly the same thing, except that he wanted it to be intimate.

While he was doing one of his already famous speeches she was pissed off and disappointed. She was pissed off because he teased her the whole afternoon, touching, kissing, licking, and smelling. They had eye sex, thumb sex, feet sex and any other kind of sex that wasn't sex-sex. His voice was deep and absolutely sexy and when he turned her down she was mad. She was disappointed because this time she was actually interested. Many men teased and tried to seduce her but she never really wanted anything with them but she wanted Damon.

She wanted him because she had finally allowed herself to have this last adventure in New York. She knew the life awaiting her in Mystic Falls wouldn't include someone like Damon Salvatore. That and also because well… he was Damon Salvatore. There was something about him. About his voice and the way he says every word meaning them and his perfect diction. About the way he touches and caresses her. About the way he looks at her as if he was attempting to see her soul. About the way he listened to her as if she was the only important or even existing person in the whole world. And especially about the way he kissed her.

She wasn't even thinking about the epic kisses they shared on her bed. She was thinking about the casual kisses throughout the day. The kisses she never showed any objection to. The kisses she already expected and craved. The kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her hair but especially on her lips and on her… hand. It could sound creepy. God, she would be the first to say this hand-kissing was gross but he made it feel different. He made it special, sensual and sweet altogether. And after she repeated his motions she could understand why he would keep doing it. It was so good to feel his skin on her lips and breathe in his scent.

Then the epic kisses happened. She could feel his lips on hers for hours after he left. She would close her eyes and she would have the vivid feeling that if they opened she would see his beautiful face joint to hers by their lips. She never felt so close to anyone. She never felt so connected and so cherished. And it let her confused. She couldn't understand how she would feel such things if they weren't in love. The only boy she ever loved and who, on her best days, she believed who also loved her back never shared a kiss like that with her.

One could imagine it was THE hot, wild, French kiss but it was nothing like this. It was gentle and tender. Sweet and slow. It was as if her heart and soul were in her lips. In his lips.

* * *

At the same time, just three blocks away someone else had the exact same thoughts in his head. And he was even more surprised than her.

Damon couldn't sleep that night, not for five minutes. The taste and the feeling of her lips on his didn't go away. Was it supposed to be that way? He did the best he could to control himself and not have sex with her. He was as willing to do it as she was but he wanted more from her. And he had, with just a kiss, more than he ever thought he would get.

Unlike Elena thought he didn't have everything planned and rehearsed in his head. The intimacy they shared was what he was after the whole time. He wanted to share meaningful and deep things with her but he had been surprised by how intense things actually went. He liked the feeling. He loved it in fact. It was the feeling he never experienced with someone else. And it left Damon uneasy.

Talking and getting to know someone made walls fall and that was the moment he always expected. When it would be only him and a woman, sharing something intimate and intense. It felt good. It gave him a lot of pleasure and filled the hole he had in his heart. The hole caused by losing his mother at such a tender age. The hole caused by his uncaring father. The hole of never feeling like he was loved except by his brother and then Katherine but it took a while until they finally built the sibling bond.

Stefan was three years younger than Damon. The two brothers were inseparable since Stefan was born and both of them lost their mother because of complications in the labor. Damon basically adopted his little brother to fulfill the promise his mother made him do. But Stefan also had Giuseppe's, their father, total attention all the time too. Damon couldn't understand why his father despised him so much. When he grew older he was even more confused. If anything Giuseppe was supposed to hate Stefan as Cecilia died giving birth to his brother not to himself, but his father loved Stefan. He never really blamed his younger brother though. When they were kids the two of them would always be together and it only changed when Katherine came along during Stefan's teen years. As time passed Giuseppe grew bitter even to his youngest son, although he wasn't as harsh on Stefan as he was to Damon. Katherine and Stefan fell in love at first sight. And she soon decided that they should go to college on the East coast. She didn't want them to be near Giuseppe's toxic presence.

Katherine was sort of wild but she loved his brother. She had been his biggest trouble in high school, when she chased him down as much as she could. They'd missed many classes and sooner rather than later Giuseppe found out and Stefan tried to tame his fierce girl but he had never stood a chance against Katherine. She had always found a way to get what she wanted and his brother easily complied.

But then the high school years were gone and both Stefan and Katherine were admitted to Duke. They were never engaged but one day after their graduation from high school they got married. Giuseppe wanted to die because Stefan was studying to be a doctor, a decision his father approved of, but their old man thought that Katherine would take Stefan's focus away although she was pursuing the same career. It only got more complicated when their first baby was born, at the end of their freshman year.

* * *

_Six years ago_

_"She is beautiful, Kat" Stefan said as he entered their bedroom, where his wife was resting on her bed after spending most of the night up. He had just put their daughter to sleep and wanted to be with the mother instead._

_"Yeah, she is perfect" Katherine cried softly. She couldn't believe she and Stefan had created such a perfect human being. She didn't care if she still had med school and residency ahead of her. Her baby girl was perfect._

_"Hey, princess. You know you are the prettiest girl in the whole world, don't you?" they heard Damon talking to Alyssa through the baby monitor._

_"Please, tell me he isn't waking her up, I barely slept last night" Stefan complained bringing his hands to cover his eyes._

_"I think he is cute" Katherine remarked as she laughed to the monitor in the night stand "We should record it and use it against Dan later" the girl completed with a mischievous grin as she took her cell phone from her purse and started recording her brother-in-law's voice_

_"I promise you I will always be around, okay? I know I wasn't here when you were born and that I'm leaving soon, but you will never feel unloved, okay? It is because Uncle Dammy has a lot of work to do"_

_"Dammy? Do you remember how he hated when I called him that? I had to settle for Dan!" Katherine whined but her husband was glued into the conversation that seemed so much more deep than it had at first._

_"Once I'm a big name in Hollywood I'll only produce important movies, so I can spend a lot of time with you, I promise you I will be here as much as I can. And I will teach you how to ride the bike and how to swim and I will take you to camp in your summer vacation and we will go to Disney every year" his voice was soft and really low._

_Katherine was teary, not only because she was still on a hormone roller coaster but because she knew better. Stefan had told her everything with plenty of details, she knew exactly how Damon felt and she felt even guiltier for leaving him alone with Giuseppe when they moved to Durham. Stefan also started to relate to the words and looking up to Katherine he knew exactly what was happening. As much as Damon believed Stefan and Katherine would never be to Alyssa what Giuseppe was to his oldest son, Damon felt the need to prove to the newborn that she'll be loved by her family._

_"And I know your daddy will be here for you, but just in case he isn't, you will always have me, okay? I'm a phone call away and I will stop the world to be there for my baby girl. Every day you need me, I'll be here and if Mom has a bunch of stupid baby boys, you won't be alone, because Uncle Dammy will always come to you, okay?" his own voice was sounding teary now._

_"And there will be a day when I will have proved that I'm good and my movies will be blockbusters and I'll be acclaimed by media and then I won't produce any movie until you get tired of me sabotaging your dates because I won't let any jock get around my princess. I'll take care of you. Actually you and your parents will be sick of me around but you'll know that I love you. You'll know that you're loved because Uncle Dammy loves you with all his heart" he concluded rubbing his index finger on her little hands. Alyssa who was pretty awake grabbed his finger and held it tight and he was actually impressed by the strong grip of the newborn but he also felt like she would always be there for him._

_"I love you, baby girl" he said as he sniffed and his brother and sister-in-law knew he was really crying now._

* * *

Damon could still remember how it was when he had both of his parents by his side, even if he was only three years old. Giuseppe was a totally different man and he couldn't think of anyone more loving than his mother. Cecilia would do everything for her son. Damon was beyond spoiled but she didn't care. She knew Giuseppe was very busy and they were still adapting to their first year living in America after his Italian movies became bigger than Italia's industry and he decided to pursue a career in the US. Cecilia was an understanding woman and didn't mind staying at home taking care of Damon. She didn't need to have a career, she was happy being a mother and a wife.

During her second pregnancy, she had Damon with her most of the time. She developed eclampsia at the end of Damon's pregnancy and she knew the risks she was taking with Stefan's. At first Giuseppe was against it because he loved his wife more than he would always be able to love any son she could give him but he knew she wanted more kids and he couldn't say no to her. Her pregnancy was monitored and she took the medicine just as the doctors asked her to do but still during her labor her blood pressure was high and they couldn't stop the bleeding that ended up killing her.

Damon never found out about the disease that was developed while she was pregnant with him. He was too young for his mother to explain it to him and Giuseppe never had a conversation with his elder son that wasn't about judging and criticizing Damon. He never approved of any of his sons decisions, not even when he decided to follow his steps and become a movie producer. Never Damon ever did was enough for Giuseppe. The father just couldn't forgive his son for 'giving' a disease that not only cost him his beloved wife but her dream, and his own, of a big family. The resentment in Giuseppe's heart was permanent but Damon never had the chance to know why.

Cecilia didn't mention the disease but she had had long talks with Damon about how he was supposed to always love and protect his little brother. Fearing that maybe she wouldn't make it, she prepared her son's heart to love his brother even if he was indirectly responsible for taking her life away. She was so focused on her little boy that she never realized that Giuseppe was the one who needed to be prepared, so when she died, Giuseppe killed Damon too, at least in his heart.

It didn't take Giuseppe many years to replace their mother. Damon couldn't understand it. His father seemed to never recover from Cecilia's death but less than five years later he had a new wife, a teacher in U.C.L.A. named Isobel. She never really paid any attention to the brothers and her later addiction to alcohol made it all much harder for them but Giuseppe didn't seem to care as he kept the woman with him for all those years.

Damon soon had to take the responsibility for his younger brother. He helped Stefan with his homework, he taught him to play video games, ride the bike and surely seduce a girl. But even taking such great responsibilities over Stefan when he wasn't even ten years old never softened their father's heart. It never changed and Giuseppe often referred to Damon as useless, stupid, idiot, incapable and many other names. And after Stefan left it was even worse because then it was only him in the house with his father and drunk step-mother.

For a long time he wanted nothing more than to be loved and it only changed when Alyssa was born. When he was eighteen he left the house to live in the dorms of U.C.L.A. where he finally became who he was now, hiding behind the arrogant and flirting mask. On the outside Damon seemed absolutely okay with his troubled family life but it couldn't be more untrue. Now nine years, a baby girl and three baby boys later, Damon found balance in his life. He would always visit the kids to keep the promise he made to each of them but also when he felt too lonely and unloved. He was crazy about Stefan's kids and they loved their Uncle Dammy back just as much.

Damon was convinced he didn't need love. The love deprived environment he was raised in after his mother died made him believe he wasn't capable of loving anyone else but his nephews and brother. His heart almost betrayed this belief twice but in both cases he left before he could actually develop any sort of feelings. Was the third time the charm? But the main problem for him was to be loved. He learned how to love his brother, sister and nephews and they seemed to love him back just fine but being rejected by his father made him believe nobody else would love him.

He knew he would easily fall in love with Elena but he couldn't back off. There was so much of her for him to find out. And he wanted to find out every single thing about her. Big or small, it didn't matter; he wanted to know everything about this woman. While with Taylor and Lauren it took a few months, with Elena it took only a few days.

Taylor happened almost five years ago. She was the carefree girl everyone wanted to be friends with. She was spicy and sassy, upbeat and had a lot of energy. She was unforgettable. Damon lived some of the best months of his life while he was seeing her. The first time he brought up the knowing conversation she sent him straight to hell.

_Boy, I don't care a shit about what you want. You want to know me? See if you can catch me in the first place_, Taylor said with a childish smile while she ran on the Santa Monica beach, removing articles of her clothes one by one on the way. He did catch her that night and many others after that. He never met someone as funny and joyful as Taylor. Nobody took it away from her. No matter how bad things would go for her, she kept the smile and the upbeat attitude. Nobody could tell her how to live her life. She did as she pleased and in her twenty two years at the time she had lived more than many people he met.

Somewhere along the way he got used to the sound of her laughs watching her favorite comedy show while he read the scripts his father was producing. Eventually he missed her deeply when she wasn't watching Friends for the thousandth time on his couch. He loved her laughs and until the day he decided to say goodbye he had never seen her shedding a tear.

They were friends with a lot of benefits included but like Damon she didn't want commitment or feelings. She used to say she would think about love and monogamy when she was thirty and her body wasn't able to keep up with parties everyday of the week. But slowly she made something else grow inside of his heart and before he could even identify if it was more than affection he said goodbye.

Taylor didn't cry per say, she only shed a couple of tears saying that she would miss her favorite pair of lips. She quickly wiped the two insisting drops and laughed saying that she might as well kiss them until he couldn't feel them anymore and she just did it.

A few years later they reconnected but they weren't as close as before. They would talk to each other from time to time and she would always try to keep track of the stupid women that fell for his insanely repressed need to make a fool of himself with this knowing talk – as Taylor would call it.

Not longer than two years ago Damon met Lauren and she was the opposite of Taylor in every possible way. Her blonde softly curled hair had not to do with Taylor's very curled red hair. She was as sweet as a twenty three woman could be. Everything about her was mild and she exhaled kindness. Her voice was as smooth as an orchid.

Damon had met her on a very troubled moment in his life. All he wanted at the end of the day working in the most handful movie he had ever produced was to go to Lauren's house and listen to her telling how her day as a teacher in the kindergarten was.

He loved how he had almost seen more tears than laughs of his Softie. She cried about almost every drawing her little students did for her. She cried reading. She cried watching comedy, even if it was because she laughed so much. Lauren had no problem showing when she was hurt, happy, anxious, disappointed. She was an open book and she didn't mind.

The closest experience he ever had to what he imagined would be to make love to someone had been with her but not longer after figuring it out, he also said his goodbyes to her. Lauren, as anyone would expect, was really upset at first but eventually she let it go. She had always reminded herself that Damon wasn't the man for her. During the eight months they saw each other she did her best to keep some distance.

Sometimes it was easy because Damon knew exactly how to piss her off. He would get on her nerves until she decided to leave the room before I say something that would really hurt you – she used to say while he stayed laughing at the sweet woman. A woman like her would never be able to hurt an ant. She was also deeply disturbed by his arrogance. She didn't like it about him – or on anyone for that matter. But she also made his soft side blossom like never before or after her. Damon's sensibility had never been so whetted by someone or something like it was by Lauren. Somehow she had changed him.

But now there was Elena. For five days there was Elena. Taylor had been in the picture for six months and Lauren for eight but all it took Elena Gilbert was five days. And he needed to know more about her and like she did the previous day he Googled her and was very surprised to find an old blog that she started writing when she was only fifteen.

Elena was spicy and sweet altogether and the sour-sweet personality was what got his attention and probably something more. She had a lot of Taylor and she had a lot of Lauren in her but above all she had a lot of herself. She had a lot of them but still she was unique. Her spice and sweetness were totally different than anyone else's.

She had a lot of other women in her, but she had it in her own way. Damon didn't know how many years he would live neither how many women he would meet but he knew one thing for sure. He would never meet someone like Elena. She was a once in a lifetime experience.

* * *

_AN: Totally different kind of chapter, I know but it had to be emotional if I wanted to explain his back-story properly._

_Damon is deeply and maybe irrevocably damaged and love isn't something he's used to. He always loved and looked after Stefan but only when Kat came that he learned what it was to be loved by someone else who didn't have any obligation to love you back. Kat is very important for Damon._

_I'll try to keep Kat on character as much as possible. Here she's nice girl, she's wild, fierce, bitchy but not mean and selfish. We'll see plenty of her eventually. Stefan is pretty much Stefan. I love to name the brother's mother Cecilia because it's Italian and beautiful and Giuseppe we'll see little from him if we see him at all. Isobel is also Isobel except for the whole I want to be a vamp thing. She's cold, devoid of emotions, etc._

_Next chapter I'll have some information about Elena's past (through her online journal) and don't worry it isn't as emotional as Damon's (yet) because there will be just some hints, nothing too much detailed. Their breakfast will surprise her a little bit. It's usual DE cuteness :P Their sexiness is reserved for the following update._

_Thanks a lot for **May** for being the beta for this chapter. Also thanks to my reviewers: shelby1917; Alex Bee; Leigh172; vuvuzela; Lily; vampssaywhat; AzureRoseSky; Eighp; DomOx and Mayghaen17._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	12. Tempting Proposals

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 11 - Tempting Proposals**

* * *

While Damon read Elena's old blog he found out she dated one of NFL's players while they were in high school. He thought it didn't fit Elena to date jocks but he didn't care. They broke up during her freshman year and that was it. There weren't many things about her personal life except for a couple of boyfriends and a few friends. But he did find some small things about her and he couldn't understand why she never felt like deleting the online journal. Damon would never keep a diary, let alone a public one but he was glad Elena did. If she posted it online it was because she didn't mind people reading about her and that was how he spent his night and early morning.

Going through over two hundred entries he found out her first boyfriend had been this Tyler guy but then they broke up for two years while he dated briefly her best friend, who happened to be her current assistant, Caroline Forbes. In the meantime Elena dated a guy named Matt Donovan but strangely enough there weren't many entries during the brief months they spent together. He had actually only known about their relationship because she posted a picture of them when they started dating and four months later she wrote an entry that only read _Matt and I broke up._ It was weird because she never mentioned her breakup with Tyler, he only concluded it when in a picture of them and Caroline together she pointed out they were dating then. But two years later, in their senior year of high school they got back together. Elena seemed to be the happiest girl in the world. She kept updating her blog for three months while she was already living in New York but only occasionally. There were plenty of pictures of an engagement party and she mentioned the date of her wedding more than once. There were many entries about decoration, food, invitations and everything a bride needed. Had Elena been married before? He couldn't tell from her blog as one day she simply stopped writing. Comparing the dates he noticed her last entry was just a few days before her wedding and it was just a short one sharing that she was anxious for the big day and had also planned a big surprise. During their many conversations Elena never said anything about it and her profile on the many websites he visited didn't have this information either.

But her relationships weren't the only thing that kept his attention; he preferred to be enchanted by her words. She had had a way with them since her teen years. Her impressions about life, her friends and even futile things showed so many things he loved about Elena. Actually he wasn't that much interested in knowing her exes. He only wanted to figure out if Tyler or Matt were the ones responsible for breaking such a special girl like Elena. He wanted to know who he would have to break the nose of. It was clear that Tyler had hurt Elena, probably because he started dating Caroline but the evidences in her journal were very subtle. Both Tyler and Caroline commented on Elena's journal along with her other friends. In one of those comments, while they were dating for the first time, Tyler was overly sappy and couldn't spare any flattering words towards his girlfriend but still he chose the other girl. That just proved love was a weird thing, Damon thought as his phone alarm went off. It was time for him to get up and meet his muse though he never really slept that night.

* * *

While Elena was entering her shower, Damon was leaving his. Both thinking about each other and about what they had. Both feeling uneasy because of the emerging feelings or whatever it was. But both relied on the same thing. _Five days._ Five days was what they had had so far and what they had left. Five days were just too short for two people actually developing feelings for one another. And five more days wouldn't make such difference. Could ten days change their lives?

Elena shook her head while the water fell on her shoulders. Ten days weren't enough to decide her book cover let alone fall in love. It was just the closure she needed to leave New York behind her without any regrets. She was proud of the decisions she made in her life while she lived there. She wrote a best-seller, she made friends, she was respected and she became stronger and that would make any twenty-three-year old proud. Ten days with Damon was icing on the cake.

Damon shook his head while he buttoned his shirt. Ten days wasn't enough time to really capture the essence of a good script let alone nurture feelings for someone. Ten days with Elena Gilbert was just what he needed to start his new production with the right foot. Elena would be his luck charm and he knew this was going to be the first big movie he was going to produce.

Elena got out of her shower. Damon walked out of his hotel room. Looking at their watches they saw that they had only twenty minutes until nine. They were both running late. None of them wanted to lose one minute of the next five days though Elena knew what five days could turn into. The news her aunt shared with her over the phone certainly made her think over some of her latest decisions.

She was sat in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She had her underwear on and already did her makeup but she couldn't pick an outfit. She was distracted from her intense thinking when her phone biped. She had a new message.

_I'm running some minutes late. So you will have a few more minutes to decide what to wear. I read that blue is your color. See you in 30._

_D._

A smile formed in her face. She loved that he wasn't one of these guys that just abbreviated everything they wrote. Of course Damon wouldn't write _c u_. He always said every little sound of each syllable why wouldn't he write them as well? But she hated how he made her feel like a silly, shallow and predictable woman. She hated even more that he knew her this well in such a short time. Who was she trying to fool? She didn't hate it at all. She loved it but the feeling wasn't a welcomed one. What would she do about it?

Though before his message she wasn't thinking about anything blue, she was now looking for her blue pieces. She didn't have many blue clothes anymore. There wasn't any particular reason behind it though. She just liked to have a lot of black, white and gray because it made her life easier. She had changed a lot since she moved there. She wasn't the girl who only wore jeans and plain tops – though she still loved them. She also learned how to wear accessories and having Caroline and Rose around also made her learn how to wear high heels and develop a taste for fashion. But she wasn't as addicted to it as her two best friends were.

She picked a sleeveless shutter pleats dress with a V-neckline at front and scoop neckline at back. It fit her body in the right places and finished mid-thigh. She picked a white trend coat and matching sandals and purse to complete her apparel. She also picked her jewelry and put it all over her bed. The combination was great and she was getting inside the dress when she heard her front door.

She looked at her nightstand watch and it was indeed thirty minutes since she got his message. She quickly got her earrings and necklace and she was sliding her foot in her sandal when he entered her bedroom.

"Good morning, Elena Josephine Gilbert" he said stopping in the doorway with a mischievous smile on in his face.

"Full name, Salvatore?" she hissed playfully as she hooked her bracelet. It was so like him to say these things to annoy her. He could be really annoying sometimes.

"Let me help you with this" he said walking towards her and taking the zipper on the sideline of her dress, he slowly closed it.

"I have to agree, blue is definitely your color" he whispered in her ear mesmerized by her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was even more radiant than she was routinely.

"I haven't worn blue in a long time. It's a good change" she mused turning around to face him immediately wrapping her arms around his waist "Thanks for the tip" she winked at to him and brushed softly her lips on his cheek, letting go of his body and taking the purse she used the day before to transfer her stuff into the one she was wearing today.

"I'll wait for you in there" he said pointing out to the door and leaving her alone to have privacy with her personal belongings.

* * *

"I wonder if there will be a lot of people at Villa's" she exclaimed as she entered her living room but didn't see him. Crossing the room she saw him at her kitchen, with his back turned to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she moved towards him.

"Setting the table for our breakfast" he said while he placed the plates and cups.

She was actually really surprised not only because he already got their breakfast but also by the beautiful table he set up. Everything was perfectly placed and he even got a rose in a thin vase. She had no idea how he managed to do these things. She wasn't even sure if said vase was hers or not but her kitchen never looked as inviting as in that morning.

"I thought we were going to Villa's. You say you love it there, that is cozy and I'm sure you enjoy meeting Susan" she pretended not be surprised or impressed thought she knew it was pointless. He knew how to read her as if he had known her for years.

"As much as everything you said is true, I prefer to stay here with you alone. You're hilarious when you are jealous but I want you all to myself in these remaining five days" he explained sitting down in front of her "You look beautiful, Josephine" he told grabbing her hand.

"I think I prefer El" she retorted rolling her eyes.

"But I like Elena Josephine Gilbert" he slightly pouted bringing her hand close to his face but not kissing it "It's a beautiful name" he completed playing with her hand "Please?"

"Nope" she shook her head. She _hated_ being called by her full name. She hated her middle name actually. But she loved his pleading and sweet voice. Did she just use the word love? Well, she loved Ben & Jerry ice cream, she loved chocolate pancakes and she loved the sun, so there was no problem to love his sweet voice. And truth to be told it wasn't the only thing she loved though she didn't have such feeling for the man that possessed all those lovely traits. His eyes had been the first thing she loved about him and there was his seducing but also his deep, velvety voice, the way he kissed her, the way he smelled, the way he said every single syllable and word but his penetrating voice – which she also loved – was now bringing her from her thoughts.

"I like to say _Elena Josephine Gilbert_" he said slowly and the way the word sounded on his lips was different. Elena had to admit it was almost bearable when he said. The key word being _almost._

"But I like it when you call me Kitten" she pouted stopping her actions with the food and giving her full attention to him. That was one more thing she loved about the man in front of her. Ever since the first time he used the nickname she loved it. It was corny but she didn't care.

"Okay, I'm sure is humanly impossible to resist this puppy face you make, Josie" he laughed "I mean, Kitten"

"Thank you" she said with a fake smile that was soon replaced by a genuine one.

"Just once in awhile?" he asked showing his own puppy face and she had to admit it was a very melting one. It was the first time he did it and she just wanted to jump from her seat and clutch her nails on his cheeks and squeeze it kissing every inch of his beautiful face. That face was just too naughty and sexy for her to resist but she did her best to keep still at her place.

"Just when you're mad at me" she offered with a serious face. Not even his perfectly cute and irresistible puppy face would make her agree with the borough. She really disliked it.

"First I will never get mad at you. Second, supposing I ever do, the last name I would like to call you is Elena Josephine" he explained softly tilting his head slightly to the side, admiring her beauty and stubbornness "And you know why?" he challenged playfully.

"I have nooooo idea" she said sarcastically widening her eyes and getting more bread and cheese.

"Because it suits you. It fits your sweetness and strength, your vulnerability and bravery and your beauty and passion. Because it reminds me of you" he mused and this time he kissed her hand. First a long peck on her backhand and then quick pecks on her knuckles alternated with _Please_ requests.

"Fine" she said taking her hand away of his. It was turning her on and she needed to control herself. She had a meeting with Rose and one of their bosses soon "I hate to cut it short but I need to go" she said. She had forgot about it when he left her house in the previous night but later when she checked her phone she saw the text Caroline sent her. Her best friend knew she would forget about it and she did but she wouldn't reschedule with Damon. She wanted to have breakfast with him.

"I need to go too, but I don't want to go, I want to stay with you" he whined sipping his already cold coffee. He hated cold coffee so he placed the cup back on in the table.

"I have a busy day of work ahead of me, honey, sorry to disappoint" she said quickly finishing her latte and taking a napkin to get her pancake while she stood up. He had picked her favorites food, of course, and she knew it was no coincidence.

He followed her motions and stood up as well. It didn't go unnoticed by him that she had just called him honey. While he wasn't too fond of pet names, honey was actually one he liked. He often used it on Alyssa, when he didn't call her princess. He never called anyone honey or princess, it was reserved for his baby girl, that wasn't really a baby anymore but for him she would always be. And now, listening to the word from Elena's lips he just wanted to reciprocate it.

"You do realize you didn't eat anything, right?" she cut him off his thoughts while she put one pancake over the other.

"Who is catching every detail now, huh?" he teased taking her empty cup and his own to the sink.

"You're not the only one with good memory, Salvatore. Also they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You should stop elsewhere and eat something" she said and took a bite of her pancake. Delicious. She couldn't believe for months she ignored this great pancake just a block away of her house.

"So are you worried about my health?" he smirked as he removed the plates.

It was the perfect domestic picture. He was undoing the table, getting the dirty dishes into her washing machine while she savored a sandwich of chocolate pancakes. As he passed by her he rubbed his arm at her or simply pecked her shoulder while she moaned with the delicious taste of her breakfast.

"Not exactly but I have business with you, so you better be alive to produce the movie that will make me very famous" she pulled another look of satisfaction on face as she tasted one more bite of her pancake.

"So, as I see you are only interested in making business with me, why don't you bail on Rose today and come with me to pick locations?" he proposed motioning to remove the remaining food but she shook her free hand for him to stop.

"I have a big and important meeting, mister" she justified as she walked to the near drawer and got two Ziplocs . "They want me to tour in Europe as the book is being released in Spain, France and Germany before Christmas" she explained.

"Anything more pleasant and profitable than my company and movie? I highly doubt it" he asked watching amused as she got some bread, cheese and ham in a Ziploc. She ate more than most thin women but that was too much even for Elena.

"Probably both as we haven't discussed how much you're paying me" she teased moving to one of the cabinets getting some ground Cinnamon and apple sauce and moving to her toaster. The French toast was almost cold and it was better when it was hot.

She re-warmed the four pieces of bread in the appliance and waited until they were hot again. She put a lot of apple sauce and powdered ground Cinnamon over it while Damon carefully watched her moves. He never imagined Elena could move so naturally in a kitchen. Fair enough, she was only re-warning her toasts and soaking them with apple sauce but still it surprised him.

"Oh, so definitely more pleasing than my company?"

"Sure" she said looking at him and then back to the ingredients in her hands. She got another Ziploc and carefully placed the soaked toasts and powdered a bit more of Cinnamon over it.

"I'm hurt" he pouted with the same puppy face as before and she really had to control herself not to bite his cheeks and squeeze it with her fingers until she probably injured him, especially after he stop pretending to be hurt and showed that sexy smirk of his.

"You're not, honey, maybe your ego is a bit scratched but that's all" she offered placing the two Ziplocs, a fork, a knife and a spoon inside a Tupperware pot along with some napkins.

"Okay. First, you are priceless, Elena Gilbert. Even if I paid the whole budget I have for you, it would fall short. Second, I thought these numbers should be dealt with Rose. Third there is nothing more pleasing than my company" he retorted smiling softly but realizing she needed help her with her coat, purse, laptop and Tupperware pot.

"You started well, Salvatore but finished poorly" she said handing him her laptop case as they walked out of her apartment.

"Spend the day with me, not only today, the rest of the week" he offered stopping in front of her before they reached the elevator panel.

She moved aside and pressed the elevator button "I can't" she said softly.

"You can, you're moving away in five days; of course you can spend these days with me. I'm sure you can outline those beautiful ideas of yours and develop them wherever you're moving to" he reasoned as he blocked her way to the still closed elevator doors.

"I can but…" she said looking up to him.

"No buts, spend these days with me, Kitten" he asked moving his free hand to her waist.

"Rose will kill me" she answered trying to avoid looking at him. She knew the drill. The pleading face, the begging eyes, the sexy grin. She knew she couldn't resist Damon Salvatore when he asked something like that. And she hated that she was so weak. She should be stronger. She shouldn't let him have this power over her, even though his face was so damn perfect.

"What about we go there now and I tell her that I talked briefly with you first and I show both of you the project and I tell Rose I would need you immediately, for maybe five days" he tried again. He had to change her mind. He needed to have her as much as possible in the few days they had. Five days definitely weren't enough for him. He craved for her and all the newly discovered things about her.

"Damon… I can't" she said apologetically pressing the underground button once they were inside of the elevator.

"Yes you can, Elena Josephine Gilbert, and you want as well" he said tugging the hair of her face behind her ear.

"Full name plus cocky remarks won't really convince me, you know" she retorted but the smile in her face said him she wasn't too far from accepting his proposal.

"What about this?" he leaned down brushing her lips with his longingly. He licked her lips softly bringing her body closer to his. He wanted to get rid of all the things they were holding in their hands and just fully embrace her. The taste of her lips, the softly and slow moves of her tongue on his. Didn't she want more time for them to kiss like that?

"That's definitely convincing" she breathed in when they broke apart to get some air.

"And tempting" he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her even more intensely than the first time.

"Will sex be a part of this five-day deal?" she asked after another long kiss, her face flushing and her heart almost jumping out of her chest. She felt weak at her knees and her body just craved for his.

"Probably" he murmured looking to her with lust in his eyes.

She caught his look and couldn't help but open her mouth ajar, closing her eyes and licking her lips while her free hand ran over his shirt, from his chest down to his stomach feeling his muscles beneath the thin fabric and moaning in anticipation of what would be like having sex with him again.

Damon couldn't think of anything sexier than the woman in front of him as they stood in the elevator. The lust and desire written on her face made his pants tight "Definitely will" he muttered leaning to kiss her one more time nearly letting her laptop fall.

"So I guess we have a meeting with Rose Karev" she said just after the third kiss finished, moving her hand to the back of his neck bringing his lips to kisses numbers four, five, six…

* * *

_AN: we learn a little bit of Elena's past here and I won't bring the rest of the story until the last part of this fic. She's really broken about what happened to her marriage. And Damon... poor guy, he's growing more and more involved, thinking about his every move to please her. I really want to see how he's going to let her go in four days. Years ago she got a marriage proposal which she accepted and now she has a casual proposal to spend the next days with her almost-stranger. And when I say the whole day I mean nearly 24 hours :P_

_Next chapter is VERY sexy. At least the first part, then it moves to their endless banter. We also know where Damon is going to work to produce his movie and learn a few more details about his personality and the changes in the book they discussed in the previous day._

_I've got few reviews for the last chapter, what about some earlier x-mas gift to me? Reviews work fine as presents :P_

_Anyway, thanks to my beta, **May**, she's great :) and to my few but faithful reviewers: Avecia, Leigh172, LeighHarvey172, Alex Bee, vampssaywhat and Mayghaen17._

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi_


	13. In The Parking Lot, Office or Street

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 12 - In The Parking Lot, The Office or The Street**

* * *

After they finally reached the underground floor they got everything in their hands over the trunk of her car and their bodies collided.

They wanted each other eagerly. Damon was waiting for the right moment but he didn't know if he was going to be able to wait. The kisses and the intimate moments they had had last night on her bed proved to him that she was ready and that he didn't need to wait for anything else.

He slid his hands to her hips and brought her body to his while his hungry lips savored the taste of her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Her reddish lips were so soft and warm that he couldn't resist. He finally closed his mouth over hers in a deep and intense kiss. Her eyes slid shut and she was lost into his touch. When he finally let her up for air she was speechless, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened.

He lowered his head to her neck and nipped and kissed her lavishly, knowing it was one of her sensitive spots, which her deep moan confirmed. He then lifted her and brought her against his waist and she immediately crossed her legs around it, her tight dress almost tearing apart. He knew the blue tissue was almost ripping so he moved one of his hands from her butt and touching her soft skin he slid the fabric over her thigh nearly showing off her underwear but he didn't care. Most people already left to work and he wouldn't stop his actions now.

He repeated the motion on her other thigh and while his strong hands slid on her trembling skin she lightly moaned in his mouth as they devoured each other's tongues. He licked the inside of her lips and then rubbed seductively across the roof of her mouth. He could feel her moans coming from her chest that was glued to his own and their heartbeat increasing quickly.

She could feel her folds getting wet and she couldn't stop herself from slightly rubbing his bulge. The motion of her body on his made it impossible for him to resist.

"I want you, Elena Gilbert" he whispered gasping for air.

"Take me, Damon, make me yours" she muttered and moaned as his lips abandoned her mouth and moved to her jawbone, shoulder and finally her cleavage. He pulled their bodies against the wall and holding her butt with only one of his hands, sharing her weight with the wall he moved his other hand to one of her breast, rubbing it eagerly.

Her moans at his touch were long and filled with desire, leading his arousal to take the best of him. He let go of her breast and moved his hand underneath her dress and moving her panties aside his fingers finally met her wet center.

Her body tossed at the contact at her throbbing folds. She arched her back as much as she could against the wall to give her balance to move her hands to his pants. She needed to undo his belt and feel more than his fingers inside of her "I want you inside of me" she gasped.

Damon helped her with his pants "The condoms are in my wallet in my coat" he breathed out as she reached for his iron member. His coat was over her car that was some feet away from them.

"I need you inside of me, Damon. Now" she whispered seductively "Enter me, Baby" she pleaded and Damon couldn't resist.

That wasn't anything like what he planned. He didn't want to have wild sex with her again. He wanted something meaningful and slow. He wanted to appreciate and touch her whole naked body, in a bed, while he conquered her body and soul. He wanted to get intoxicated by her smell, the smell of her cream, and close his eyes feeling her inside walls shrieking against his member. He didn't want to possess her in an underground parking lot, against a dirty wall. Elena Gilbert deserved better than that but he wasn't able to control his actions when she sounded and looked so tempting.

Elena could already feel the tip of his erection on her thigh when they heard the elevator ding, just a few steps by their sides. Immediately he released her and turned around to fix his pants while a mother and her child walked out of the elevator.

Elena knew her heavy breathing and flushed face would betray their antics. She also turned her back to the elevator and moving both of her hands to his shoulders she talked very audibly "I'm sorry, honey, I promise you I didn't do anything. You know I love you, you know I would never be around any other man. He tried to take advantage of me when I was vulnerable. It was my sister's funeral for God's sake" she faked a hurt voice and even sniffed her nose while Damon looked up to her with a puzzled face.

The woman and her kid walked behind Damon and Elena arched bodies and she actually felt bad for them, as Elena really sounded hurt and regretful.

Damon was trying to hold the laughs while he tried to regain his composure, the boner making it hard from him to stuff it inside his pants. When he finally did he looked up to her and she had the most mischievous smile on her face as they waited for the woman to leave the parking lot.

As soon as her car passed the gate he burst out laughing.

"Wow, that was an outstanding performance" he exclaimed as they walked back to her car.

She shrugged her shoulders "Nobody wants to get into a couple fighting over cheating"

"You're amazing, Elena" he said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a caressing kiss.

"And I'm very late, so if you want me to spend the day with you we need to talk to Rose before her meetings. We can finish this act later" she said as she got her coat, purse and Tupperware from her trunk, handing the latter to him.

"Eat this while I drive us" she said winking to him as she moved to the driver's side while he stood there looking at her surprised. He didn't imagine for one moment she did it for him though she picked the same ingredients he would always pick to put on his French toast.

She opened her door and stopped there before entering the car "You can't starve" she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Kitten" he said with a matching face.

* * *

While she drove he ate the breakfast she made for him. He was totally surprised, though he shouldn't have been. The Elena Gilbert that he read about in her blog was just this thoughtful and caring woman to the people she loved. She mentioned that she loved taking a special care to those she loved. Was breakfast a special care? While he knew it was impossible for her to be in love with him it could still mean that she might be in the future. It could mean she was opening her heart to him.

"Thanks for the food, it is really good" he thanked.

"Well, you're the one who actually picked it and paid for it, so I guess there is nothing there to thank me" she chuckled softly. _Definitely not a special care._ He thought.

"But even if you didn't, I wouldn't let you starve. I can only imagine how physically demanding your days are producing a movie, especially in New York. You need to be well fed to survive your day healthily" her soft voice explained. _Maybe a special care._

"Says the girl who doesn't have time for breakfast" he smirked softly and give the bait.

"Well, Rose's assistant, Caroline, that you met the other day, she always brings me a cup of latte, just the way I like it and I have plenty of cookies at my office" she shrugged "I don't know what I would do without Caroline. She is a life-saver, definitely way more than an assistant" she turned to him with a small but cute and honest smile

_Definitely a special care._ He thought and a broad smirk was plastered on his face. "I'm happy someone takes care of you, Kitten and I'm happy you're so kind to do it for me"

"Have to keep the good chain going on. Besides, you're the one giving me breakfast in the first place. So I thank you, Damon" she looked up to him as she stopped at a red traffic light.

He couldn't help but bring her lips to his and kiss her gently. _Thank you._ He whispered against her lips and they were only interrupted when the horns startled her.

"My bad" she said with a smile shrugging her shoulders to the driver that passed by her side swearing.

"So how bad is Rose? I need to know what awaits me" he asked as they approached KST's building

"It all depends on how much progress I did with that sequel this week" she chuckled.

"Which was…?"

"Nothing, nada, zero" she turned to him with a sorry expression on her face.

"Thanks for helping me with my mission here, Elena Gilbert" he quipped.

"Thank you for keeping me distracted, Damon Salvatore" she retorted. He knew she was right and he was much more interested in spending time with her than pleasing her editor.

* * *

They arrived at KST office and Elena asked Damon to wait. She wanted to talk privately with Rose before he met with her.

"Good morning" Rose looked up to Elena, ready to pick a fight as she missed the meeting with her boss, again.

"Before you start, I was with Damon Salvatore" she blurted and the editor looked at her with a frown in her face.

"He couldn't make it to the meeting, I hope Caroline told you this but then he asked if I could meet him later. I checked your schedule and you couldn't, so I went alone" Elena lied through her teeth shamelessly.

"Elena this is a good opportunity to save you more time to write the sequel. I brought it up to Gary in the meeting you missed and he actually thinks the movie might be a better movie now than the sequel. We can't mess it up"

"And we're not. It turns out that your tip for the daring attire was a good one and he's enchanted by me and according to him he wants to tell my story but he also wants this to be released in the summer, Rose. I told him I want to approve everything from the script of course to locations. I'll let him know which actors to choose but I want to assure my book won't be like those novels that when turned into a movie becomes something totally different. I wrote every single detail of those vampire and human's lives and I want that on the screen if we're doing this. Fortunately he didn't present any objection but he asked me to spend some time with him supposedly to already work on the script and start looking for locations and all. But we both know it's just a lame excuse to be with me. I was steady in my position and offered him just a few days" Elena put a brave face that her friend knew too well. She knew Elena had took care of her career very seriously since they met three years ago when the writer got an internship spot to assist Rose who had just been promoted to editor. She trusted her choices like she trusted none of the other writers she worked with.

"That sounds good. He's as hot as he is in the pictures?" she winked to her friend with a mischievous smile of her own.

"Totally not the point, Rose. Anyway, I knew you'd like to discuss the details of the contract with him as I don't understand anything about it" Elena rolled her eyes at her boss' question but couldn't fight back the smile in her face.

"Of course, when is he coming?" Rose showed her approval of Elena's move.

"Actually he is already here" Elena said as she reached for the phone and called Caroline "Caroline would you please let Mr. Salvatore come in"

"Ms. Karev, I finally get to meet you. Damon Salvatore" he said as soon as he entered the room and saw the two women in their seats.

"There was no way you wouldn't, Mr. Salvatore" Rose said standing up and reaching for his hand, also pointing to the chair by Elena's side for him to sit.

"I can see that Elena chooses her co-workers pretty well. You and Caroline look very… competent" he added, leading Elena to make a disgusted face. Was he flirting with her editor?

"Now, that's a man you should meet Elena" Rose said as she turned around and walked back to her chair.

Damon grinned and mouthed _I told you _to Elena who rolled her eyes.

* * *

Their meeting was quite uneventful except for Damon's remarks about both women. While Rose was clearly pleased Elena was almost regretting bringing him there with her. She didn't need to listen to his shameless flirting with her best friend.

"Wow you can't even spare my editor of the flirting?" she asked as soon as they walked out.

"I wasn't flirting. She looks competent. I only said the truth. Plus I was trying to score some points for you" he followed her to the background parking lot "After all you're smart, talented, passionate and absolutely beautiful and I'm not sure she knows it" he nonchalantly told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Rose knows men like you too well to fall for your pathetic tactics" Elena retorted with a victorious smile in her face.

"Too bad I don't apply to any rules woman have about men because as I had told you, she approved of me, Elena Gilbert, so I guess I could actually get you some points as well" he smirked and immediately her hand hit his arm playfully.

"How thoughtful of you! I really appreciate your good intentions" she sarcastically pointed out.

"Wait until I meet your aunt and mother, they're going to love me!" he offered smugly.

"That's never going to happen" she said sternly.

"Why not? Mothers love me" he shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"My parents died when I was fifteen" she completed the sentence.

Damon cursed under his breath. He thought it was odd that she never mentioned her parents in her journal but made many remarks about her aunt and brother. He should have known.

"I'm sorry Elena…" he offered but she soon cut him off.

"I thought you never had a relationship… how can mothers love you?" she clearly avoided the subject of her late parents and Damon decided to respect her decision to only share with him what she was comfortable with.

"I hadn't. It doesn't mean many of them didn't try to draw me to their daughters. I _am _someone people love, Gilbert, you should get used to it" he kept his cool behavior as they stepped out of the elevator. But those weren't the words he wanted to say in that moment.

"God, how come I agreed to spend the next four days with you?" she rolled her eyes as they entered her car.

"Because you can't resist me, Sassy, now let's go. I've got to check my office and the studio I've got to start producing the movie" he said and as soon as she sat he pulled her in for a casual kiss.

* * *

"So this is where I'm going to work?" Elena said as she looked around the studio. It was a huge place and Damon was showing her around "For the next four days I mean" she quickly corrected herself but then promptly remembered of what Jenna told her and she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"You aren't working these next days, Kitten. I'll do the work" he said as they entered his office.

"Wow… this is different" she said looking around. For some reason she thought his office would be really big and somewhat ostentatious but instead it was smaller than Rose's and there was nothing pompous about it.

Everything was simple and when he sat in his chair checking the messages his assistant left on his table, written in post-its Elena felt her heart getting warm towards the seducing man. She was getting convinced that like her, Damon kept a facade only to hide his secret pain but she wasn't sure yet.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he read each of the post-its. "Every time I work in New York I work with this studio. I like it here and obviously they love me too. I just had to call Rita to let her know I'd need an office while I went through the pre-production to a new flick and two days later she called me back that she had everything ready for me"

"It suits you, Salvatore" she answered with a sweet voice as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his table.

"Do you mind if we go see the locations now? I'm probably driving the owners crazy. First I called on Friday to schedule, then unscheduled on Monday only to plead for them to let me check out the houses on Tuesday morning. The things you make me do, Kitten, I have a name to keep" he playfully explained as he grouped all messages and got them in his pocket. He would take care of the calls later. During their conversations about the movie in the previous day Damon asked her to make it in a big city. He didn't want his movie to be compared to all the many vampires' productions on TV and cinema. He thought the first thing to make it remarkable was to have it in a big city like New York. Elena thought about the proposition and evaluating what she had written for the first book she thought they could change the dates a little bit and have the brothers first meeting Katerina in the 1600's instead of a small town in Virginia in the 1800's.

"Sure. I'm all yours this week, remember?" she lightheartedly reminded him as she stood up.

"I wish I could be all yours the whole week too" he moved to where she was standing, moving his hands to her hips.

"Maybe after the movie is finished you can go visit me in Mystic Falls" she slipped her hands to his neck.

"I better not forget this name, I never heard of this city before" he leaned down kissing her cheek and then stretching his hand for her to take.

"Nobody knows Mystic Falls, trust me" she chuckled and they left his office.

* * *

"You know it is pretty unrealistic for the Ian and Paul to live here, right? If you want to make the story modern and change the location from the cliché small city to a big metropolis like New York, they'd sure live in the Upper East Side, not the Hamptons. The Hamptons and vampires just don't fit" she pointed out as they walked holding hands.

"I was thinking about having Nina living here I loved this house. I'm probably going to have the brothers live in The Plaza, maybe. It fits Ian to live there and we can get Paul to move there too" he shrugged. He was looking for a house that could be used to be the facade of where her lead character would live. He hoped he wasn't changing her story too much by having the girl not living in Brooklyn, as medium class but in The Hamptons, in a wealthy family.

"But she wasn't supposed to be rich" she read his thoughts.

"Don't say anything until you see the house. It's beautiful for the camera and we could have amazing scenes here. And one of the important things about Nina was her family past as one of the founders. I don't think New York founder families are still around or important enough. We could make the characters' families traditional in the city, hence the money. I know the school would also be a problem or maybe not so much, but do you feel like Nina has to be a high school student? I guess she could already be in college. If we make an effort to make it different from the other movies, a college student certainly suits better than a high school student. Also think that if we change those details your readers will feel like this is another story being told but not to the point where they don't recognize what you did in the books. It's a new story because of the placement and it could be highly favorable for you and the movie" he explained as they crossed another street.

"We'll see" was all Elena said but she was impressed at how fast the ideas came to his mind.

"My main concern here is the story you're telling. The details like where they live, how old they are and if they're wealthy or not may not make any big difference in the future which is why I think we should start working in the script. You tell me all your ideas and we'll work it out" she suggested trying to show a little bit of sympathy for his ideas. If it was anyone else she knew she'd hate all those changes that made her story so different but this was Damon and he definitely had enough sensitivity to make the right choices.

"It's just that I don't want to lose this house" he looked from her car window as he looked for the house. He couldn't believe he got the wrong address and was already twenty minutes late for his appointment with the owners.

He drove around for another fifteen minutes until he finally identified the façade he was looking for. He knew the house was in front of the shore and that he'd find it easily, following the sea by his left side but much to his luck it had to be almost at the end of the street.

"Here we are" Damon smiled as he appraised the house. It was modern, expensive, huge, imposing but there was a hint of sadness and coldness despite what it could look at first.

Unfortunately for him the couple couldn't wait for him and he told the maid he was going to call them later and get it rescheduled. He really wanted to show the house to Elena and see what she would think about having her lead female living there.

"What's next?" she asked excited. She was enjoying picking up locations. They've visited a few places and it was fun.

"Central Park and then your apartment."

"Didn't you just say you would go to your office to call them and do some other important calls you didn't do yet?" she asked confused as they reached for her car.

"But I have a problem…" he said as he pushed her against the car's door kissing her passionately.

She immediately answered to his motions moving her hands to his cheeks. There was always a lot of lust and desire in their kisses. But none of them seemed to realize it was getting more and more intimate, affectionate and meaningful. Or maybe they did realize but preferred to pretend they were reading too much into it.

The way she touched him and the way he held her were getting more personal and lingering. In moment like those they asked themselves when they would finally admit they were developing feelings for each other. They tried to avoid it as if it was the plague but in the end their avoidance only blinded them to what there was no denial. Eventually it was going to hit them and it would certainly be surprising and scaring. And that would be when their best running skills would be employed. Or that was what they believed when they had a moment or two of honesty with themselves and thought about the possibility of them falling in love with each other.

"…I can't keep my hands off of you and I'm not sure I want people to watch this" he whispered as he reached for her lips again, even more gentle and delicately than before. He didn't want the events of the parking lot to repeat. They were in the middle of the street and while there weren't many people passing by he couldn't risk it. If he started again he wouldn't be able to stop, so he kept his moves at her lips as soft as possible.

Their pace was slow but sensual nevertheless. His tongue didn't hunt hers as much as hers didn't hunt his. It was a dance. Not any dance though, a tango. It was sexy and deep but above all intense.

As soon as they broke apart he held her hands that were still on his cheeks and closing his eyes he slid his own hands back and forth over hers. The warmth created by the friction between their hands couldn't compare to the warmth he had in his heart every time he touched her. Elena felt the same way inside as she watched his facial features. She never felt so important. She never felt like she could do so much for someone by only letting them touch her.

She couldn't help but stop his actions by softly kissing him one more time. This time she kept her tongue to herself and slowly sucked his upper lip then the bottom. When she finished her work at his lips he took their hands down, intertwining their fingers.

He looked tenderly to her and she found herself lost in his eyes. Meaning much more than it first sounded she whispered "Take me for a ride, Damon"

* * *

_AN: Hello guys. This may be the last update to this story this year. I'm traveling for Christmas by the end of the week and I'm not sure how my next week will be. But if you miss me too much I'll get a computer on internet wherever I'll be and get you one more update before the New Year._

_I LOVE this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. Not only because of the almost sex but because they're finally having a moment or two of honesty with themselves when they admit something else is blossoming between them. But are they developing the same kind of feelings? You tell me :P_

_Thanks a lot to **May** my wonderful beta and to my great reviewers: bluestriker666 (for both); AngelFox (as for the Josephine, she doesn't really hate it, but she hates Elena Josephine, she doesn't like the combination and I hope it wasn't offensive); Love me some Julian; krystnl; Alex Bee; Naleylover23xo; Perfect Pirate Captain; Leafless-trees; Lily; Eighp; Leigh172; vampssaywhat; AzureRoseSky and Mayghaen17. **I loved I've got a new bunch of reviewers. Hope you stay :P**_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	14. You Touch Me, I React

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 13 - You Touch Me, I React**

* * *

The rest of their afternoon was blissful. It was easy to be jealous of them. They looked like the most in love people in the world. The way they played with each other, tossing their bodies in the grass. The way she got a bit of her ice cream on the tip of his nose. The passionate kisses and looks. The way they found each other's hands and made their smelling-kissing ritual. The way he spun her in the cold air just before they fed the ducks. It seemed like paparazzi didn't like Central Park because at first they were afraid of the flashes but not once did they the unmistakable 'click' sound of their cameras. But then again they weren't that famous. Just a newly best- selling writer and a promising movie producer.

They were the picture of happiness and love and while happiness was definitely there love hadn't been invited to their party. Damon was the happy break Elena needed in her life. He was interesting, he was special and he made her body answer in ways she couldn't imagine. As for Damon, he thought Elena was just the most special woman he ever met and he wanted to cherish the next four days the best he could.

They were going to head to her apartment but before he wanted to stop at his hotel. He needed to make a few calls he didn't do yet and also get his messages. His brother and sister – as he usually referred to Katherine even though she was his sister-in-law only - didn't like to interrupt him at his work, so they always left messages in the hotel for him to call them back. He hadn't heard about any of them for the past two days and while he was starting to get worried about it he didn't get the chance to call them by himself. He left Elena's apartment pretty late the day before and he thought tonight wouldn't be any different. So he had to do it now.

"Now this is more like you" Elena commented as she entered the penthouse he had been living for the past week. _Or less like you, _she thought.

"Hotels are my personal nightmare. I hate this impersonality so the least I can do is have as much luxury as possible to make up for it" he explained as he dialed the reception to get to know if he had any messages "Make yourself comfortable, I'll just make a few calls and we will head to your apartment"

She nodded and explored the luxurious room and was surprised that he had spread a lot of personal objects around like frames, books and DVD cases. She finally made it to his bedroom and wasn't surprised when she spotted the family portraits over the nightstand. She recognized the couple in some of them.

There were pictures of his brother and wife and his nephews. He was in most of the pictures with them and Elena could only imagine how much he cared about his family though he never really mentioned any of them. His nephews were absolutely beautiful and one of them was the spitting image of Damon.

She also spotted a copy of her bestseller and she couldn't help herself. He was a producer and he had told her that he loved writing, she was sure there would be comments in the pages and she wanted to know exactly what he felt about her words. She kicked off her sandals and took her trend coat off, climbing on his bed to read the novel.

* * *

Damon took about thirty minutes catching up with Stefan and making a couple of really important business calls. He was relieved to know his family was doing well and happy to know the second word Jayden said was Dammy, which Katherine assured, wasn't because of daddy, but because of Uncle Dammy as the boy pointed to Damon in the pictures while saying it. Other than this the little one only spoke 'ball'. To say Stefan was often jealous of an absent Damon, was an understatement because the kids loved their Uncle Dammy more than anyone else.

In his best year, when Joseph was born, Damon visited them seven times, but lately he barely made the holidays like Christmas, Thanksgiving and 4th July and an occasional appearance in one of the birthday parties. Each kid was born in a different season, so it was really hard for Damon to be there for every party. But he always tried his best and he missed his nephews. It was a good thing Thanksgiving was a week away.

Brushing his thoughts away from his family he decided to get Elena.

"Miss me already?" he asked entering his bedroom but stopped at the sight in front of him. She looked like an angel sleeping. It was actually the first time he ever saw Elena sleeping. The night they spent together he was the first to fall asleep and she was the first to wake up.

He could tell she was really tired. She probably wasn't used to walking so much the whole day. But still she looked beautiful and peaceful. She told him she wanted to shower but he couldn't bring himself to actually wake her up and it was already past nine. He wouldn't waste any time apart of the beautiful girl that was lying in his bed, so he decided to skip his shower as well. Maybe she would wake up in some minutes or hours and when she left he would think about it.

He got rid of his heavy and long coat and joined her in his bed. The moment she felt his body moving close to hers she unconsciously pushed her back against his chest. Intoxicated by her smell he moved his hand to her waist and kissing her hair he whispered on it "You are perfect, Elena Gilbert"

Damon found it hard to sleep that night as much as the night before and though it didn't involve any further physical contact, having Elena in his arms made it hard.

It was hard not to get lost in her alluring smell. Not the sweet-spicy perfume she used or the strawberry shampoo but her own smell. He knew a lot of women used Victoria's Secret products. Elena surely washed her hair with _Strawberries and Champagne_. But it wasn't the brand smell; it was how _it smelled on Elena._ He was sure it wouldn't smell any better than that. It was the mix of one of his favorite brands and her intoxicating natural smell.

There was also her skin; her silky olive skin. He was sure he never touched something as smooth as her skin except for his nephews'. He couldn't describe how it felt but it was so good and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing her soft skin though he was keeping it to a minimum because he didn't want to wake her up.

Eventually the light sound invaded his bedroom. Elena Gilbert snored. It wasn't a deafening and annoying sound. It was almost unnoticeable but she snored and obviously, as anything about the girl in his arms, Damon thought it was endearing. His thoughts drifted as he spooned her small frame. How was it possible that he adored everything about her? For Damon knew, there was no wrong when it came to Elena.

The way her body fit his perfectly, as if they were made to be connected also amazed him. His bigger frame enveloped her smaller one and it fell easily into place. It was like they were meant to be joined like that, for eternity. And he felt like he could indeed spend the eternity holding Elena in his arms. Just like that. The feeling inside of him was warm and strong.

* * *

It was close to midnight when he thought she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He softly undid her zipper and whispered some words as she stirred. He finally stripped her dress down and took one of his long sleeved T-shirts and dressed her up. Elena was half awake and half asleep but he was pretty sure she had no idea of what was happening. She was deathly tired and he felt a bit guilty for drawing her into his crazy and demanding routine.

When he finally finished with his shirt and the comforter he moved himself from the bed to have the shower he postponed earlier. But the moment he walked out she whimpered behind him. He couldn't understand what she was murmuring but he knew she was whining about him leaving her alone.

"Okay, Kitten, I'll skip the shower as well, just give me a minute and I'll join you" he softly said kissing her forehead and rubbing her hair. He entered his private bathroom; brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. As much as it was unexpected he liked pajamas but only during the winter. In the hotter seasons he would sleep with only sweatpants, if so. But he liked to feel the comfort clothes brought in the winter. The way it felt so magic and ludic, as if he was a child loving to feel the fabric embracing his chilly body. That was one of the many small things that Damon really enjoyed.

He finally joined her again and the murmurs were there as she turned on her back and lay on his chest. Among the intelligible things she said he could understand the word '_good'._ She repeated it a few times and when he heard the light and cute snoring he knew she was back to silence land.

He couldn't help but stroke her hair softly. He couldn't bring himself to describe how great it felt to have an angel in his arms but then he realized he didn't look at her as any angel. He looked over her and the words in his head were actually _his angel._ She was so quiet and beautiful, lightly snoring, with a trace of a smile on her porcelain face. There was also the way her hand touched his chest. The way she had snuggled so many times until she found the perfect spot on his chest. She was like a puppy finding a position to sleep. She moved, tossed and turned until the cozy and comfortable spot was found.

Her actions, even when she was sleeping compelled him to think of her as his. The idea of time haunted his thoughts when he wondered how attached he was getting to the angelical brunette. Damon had problems believing in love or falling in love let alone if it happened in less than a week. He didn't know yet what was happening but he knew for sure he was developing some sort of feelings for Elena.

And while at first the thought of having her company for only four more days was comfortable it was starting to haunt him. Four days weren't enough for him to know everything he wanted to learn about her. When he thought twenty percent of their remaining time had actually passed, he felt somewhat incomplete.

"What are you doing to me, Angel?" he asked her while he slowly and lightly ran the back of his fingers on her face.

How could he feel incomplete? He never really gave any thought about fullness in his life. He had no idea if he was complete before her because it didn't matter. But now, seeing that he only had four days, he felt something was missing. It was as if he was already missing her company.

And then, for some reason, he remembered how hurt she looked the day before. And the protective urge came even stronger than before. How could someone hurt a woman like Elena? She looked so innocent and peaceful in his arms. He couldn't think what he wouldn't give right now to assure she would never be hurt again. To assure she wouldn't cry like she did on that roof. To assure the shine in her eyes wouldn't fade all of sudden when she zoned out. To assure she wouldn't need to plaster a smile that didn't reflect at all what was inside her heart.

She deserved to be happy. To have her dreams come true. To be loved and protected. To always show her cute and genuine smiles.

He increased his grip around her small frame. He didn't want let her go. Not within four days or ever. Someone had to ensure she would be happy. And for the first time in his life he actually wished he was someone else.

But he knew he wouldn't be that guy. He knew that even if he had more than four days, he wasn't the guy that would ensure Elena Gilbert had all she deserved and she deserved everything. He knew that regardless of these feelings he was developing, it wasn't love because he didn't know how to love a woman. It was probably only affection and maybe infatuation.

For once he wished he wasn't immune to love. For once he wished he wasn't incapable of loving. Because if there was a woman in the whole world that he would love it was the girl lying in his arms. If only he wasn't who he was. If only he could change himself for her. But even if he changed, he wasn't lovable. She would never love him back and he didn't know if he wanted to find out what heartbreak felt like.

"Hey" her raspy voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hi" he answered with a deep voice but with this one single word he caused goose bumps to explode on in her skin.

"I guess I fell asleep, huh?"

"For good three and a half hours" he said stroking the hair from her face "I am sorry I've drawn you into my crazy routine, you must be really tired" his voice was caring and deep, very Damon like, she thought.

"It was my best day in a very long time" she whispered straddling him to reach his lips with hers.

"Are you sure you can make it for more three days?" he asked crossing both of his hands at the back of her waist.

"As long as I can finish my day exactly where I am now, I see no problem at all" she confessed as she traced his jaw line with her index finger.

"What are we doing, Kitten?" he inquired because he needed answers and he felt like he couldn't find them on his own.

"You're trying to fool me with this knowing small talk to get into my panties again and I'm pretending I'm not being fooled" she joked "And trying to get into your pants again" she completed moving her hand down to his chest.

"I'm not trying to fool you, I wouldn't even if I wanted to" his voice cracked at her touch.

"That doesn't mean you aren't trying to get into my panties, Salmon" she sensually touched his lips with two of her fingers.

"Salmon?" he grinned surprised and kissed her fingers.

"Yep, Sal- from Salvatore and -mon from Damon as the only ship you will ever be part of. Also it's my favorite fish" she smirked childishly, she finally found a way to make fun of him.

Damon couldn't resist but chuckle at her. He loved how she could be witty sometimes.

"What about Delena?" he suggested with a peck on her lips.

"Nah," she disapproved shaking her head and wrinkling her nose "I like Kitten more. See? Now we're two animals" she smirked teasingly.

"I meant D as Damon and your beautiful name" he corrected her, analyzing carefully her reaction.

"I guess we'd need to be a couple then, so Salmon it is" she declared and he couldn't find in her features anything that showed she was sorry for not being a couple. Was Damon getting caught in his own trap? "Also, this is my nickname for you, not for us".

"Okay, you win, Kitten" he gave up leaning down to brush her lips softly and she wasted no time on deepening it.

"Do you think you already know me enough?" she whispered against his lips, sliding her fingers in his hair.

"I'm getting there" he answered as he held her hips trying to stop her from rubbing him like that.

"I want you, Damon" she pleaded kissing his neck leading Damon to close his eyes. He was already hard as a rock and he knew that this was a lost battle so he let go of her hips and grabbed her butt instead pulling her against him "I want you too, Kitten".

"And we finally agree about something" she said as she moved her hands under his shirt noticing his outfit for the first time "Are you wearing pajamas?" she stopped her actions looking up at him "How cute is that?"

"Cute? Not really a word I like, except if it is to describe you, Kitten"

"You're full of surprises, you know that?" she said and suddenly she was more interested in the man than in the body "And I know why" she proclaimed.

"You do?" he asked with a smirk. She was beyond cute and sexy now nodding and biting her lip with a mischievous smile forming "And why is that?"

"Because you're just like me. You're hiding behind this Casanova-With-a-Purpose mask. To the world you're this arrogant, confident, cocky, smart-ass seducer but the truth is… you're just like me, Damon Salvatore" she stated and while she was trying to sound funny or lighthearted, he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes when they avoided his for a couple of seconds.

"And what is it being like you?" he asked brushing her hair.

"That is what you have to find out, isn't it?" she asked while they held their gazes on each others' eyes.

"But if we're the same, I guess I already know it, don't I?" he tried but he wanted to listen to her. It was enlightening to listen to her explaining and deciphering him.

"You're not immune to love, Damon. I don't know if you're afraid of it or if you already gave up on it or if you're just closed to the idea. You think this is not for you so you hide behind the tough facade. But in moments like these, when you wear your pajamas in front of the woman you're trying to seduce, you're just yourself" her eyes and her voice were sweet and sort of sad because she knew how it was to give up on love.

"What are you afraid of, Elena?" he rubbed her beautiful face.

"Of this conversation" she honestly confessed. She didn't like how he made it about her instead of him "And stinking. What about a shower?" she changed the subject moving out the bed.

"It's a good idea" he agreed and followed her.

While he was filling up the tub, she sat on the stairs just beside him.

"Your notes in the book are interesting" she commented. She really liked his remarks. She could tell they were done before they started discussing the movie. They weren't about changes to be done but about his perceptions of what she wrote. She doubted someone ever understood her words better than he did.

"Do you think you're the only with nice words, Kitten? I master them as everything else I do" he cockily pointed out.

"Didn't we just cover that I know you're not this arrogant guy" she stood up and embraced him from behind, resting her head on his back while her arms pulled his body against hers.

He turned around, still in her arms "I _am_ this guy and do not pretend to dislike it, you love this about me"

"Maybe you became this guy. And I don't love it about you, it's annoying and boring" she pointed out as she rested her head on his chest. It seemed like his body was the perfect fit for hers. She really enjoyed lying on his chest earlier and she surely enjoyed it now.

Damon realized her moves and how she placed her head on the same spot as before in the bed. He knew this move was more intimate than both of them was willing to admit but it felt too good. The feeling couldn't be denied as much as who they were. "It doesn't matter because this is who I am and I don't see any reason to change if you will still be here with me"

"Maybe you will change. I think when the right woman comes you're going to change, whether you allow the change or not" she didn't know why she said it. She knew she wouldn't change if the guy appeared.

Damon couldn't stop the thought that immediately rose in his head._ She already came. She is in my arms now._ But it also proved to him that not even the perfect woman for him would change what was built ever since he was a little child.

"I don't think so. But is that when Elena Gilbert is going to change? Is she waiting for her knight shining armor?" he asked as if he was reading her mind in that moment.

"No, he already abandoned her" she let her thought slip. _Damn it, _she thought. She did it all the time around Damon. Maybe his blunt honesty leaded her to share things with him she wasn't willing to share with anyone. Either because it slipped or because she just felt like telling him, it still annoyed her that she couldn't lock herself up as she did for so many years.

"What?" he asked confused not really understanding what she just said. Was this what happened between her and Tyler?

"I guess we should take our shower. The tub is already filled" she changed the subject and also her position, detaching herself from his body and passing by him to enter the tub.

"Sure" he agreed stripping his pajamas.

She also got rid of the big shirt he had lent to her and in few seconds they were totally naked in front of each other.

"You're the zenith of the creation, Elena" he proclaimed mesmerized by her beauty.

"You're just cheesy, Damon Salvatore" she chuckled as he grabbed her body and pulled it against his kissing her hungrily.

She immediately answered his actions, especially because his body was also as good as it could be. While things heated up, they stepped into the tub, the hot water embracing their calves making the moment a whole lot hotter.

As soon as the water met her skin Elena moaned, it felt so good and relaxing and that was what she needed now. The only thing her body could afford. She was dying to have sex with him again. And for the first time that he didn't show any restriction to this idea she felt like she would fall on her knees. And no, it wasn't because of the arousal built the moment she laid eyes at him.

"Damon" she said between kisses but her tired voice sounded more like a whisper and it only made him more aroused. His hands were traveling down her body, her perfect breasts, her flat belly, her pretty ass until it founded her toned legs bringing them to his waist, just like he did this morning.

The moment he lifted her, the moan left her mouth and he recognized it. It wasn't one of pleasure, but one of pain "Elena?" he asked placing her in the tub again.

"I'm so sorry" she said embarrassed. Somehow she felt exposed in front of him now "I can't do it" she hurried walking away of the tub but he grabbed her arm and blocked the way to the door behind him.

"Talk to me, Elena" he demanded. He had no idea what he did wrong and why she looked to him now in a way she hadn't yet. She clearly wasn't comfortable around him and it disturbed him.

"We walked too much, my legs are killing me and I teased you so much yesterday and today and I know you're probably going to hate me for doing this to you" she pointed to his already very hard erection "It wasn't a mean plan and I'm sorry. It wasn't hurting so much while I was lying in your bed" her voice was filled of embarrassment.

She knew it wasn't fair to him and she didn't want him to think she didn't want him, because she really did. But now she built his arousal, got him pretty excited and was leaving the bathroom because she couldn't have sex. She felt pretty bad. Not only because it was a very low move to any woman to do but also because she really wanted him. She was mad with herself. She should have taken the yoga or gymnastics classes her therapist suggested. Maybe then her body would endure to have sex now.

"Lena, look at me" he asked softly but she didn't budge "Please, look at me" he insisted but didn't lift her chin. He asked a couple more of times until she finally looked up at him.

"This was never about sex, I told you, and you can trust me. Your body is perfect and I'm sorry but I can't control my actions, you have to understand every pore of your beautiful frame exhales sex to any man on Earth. I'm sorry for drawing you into my tiring routine. This is my fault, not yours and the least I can do for you is prepare you a relaxing bath" he told her softly while he rubbed her hair off of her face.

"You said there is only so much a man can resist. I won't turn this bath into torture for you. You have your shower, I'll have mine at home" she suggested

"Please, stay" he pleaded "I agree that it is torturing to resist it when you look so perfect and beautiful but let's just sit here and talk. Just make sure the bubbles cover your amazing body and we're okay"

"Are you sure?" her tiredness was pleading her to accept his offer. Her body craved for the hot water she just stepped in.

"Positive, just get under the water, please" he looked away from her body. It was too tempting but he was willing to have this moment with her. The flirting and the physical contact were great and he loved to kiss her and feel her. Feeling himself inside of her again was what he wanted the most but spending time talking with her was as great.

"Okay" she muttered as she quickly moved underneath the tier of bubbles. He followed her moves and sat at the other side of the double tub.

"Oh my God, this is so good" she felt the hot water against her whole body and it was like she was melting and merging with the water.

Damon on the other hand wished the water was cold. It was insanely hard to resist but he could only imagine how tired and sore she was. It may not be fair to him but it certainly wasn't fair to her. Damon was admittedly selfish but he had always respected everyone's limits and needs, regardless of who they were. If he wouldn't do this to his crew, let alone to Elena. Feeling like his erection was persistent he tried to focus on Elena, who rested her head on the edge of the tub with her eyes closed. He looked for her feet underneath the water and when he finally found them she jumped in her spot.

"Easy, Baby, I'm just going to pleasure you with the Salvatore Massage Method" he smiled cockily.

"I can only imagine how… aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww" she moaned as the job of his hands started at her foot "Oh God, Damon, this is amazing"

"I'm sure that's exactly what you were about to say" he teased, smiling happily to see her satisfied face.

"There, keep it there. Aww… Ohhh… Damon" she cried out.

"Kitten, these groans and moans may not help my condition" he said drifting his eyes to his groin area.

"Oops. Sorry" she smiled forcefully leading him to shake his head and resume his action at her foot.

"Mhmmm" she said through sealed lips "I'm trying but this is too good. I guess it's better than sex" she mocked.

"Ha-Ha" he pulled a mocking annoyed face.

"Just shut up and keep up the work, Salvatore" she demanded and he smirked. Bossy Elena was one of his favorites.

Eventually he moved to her calves, that according to her was really hurting and after twenty minutes she felt like she had new legs.

"I could hire you as my personal chiropractor" she winked.

"I'm happy as a movie producer, thank you, though I guess your job offer would add some years on my life" he smirked.

"Okay, while we don't have an agreement about your job status, I'll pay for it" she said, straddling over him "Repay for your services" she whispered in his ear.

"Elena…." he started but she cut him off "Give me space" she said as she tried to position herself behind him. He gave in and made room for her.

"So, let's talk about your day" she said as she started massaging his shoulders.

"You were there the whole time, what's there to say?" he smirked at her horrible impersonation of a chiropractor. She had no idea of what she was doing with her hands.

"I want to hear your description" she demanded and he laughed obeying her order. While he described his view of their day together she was moving her hands down on his back. Damon ended up really distracted that he only realized her moves when she reached for his now sleeping member.

"Elena!" he was frightened by her sudden move.

"Shhh. Just enjoy it, Baby" she said reaching for her goal and feeling his erection on her palms even before she started the strokes.

"You… don't… need… to do… it" he breathed out. She was driving him insane. If she had no idea about how to massage his back muscles, she mastered her moves at his more sensitive area.

She used both of her hands but she wasn't happy about her position. Her small arms and his wide back didn't allow her as much control as she wanted so she quickly moved to her right almost staying by his side and let go of her left hand on him.

"Oh Elena!" he slammed his eyes shut and his breath sawed harshly while he tilted his head back keeping a strong grip in the brim of the tub. Her dirty and sensual tricks were driving him crazy.

"You were a veeeery good boy today. But I'm a very mean girl, that will stroke you so fast" she whispered and did as she said "and veeeery slow" she said moving her moves to his erection's head, slowly "I won't forget the twins or the head" she said as she bit his earlobe "And then I'll start over again" she muttered as he moaned and cried out her name.

As the motions at his hard member continued she trailed the nails of her other hand on the back of his neck, sliding down to his back. Damon was brought to heaven with her perfect touch. He couldn't get tired of relating to the word perfection and all its variations to describe Elena. It was the closest word to make justice to her, though it still fell short.

"You didn't need to do it" he told her as they cuddled in the tub after he came.

"It wasn't fair to leave you with a boner" she explained kissing his cheek.

"But I told you it was okay" he kissed her shoulder.

"I wanted to do it anyway. I told you as a repay for your outstanding massage" she looked at him tenderly and he couldn't say anything else. "What about a quick hot shower before I go? This water is freezing" she suggested.

Damon just nodded, leaning down to kiss her "Thank you for tonight"

"You really don't mind me sleeping here tonight?" she asked for the third or fourth time already as they spooned in his bed.

"I wouldn't allow you to go to your house at two in the morning. If you want I could sleep on the couch" he offered but wanted her to disagree. His skin was craving hers even more after their little shower escapade.

"Nah, I like your pajamas. It feels so good to touch" she confessed and she moved her bare legs onto his pajamas pants.

"I thought you would" he held her closer.

Some minutes later the endearing sound of her light snoring invaded his room. Unlike the first time that night, he was actually able to sleep after their shower escapade. Her light snore was now a lullaby to his ears.

* * *

_AN: surprise, surprise._

_I'm back in my city so I thought I would use my days here to update it :P Not many things to do before NYE as I thought I would have._

_So, what did you guys think about this chapter? I love the many ways their touches are pleasurable to them, even if it's the fabric of his pajamas :P_

_Next: those pictures weren't there by accident and we'll see more of them. Breakfast at Villa's and the actress Damon chose to play 'Nina' in the movie. (Yeah, I predictably named the book characters according to the actors that play them in the TV series). Who would you want to play Nina? I have someone in mind because I want Elena to be REALLY jealous but give me your suggestions. It doesn't need to be a brunette actress. It can be a redhead, blond, brunette, I don't mind. Don't consider age either. Damon will suggest to have Nina, Paul and her friends to be at college instead of high school (although this never really matters to Hollywood. Paul is almost 30 and plays a 17yo in the show)._

_Thanks a lot to my beta, **May, **she's awesome to me. Also big thanks to my reviewers: bluestriker666; Leigh172; TheVDseason2; KB22; blueyed18; Perfect Pirate Captain; vampssaywhat; mayghaen17; Lily; Eighp and AzureRoseSky._

_If I have a quiet week and so does May, I may give you another chapter this year. No promises though._

_Happy New Year!_

_Babi  
_


	15. Jealousy is a Bitch

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 14 - Jealousy is a Bitch**

* * *

Last night had been as pleasant as it was hard for both Damon and Elena. She was too tired physically to actually measure what her actions, and especially her words meant. She started seeing the real Damon Salvatore in the details of his personal life and she liked what she saw but she wasn't willing to admit it. Amidst her denial she was getting closer and closer to the charming raven-haired man. She was opening up and getting addicted to his touch and voice.

Damon on the other hand was just vulnerable. He couldn't get rid of the idea that he was falling for Elena but he wasn't making any moves to walk away as he did with Taylor and Lauren. He tried to convince himself it was because they only had a few more days before she moved to Virginia. But if he was honest about this situation he would just back off because a few days was exactly what it took to have him so involved with the intriguing brunette. Even sleep by her side was difficult because he didn't want to miss a thing.

Elena had no problem at all to sleep with him. She felt so good against his chest. Their bodies really fit and in no time after feeling herself enveloped in his arms, she fell asleep. She was the first to wake up in the morning, probably because she slept way more than usual. But it was still very early and she didn't want to wake him up yet. She slowly and carefully removed his arm from her waist and detached herself from his grip.

She propped her head on her hand and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and even sleeping he showed a beautiful smile. Sure, it was a small one, but still beautiful. Damon _was_ beautiful. He wasn't the exotic type, in fact his features were quite classic but he still looked so different. He had a sex appeal that couldn't be described.

In addition to the great looks and charm, he was an amazing guy. He was the perfect guy for her. She could say he would never hurt her on purpose. The way he was always so caring and thoughtful about her every move made her feel special. If she ever opened up herself to love again, she wanted this person to be like Damon. In fact she wanted this person _to be_ Damon.

She looked up, over his shoulders and spotted his family portraits. He was a family guy even if he never wanted to have a woman by his side. The way he looked at his nephews was touching. The love was explicit in his endearing look and also in the happy smile plastered on his face. Suddenly she felt like she could want that again. She used to want a family, a big one opposed to her own. She loved her brother but two siblings weren't enough. She used to want at least three but then Tyler happened and she never thought about it again. What happened to them wasn't real and maybe having a family wasn't for her either. She lost all her hope of ever having a family like that but looking at to those frames she could see the love in his eyes and only that seemed to restore all her dreams.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize his eyelids had slid open. Her beautiful and flawless face was the first image his eyes captured. He couldn't describe the feeling of seeing her in his bed and certainly that was how he wanted to start his day.

"Hi" his voice was low and hoarse.

"Good morning" she greeted with a cheerful voice showing off her sweet smile. Update. The best way to wake up was seeing her beautiful and flawless face plastering a genuine smile while listening to her sexy yet sweet voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious.

She straddled over him and got one of the frames from the nightstand "Checking out your beautiful family. They are beautiful, Dan" she said adding a new nickname to their list.

"Did you know that's exactly how my sister calls me? Sister-in-law actually but Kat is like a sister" he added as he sat and rested his back against the headboard, bringing her back to his chest. "I'll let you use it for now" he teased but Elena ignored the provocation.

"Who are they?" Elena asked. She knew who they were, but she wanted to know the names and especially hear how Damon talked about his family.

"Those are Stefan and Katherine. He's my younger brother and she's my sis Kat. She always says she chose the wrong brother. Stefan gets really jealous while Kat and I almost roll on the floor laughing" he said pointing out to the two grownups sitting on the beach, side hugging each other.

"This is my niece" he pointed to the only girl in the picture "She is the sweetest and prettiest girl in the whole world. There isn't any girl I love more than this little one"

Elena noticed he held the same smile he had in the picture as he talked about his niece. "Does she have a name?" Elena asked.

"Her name is Alyssa, after me. Stefan never got over the fact they never had another girl and his only one was named after me" he added cockily but Elena could see the pride written on his face.

"How could Alyssa homage Damon?" she asked

"See, El, my name is Damon Alessandro Salvatore. Alyssa is the English version for Alessia. So…" He was definitely proud to have his niece named after him and he didn't even try to hide it. The smile on his face as he explained the origin of her name, revealing his own.

"Poor girl" Elena added but her sweet gaze showed him she wasn't annoyed.

"The little boy in my lap is Jayden. Kat told me yesterday his second word was Dammy" he explained and Elena had never seen his eyes shining like right now.

"What's Dammy?" she quizzed enchanted by his tender gaze focused on the picture.

"They call me Uncle Dammy" he confessed not one bit embarrassed by his nickname to his nephews.

"Wow, what was the first?" she asked understanding why he was so happy about it.

"Ball, but that doesn't matter. His first family mention is me" he said holding his beautiful grin "I love that boy"

"He is really cute" Elena added looking at the brunette toddler.

"Is that a secret son you never told me about?" Elena pointed to the second older kid who was riding piggy back on Damon. He was the one she thought was the carbon copy of his uncle.

"That's Gabriel, and no, Kitten, he's not my hidden son. All the kids are Stefan's" he added looking at Gabriel. The four year old boy had nothing from Stefan who was really jealous when Gabriel was born and only worse as the boy got older, looking more and more like Damon. The boy had nothing from his father and for two long years he had to stand Damon's even bigger cockiness.

"And this leaves us with Elijah" Damon pointed the blonde little boy "The sassiest of them" Elijah was born two years after Gabriel and for Stefan's happiness, he looked like his green-eyed blonde father and got nothing from Damon. But the kid's resemblance to Damon certainly came from their mother, Cecilia. Damon was the spitting image of his mother and that was why Gabriel looked so much like him.

"You have a beautiful family, Damon. You seem to be very close to them" Elena mused looking up to see his face.

"I love them. I do my best to always be there but this business can be demanding. I was there last month for Jayden's birthday, and I'm going there in three weeks, for Thanksgiving. I might leave in two weeks in fact as I always release the crew the whole week for Thanksgiving and Christmas"

"Have you always been a family holidays' guy or did you become a family holidays' guy after they were born?" she asked placing the frame back in its place and taking another, clearly taken last Christmas.

"I guess I always liked both holidays, they're my favorite and my brother and I always got reunited for at least one of them, then the babies came and I just used them as excuses to always eat for free at Kat's" he joked. "Thank God she always get some cook to cook for us in the holidays. Poor thing can't boil water"

"You seem very close to her" Elena remarked as she saw a picture of only Damon and Katherine.

"Yep. Kat is my sister. She balances Stefan out. She's perfect to him. I love that little bitch. Can't wait to head to Durham" he took the frame in his hand with a knowingly smile

"Oh that's cute. You call your sister-in-law a bitch" Elena smiled and Damon couldn't resist but take her by the waist and took her back to the mattress, covering her body with his. He loved her smile and he just couldn't hold back the need to bite her all over.

"I will get a shower, do you want to come?" he asked a few minutes after they playfully fought in his hotel room's bed.

"Actually I'm heading home, I have to shower, get new clothes. We meet at Villa's?" she suggested looking endearing to him. She wanted to stay but she had to leave. Things were moving too fast between them. He was reigniting feelings that she didn't want back. Those dreams died years ago and they should stay there.

"Sure, sounds perfect. In forty?"

"Fifty?" she asked with a guilty smile.

"Take your time, Kitten. I will see you in an hour at Villa's" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you" she said sweetly also standing up "Talk to you soon, Salmon" she winked collecting her clothes from the nearby chair while he headed to the bathroom.

"This name suck, it's a fish for God's sake" he protested at her choice of words.

"I know, that's why it's funny and perfect. Bye Fishy" she winked and left.

* * *

Damon was leaning on the outside wall of the cafe with his arms crossed on his chest as he watched Elena approaching him.

She was wearing a white and blue stripped summer dress and had a sport coat hanging on her arm. That Wednesday was actually hotter than the last few days but it was no surprise as the weather was pretty crazy in New York lately.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but you look beautiful, Sassy, as always. I really liked the dress" he said before leaning down to peck her in the lips.

"Thanks, Dan, let's eat? I'm starving" she asked as they intertwined their hands and entered the crowded café. It seemed like many of their neighbors had the same idea.

"Am I the only that didn't know this place? Look how packed it is" Elena commented as they looked for an empty table.

Damon spotted Susan serving a table but he wasn't going to ask for her help, actually he was looking for the boy that served him yesterday, when the café was just as full as today. He finally saw the teenager heading to the counter when he called him "Steve".

"Mr. Salvatore" Steve recognized Damon.

"Could you please get me and Ms. Gilbert a table?" Damon cordially asked.

"Sure, please, this way" the waiter pointed and they followed.

"The same as yesterday?" Damon asked Elena as they sat.

"It looks fine for me" she nodded.

Damon made their orders while Steve wrote it down.

"Please, extra foam in my latte, Steve" Elena added with a cute smile leading the waiter to look at Damon "Indeed the most beautiful and sweetest, Mr. Salvatore. Congratulations" and with that the young waiter was gone.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"Yesterday, when I came, I told him I was getting breakfast for two, me and the sweetest and most beautiful girl in New York" Damon explained as he moved his hand over hers, caressing it softly.

"Oh… what about Susan?" she asked blushing at his words and feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Not only had he addressed her in such lovingly way in her presence but also to other people, even when she wasn't present.

"I only have eyes for you" he confessed bringing his hand to his lips feeling her shivering at his touch "And as entertaining as you can be when you're jealous, I don't want anyone else but you. Not for serving me breakfast or for anything".

The butterflies were even more intense while she looked into his eyes as he said it. It was almost as if he didn't need the actual words. It was all written in his beautiful blue eyes.

"So what's the agenda for today?" she asked. She craved him. They were too close to finally have sex for the second time and the mere touch of his lips on her skin already drove her insane. She needed to change the subject; otherwise she would melt under his touch and words and jump on his neck.

"I'll spend most of the day in the studio. I have a couple of meetings in the afternoon. Today is going to be less demanding and I have a surprise for you" he explained her.

"What?" she looked at him curious and also like a child at Christmas morning. In that moment Damon Salvatore learned that Elena was fond of surprises and he would make sure to surprise her more often.

"I'll do some casting for Nina and Katerina's characters" he offered a smile, not his usual smirk and she was curious why.

"Fast like this?" she queried. She thought those things were slower. Maybe she was wrong.

"Actually there's this girl that I love to work with and I told her there was a chance I was going to produce a new movie and I wanted to know if she was interested" he shrugged but the smile was still there and at the mention of another girl Elena felt slightly uneasy.

"What does she know about the movie?" she asked trying to hide her mild discomfort.

"Nothing"

"But still she'll come?" she arched her eyebrow surprised to know it.

"She says she trusts me to reserve good things for her but we both know that she can't wait to work with me again. What can I do?" his cocky smirk was now in place but Elena didn't feel any more comfortable about whoever this girl was.

"Well I guess casting will be cool" she changed her composure. She had no reason to feel whatever she was feeling. Damon surely had many admirers.

"Yeah, I guess you will like it and maybe today you can meet Kate. She mentioned she wanted to meet the writer to learn about the character's soul"

"Oh my God, which Kate? Holmes? Hudson? Winslet?" she didn't think about who was going to play her heroin but now she was excited about the choice. She hoped he let her give her opinion.

"Actually Beckinsale" he smiled.

"Kate Friggin' Beckinsale? Voted the sexiest woman alive Beckinsale?" Elena overreacted.

"The one and only, but that was last year. It seems they replaced her by that Minka girl. Really those people are blind" Damon smirked. He knew Elena was going to be jealous of Kate. Though any woman should be jealous of Becky, Elena had no reason to be, he literally only had eyes for the writer.

"But don't you think she already did too much in the genre? Van Helsing and then the Underworld series. I guess we shouldn't use someone that's been working so much in this style of movie" Elena added but quickly figured it out "But she is definitely _your_ style" she completed bitterly.

"You said for yourself. She did Van Helsing and Underworld and that was never a problem" Damon justified.

"She's a little bit old for the part and as I said she's been overused in the genre but you're the producer" Elena looked away. There was no way she was going to compete with Kate Beckinsale. She didn't stand a chance as the actress was just gorgeous, sexy, tall and curvy.

"Becky can look any age you want with the right amount of makeup. Are you jealous?" he smirked not believing she was this jealous.

"I have to say, you do have a pattern, Damon. Brunette, brown eyes" Elena told him nodding her head.

"You are sooo jealous" he laughed tilting his head backwards.

"I'm not. Why would I be if Kate Beckinsale is just some ugly and frivolous actress? Haven't you ever watched Pearl Harbor? Evelyn and Rafe make me cry every damned time I watch it. I even bought the DVD" Elena sarcastically added, speaking the last part barely over a whisper "Plus why would I be jealous? It is not like I'm your girlfriend" she completed with a tight smile finally looking at him for a fraction of second before moving her gaze down to the table.

"First, she is married to one of my favorite directors. I worked with her husband once and we're sort of friends. I can assure you they've been happily married for years. Second, the character is a brunette, I didn't write it, you did. Third, I told you this once and I'm telling it again because I guess you didn't understand it entirely. Any competition only existed until the moment I met you and I'm not talking only about this job. Yeah we may not be moving to the next level in this relationship, but I'm with you and you're just the most beautiful woman out there and the only one I want." he finished above a whisper taking her hand again and rubbing with his thumb.

"Why do you keep saying these things as if they mattered? Why do you keep saying them at all?" she asked removing her hand from his, looking away for the second time.

"Because it's true" he answered softly and for the first time he actually thought she was going to cry. And she was, but not for the exact reason it would look at first.

"Right" she whispered playing with her napkin looking up to the counter anxious for their food to come and interrupt this conversation. He just confirmed for the thousandth time that he was going to leave her, that they won't be together for good. It broke her somehow. Broke her delusional hope that maybe they would change who they were and make it.

They had such a great time the day before and as much as she fought against it she imagined how it would be if they just let their walls fall. The thought wouldn't go away. It was always there when they were together. Especially yesterday during their ride in the park. Looking at him a few times in that afternoon she thought they had a chance to be happy. She wanted to have this chance.

"Elena…" he started but she cut him off "They are bringing our food. Let it go" she smiled forcefully.

"By the way her eyes are more greenish - hazel, not brown" he tried to lighten up things by provoking her.

"Ugh… I hate her!" Elena hissed "No, I hate _you_ actually" she completed turning her attention to the waiter that approached them.

"I'm afraid that's not true" he smirked as Steve reached their table.

"Let's eat, Damon" Elena suggested and he only complied, choosing to give her a break.

* * *

Elena and Damon finished their breakfast in a good mood. The melancholic moment Elena had at the expense of the famous actress was long forgotten. She knew better than to be jealous of Kate. They had lunch together in the studio and while Damon went to one of his meetings Elena stayed in company of Jill, Damon's make-up leader. She surely wanted to learn some tricks and get some tips as she had nothing more interesting to do and Kate Beckinsale wouldn't be in the building until three in that afternoon.

"Are you sure you are not needed in the meeting? Because I'm sure Damon is guilty for leaving me here alone" Elena asked a bit guilty herself. She didn't want to get into anyone's job because of Damon over caring and pampering ways.

"To be honest, normally I'm in these meetings, just because the whole crew is. But Damon is still picking some people in the crew, like the costume designer and stuff. We all know who he will hire, Damon keeps a sort of permanent crew that produces nearly all his movies" Jill explained.

"Do you always work with Damon?" Elena asked curious. The woman with her wasn't as pretty as the women she knew for sure surrounded him but she seemed nice.

"Ever since his first movie" Jill said proudly "He's different you know… the way he treats the crew, the actors, from the smallest to the biggest members of the staff. He's human and caring and trust me many people in this business aren't. He is great man, I feel honored to be part of his permanent crew" the smile on her face was sweet and honest.

Elena could realize that Jill really meant what she said and she couldn't avoid the next question.

"So did he get to know you as well?" Elena asked shyly looking around.

"I am not sure I totally understand what you mean" Jill said confused and that answer was enough for Elena. Jill wasn't one of Damon's conquests, though she now realized she would look like a fool if Jill had been one of the women in his past. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to know if she was any different for him than the others had been with. She still had a tiny, tiny hope that she was in fact special to him.

"You know, you seem to know him so well. I was only wondering if he knows you too" Elena added, trying to make her question sound less weird and paranoid.

"I guess" Jill looked at Elena with a frown on her face but she didn't put a lot of thought in the question. She knew almost every woman who worked with Damon Salvatore fell for his charms and she couldn't really blame them. Damon was an amazing guy.

"Anyway, have you ever worked with Kate Beckinsale before?" Elena asked desperately trying to change the subject. Jill was probably thinking she was a freak or just stupid.

"No, but I'm very excited about it. Damon has only nice words about her. He spent a whole day saying how amazing, beautiful, and extraordinary she is. And every time Damon is this emphatic about someone, he's right" the blonde added and Elena only smiled forcefully as they kept walking in silence.

"Speaking of the devil" Elena nodded pointing out to the entrance where Kate was walking in.

"Hi" the actress said approaching Elena and Jill "I'm looking for Damon Salvatore, do you know where can I find him in this maze?" she had an amused face.

"He's in a staff meeting but he will be out very soon. You can wait in his office if you want" Jill offered.

"I received this, this morning" Kate showed them a copy of Elena's book and the writer's heart rushed in her chest. She didn't know if the actress was confused about why he sent her the book or if she thought it was horrible and didn't want to play Nina.

Jill looked up to Elena who didn't know what to do. "That's my book" she said quietly.

"Your book… so either Damon is now stealing books or you're…" Kate looked at the book in her hands, reading the cover "Elena Gilbert"

"That would be me" Elena smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Elena. I read some pages of your book, it's addicting I couldn't stop. I guess Dan didn't exaggerated when he said he had a special project" Kate confessed and then asked, showing how enthusiastic she was about it.

"Well, I'll let you two talk. Elena, Damon told you could use his office if you wanted. Do you remember how to get there?" Jill asked and Elena nodded thanking the blonde for keeping her company and for the nice conversation.

"This is a very intriguing story, I really liked it" Kate offered a sweet smile to Elena and she then knew that Damon was right. The woman in front of her couldn't be nicer and sweeter to her, though she was a famous Hollywood star and she was just a writer – whose book Kate didn't even know.

"Thanks. We're going to start working on the adaptation soon. Which character do you think he wants you to play?" Elena asked not knowing exactly what to do.

"I don't know. I'll see what Dan has in mind" she showed the trust Damon mentioned before. How was it possible that someone as big as Kate Beckinsale trusted someone like Damon? She wasn't diminishing his work but he was fairly new in the industry and was yet to release movies like the ones Kate was used to working on.

Elena and Kate made it to Damon's office and the actress wasted no time making a thousand questions about the book. She wanted to know which brother Elena would choose, if she was Nina. Elena was having a great time answering the questions and the two of them just got along really well.

* * *

About an hour later Damon finally finished his meeting to join them in his office.

"If it isn't my current favorite women" he added as he entered the office interrupting a lighthearted conversation.

"Dan" Kate said standing up to hug him.

"Beckie, so I guess you finally met my muse" he replied as they broke the embrace.

"I sure did, you couldn't have made a better choice; I loved the story. Elena is an amazing writer" she offered winking to the petite brunette.

"Yeah, I loved it too" Damon said as he approached Elena mesmerized by her shy and pretty smile "She is great, isn't she Beckie?"

"I missed you, Kitten" he whispered leaning down to brush his lips on hers.

Elena was actually surprised by his actions. They haven't talked about how they were handling their 'relationship' at his work environment and assuming that Jill didn't know about them, she imagined he preferred to keep it under wraps. She was even shier and blushing after the kiss, looking up quickly at Kate who was moving back to her chair by Elena's side.

"So I was talking to Elena and I guess I should get all the details about the character from her, don't you think? She knows better than anyone about the mannerism, the intensity, the behavior everything about the character. By the way, which one do you have planned for me, Dan?" Kate talked softly and playfully to Damon who couldn't retreat his smile.

"You are made for lead parts, Beckie, of course I want you to play Nina and Katerina. As for your research, I'm sure Elena can help you build the most amazing characters of history. Her heroin, just like her, is absolutely interesting, intense and captivating" he added with a passionate gaze to his partner.

"That's good, because Elena here already gave me a lot of tips and I think we'll make a great team" She confessed winking to Elena as she stood up again "I guess I'm coming full circle now. I was first a vampire, then I hunted them and now I'm falling in love with them. Any other day I'll wake up with super powers" she laughed out loud and Damon couldn't help but follow her. Elena watched carefully their exchange. She couldn't help the jealousy in the pit of her stomach but before it became too much Damon asked them to go to the casting room where he had two texts for her to read for him, one for each character she was going to play. There was no doubt between the producer and the actress that she was going to be the Petrova and Dobrev girls.

They went through the casting usual procedures, and while they did it Elena thought why they even bothered when it was so clear that they were each other's choices. It didn't take more than fifteen minutes and after talking a little bit more about the movie and then about their lives, Kate excused herself, saying she had a few more things to do. Damon clearly wanted her to stay more but didn't say anything, just kissed both of her cheeks "Say hello to Len and Lily for me" he completed.

"Will do" she smiled and turned to Elena "It was great to meet you, Elena. We'll keep in touch. Just don't become a stranger, I hope you show up on the set when we start shooting" Kate added knowing that Elena wasn't going to be around the set from next week on, though Elena just came out with some excuse, not revealing her plans to move away.

"So _Dan_, I guess _Beckie_ is actually nice after all and she even uses the same nickname Katherine and I do" Elena said as soon as Kate left.

"She surely is, I'm glad you liked her, Kitten. I didn't remember when you said it yesterday, but yeah, she calls me Dan too" he said moving his hands to her waist and bringing her closer.

"So what's next, movie producer?" she asked bringing her hands to behind his neck.

"I have good news and bad news, which one you want first?" he asked bringing his lips to hers.

"I don't need bad news, only good, can't this be changed?" she pouted in his arms. The feeling of belonging never left her heart.

"Sorry, Kitten, but I can't" he said as he pulled off a strand of hair from her face.

"Okay" she said resting her head on his chest.

"I need to work overtime today; I guess we won't be able to see each other tonight" he explained and kissed her head.

"But we had a deal of five more days" she whined. That was the worst the news could get.

"I'm sorry, but I'll make up for you tomorrow"

"How come?" she asked looking up at him, her chin still touching his pectoral muscles.

"I scheduled the visit to the Hamptons' house just after the lunch and then we will have the rest of the day for us" he grinned hoping it would cheer her up a bit.

"But I want you today" she kept her pouting.

"I know, me too, but you don't need to leave now. I have some work to do here now, you could keep me company" he suggested with his puppy face.

"Fine" she murmured "But I want some sex tomorrow" she demanded.

Damon could only chuckle. "Fine, Kitten" he agreed and she finally smiled to him. Tomorrow was going to be the day for them and they couldn't wait for it.

* * *

_AN: Starting the year with my fave DE fic (among the ones I write, of course :P)_

_Well as nobody - in addition to amazing May - suggested someone to play Nina and Katerina, I kept my original choice. I hope you enjoyed._

_How cute is Damon bluntly complimenting Elena to everyone, in and out of her presence? squeeeze_

_Next: a little bit of drama, but just a bit and well, a confession :P_

_Thanks a lot to **May**__ as usual, my beta's great._

___Also great are my reviewers, especially Eighp, but also: whenjenn; bluestriker666; Lily; Leigh172; vampssaywhat; blueyed18; Perfect Pirate Captain; AzureRoseSky; mimi6555 and Mayghaen._

___xoxo_

___Babi  
_


	16. Going Overboard About You

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 15 - Going Overboard About You**

* * *

Elena left Damon's office early in the evening, when he reunited with his bosses, and headed to her apartment. She suggested waiting for him at his hotel room but he told her those meetings normally ended in the dim hours of the night and he wouldn't have her waiting for so long. She didn't know what to do. She arrived at her apartment but she didn't find anything to fill her night. She tried to remember what she usually did before Damon entered her night routine just three days ago but she didn't find any satisfactory answer. She tried to read but couldn't concentrate. She turned her TV on but all shows were boring. She looked for a movie to watch but they weren't interesting enough. Everything was tedious and she found herself bored.

Actually those were the things she would usually do before him and while back then they were enough for her to forget her empty life, now they weren't. In fact trying to do these meaningless things just proved her she wasn't living her life to the fullest. Damn it, in fact it proved how miserable she was and how she wanted him to be with her tonight just like he had been the past two nights.

She missed him and it couldn't be good, could it? She wasn't supposed to miss him. He was a welcomed distraction. The last adventure she would have before she finally moved back to Mystic Falls. A week before moving to her hometown was what she needed. She was going to be closer to her family. She missed Jenna, Jeremy and especially Sophie and she couldn't wait to have them around her on a daily basis. Everything was planned in her head and honestly she thought it was the perfect plan, until it wasn't anymore.

Images of Jenna and Alaric instantly came to her mind. She even remembered _him._ She had given that idea up many years ago. She decided that it wasn't for her to have a family like they did. Although at first it had been a hard decision to make, she had come to terms with it already and convinced herself she didn't need it to be happy. But then she found herself imagining what it would be to have a guy with her. Maybe even a husband in the future, but for now just a guy, a boyfriend, just like any other young girl in the world. She wasn't as resistant to the idea as she had been those many years. She was finally opening her eyes to a new reality, at least new to her. It would be nice to have someone to meet at the end of the day.

Jenna lived at Alaric's place and Jeremy lived with his girlfriend Anna in an apartment they rented. He didn't want to live in their old house because it was too big for them and Anna didn't have the patience to take care of such a big house. Elena was going to live again in the house she was raised, only instead of being surrounded by her family she would be all by herself. She knew her aunt and brother and their respective partners would be constantly in her life and place as much as she would be in theirs but what would she do after she had the occasional dinner with them? Maybe at first they would see each other every other night but it would soon change and what would she do when she was alone? Keep the same life she had in New York? Why would she change an empty life for another? Just to have the memories that still hurt her? The memories of her late parents? The memories of her engagement party? She didn't need those memories to make her life even more miserable and solitary.

Maybe it was time for Elena let herself try it again. She knew there were many good guys in her hometown. Southern guys were completely different from New York guys. But then she didn't want any southern boy. She didn't want any guy she would meet or see after many years. There was only one face that fit her newly reacquired prospect. _Damon._

She wanted someone like him to be her boyfriend. Seeing the way he looked to his nephews she wanted someone like him to parent the kids she planned to adopt someday but it wasn't that simple. In twenty-three years she didn't find anyone like Damon for a reason. Men like him weren't raining from the sky. They were rare to find and she had the big luck to find him.

She could picture his face when his children were born, with him being the first to hold them after the doctor. She didn't necessarily need to be the mother, it was about him. It was about him and the love he would nurture for the little baby in his arms. It was about his nature. It was about his personality and his big heart. She could imagine the grin on his face and the tears falling down his beautiful face as his baby uttered its first cry. She knew she didn't need to be the woman lying in the gurney, sweating like a pig and screaming her lungs off. But she wanted to be that woman. In her fantasies and dreams she would be that woman.

How fucked up was everything? She knew she wouldn't be that woman. Actually she wasn't even sure if he would ever be a father. He could just be an uncle and be happy with it. After all the kids really seemed to love him. Learning how to say Dammy was really more complicated than mama or dada but still that was his nephew's second word and for Damon it seemed enough.

She knew she was stretching the reality there. If Damon never meant to have a woman, he certainly never meant to be a father as well. He probably discovered himself in the role of an uncle and embraced it knowing that it was perfect for him. He probably loved those kids as if they were his and he didn't need someone to actually call him dada to feel loved and to love back. And it showed her that maybe she was making a huge mistake.

She had Sophie and if she really wanted to love and be loved she should invest in the kid that was already part of her life instead of dreaming about the family she wouldn't have. _Damn it, Damon Salvatore, _she thought blaming the charming man instead of realizing she made no sense at all. She blamed him because she didn't want to go back to her old dream, of having her own traditional family of mommy and daddy happily creating life together.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her phone ringing. The moment she read his name on her phone screen her heart skipped a beat. It should be a sign to prove her it was okay to resume her old dream but she didn't feel like that.

"Hi" she greeted but he could tell her usual cheeriness was missing and he didn't feel arrogant by thinking it was because of him because he was just as miserable for being away from her.

"_I'm in the middle of a coffee break and I thought I would call you and listen to your beautiful voice" _he offered charmingly as usual.

"How thoughtful! Thanks for remembering me" she sadly added. She was still in the mood of her last thoughts but a small smile was drawing on her face because of his words. He had a way to bring them to her face, even if they were the shortest ones.

"_There isn't one moment that I forget about you" _he couldn't resist but make the cheesy remark.

"How is the meeting going? It's already eleven at night and you're making coffee breaks? I guess it'll actually be a long night" she asked letting go of her last hope to see him even if for some minutes tonight.

"_It always is. We need to discuss the budget and everything that I hate discussing. The executives always come and talk about numbers and numbers. I really hate it" _he said with an annoyed voice.

"I can imagine. That's why I'm a writer. I'm a creative person, I can't handle numbers" she offered thinking how much they were alike.

They were in silence for a few moments until Damon broke it _"I miss you, Elena. I feel like something is missing if I'm not with you" _he confessed.

She wondered if she should confess how she felt or not. The truth was she was missing him like crazy and she knew he wouldn't tease her if she admitted it. He knew better than that and that wasn't the problem. He wasn't the problem. She was. Was she ready to admit it out loud?

"I miss you too, Dan. A lot" she breathed out and it didn't feel as bad as she thought it would, at least not until his next words.

"_Spend the holiday with me and my family. You will love them and I'm sure they will love you just as much. Go to Durham with me" _he blurted unexpectedly surprising even himself.

He had no idea of where it came from but he didn't regret saying it. A few more days weren't enough.

"Damon, I can't" Elena mechanically answered. She was used to depriving herself from this kind of closeness. The answer was automatically tumbling past her lips before she even thought of any reason why she really couldn't.

"_Just one day. Come to spend one day with me. I want you to meet them" _he added also without a lot of thinking. It was what he needed and he wasn't willing to over-think it.

Actually Damon didn't really plan this and he never introduced anyone to his nephews. Surely Stefan and even Katherine met a woman or two but his nephews were sacred to him especially because Alyssa was already starting to ask why he didn't have a wife like her dad. Those children were his hidden treasure and he wasn't willing to share it with anyone else. Until now.

"It will be my first holiday with my Sophie. I want to make it special and help Jenna" she explained remembering of when her parents and Jeremy spent those days together.

"_Are you serious? Isn't the kid your goddaughter?" _he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but going to Mystic Falls in the holidays is complicated for to me. Actually going there any time of the year isn't something I normally look forward to. But I need to make up for the lost time, right?"

"_I guess they're restarting the meeting. I'll talk to you tomorrow" _he announced drastically changing his tone and she thought he sounded distant, even cold.

"Thanks for calling, it made my night. Thanks for the invitation too" she finally admitted with a soft voice and a sweet smile.

"_Forget about it. Good night, Elena" _he answered emotionless and hung up.

Elena didn't understand what just happened. She knew Damon. Yeah, it wasn't really possible to know someone in seven days but she knew him a little bit. She had already said 'no' to him in these past seven days and that was never his reaction. He didn't accept defeat in the first frustrated attempt. He was insistent and he really sounded like he wanted her there with him for at least one day. While she was tempted to go, she knew this would only make their unavoidable separation harder. It was a one night stand that quickly turned into a fling, then a sort of relationship that would last five days. If she showed up in his family holiday it was certainly stretching their deal and it would make things more complicated.

But if her negative answer wasn't the reason why he changed so abruptly then what was it? She tried to repeat their whole conversation in her head to find what she did wrong or what would have hurt him but she didn't. He talked about his annoying meeting and she explained that was the reason why she was a writer. They admitted to miss each other. He invited her to his brother's house, she said no and that was it. Why would he possibly snap on her like that?

She tried to find a reason but she couldn't and when her tiredness and sleep were finally kicking in, she decided to let it go. She was over analyzing it. He was probably just stressed because of the meeting. But they haven't talked about what they would do tomorrow, except that they were visiting the Hamptons house. She didn't know if she was supposed to meet him for breakfast or if he was coming to take her, so she decided to text him. What initially was supposed to be just a quick text turned out in a testament.

She wrote it and changed into her night gown. Her last thought was of him before she found herself lost in the darkness of her sleep.

* * *

Damon was in an even worse mood when they resumed their meeting. He really disliked these meetings but they couldn't be avoided. There were a few before and during pre-production and a few as the movie was being shot but he just wished he could have someone else to do it for him, just like Elena had Rose.

Thinking of her reminded him of why he was in such a worse mood all of sudden. He was disappointed; in fact he was deeply disappointed with the woman he thought was perfect. Absolutely disappointed with the only person he actually believed would change him. But now he couldn't think about Elena Gilbert and her cold heart. He needed to pay attention to what those executives were saying because he needed to defend the budget and his choices. Elena Gilbert could wait.

He was showing some numbers in the flip-chart when his phone biped. He saw it flashing, showing he had a new text but he couldn't abandon his presentation now and check it. He would do it later. It was after midnight and he was sure it was probably just advertising. Who would call him now? For a moment he thought about Elena but it could wait.

When he moved back to his chair an hour later he had long forgotten about his phone. The studio was making it harder than usual for him but he knew at the end of the night they would finally agree with him. So why didn't they spare everyone's time and just approved the damn budget? It certainly didn't help improve his mood.

They didn't go without a fight though and after a lot of talking and two hours later they finally had a deal and Damon was somewhat happy with the result. They quickly bid good night and Damon walked to the parking lot. When he didn't find the car he was looking for it hit him. He wasn't with Elena tonight. Her car wasn't there waiting for him. He needed to call a cab.

Opening his phone he saw he had a message from her but he would read it later. First he needed a cab to take him. If his day wasn't so tiring he would certainly sleep in the studio. There were plenty of beds there but he decided against it. He sat there, on a bench, waiting for his cab when he decided to read her message.

_Hi. I just wanted to say good night as I really didn't have a chance earlier, before you hung up on me. We didn't set anything for tomorrow morning. I'd just like to know if you are picking me up, if I should meet you at Villa's or if I should just head to the Hamptons. I don't know what happened, Dan, but I really can't change my plans for Thanksgiving. Sophie is waiting for me and it killed me to never be there for her before but I just couldn't. I feel horrible for being such a horrible godmother and she deserves the best in the world, so I can't negotiate Thanksgiving, not for anything or anyone. I'm sorry, but believe me I really want to meet your nephews, they seem lovely and the way you look at them is certainly something I'd like to witness. Maybe any other day. Talk to you soon. Kitten._

"Damn it, Damon" he yelled frustrated after reading the message for the fourth or fifth time. How could she be so sweet and forgiving? He treated her like crap without any reason. He didn't have a right to judge her relationship with her goddaughter. Yeah, he knew better than anyone how it was to have uncaring parents but she wasn't a mother, she was a cousin, promoted to godmother and it wasn't any of his business show she treated Sophie.

He didn't have a right to hang up on her, being so dismissive of her admission that she was happy for his call, which was his goal in the first place. It surprised him because he was never this rude to anyone. He was always understanding and polite. Why did he react like that to Elena of all people?

He hated himself for what he did to her. She didn't deserve it. He hadn't been fair because it was none of his business but especially because he didn't know the whole story. Maybe it had something to do with her wedding and the guys he read in her blog. He had witnessed how hurt she was for something that had happened over four years ago. He felt like a jerk for thinking bad of her and especially for acting on it. And he needed to fix it, now.

* * *

His cab was there and in the empty streets of Manhattan he was in front of her building in no time. He looked at his watch. It was almost four in the morning but he needed to talk to her. He couldn't wait until the following day.

Fortunately her doorman recognized him because Elena authorized him to go to her apartment the previous morning. Damon had little work to convince the man that she meant it overall and not only that day and the man actually trusted him. Damon had a way to show his honesty that made people believe him easily.

The elevator ride had never been so long. Surely she lived in the penthouse of an old building with more than thirty floors but it seemed unbelievably longer today than any other day. The doors opened and while he felt really bad for waking her he needed to talk to her more than he ever needed to talk to anyone before.

He placed his bag and folders on her counter, by the side of her own belongings. He kicked off his shoes right there because he didn't want to wake her with his steps. He walked in the tip of his toes to her bedroom and slowly and carefully opened the door to find her sleeping like an angel. Just like she always looked.

As he approached her and walked to the other side of her bed, which was empty he could see her strong grip on her phone. She had waited for him to call her. He felt even worse about everything and he just wanted to punch himself in the stomach. She expected him to be as forgiving as she was, when she shouldn't be blamed for anything in the first place. Damon looked away from her for a moment. It hurt him to know he probably hurt her feelings and just like that in the middle of her dark bedroom a tear rolled down his face. The last time Damon ever cried was when Alyssa was born and the second time he honestly couldn't remember because he didn't cry; never.

But he knew why he was crying. He knew no matter how much he had been unfair with her and totally overboard there was no reason for him to cry. It wasn't like she had cried herself to sleep. It wasn't like he broke her heart or like he would never see her again. He was just rude and she was probably hurt by this jerky actions.

It would be like that to anyone else but to Damon Salvatore it wasn't that simple. The moment he saw her holding the phone for her life he remembered her crying on the roof. He remembered how broken and vulnerable she was and he remembered his silent promise to protect her.

And for him it didn't matter if it was a big or a small and insignificant thing, he had hurt her and he wouldn't forgive himself for that. He told her he would never do it and he had done just that. As much as the relationship with his nephews and the love they nurtured for him proved he wasn't a failure, the ghost of his father's speeches still haunted him. He could be a failure about anything; he didn't care anymore, as long as he didn't fail to his nephews… and to Elena.

Pulling himself together he peeled off his coat, shirt and pants and standing in his boxer shorts and wife beater he climbed her bed. He moved his hand to hers and detached the device from it as she slightly stirred under his touch. He placed it on the nightstand behind him and turned back to her, brushing her hair, softly saying her name.

"Elena" he repeated a few times until her eyelashes finally fluttered open.

"Damon? What time is it?" she asked confused and still half-sleep.

"It is late but I had to see you" he soothed.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" she questioned forcing herself to blink a few times to be as awake as possible at four in the morning. Something probably happened to bring him to her house in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry" he started "That was totally uncalled for but that meeting was really stressful. There is no excuse. I should have never treated you like that" he completed as he partially hid the reasons why he was so rude. This was what ignited him to go overboard but that wasn't what actually made him explode and this he wouldn't confess to her. Not only because he was embarrassed of his actions but because Elena didn't need one more person to judge her actions. He knew she needed affirmation and not the opposite. He wouldn't hurt her more than he already had.

She sighed relieved. She thought something much worse had happened. Surely she was surprised and upset by his sudden rudeness but that was all.

"It's okay. I thought that was the reason. I can only imagine how stressful those meetings are" she said softly, yanking still very sleepy.

"No, it's not okay. I promised I would never hurt you and I failed and I'm so sorry" he confessed before he could actually think about the words he was saying.

"Hey, Honey, that was nothing. Really, people do it all the time and nobody likes it when people snap at them, but that's nothing. Everyone has a bad day and you had a bad minute, so you still have twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes to snap at me" she added lightheartedly moving her hand to his cheek and rubbing it.

Actually she was surprised by how something so ordinary made him come to apologize. Damon was making it really hard for her not fall in love with him. She never thought someone could actually be so sensitive like that.

"So you forgive me?" he pleaded and her forgiveness was the only thing that really mattered to him.

"There is nothing there to forgive, Damon but it seems to be important to you, so yeah, you're forgiven. Now shall we sleep?" she added feeling her eyelashes really heavy and her heart really warmed by his caring actions towards her feelings.

Her words meant the world to him. He felt so guilty and it was good to know it wasn't that important to her.

"Thank you, Kitten" he said as he moved her to his chest and brushed her head almost immediately listening to her light snoring "I won't hurt you" he whispered in her hair "Because I'm falling in love with you"

* * *

_AN: This chapter is one of those that I may be insecure about because it seems TOO overboard for him to react like that. Well I'm married for five years and my husband - while doesn't cry - still overreacts when he feels like he hurt me, even if for the stupid things. So a little bit of real life there :P_

_And we have a confession! And someone opening herself to dream again. I guess it's called the right direction._

_Thanks a lot to my beta **May **and to my reviewers. I'm needy people, I'm needy of reviews, I'm getting just a few, what about you make me happy? ;)_

_I started a new AU/AH when Damon somehow ends up robing a jewelry store, when Elena is there, and somehow feelings are developed, especially on her side. Give it a shot (and a few reviews)._

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	17. Sweet Satisfaction

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 16 - Sweet Satisfaction**

* * *

They woke up the next morning running late. Damon had barely slept not only because he still felt guilty for snapping at her but especially because of the words that slipped past his lips.

For the first time he said out loud that he was in love with someone – or falling in love for that matter. But how much longer could he deny it? He never felt so bad about something he did like he felt about the way he treated her over the phone. It was undeniable now and he was thankful that at least he said it to a sleeping Elena. She was so tired or sleepy that in the moment she touched his chest, she fell asleep again, just a few seconds before the words actually left his mouth.

He knew he shouldn't let her know it, especially because she was leaving in two days. It wouldn't be fair to her and she actually seemed very comfortable with their agreement. He had never seen Elena reluctant about their deal. She was always positive about it and never really complained or suggested to stretch it and though she had a good reason to turn down his proposal, she did it as if she wasn't the least tempted to visit him over the holidays. She hadn't even made any innocent or sappy comments. It worked fine for her because she was soon starting a new chapter of her life with her family and friends.

And now they were running late, without any breakfast, to the studio and that felt horrible. He loved to have breakfast with her. It was always the highlight of their days and he could certainly say she was a morning person. With so much in his head on their way to work he actually spent most of time silent and Elena thought it was because of the previous day's events.

To be honest she didn't remember exactly what he had said when he woke her up in the middle of the night. She remembered he apologized for snapping and he actually looked awful about it but that was it. She was really sleepy and begging to go back to her dreams to actually be able to remember the details of what they talked about.

She didn't have a chance to talk about it as they woke up and he rushed to his hotel room to take a shower and change while she did the same in her apartment. And now they were in the car for about ten minutes but except for complimenting her clothes, she hadn't heard a word from Damon and it felt weird.

"So was the meeting productive?" she decided to break the silence.

"They never are. They say how much we should spend. We show them how we couldn't cut anything and this is it. One showing their points to the other until the dim hours of night. Eventually they agree and we all go home" Damon answered nonchalantly.

"That sounds pointless" Elena remarked.

"It is but we can't go without it"

"Are you still upset?" she asked after another brief silence.

"About what?" he asked. His head was in the clouds and he had no idea of what she was talking although it was pretty obvious.

"Yesterday" she simply explained.

"The question is, are you? I'm the one who went totally overboard" he retorted quietly.

"Damon, it's okay. You were in a stressing and pointless meeting that was crossing the night and you snapped at me over a phone call. It happens all the time" she offered as she drove.

"No, Elena. There is no reason. It was uncalled for and I'm happy you forgave me, I shouldn't have been such a jerk"

"Okay. But don't over think it, okay?" she asked turning to look at him as the traffic light went red, showing a sweet smile.

"Okay" he answered copying her actions.

Another pregnant pause came and Elena hated it. He hadn't been himself this morning and she wasn't sure if it was only because of their little misunderstanding yesterday. She had caught his face a few times as she drove and she knew he was in deep thought. He looked exhausted and it could also be the explanation but her sixth sense still told her it was something else. There weren't any witty comments or flirting touches. He had quickly kissed her on the lips before leaving her bedroom and repeated the same action when she stopped in front of his hotel to pick him up. She missed his touch, his voice and especially his kisses and she wouldn't let an insignificant bad answer spoil the last two days they had together. But the more she thought about it, the more unlike Damon it looked. He was always so confident and upbeat. This silence and even coldness didn't fit him and she would change it.

She sped on the gas and in no time they were at the studio parking lot. Her crazy driving seemed to be totally unnoticed by him as he still held the same distant and pensive gaze.

As soon as she parked, he automatically reached for his seat belt and was about to unhook it when she reached for his arm.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Nothing" he answered by inertia but both knew it wasn't true.

"Are you upset because I'm not visiting you on Thanksgiving?" she tried to figure it out.

"No… yes… of course… but it is not that… I'm just… I know you want to spend time with your family and so do I. As you said, maybe next time" he answered but she felt he was still distant and it wasn't like Damon. He wasn't broody. He didn't brood at all and she wasn't taking it.

"Damon, what happened? Why are you so weird? Why are you brooding? You do not brood, I love it that you never brood but that's all you did this morning" she vented sliding her hand down on his arm until it reached his hand "Talk to me, Honey"

"I'm tired and the meeting was exhausting and now I have another day ahead of me and you're leaving Saturday and it all sucks" he half admitted.

"Is that why you are so quiet? Because I'm leaving?" she asked and felt her heart getting warm towards the raven-haired guy.

"Mainly, yes" he confessed looking tenderly at her and for the first time that morning she saw glimpses of the man she loved to be with.

"So we might enjoy the time we have together. I miss your touch, I miss your voice, I miss your kisses and I only have forty eight hours more of it and I don't think I'm tired of it. I miss you" her voice cracked at the last part and his heart sank as he realized that ever since they woke up he was actually quite indifferent to the girl he was falling in love with.

"I'm so sorry, Kitten" he said as his hand reached for her cheek rubbing it and finally got a smile on her beautiful face.

"Is there any problem? Did something else happen? Is your family okay? Why are you so pensive? It is like you are not you and if you have any problem, I can try to help. I want you to know I'm here for you" she offered squeezing his hand.

"There is nothing wrong, Kitten. I'm sorry. I was lost in some thoughts but that's nothing" he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"Yes, now shall we work?" he suggested.

"Not yet, mister. I might as well have a bit of my Salmon to make up for these thirty minute ride when I was absolutely disregarded" she demanded with a mischievous smile.

"Of course, Elena Gilbert" he agreed pulling her arms and bringing her over him "I'm more than happy to fulfill my Salmon tasks" he said before capturing her lips with his.

The moment their lips touched both of their spirits changed. Damon forgot for some moments that he had confessed he was falling for her and she forgot the cold treatment she received until now.

Their tongues were quickly giving access to one another and he could feel her light moans against his mouth. He had missed her lips. The two pecks they shared this morning were nothing compared to that kiss. Both needing it more than they had imagined at first.

"I hope you remember you promised me sex today" she whispered against his mouth as his hands found her bare thighs. She had abolished pants ever since meeting him and the loose skirt just gave his hands full access to her skin… her very exposed skin.

"I see you're already prepared" he remarked as he lifted up his hand on her thigh just to feel that she was wearing no underwear again.

"I want you, Damon" she moaned as he kissed her intensely again.

"I want you too, Kitten, more than you'll ever know" he said looking tenderly at her eyes as they broke apart.

"I hope you can transform your wishes in actions" she teased smiling seductively at him.

"Trust me, I will but now we better get inside. I don't want my crew to witness my very hot actions with you" he smirked and she pecked his lips for a last kiss before both left the car.

Elena smoothed her skirt and top and they walked inside the studio, his hand reaching for hers on their way and bringing it to his lips "I'm sorry about this morning, I'm making it up to you in the afternoon" he winked as they entered the big doors of the building.

* * *

Time flew by that morning and Elena spent most of her time with Jill as Damon was again entangled in meetings and conference calls. She was actually getting to know the blond and they were having a good time together. Especially laughing at Damon's expense as Jill shared some stories he purposefully kept from their conversations about their routines.

They had lunch at the studio restaurant and drove to Hamptons, where he was going to show the contract to the owner of the house he wanted to use as Nina's.

"I told you it was two streets back. I still can't believe you didn't write the address" Elena half laughed and whined as Damon was on the same street for the third time at least. He was getting frustrated and annoyed and she thought it was amusing.

"What? Can't a man be directions challenged? Also, you didn't help that much, Kitten. Remember that you guided me here in the first place. You're the one who lives in New York" he ranted but she couldn't stop her laughs. He was cute being lost in the streets, looking at their names and trying to identify the houses and trees.

"There, turn left in that street" she pointed out but it was too close for him to actually turn.

"It might help if you say it before I'm in the corner, you know?" he complained lightheartedly.

"Stop here" she demanded holding back her giggles and trying to sound serious "I mean it, park the car and step out"

He looked at her confused but he knew sometimes women were hard to understand so he just obeyed. She also stepped out and walking to the driver's side of the car she crashed her lips on his, kissing him in a slow pace. He answered her actions immediately moving his hands to her waist and bringing her body closer to his.

"I thought you might need it before we actually get late" she winked as they broke apart. "Now move to the other side, I'll drive us" she said and he brought her lips to his as soon as she was finished.

"Bossy Elena turns me on" he confessed as they broke apart.

"So I guess I'll be giving you a lot of orders as soon as we are out of here. Now let's find this house because I'm horny" Elena demanded and he just smirked walking to the passenger's door.

* * *

In no time they were in front of the house and Elena mocked him for good five minutes about how he embarrassed the whole male kind with his awful sense of directions. He could only shrug his shoulders. It had always challenged him and that's why he had a GPS in his car and in the cars he rented, reminding her they would have a device at their service if she hadn't crashed his car. She also reminded him that they could have used Google Maps in his Blackberry if he had the address and he couldn't reply to that.

After waiting for a couple of minutes they met Jessica and Mark, the owners of the place. The young couple showed no restriction to rent the house to the movie producer. She had actually inherited the house from her grandmother and they didn't really use it. They were actually thinking about just selling it as they owned their own just two streets down. Damon explained they would need the house for about four months and the contract wouldn't allow them to sell it for the next six months, which was the contract duration. Jessica didn't object. They were planning on selling the house for two years but never really contacted any realtor. It was just an idea they never gave much thought about.

While the three talked about business Elena looked around the house and was enchanted by everything. The house was actually old, though the front looked newer. There were a lot of frames hanging on the walls and some over the furniture and she could even recognize Jessica as a child in some of them as the young redhead hadn't changed that much.

The couple in front of her also caught her attention. They weren't much older than she and Damon and they seemed to be absolutely in love with each other. The way they exchanged looks, the way his hand never left hers during their conversation or the little tour they just had in the first story of the house. There was a picture of their wedding on one of the side tables in the living room and when they walked by it, both Mark and Jessica looked tenderly at the picture and exchanged a loving look.

Damon had also caught the couples' actions but mainly Elena's. He could see how she was mesmerized by the house and actually touched by the couple that was now leading them upstairs. He had the three of them going ahead of him, his hand holding Elena's, as they walked. His thoughts drifted to the brunette and for some minutes he wasn't really paying attention to what the couple was saying. Something about the furniture which really didn't matter as they were getting new furniture anyway.

What mattered was that Elena loved that house. It was all written in her face as she listened carefully to all stories Jessica told, especially the ones that involved her grandmother and grandfather. The young owner actually said she didn't like to visit the house because it reminded her too much of her late grandparents and she missed them too much. She told them stories about her childhood in that house and how she and Mark had been engaged there because her grandfather was really sick at the time and couldn't leave the house. Damon could see that at some moments Elena actually almost cried when Jessica was teary as well. He had only ears and eyes for the woman that captured his heart so quickly. She was just this pure girl that was touched by the love stories of two generations in the Ross family. Damon thought it was lovely and it only made him fall in love with her all over again.

"But I guess you know exactly what I'm talking about" Jessica said teary to Elena.

"Not really" the brunette answered and her own tears were threatening to fall.

"Well, I guess what I'm saying is that every time I looked at my grandparents they were looking at each other just like Mr. Salvatore is looking at you now" Jessica explained and both Damon and Elena were taken aback by the comment.

Damon because he had no idea he was so obvious and Elena surprised that he held the exact same gaze that Mark held, actually even more intense and when she noticed it her heart skipped a beat.

"We're just getting to know each other" she offered looking at the dark-haired man she knew she was developing feelings for.

"We met not so long ago and we're in that part of the movies when the characters are getting to know each other, who they are, what they want" Elena completed her eyes still fixed on Damon's.

"Oh, darling, trust me, that boy knows what he wants… and that's you" Jessica said walking out the bedroom they were.

Damon didn't really pay much attention to Jessica's answer. He was lost in Elena's words. She had basically repeated what he said to her a few days ago on the roof of the publishing house. Like him, she didn't seem to forget one word that was said between the two of them and his heart raced in his chest. He didn't care that Jessica saw through his facade, that his supposed mask wasn't as covering as he first imagined as a stranger quickly called him on it. He was wondering what Elena thought about it as they followed Jessica and Mark to the next bedroom.

He couldn't resist the caring gaze that Elena held and before she entered the bedroom he pulled her to a kiss in the hallway "You look too beautiful for me to resist" he said as they broke apart and finally entered the room.

Elena smiled softly to him and turned her attention to Jessica. They were now in the master bedroom that belonged to her grandparents.

A few more touching stories were told and they finally moved to the backyard, which was huge and filled with trees and flowers. There was also a huge pool even though not so far ahead it was the beach.

"It is a beautiful garden, Jessica" Elena complimented.

"Yeah, that's actually why we keep a gardener, the lady you met the other day. She comes thrice by week to take care of it" she explained.

"Is she here today?" Damon asked.

"Actually we asked her to come tomorrow as you were coming today" Jessica added.

"Well, so I guess we have a deal. I suppose we won't need it until the next year" he asked.

"No, problem. We'll need time to get our personal belongings somewhere anyway" Mark answered.

"It sounds perfect then" Damon said shaking hands with the blonde man.

"Well, we actually have to leave now, but you guys can explore the garden and check the beach if you want. As soon as we're finished, we'll contact you Mr. Salvatore" the man completed and Damon nodded.

They bid their goodbyes and Jessica and Mark went inside to lock the house and left.

"So what do you think?" Damon asked as Elena admired the view.

"It's beautiful" she smiled softly.

"Let's take a look at this garden" he stretched his hand and she happily accepted. The place was indeed beautiful and well maintained. They passed a few short trees to find an open area, with a clean view of the horizon, over the ocean to where the Sun was heading.

"I always enjoyed sunsets more than sunrises" Elena added though the sunset was a few hours away.

"And why is that, Elena Gilbert?" he asked.

"I only watched the sunrises when I was coming from parties during high school and I'm not a fan of waking up too early" she confessed chuckling softly.

"I prefer the quietness of sunrises; especially in Cali" he added "Would you wait for me here? I have to get something I forgot in the car" he asked and she nodded not really understanding what he had forgotten, especially because he didn't put anything in the car in the first place.

"Look, there is a swing over there, why don't you wait for me there" he pointed to the wooden swing just some steps ahead of them.

"Okay" she said pecking his lips and letting him go.

* * *

He was soon back holding some sort of blanket in his hand and finding her slowly swinging looking at the ocean.

"Hey" he said breaking her gaze from the wide sea.

"I like the view here. It's peaceful and absolutely beautiful" she remarked as he stood in front of her.

"You look beautiful against the sunlight, Kitten" he said and leaned down to kiss her intensely. She stood up to feel him fully, not breaking up the kiss. The kiss wasn't too fast but his grip in her waist and lips was strong and led her to softly moan under his touch.

"Let's see the beach, Sassy" he said as they broke apart sliding his free hand to her waist as they walked.

The cool breeze blew over them as they approached the shore, the trees getting behind them. As soon as they reached the sand she leaned down and kicked off her sandals

"I really loved this house" she said after they stopped and stood watching the waves in the sea "I'm thinking about making an offer after the movie is shot" she confessed looking at him.

"I'm sure you will bring the happiness that is missing since Lea and Anthony left" he added, kissing her forehead. He placed the blanket on the sand, sitting over it and tapping the spot by his side for her to join him.

"They had a beautiful love story. I wish I actually had one of those to tell my children one day but then I would have to have a story to actually have children" she bitterly said the last part.

"You will have a beautiful family, Elena" he suggested bringing her closer to him, wrapping her left arm around her waist.

"Yeah… I'm sure my brother and Anna won't take long before giving me a nephew" she vaguely answered.

"You will have your own family, Elena. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'm sure someone will show up and give you all the love you deserve"

"I'm not so sure" she breathed out.

"But I am" he reassured her leaning down to kiss her tenderly "Because you're too easy to love, Lena" he completed looking straight at her.

She looked at his blue eyes and got lost in them as she often did. The truth in his words was confirmed by his sweet eyes. The admiration, the veneration, the affection was evident in the caring and even loving gaze he held.

"So love me, Damon, just for today, pretend you love me. Just for today give me what you're so sure I will have someday and maybe I'll believe" she asked softly. Her voice raspier than usual and actually cracking up a bit.

"Someday, he will look into your beautiful eyes and losing himself in their beauty and innocence, he will hold you close to his body feeling every cell of his body craving yours" Damon said as he bent on his knees in front of her and slowly laid both of their bodies over the blanket.

"He will feel his heart beating as if it was going to jump out of his chest and he will know that it only beats because of you" he continued bringing her hand to his chest, placing it over his heart that was beating frenetically.

"Feeling the air vanishing from his chest he will kiss you, because you will be the air he breathes" he closed the gap between them completely, softly and slowly kissing her. The kiss was long and full of passion and caused goose bumps to erupt in both of their bodies until they broke apart for air.

"And when he won't be able to hold back anymore, he will simply make love to you, mesmerized by your beauty, enchanted by your soul" he said as his hands reached for the hem of her top, sliding it up her chest and taking it away.

As soon as it uncovered her face he kissed her again, more eager than before as his hands reached for her bra, unhooking it.

He stood up with each of his legs by her side, getting rid of his shirt and wife beater and then his belt, pants and boxers, standing completely naked in front of her.

"Love me, Damon" she whispered.

He wasted no time peeling her skirt down her legs to find her complete nude olive body waiting for his.

He lay down again, carefully pressing his body over her petite form and hunting her mouth with his. Soon after it, his mouth found its way to her jaw line, then her neck and finally her chest. He licked her cleavage while his hands possessed each of her voluptuous breasts. She moaned under his magic touch. His grip wasn't too strong or loose but steady. Her hands found his head and fiercely ran through his hair. Damon nuzzled his mouth deep, rubbing his face back and forth, caressing her breasts with his stubble. Elena felt shivers running through her body at the contact of their skin. His touch was gentle but still filled with arousal. Trailing up her body with his tongue, he met her mouth again, as his erection rubbed her thighs. She could feel he was already iron hard and her center creamed in anticipation. She rubbed herself against him the best she could. Her breasts against his chest and her center against his thigh.

They didn't say anything to each other. They were lost in their actions and they didn't need any words because it felt like music. Like an old tune that they both knew all the chords and lyrics of. An old song that brought joy to their hearts and made them beat in sync. Their rhythm was still in a slow pace as they explored each other's bodies with their hands while their lips remained joined.

Damon then moved his body down so the broad head of his member was now rubbing the dewy entry of her folds. The moment she felt it she opened up her eyes to found his already open ones looking straight at hers. She opened her mouth as she felt he slowly sliding down touching now the very entrance of her core, her lower body trembling for the moment that was about to come.

"Condom" he said moving to reach for his wallet in his pants' pocket.

"No, pill" she answered bringing him back to her.

He rubbed himself around her entry a few more times and when he saw her finally closing her eyes again he knew she was ready to receive his length in her tight walls. Keeping his moves at a slow pace he slid his erection inside of her looking at her eyes fluttering open and close as he went deeper.

She moaned loudly as her body started to get used to his hard member. She spread her legs and he thrust his full length inside her with one quick movement leading her to open her eyes and raise her upper body in pleasure and a bit of pain, feeling him fill her entirely. He wasn't big or small to her body. It was the perfect length to her.

The moment their bodies finally joined in the most deep and intense connection, Elena felt butterflies mixed with arousal and pleasure. Her body winced and trembled and she had goose bumps all over her skin. Her heart raced even faster in her chest and she thought she would faint. Damon felt the same way. He was barely able to control his moves in her. It was like a mystical experience. He leaned down to kiss her again all while thrusting in and out her perfect body. They quickly found a rhythm that was just too good and was leading the two of them to the edge. Damon let go of her mouth and buried his head in her hair, breathing her in "I love your smell" he muttered close to her ear. He moved back to her mouth "I love your lips" he whispered before their lips crashed for another long kiss. "I love your body" he completed as his hands traveled her breasts, flat belly, reaching her thighs and then her ass, speeding up a bit his moves.

Her body jerked as she danced erotically against his member inside of her building up more desire and need. The ministrations of his body in hers intensified and moving their hips he hit a point that made her cried out "Oh Damon, there, harder Baby"

He did as he was told and he felt her drenching his member and he knew her orgasm was close. He could feel her body pulsating under his and it only increased his arousal. Sliding himself in and out, faster and faster, he felt her nails clutching his back. She let out a long cry followed by many short ones and finally came as she yelled "Damon, oh god, Damon, oh Baby"

He decreased his pace to give her time to recover her breath and to come back from her high. He softly brushed the hair sticking on her wet face and gave many pecks on her cheeks, forehead, lips and the tip of her nose. Feeling like she had recovered he sped up his thrusts and soon was ready for her as well hearing her aroused moans.

"Look at me, Honey" he breathed out as he was about to hit his own climax.

"Come to me, Baby" she whispered sweetly and he closed his eyes and moaning he finally reached his own orgasm calling her name "Oh, Elena, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Elena"

* * *

_AN: The teasing is over, I finally had them having sex again although to Damon it was a little bit more than plain sex. Making love? I don't know. But more than just sex I'm sure it is._

_Elena first showed him all her pain and how she's starting to show her insecurities. That's why I write her jealous so constantly. She's insecure, not jealous, and to be honest, if I were her, I would feel insecure too, maybe not for four years but she didn't try or allowed herself to be emotionally involved in those four years, so the amount of time since she broke up with Tyler doesn't make that much difference. She's afraid but she's also deeply insecure._

_I can't wait to read your thoughts, I hope you liked this 'soft-sweet sex' because I have something hotter planned for the next update :P_

_Thanks a lot to my wonderful reviewers and to my amazing beta **May.**_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	18. Fight Works and Fireworks

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 17 - Fight Works and Fireworks  
**

* * *

They lay on the beach and watched the waves until the sunset came. The feeling of being there was impossible to describe to both of them. There was pleasure, arousal, happiness, desire and fullness.

"It was worth every second of the wait and teasing" she said as she snuggled on his chest looking for her spot.

"You were worth every minute I've ever lived until this moment" he muttered in her hair.

"You're released of the role now, Damon. By the way your impersonation was perfect" she tilted her head up to see him.

"Elena…" he started looking deep at her eyes "I can't control how my body answers to you. You made me feel it, all of it" he completed and she didn't know if he was talking only about his body's reactions or also his feelings. Was it possible to pretend to be in love with someone to that extent? Were all those feelings and looks just a lie? She couldn't believe it but what other explanation was left?

She had never felt so loved before. The way he touched her body and explored it, knowing where to touch and when to touch. The way he kissed her while he built their arousal and then how he hungrily attacked her lips once he was inside of her. The way he paid attention to her every need and kept it about something more than sex. Was it because she asked? Was it because she needed to know if she wasn't giving up on finding a man to spend her life too soon? Lea and Anthony, Jessica's grandparents, only got married at age twenty five when most of couples used to meet and marry before they were twenty years old.

He caressed her body as she rested in his arms. Her body was flawless. Her legs, her breasts, her stomach…

He didn't need her to explain how she wasn't this woman that accepted to have this fling with him. He knew she wasn't. He knew she wasn't with him just because of five days of wildness and craziness because Elena was hurt and pure. Someone as hurt as she was wouldn't risk to be more hurt by any man. But as he caressed her belly he remembered her wedding. The one he never found out if it really happened. There were two entries in her journal when she mentioned how she wanted to become a mother but she wanted to wait at least three years after she and Tyler got married.

Then the thought invaded his head and he couldn't stop it. What if she was pregnant with his baby? No, he didn't think she was in fact carrying his child, but what it would be like if she carried his baby someday?

The first thought in his head was that Elena was the only woman he ever met that he would trust to have his babies. She was the only one he could see being as perfect as Katherine was to her kids. He could picture her in his mind holding a newborn. Showing her offspring how caring, loving and special Elena Gilbert was. He knew she would give her whole attention, love and time to this baby. There wasn't anyone more motherly than Elena.

"Were you married?" he asked bluntly.

"What? Why? No! Where did this come from?" she retorted shocked. Did he have some power that actually allowed him to read her thoughts?

"The other day I asked you if you were going to change when the right guy came and you answered that he abandoned you. Then this thought occurred me, that maybe you've been married before" he didn't mention her blog. He felt embarrassed to confess he had read all her entries and even bookmarked the page.

"Oh… no, I was never married before. I was engaged to my high school boyfriend but it didn't work out" she explained while her lips curved, not into a smile, but in resignation. "We broke up three days before our wedding day" she confessed and he could see her breaking in front of him. And just like that Damon's heart broke inside of him too. It couldn't be truth. Elena deserved everything and it was written all over her face that she wasn't the one who called it quits with Tyler. Or even worse, that she was the one who broke up but under painful circumstances.

While Damon's heart sunk about it Elena contemplated what she had just shared with him. That was something she never talked about, not even when it happened. Her aunt and friends tried to talk to her about it but she had yet to open up. But she wanted Damon to know everything about her but she wouldn't tell the whole story. There was no point to relive all those horrible feelings and see those horrifying pictures in her mind. "That was when I decided I didn't want to ever get married. I realized it wasn't for me but lately I've been thinking about it. I've always wanted to have a big family… I guess in the future I'll adopt a baby" she confessed, opening her heart, sharing her newly acquired plans and wondering if it would be a mistake or if she deserved to have a baby to call her own, instead of only being an aunt and a godmother.

"Really?" was the only word he could utter. To say it was unexpected was an understatement. Was Elena this hurt that she really thought she wouldn't have the chance to have a family by herself? If she wanted a child it proved him she wanted the family but why not the man and a pregnancy?

"Yeah…" she whispered. That also wasn't the answer she expected from him. He sounded like he didn't believe her. Like he didn't believe she was actually doing it and like he didn't believe she was capable of doing it. It hurt because one of the few people she expected to understand her was the guy with her now, who was no longer a stranger. It was the man that was holding her after they had shared something so deep and intense just some minutes ago. She refused to call it just sex but she couldn't call it love either.

He could feel her tensing under his grip and he realized he actually didn't answer her properly.

"I think you will make a great mom, Elena. This kid will be lucky to have you" he quickly added and he could feel her relaxing in his arms.

"You think so?" she asked insecure.

"I know so… But why won't you try to have your own baby? Why are you giving up on marriage?" And that question was what led his lack of reaction before. Why was she thinking about adoption instead of getting a family? She had just asked him to make love to her, to make her believe she would find the guy. Did she really give it up when she clearly still wanted it? Was she that afraid of being hurt or failing?

"It's complicated, Damon" she simply said.

"Elena, you deserve the family of your dreams. You deserve to have four kids, all with your sweet smile and a man that worships you. And I'm sure the right person will come and you will raise a beautiful family in Virginia" he assured.

"How can you be so sure? You know nothing about my life. You know nothing of what happened to me" she retorted but she didn't mean to be rude. She just needed to know those answers more than anything. She needed him to give her enough reasons. To restore her hope.

"But I know who you are. I know how great and amazing and extraordinary you are and I know if you let someone else see it as well, he will fall in love with you. And in the moment you let it happen, what you are expecting will happen. I can see right in your face how much you want this" he offered but she didn't budge.

"I was hurt before, I'm sure it will happen again" her defensive voice was just above a whisper "And dreaming about a wedding… dreaming about getting pregnant… I don't want to keep my hopes up. It will hurt me again. I can't go through all this again, I won't make it if it goes wrong again" from defensive and low her voice went to cracking and hurt and Damon could see how hard it was for her.

"How can you be so sure that you're going to be hurt again?" he was concerned but mainly he wanted her to have hope. He wanted her to have everything she dreamed of.

"I doesn't matter Damon. It's not like I'm engaged or in a relationship. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to live in pain. This baby is the easy way out and for the first time I'm going to take the easy way because I need to avoid the pain. I thought having Sophie would be enough but it won't be me or my family. Someday she'll grow and forget about her godmother and have her life and I would be just alone" her tone was louder and she was almost crying. It was difficult for her to face all her demons like that. To face that she didn't have anybody and that she wouldn't have the baby that she always dreamed of. But she would have a baby that would never abandon her.

"What happened with your high school fiancé?" he challenged. He couldn't let Elena give her life and dreams up because of a jerk that he really wanted to meet and kick his ass. But he needed to pressure Elena a bit now. He needed to take her to the edge to show her that heartbreaks happen all the time, to all people, but they don't give up. At least not for good like Elena did.

"It was the only time I ever gave my heart to someone and he broke it. It was never real and I'm sure if we didn't break up he would have skipped out on the wedding somehow" her voice cracked again as she remembered the pain that followed her for so many years. This conversation hurt a lot but she felt like she needed to have it. She wanted to have everything she could with Damon because she knew what she really wanted she wouldn't have.

"Everybody has their heart broken in high school. You may think you're the exception but we're all inconsequent in high school" he reasoned and he couldn't believe that that was actually stealing her dream.

"So were you broken or inconsequent?" she retorted "Because it seems like that's what all teenagers do"

"And it is. And no, I wasn't any of them because I was recluse. I was quiet, not what you would call popular and I didn't want my heart to be broken, so I didn't put it on the line"

"So you were the coward and you're here judging me for getting afraid _after_ I put my heart out there and got it broken? You have no right to judge my choices because you didn't put yourself there. Actually correct me if I am wrong, you still haven't put it out yet" she snapped.

"I did" he admitted "For once I did".

"And how did it turn out? Is that why you keep hiding behind the Casanova mask?" she queried getting really mad at his judgment.

"It was the best feeling I ever felt and if I knew that it was indeed this good, I would have tried before" he confessed detaching his body from hers.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not ready yet to have this conversation. I'm still trying to understand what happened. But she… she isn't available" he concluded. That was too much and too fast and his head spun and his heart sunk. He wouldn't lie to her and pretend he had fallen in love with someone else but he couldn't confess his love right now. Not when she was assuring him she would never give her heart to anyone because she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Are you using me as a rebound?" she automatically asked but regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She should know better and she quickly corrected herself "That's not what I mean"

"So what is it? What else do I have to do to prove to you that this is real, Elena? Because I honestly don't know what else to do prove that this is how I feel about you!" he said frustrated but mainly hurt "Let's go back to the city. I have some calls to make and we have to talk about the movie".

"I'm sorry, Damon. That's not what I mean. I don't know why I asked you this" she desperately tried to convince him. She didn't doubt him anymore it was just out of habit.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I invaded your life. Unlike you said, I'm not judging you, Elena. In fact I was just trying to convince you of what is crystal clear. Any man, looking for someone, would find in you more than he ever dreamed of and just because you were really hurt in high school it doesn't mean you will be hurt again. But it's your life and you know what is best for you. I just wanted to help; I just wanted you to believe that dreams come true every day. I never dreamed of any of this Elena, but you did and I think you shouldn't give up, that's it. I won't say anything else about it. It's your decision" he explained as he got his pants and shirt and started to redress.

"Thanks for today" she said softly.

"Yeah, you too" he replied with a small smile getting the blanket and folding it "I'll wait for you to dress in the car" he kissed her hair and walked away. She had hurt him with her words and he didn't want to fight with her or show his pain. He didn't want her to be hurt or guilty about him even if he was hurt.

She only nodded as she started to collect her clothes, thinking about what he had just said. It actually made sense. Surely no one could measure the pain she felt when she broke up with Tyler but it was also the age when nobody knew better. Tyler and she were still teenagers when they almost got married. The teenage years are when everyone makes so many mistakes and learns from them. He was right. If only her heart would agree. If only she was brave enough to pursue a relationship with him. He had just admitted he would open up to love now that he knew what it was about. But then again he was probably still in love with this girl. She knew she wasn't just a rebound girl but could she replace the girl he fell in love with?

* * *

"What about dinner at that Italian place? It isn't somewhere we need reservations. People in Manhattan are not very interested in places like that" she suggested as he drove them back to New York.

"Okay. I'll call Rita to get my urgent messages and then head home" he suggested with a soft voice. He wasn't mad or disappointed at her. He was just hurt that she couldn't see through all his actions that he cared a lot about her. He didn't expect her to know he was falling for her because he had only now come to terms with it but he expected her to at least acknowledge what he had verbalized so many times: he cared about her, she was special to him, she was the only woman in his life now.

"I guess we're getting too serious. I miss you provoking me and the lighthearted banters we had just yesterday. I don't know why things had changed and we only have tomorrow before I leave and I don't want to discuss my life or your life and feelings. You invited me on one last ride, Damon and that was what I had said yes to" she honestly offered.

It was very difficult for her to discuss her life and decisions and while it was easy to open up to him, it was difficult to accept his opinion because she knew he was right. But what made it worse was her huge fear of disappointing him. She truly believed in everything he said about her and how he felt about her because she had seen it through his actions and eyes. She didn't want to tarnish the perfect image he had of her because no one had ever admired her like he did.

"Sure" he offered "Let's enjoy our last day together". Disappointment couldn't even start describing what Damon felt as she uttered those words. He loved the lighthearted relationship they had. He loved to provoke and flirt with her but he wanted more. He knew he shouldn't want more than they had agreed on but he couldn't help. He finally understood what people said by 'you can't help who you fall in love with'. He had always thought it was just some stupid saying that people used to justify their horrible choices. He had met so many women that were hurt and used by the lowest guys he heard about and they all said this same saying. At the time it sounded insane to him. He had always thought love was a decision to a certain extent. Infatuation couldn't be controlled but love was much greater and more serious and until that day he thought anyone was able to start and stop loving as their wish. He had no idea of how wrong he was as the words left her mouth.

"I know I promised you I wouldn't work this week but as you will be settling into your new house next week, we need to start working on the script before you leave" he explained as they sat at the table in the restaurant.

"Sure. When?" she asked tasting her wine that had just been poured in her glass.

"I want to start shooting as soon as possible. I just need to know what you think is the main story to be told, I'll outline it and send it back to you for your approval but I want to understand what you think should be shown"

"When would 'soon' be?" she questioned.

"Three weeks"

"That's sort of short notice. Can you write a whole script in three weeks?"

"I don't know yet but I'll give it a try. We're going to be as faithful as possible to your writing. Obviously I can't keep all the details in the movie because I only have 100-120 minutes" he clarified.

"I see"

"So what about we sit down tomorrow and we talk about what you have in mind? You just tell me the most important events in the book and if you want to talk about actors you would like to see portraying Ian and Paul. I have a few ideas but I want to discuss it with you. I know you had problems with Kate and she's the only one I really wanted in this movie. Everyone else you're free to give your opinion and I will consider it"

"Whenever you want, remember I will be at your services the whole day tomorrow" she smiled rubbing her thumb on his hand.

"What about now? Are you at my services now?" he asked as he shivered from her touch.

"No, tomorrow I will be at your services. Now, I'm simply and totally yours" she seductively answered rubbing her bare foot on his thighs.

"I'll need to do some calls but we will be at your house soon" he explained and she only whispered okay, leaning back in her chair.

While they waited for the waiter to bring their food he had called the studio and made the other calls he had to do. All the time he was talking she was caressing his body somehow. Rubbing her legs on his, moving to the chair closer to him to actually rub his growing erection. All while she kept a sweet and innocent smile on her face that was driving him crazy. He had barely been able to talk to his boss and feeling like he was starting to sound incoherent he apologized and said he would call him the first thing in the morning.

As soon as he ended the call Elena brought his lips to hers and didn't really care about their hot PDA in the middle of the restaurant.

Their food arrived and she decided to move back to her seat and eat her pasta, watching him recover his normal breath.

* * *

As soon as they walked out the restaurant and made it to her car their hands and mouths found one another's.

"Control your instincts, Dan. I don't want the world to see us" she muttered as he attacked her neck.

"I can't control myself around you" he confessed cupping both of her breasts in his hands.

"Drive, Damon, we're just ten minutes away from my apartment. Drive us there and I will drive you crazy" she whispered in his ear and he quickly started the engine and headed to her apartment.

Elena didn't stop provoking him during their ride. Kissing his neck and ear, moving her hands to the bulge in his pants, she couldn't wait until she would be his again.

Damon entered her parking lot, parking the car the best he could while she sucked his earlobe. As soon as the car stopped she stepped out. Resting her arms in the window she looked to him with a mischievous smile "Come on in and take me, Damon" she said walking away to the elevator.

He reached for her cupping her body in his from behind kissing the back of her neck and possessing both of her breasts with his hands. As soon as they entered the elevator he pressed her against the wall kissing her wildly. He was still attacking her lips when the ding bell let them know the elevator was stopping, probably to get more people.

She moved from under his grip and stood in front of him, to hide his tight pants. Two women entered the elevator nodding their heads slightly to a distracted Elena and a totally aroused Damon. Elena moved closer to him and let her ass softly rub his bulge.

As soon as the ladies walked out Damon turned her around and kissed her hungrily. He needed her. He needed to feel himself inside of her again and he couldn't wait one more second.

"There is a camera" Elena breathed out as he left her mouth and moved his lips to her neck.

"I want you Elena" he ignored her warning and lifted her body against his. They had purposefully let all their stuff in her car and had both of their hands free. She quickly answered to his moves and wrapped her legs around his waist.

In a few seconds they finally heard the ding showing they were in the penthouse. He moved them inside her apartment nearly knocking over the pictures on the side table in the small hall. He made their way to her bedroom and threw her on the bed, quickly unbuttoning his shirt while she also got rid of her clothes.

As soon as they were completely naked their bodies crashed together and this time she was over him. The room was absolutely dark. There was only touching and caressing, murmuring and listening, moaning and groaning, scenting and tasting, licking and biting. They couldn't control themselves. She attacked his body under her as if he was going to disappear in some seconds and she had to feel everything she could before he was gone.

She positioned her entrance over the tip of his erection and swinging her hips she danced, rubbing his member with her body. Damon cupped both of her breasts and caressed them, raising his upper body and actually reaching for her nipple with his lips. Elena felt her arousal building and not waiting any other second she sat on his hard length.

Damon had almost released at the single swift move just like when he had first entered her one week ago. She was already wet and mounting him she seemed even tighter. Damon looked down to see his member disappearing in her petite body and then appearing again. Their bodies' joint was just where a thin ray of the lights outside lightened her bed. Elena felt him filling her and pressing her walls she had to arch back otherwise she would hit the climax in that moment.

She slowed her moves but put more strength in the thrusts feeling like he was going to rip her, though she was the one controlling it. Damon moved his eyes from their connected bodies to her breasts that were bouncing according to her ministrations. He could only see their moving shadows in the darkness of the room but it was still arousing. He couldn't resist but sitting on the bed and bringing his hands and lips to her beautiful and broad nipples.

Not longer after it he needed to taste her lips. He couldn't go longer without her pink and swollen lips on his. He captured them and they moaned and groaned in each other's mouth as they both controlled the rhythm of the thrusts.

Elena couldn't stop herself. She wanted to feel Damon in every possible way so she slowly leaned over him leading him to lie on the bed again. It wasn't only about desire and fantasies. It was about time and fullness. In no time they would be apart and she wanted to make love to him in every possible way. She wanted to try everything with him because those were going to be the memories she was going to carry with her for a very long time. She wanted to give him something that she had never done to anyone.

Surely she wasn't a virgin and she had tried a lot of different things while dating Tyler but she wanted to make him feel special, cherished, appreciated but mainly loved. Loved in all possible ways. Slow, sweet, wild, hard. She slowly turned around, still with her core connected to his body until her back was turned to him. Damon had almost released feeling her turning around on his erection like that.

She had demanded more self-control from him than he had ever employed in his life. Nobody ever made his body answer that quick and intensely. Sex had always been sacred to him. He never did it just because. But only now he could really feel what making love meant. It didn't matter if it was slow and gentle or fast and wild. He still felt the same at her touch. He still felt fireworks exploding in every inch of his body as he touched, kissed, smelled and made her his. _His_. He couldn't change this feeling. She was his, he wanted to have her forever because that feeling was irrevocable and unforgettable and he wanted to keep it for all his life. He needed to feel more of her. He needed to feel all of her now.

They had no idea of how connected their thoughts were. He wanted everything from her and she wanted to give everything to him. They were yet to understand the extension of what they had and how linked their souls were. Both had the need to just give and take everything from each other. Surely both had had wild sex before and while arousal had led it before it wasn't the reason why they couldn't control their bodies now. They had to do it fast and to do it hard because otherwise they felt as if they would explode. Otherwise they felt like they wouldn't feel complete. It wasn't only libidinous at all. It wasn't about having mind blowing sex. It was about not being able to control the urge both of their bodies felt for each other's. It was the feeling of never being satiated. But it wasn't simply sex and carnal satiation. It was love and a profound need. Their bodies and souls needed to reach new levels of intimacy, depth and intensity. It was almost desperation.

The position didn't allow her to control her movements as before and he had to actually thrust in her from under her. Elena could barely control herself now. She needed him, she needed him to go faster and harder, so she reached for both of his hands that held her hips while he thrust and pulled him towards her.

Damon immediately understood what she wanted and slowly moving not to break the contact, he finally found himself mounting her as she leaned on her bent knees and stretched arms.

Her raspier moans and attempts to say his name was driving him insane and he was close to losing control too. He knew he had full access to her center from this position and if he actually didn't control the speed and strength he could hurt her but she was too wet and tight for him to resist.

Damon moved one of the hands that were leaning on the bed and moved to her breast capturing and squeezing it eagerly.

"Come for me Baby" he asked as he slammed into her from behind.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, oh Damon, oh Baby… I'm coming, I'm comi…" she moaned as she finally reached her orgasm, falling on her stomach, with Damon still attached to her. He couldn't wait for her to recover because he was almost there as well. Crying out her name he thrust into her really hard and finally released his hot milk inside of her, falling over her back.

They rested there for some minutes, coming back from their high and regaining some strength until Elena was actually able to turn under him and look at his eyes "That was amazing" she said as he still gasped for air.

"It was. You're amazing" he answered a few seconds later, leaning down to kiss her slowly for longer than she could remember.

"Let's take a shower?" she suggested and he only nodded kissing her once more, this time briefly "Whatever you want, Kitten"

* * *

_AN: So, conversation didn't work well to them but if there's one thing they don't argue is sex. There will more of it and I must warn you that volume II is about to end - which you could call the honeymoon stage of their relationship. But Elena IS leaving in a couple of days. And then things will get complicated. Until there, enjoy the sex and the little progress though I will reward you with serious progress before ending this volume._

_Thanks a lot to my beta, **May**, you're awesome girl and to my amazing reviewers. I loved the many reviews I've got last chapter, I hope you liked this one as much :)_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	19. I Won't Forget Your Taste

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 18 - I Won't Forget Your Taste **

* * *

Damon and Elena were really tired after their two sex escapades in that afternoon-evening and they went straight from their shower to bed. Both had the best night of sleep they could remember. She felt like she belonged to his chest and he felt like he couldn't sleep without her light snoring and caressing hand on his chest.

The next morning they woke up and he decided to spend the morning with her. He went to the hotel to shower and change into clean clothes and then to Villa's to get them breakfast. Elena used the time to finish packing her clothes. She couldn't believe she was moving back to Mystic Falls the following day.

She heard him entering the front door and when she was about to join him, her phone rang. _Jenna_ appeared on her phone screen.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna" she greeted her friend.

"_Hi, Elena, how are you?"_ her aunt asked and Elena could feel she was nervous about something.

"Fine, are you guys okay? You sound… tense" Elena didn't waste any time to show her suspicions. What if something happened to Sophie or the baby?

"_Everything is fine but I think I should warn you about something"_ Jenna's voice was now cautious and Elena knew already who her aunt was talking about.

"What now?" she asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"_Vicki is pregnant_" the blond said and there was a moment of silence on the line.

"_Elena, are you there? She just stopped by to let us know. I'm sorry Elena but you know… Ric is her cousin and has been her guardian since Kelly disappeared while she and Matt were still teenagers"_ Jenna guiltily explained.

It had always been complicated for them to handle the Tyler and Vicki situation after Elena called the wedding off. But when Tyler got drafted to NFL and moved to play in New Orleans, it became easier for them as Vicki moved away too. But he was now injured and they decided she would have the baby in Mystic Falls and only go back to NOLA after the new season started and Tyler could play again.

"It's okay, Jenna. I know it's hard for you and although I should hate them, I don't. It just hurts, you know" Elena admitted and Jenna was actually surprised as her niece never talked about what happened four years ago.

"_You have a big heart, Elena. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that but I'm sure destiny will make it up to you and you'll find a man that worships you. Who will love you more than anyone ever loved someone else_" Jenna's words were honest. She was sure her niece would be happy someday, with the guy of her dreams because she truly believed good things came to good people.

"I met someone…" the brunette was reticent and Jenna knew a 'but' was coming.

"But he doesn't commit to anyone. This is my life Jenna. I know you believe it but I'll never have what you and Alaric and even Tyler and Vicki have. I don't know what's wrong with me but it seems like I'm not commitment material" the writer nearly cried but still she was able to hold her emotions back somehow.

"_That's not true. Whoever this guy is he isn't the last one. He isn't the one_" Jenna reasoned but Elena quickly retorted.

"But he is the only one I wanted. I don't want anyone else, Jenna. This is it. He's amazing but since the first day we talked he warned me that he didn't do girlfriends. I knew what I was getting into but it didn't stop me from falling in love. I try to ignore, deny, destroy those feelings but they just won't go away" Elena sat on her bed, bringing her free hand to her temple.

"_I'm sorry Elena. Maybe the same way you didn't plan and didn't want to fall in love and still did it could have happened to him too_" the older woman offered but Elena refuted her words in all her honesty that reflected perfectly how she felt about this possibility.

"I'm too damaged, hurt, afraid, scared, incredulous and skeptical to make it work. I'll end up breaking his heart and I don't know a lot about him but I know his heart was broken before and I don't want to bring him pain again" she cried quietly. If her own feelings weren't enough to make her cry, thinking about hurting Damon was. It would break her heart to know she broke someone as special as him. She wouldn't allow herself to do it, ever.

"_You know what's best for you just know that I'll be there for you whatever your decision is. I'm not sure if Vicki and Tyler are coming to Alaric's birthday next week. They know you're coming to Mystic Falls and they are never comfortable around you. They know it hurts you, but I thought you should know about her pregnancy. She's far more along than me, I didn't want you to bump into her and see her belly_"

"Thanks a lot Jenna. Actually, I'm not planning to only go there for Alaric's birthday. I'm planning to move back to Mystic Falls" she revealed her plans as she pondered about them.

"_That would be great. Sophie and I will be really happy to have you around. So will Alaric, Jer and Anna_" her aunt was content for the first time since their conversation.

"Yeah. I have to go, thanks for the heads up"

They said their goodbyes and hung up and Elena actually took a couple of minutes before she headed to the kitchen, knowing that Damon was there waiting for her. Of all times in her life Vicki had to be pregnant just when she, for the slightest moment, allowed herself to dream about it again. It felt like a constant reminder of what she would never have to herself.

* * *

When Elena came back to the kitchen, Damon already got everything ready for them and was now on his phone as well. Seeing Elena was back, brought an automatic grin to his face but seeing her red eyes it fell immediately. He excused himself to the person he was talking to and moved to where she was.

"What happened, Kitten?" he asked, his heart breaking at the sight of her sad face.

"When will it be, Dan? When will all my dreams come true?" she asked and her pleading eyes showed she desperately needed the answer, a good one.

"When you finally allow yourself to be happy, Lena. You have everything. You will be close to your family and friends; you will write your sequel, help me to produce a movie and if you really allow, the guy will come and make it all more pleasurable" he said with a smile on his face but inside his head he only wished he was this guy because he would make sure she would never look so sad and broken like now.

Surely he wasn't ready for having a woman. But what he could say? Elena Gilbert was like a hurricane. Once it passed in your life, the damage was done and you would never be the same again. The change was immediate and permanent.

"That's what Jenna thinks as well" Elena whispered teary.

"Because that's the truth, Honey. Anyone you allow to know you can only come to this conclusion. The problem is you don't let a lot of people in, do you?" he asked bringing her to his arms and brushing her hair.

"I didn't work out all that great the last time I did. But at least now I want to, you know? All those years I convinced myself that I didn't want it anymore but now I want to want, I just can't bring myself to do it" she pathetically offered and she knew it was pathetic.

"If that's all you can do now; then do it, Kitten, I've got your back" he kissed the top of her head.

"Did you listen to my conversation with Jenna?" she asked because it was hard to believe they said the same things over and over again. She knew he hadn't. She knew there was no way he could hear what Jenna said to her and it proved what she feared. Damon knew her. Surely not as much as her aunt and former guardian but he knew her.

"No. Is that the reason why are you like this? I honestly don't understand it. Every time you talk to your aunt you look so sad and you're moving there tomorrow. Are you sure that is what you want to do? Are you sure that is the right thing to do?" he asked softly and only hoped she had changed her mind and was now having a guilt crisis.

"It's definitely not her fault, it's just because some things are changing and I guess it won't be as I initially planned but things never turn out like plans, do they?" she looked at him and he knew she wanted his support.

"Of course not, Baby. And that's when you'll call me, and that's when you'll come to visit me or I'll go visit you" he offered kissing her fears away for now.

She had muttered 'Thank you' to him and they stood embraced some minutes in her kitchen. The feeling of being in his arms as he said those words warmed her heart and compelled her to finally listen to what it was saying. Her fears were slowly wearing down.

"How about we eat? I'm starving" she said as they broke apart and he knew her enough to say she was avoiding the conversation now. That was so typical of Elena. She would open up a bit and just when he was finally getting her to show it all, she would avoid it.

"Sure. I've got your favorites, Sassy" he agreed with a truce smile.

"I was missing the Sassy" she said pulling him to another kiss and they sat to eat their breakfast.

* * *

They spent the whole morning talking about the movie, as they agreed the day before. They didn't need to go to the studio to talk about it and they wanted to enjoy every minute of their last day together the best they could.

Elena had been surprised when Damon told her about the trips she would need to be doing to New York. He wanted her to work closely with the actors. She didn't need to be there all the time but the secret for having a good book transformed into a good movie was to have as much input as possible from the writer. She had the best information to help the actors to build the characters and Damon wouldn't pass the chance to see her again a few more times.

Although it wasn't exactly what she expected, she thought she could handle it. She could discuss the concepts this afternoon and get the first approvals she was going to need to start shooting in three weeks. But what Damon said next was a stretch.

"Don't worry. I'll work it around. It's not like I have to watch all the crucial moments, right? I could just sit down with each of the main actors and get them as much information as how I see Nina, Ian and Paul. Once they have it outlined they can go without me and I can go back to Mystic Falls. I need to start working on that sequel, otherwise I will get killed by Rose. Also there's the new baby coming and I need to make things up to Sophie" she explained and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. As much as she tried to make it look like she had other commitments that wouldn't allow her to be around him for too long, they both knew she was avoiding him. Unfortunately for her, Damon Salvatore actually got to know her in nine days. Surely not the deepest secrets of her soul but still enough to know when she was avoiding something.

"Sure" he answered and looked down at the screen of his computer where he pretended to write something to hide the pain though he was almost sure she was able to catch it. He didn't only know Elena in the process, he also learned how to let others know him and he knew she saw it by the guilty gaze she held.

"I'll be there" she informed, breaking the silence between them "You wanted to translate each of the deepest emotions I used to write those characters. You said you wanted someone passionate and I know you could catch all the passion I put there but I'll be there for you. It works both ways, doesn't it? You'll be there for me, I'll be there for you" she confidently promised.

"You don't need to, Elena. I know you have your own life to take care. I can handle the movie just fine. Just give them the initial input and we're done" he offered but she didn't budge.

"I want to, Damon" she said reaching for his hand over the table "You wanted me, remember? Remember you said you didn't want anyone else? I want to make sure you'll produce the most amazing movie of the year not because it's my book but because you're talented, sensitive, smart and you deserve the recognition. I want to do it for you" she looked at him with the most beautiful smile on her face. She was so proud of him, she believed in him and it made a whole difference for him to know it.

Her voice was sweet and soft and for a moment it gave him hope. He knew he was capable of doing it alone but he was looking forward to her company. He was looking forward to having her around him a few times in the next four months. Or maybe more.

"I can work on the shooting schedule to have your scenes shot by the time you're working with the actors" he suggested. In one of their previous conversations he asked if she wanted to make an appearance in the movie, in a small part and she couldn't be more excited. It was almost if he was guessing her thoughts. They had decided she would be Rose, an old vampire that would help Ian for a while until she was killed by a werewolf.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that" she said with her enthusiastic smile and he couldn't help but truly smile as well.

"That's icing the cake, Kitten, how can you forget about that?" he questioned her smirking.

"No, it is not" she smiled and moved from her seat to his lap.

"So I guess having your book becoming a movie is" he chuckled as he moved both of his hands to her waist.

"No, spending time with you ices the cake" she leaned down and kissed him passionately and unlike she expected, she didn't feel insecure saying it.

If the situation was other she would now feel afraid of him saying that wasn't what he was planning, that they had only a five-day deal. If the situation was other she wouldn't even suggest it because she knew she shouldn't suggest it. But the situation wasn't other. She wasn't kissing just anyone. She was kissing Damon Salvatore, the man that was making her forget about all her walls and fears within only a few days.

She was sure he wanted it more than her and for now she would pretend she was okay with it. For now she would pretend that she would actually do what she really wanted to do and that was spend more time with him. She would honestly deal with this situation when time came.

Though he made her forget about her walls, they still existed and in the back of her mind a small voice said that she should keep them as higher as ever instead of pretending it would work out. But she kept listening to her heart instead of her head. A bad habit she developed ever since meeting him. The bad habit that made her so happy for a few days.

They worked out everything in their schedules and in the afternoon they went to the studio where she met his supporting crew and discussed with him names for Ian and Paul. Damon was slightly jealous when each guy she mentioned was hotter than the other. Not that he thought any man was hot but he had been in a few sexiest men lists and he knew most of her suggestions were there too, a couple of them even getting the top position in the past years. But he soon brushed off those feelings. He was Damon Salvatore after all.

* * *

They left the studio around eight that night and Damon wanted to take a walk in Central Park and she couldn't say no to him.

"So what is it that Mystic Falls has?" he shyly asked and Elena was surprised because Damon was never shy and never made a question and looked away like now.

"What do you mean?" she chuckled.

"Except for your aunt, that makes you sad every time you talk to her, what else does this city have? Maybe something a movie producer would find interesting?" he smirked.

"Really? I honestly don't know if we have the 'ladies' in Mystic Falls" she answered back quoting the word in the air.

"I meant if I ever get an invitation to go there, will I find myself something interesting to kill my time" he laughed lightly. He had missed their provoking ways. Especially her witty comments.

"That's exactly what I meant as well" she sarcastically smiled.

"Okay, every time you try to get away and avoid a conversation I pretend I don't see it, but this answer I'd really like to hear. Why Mystic Falls? Why now? You finished college over a year ago" he insisted stopping their walk.

"Oh, it means I'm not as good as I think I am?" she asked with a mocked offended face.

"Elena" he warned.

"Because Mystic Falls is home. I felt like I needed to call a place home, New York was never it to me" she finally admitted.

"I guess that's a good answer" he offered with not a very convincing smile.

"When is your flight?" he asked looking away for the second time that night.

"At noon. But I don't do farewells, Damon. Let's enjoy the night and our last breakfast tomorrow" she suggested and he only nodded.

"I'm going to miss you around, Kitten" he said as they walked around the park.

"I'm going to miss being around" she admitted as well with a sweet smile.

* * *

"Hey, Handsome" she said still in her robe and night gown, hugging him from behind.

He turned around in her arms and was mesmerized by her beautiful smile that made him quickly forget of the work of his hands in their breakfast, moving them to her body.

"You look hot in white, Kitten" he said as he attacked her neck, his hands moving to the sleeves of her robe and pulling it down.

She was wearing a sexy and revealing gown that he hadn't paid much attention to the previous night as he was really sleepy when they finished their shower after having sex twice, one of which during the shower and this morning he left her behind the blanket and comforter. It was the first time he had got up before her since they shared a bed.

"And you're hot in nothing, Dan" she said as she unbuttoned his shirt kissing and licking him slowly.

They wasted no time getting rid of their clothes, their bodies separated by nothing but their growing sweating. His mouth reached for her breast and he sucked it hardly as he moved his hand to the other.

"I'm hungry for you, Kitten" he said as he licked and sucked her leaving his marks over her chest.

"Have me for breakfast, Damon" she murmured as she felt his fingers rubbing her center.

He didn't think twice before he let go of her "Do you have ice cream?" he asked and she nodded pointing to the fridge. He was barely holding his arousal and thirty seconds later he was back with the ice cream.

"I want you, Lena, I want you so bad" he moaned as he saw her fingers rubbing her folds and moaning softly.

"Take me. Do whatever you want with me, Damon" she breathed out looking up to him.

Elena jumped at the contact of the cold ice cream on her belly. "It's too cold baby" she moaned a mix of pain and pleasure and immediately his tongue licked her toned midsection.

All while he licked her, one of his hands was caressing her breast and the other was on her clit. Elena tossed under his touch and she knew she couldn't take a lot of more of that. This was their third time in less than twelve hours and she knew she wouldn't be as controlled as before.

Damon finished with her belly and shaking he got a full spoon of ice cream and moved it to her center.

As soon as Elena felt the freezing ice cream on her clit she jumped and nearly hit him with her knees. But Damon was prepared and protected himself. Bringing the ice cream back to her center, he spread a bit along her folds and quickly replaced the spoon for his hot tongue. Elena contorted at his touch and moaned and called his name continuously.

"Come to me, Baby, I want to savor your cream. That's the best taste I ever savored. Come to me, let me suck it all" he asked and moving his tongue even more roughly and hard on her clit she quickly released.

"That's delicious, Kitten, you're perfect" he said as he licked her wet folds "But I want more".

He climbed on the table as well he was now over her. He took the carton and got one more spoon of ice cream over each of her breasts. He pulled her body a bit up on the table as he penetrated her again while he licked and ate the dessert spread on her chest.

Elena couldn't control her moves or anything. She only moaned and tossed her body under him, feeling a pleasure like never before. His hands found her limp ones and moved them over her head. He raised his upper body and increased the speed and the strength of his thrusts in her.

"You're so fucking delicious, Elena. I love your pussy, I want to fuck you forever" he exclaimed as he slammed his erection in her. When she used such words with him the night before she had encouraged him to do the same but now that he actually used them it didn't feel right just like it didn't feel right for her when she used them some hours ago. He would never just fuck Elena. Actually that was anything but fucking and he was sure that was the last time she would hear him saying those words. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last time they made love.

"Oh, Damon, Baby, ahhh, ohhhh" she answered, hitting multiple orgasms exploding in her core as she trembled hard under his strong form.

Damon felt even more aroused as he saw her pleasurable face, calling out his name and her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Look at the Honey, look at me" he demanded and she did the best she could to actually keep her eyes open looking at him.

"Say me what you feel, say it to me" he gasped feeling that he was almost coming as well.

"You… strong… big… good… awww…. Ahhh… Damon…" she moaned.

"Say it, baby, say it" he insisted because he had seen it in her eyes as soon as she opened them.

"Love…. love…. you" she exclaimed as she reached the peak of her climax and the moment he heard it he released too "I love you, Elena… I… oooohhh… Love you" he uttered and his body just fell over hers.

There he was, consumed by what he had just recently discovered, two days ago actually. And no matter how much he tried to reason and to explain it was impossible to describe what he actually felt. He was on high but it wasn't because of the orgasm he just reached. It wasn't because of the fluids they just exchanged but because of the words they said to each other. He was in love with her and while he knew it wasn't exactly love yet, it was a huge step in that direction and he could say she was feeling exactly like him. But in a very Damon and Elena fashion, they handled it and their confessions very differently.

_Volume II Ends

* * *

_

_AN: So volume II finally ends. Well I guess you people don't like sex moments because the last two chapters are the ones I received less reviews for this story ever. So don't worry that's going to be the last one in a very long time so maybe I'll get my reviewers back now :)_

_Now Elena is back in Mystic Falls and Damon is in New York and then North Carolina for the holidays. We'll see how they'll deal with distance and what they plan to do to help with it. At least Elena agreed to be close to the move once it starts shooting and Damon even offered a small part to her._

_I had two paths to go here: very dramatic or not so much. If you know me, you know which one I chose to write volume III which is where they're separate._

_Thanks a lot to the ones who did review, you always make my day and help me to write faster. Thanks a lot to **Mayghaen **__or simply **May** for being my beta._

___xoxo_

___Babi  
_


	20. Sweet Pain of Mine

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 19 - Sweet Pain of Mine**

* * *

He needed to go there again. Everywhere he looked he saw her. He couldn't escape her presence. It was like he was smelling her intoxicating smell; hearing her sexy voice; seeing her beautiful face and warm smile. He couldn't forget her. But it was even more evident there. This place exhaled her. Especially the outside.

It had been three days since he saw Elena for the last time helping her with her surprisingly small luggage.

* * *

"_That's all you've got?" he held two suitcases, not that big, at the same time._

"_I'm only taking my clothes everything else will be here… after all I have to come back to help a certain movie producer" she winked as they entered the elevator. She asked him to carry them instead of steering them because she didn't want to ruin her floor._

"_So maybe you should take just one of the suitcases?" he moved the suitcases to the back of the lifter._

"_Don't be such a whiner. What do you have those strong arms for?" she teased expecting his reaction which obviously was what she had hoped for._

"_Holding you. I guess my arms never had anything better and more pleasant to do other than hold you" he sappily offered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a long and slow kiss._

"_I still feel the ice cream" she muttered against his mouth and teasing his bottom lip to give her access to deepen the kiss. Damon just complied; he wouldn't ever think about denying her a passionate kiss._

"_I guess I won't ever forget your taste, Kitten" he said as their lips broke apart but not their foreheads, which were still connected to each other's. Somehow he reached for the emergency button in the elevator and made it stop. She didn't protest and didn't care about the camera._

_They stood there for a while, with their eyes locked. Her hands holding the back of his neck for her life and his hands loosely rested on her waist. They didn't say anything, they just looked each other in the eye and the affection that could be seen spoke volumes. They knew none of their confessions were in the spur of the moment. They knew they corresponded to their true feelings. There was no denial anymore and they weren't trying to do it either._

"_Elena…" Damon whispered but before he could continue she shut him up with a kiss and hit the emergency button again, leading the elevator to resume the movement._

_This kiss was nothing like the two they just shared. This one was almost painful. This one was melancholic and filled with silent wishes of change. There was nothing more that both Elena and Damon wanted than to change who they were. There was nothing more they wanted than for that kiss to be just a seal of a brief separation. But they both knew it was goodbye. Although they agreed to meet again in a few weeks no word was said if they would be together again or no. The ding came sooner than they wished and they broke apart. Damon held the elevator's door opened with his hand._

_Elena slid her hands to his shoulders. Their lips barely touched in a slow and bittersweet dance. It was their last tango and all the drama and pain that was supposed to be involved in the Latin dance was there. And so was the lack of hope for a happy ending._

_Damon kept his eyes closed even after they broke the contact on their mouths. He felt it when one her hands abandoned his shoulders. There were no pleading requests to prevent the unavoidable impending separation._

_Elena took a step backwards, breaking the contact of their foreheads but Damon refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to replace the last picture of her in his head. Her beautiful smile and the affection in her eyes._

_The tears already shimmered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She pulled the suitcases and walked past his right side not before cupping his left cheek and placing a sweet and fast kiss on the other one, slightly brushing the corner of his mouth. And with that she was gone. He heard her steering the two suitcases as he stood against the elevator wall. The sound of her heels and the wheels of her suitcases became more and more distant._

_Damon had stood inside the elevator for more minutes than he could count. Both had pretended they never said what they revealed the last time they had sex. There was only silence. Not speaking was comfortable but not listening was torture. Both of them had doubts, questions and especially, they were afraid._

* * *

But now, a bit over seventy-three hours and three cold nights later he just missed her. He missed her, plain and simple. He missed everything about her and even this place wasn't the same if she wasn't there.

Every single day he had been to Villa's. And his favorite café in New York was now just lifeless. There wasn't anything cozy about it. It was just cold and ordinary but he couldn't go anywhere else. Some days he didn't order anything. He just sat there, read the movie reviews and left a tip for Steve. It wasn't the same if she wasn't there.

He also went to the Italian restaurant they had had lunch and dinner at. He sat in the same table they did the first time they went there and he laughed alone as he remembered her foot climbing his legs. Elena was unpredictable even if he could read her like a book. Even if he understood her better than he understood anyone before her even though she was one of the women he spent less time with.

And then he went _there_. He walked around and he could see her in every corner of the house. Her teary eyes as Jessica told her stories about Lea and Anthony. But certainly the most special spot was the beach. The beach where he thought about having kids with her. The beach where she looked so beautiful under the sunlight. The beach where he made love with someone for the first time in his life. The beach that represented the love he had growing in his heart for the mesmerizing brunette.

He missed her like crazy and being there hurt. In the middle of the sweet memories of her, his smile would just fall and he would feel his heart sinking in his chest. Was it crazy that he actually liked to feel the pain?

For so long Damon felt absolutely nothing for anyone. There was curiosity, sympathy, desire but those didn't count as feelings. It was just reactions. He surely didn't like the pain, but it was good to feel it. He felt alive, he felt more normal and he felt like one of the many characters he grew to love. He could enlist the characters that he admired for loving their women like that. Some of the few that didn't look to the prize but to the simply pleasure of loving their muse.

All his life he had avoided this moment. He had avoided this feeling. Out of fear but especially out of unfamiliarity. He had avoided love because he hadn't known it. He hadn't seen it in his life. He hadn't seen it in his parents' life and though he knew Katherine and Stefan loved each other, they were an epic story, one of those that happen on rare occasions and he wasn't willing to take his chances in this as much as he wasn't taking his chances in the lottery. And he didn't do any for the same reason: it was a waste of time and resources.

Growing as a man, Damon never felt like a girl loved him, not even an innocent crush. He wasn't popular, he wasn't that attractive as a teenager, and he wasn't one of the cool guys or an athlete. He was just a geek, with bad haircut and pimples. He was shy and didn't hang out with any girls. He didn't have a best friend, not male let alone female. He didn't know how it was to have a girl looking at him and smiling foolishly.

But as the time passed the pimples disappeared and he finally realized short hair was more suitable for him. As he started college he was already the good looking guy he was now, except that younger and smaller. A few girls appeared but they only seemed to be interested in sex and he couldn't blame them. If he was then more good looking than before he was still shy and friendless.

But he learned from the jocks and sluts though he didn't want to be like them. He wanted something in his life to finally have some meaning. If he had slept around like they did he would only add a collection of one night stands to his empty and meaningless existence. It was also by the same time he had found his passion for movies. He spent a lot of time watching some of the masterpieces of his favorite directors and some of these characters really enchanted him.

He said he didn't want his life to be like a movie but still he built who he was like actors built characters. And it was ironic that he now felt human because he felt exactly the way the characters in the movies did. He felt human the day he looked like a movie character. The exact thing he avoided his whole life and never really believed possible. It was like one of those cartoon movies where the animated character came to life in the real world. Elena was literally a breath of fresh air in his life. The air that made him not a character, but a man.

He hadn't regretted his former life. If he hadn't met her he would probably be living his old life and being happy about it. He was happy before her. He had never gone after love because he thought he didn't need it. But now he felt like that although he didn't pursue love he was somehow waiting for it to happen.

If someone had told him that he was just waiting for love to capture him he would laugh at their face. Actually people mentioned it to him before. Not exactly saying he was waiting but that when love picked him he wouldn't be able to deny it. They said he wouldn't be able to run and avoid it. At the time he thought they were crazy and in his sister-in-law's case that she was just dreaming out his life for him.

When Taylor and Lauren came he thought that he proved them wrong. He felt like he proved to himself that he could control, deny and avoid anything he wanted, even love. But now, looking back he felt like it was only infatuation with both amazing girls. Exactly because they were amazing, but still no Elena Gilbert.

And after meeting Elena he felt just like one of those silly in love people that he mocked so many times. Now he felt like he had spent all his life waiting for love to happen to him. Now he felt he wasn't able to do anything about it, just like they predicted he wouldn't. And he felt it was worth every minute of the wait because Elena was just divine.

Love wasn't a stupid prize. Love wasn't a delusional destination. Love wasn't a once-upon-a-time story. Love was a gift and Elena, his Elena, was a blessing.

And that was how he felt for having found her, blessed.

And being one of the silly people he had always scorned he was nearly enjoying the painful feeling of missing her. Because even the pain she caused made him feel like he had blood in his veins, not the blue fluids of his heroic character. He wasn't Damon Salvatore anymore, the producer that was building a respectful name for himself in Hollywood. He was someone foolishly named Salmon. Except that he wasn't a ship of him and himself. He was Salmon because Elena named him Salmon but he felt like he had finally found the other half of his ship and that wasn't him anymore.

The pain obviously hurt and stole his smiles at her memories but it was a bittersweet pain and soon after his grins fell a melancholic curl in his lips was formed. Elena had been his salvation when he had no idea he was lost in the first place.

He had been tempted to call or text her but he didn't. She texted him Saturday night saying _everything went well._ And that was the only news he had about her in the past three days. He knew she was okay and she was probably still living through the mess of getting her stuff into a new house. But he needed to listen to her voice even if only her voicemail. Acting out of impulse, he just grabbed his Blackberry and dialed two, her quick dial number, number one being his voicemail set automatically by his phone.

As if he was predicting it, it in fact went to her voicemail.

_You called Elena. Leave me a message and I'll call you soon._

"Hey, Kitten, it's me. I'm at the house and it reminded me of you. I hope everything is fine and that everything is already done in your new place. Call me if you have time. I miss you" he turned off his phone and sighed. Her voicemail message was too short. He needed a lot more of her. So he walked to the beach.

* * *

The moment her phone biped saying she had a new voicemail she quickly grabbed it listening to his affectionate message. She repeated it over and over again and after hanging up, she held her phone against her chest.

"What's so special about the phone, Elena?" Jenna asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing" Elena answered quickly getting rid of her phone, putting it in her purse.

"Is it because Tyler and Vicki are coming later this week?" Jenna asked concerned. She knew this situation could only be awkward.

"No, it's okay. It's not like I will never be able to see them again, right? It's been a long time and moving on is overdue" she looked at her aunt trying to sound confident and fierce but she sounded just vulnerable and fragile.

"Aunt Elena, Aunt Elena, come see Cheese eat" Sophie stormed into the room, taking her godmother by the hand.

Elena followed the three-year old who led their way to the backyard where Cheese, her bunny, was eating the lettuce the girl gave him before going to call Elena.

Alaric also entered the room and embracing his wife from behind they watched the interaction between the two girls and the bunny.

"She seems different, doesn't she?" he asked to this pensive wife.

"She's not over it yet. I'm actually surprised. It's been so many years and I know the whole experience was traumatic but she can't be this sad for the rest of her life" Jenna confessed remembering the brief conversation they just had.

"Maybe it's just because she's meeting them for the first time in those four years" Alaric reasoned and Jenna thought about it for a while. It could be but she felt it wasn't simply that.

"I'm just sensing there is more than she is showing and saying but I can't figure it out yet" Jenna pointed out as she saw Elena taking her cell phone from her purse again and putting it on her ear.

Elena seemed to zone out listening to whatever she was listening to as she watched Sophie getting more lettuce and giving the rabbit.

She was listening to Damon's message again and while it was short and simple, she couldn't help but keep listening to his voice. The voice she missed so much but she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She had purposefully sent his call to voicemail because she didn't know what she would say. Because she didn't know if she would be able to say what she really had to say.

She had thought about calling him a lot of times, face the truth and meet him, forgetting about her fears and the voices in her head telling her it was better this way. But she couldn't bring herself to actually do it and she was afraid that if she answered his call, she would end up letting it show.

"Dad, help me" Sophie seeing how the bunny was getting unquiet and running from the little girl.

"Sure, baby" Alaric walked to where they were and kissed his daughter's forehand before pretending to hunt Cheese. Jenna took the chance to approach her niece again.

"Is everything okay, Elena?" Jenna asked to her niece and again Elena quickly hung up her phone.

"Yeah, it's just… you have a great thing here, Jenna. Sophie, Alaric, the new baby. It's perfect. I'm happy for you" Elena sighed and Alaric and Jenna looked at each other, knowing that Elena was in pain and probably conflicted.

"You could have it too" her aunt said reaching for her arm and rubbing it softly and offering a supportive glare.

"I can't. There's something inside of me that won't allow me to open up, Jenna. I don't know. I just can't. I feel stuck" Elena opened up, her voice cracking and her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, honey, everything will work out perfectly. You're so young; you're such a beautiful and amazing girl. You just need to have a little bit more faith" Jenna offered hugging her niece.

"That's what you keep saying but I just can't see it" Elena quickly wiped the tears that were about to fall down and looked up, trying to stop new ones from being formed. They stayed in silence as she recovered but as soon as Elena offered her aunt a small smile, the blond took the opportunity.

"Why do I feel there is more to this story than you are telling? Jenna kinked her eyebrow and Elena looked away.

"It is nothing, I'm fine" she insisted.

"Elena, I know we've been apart from each other for many years and the two occasional visits to Mystic Falls didn't really count, but I'm family, I love you, you can trust me" Jenna reaffirmed.

"I know Jenna. You're definitely one of the few people I would trust with my life" she confessed with a small smile. She had just recently added Damon to the list and that was one of the things that made her even more afraid. How come she could trust her life to a man she had known for two weeks? The thought was scary and she knew falling in love would lead her to do this crazy things. The same way she did with Tyler and that was bad news.

"So tell me what's going on or at least admit something is going on. It's okay if you don't want to talk but don't lie to me. I know you. I know there is something else haunting your thoughts" her aunt insisted. Elena took four years to say something and Jenna honestly believed that the moment they had over the phone a few days ago would be the furthest Elena would go in the subject. But seeing how her niece's walls were cracking she just felt like she had to push a little bit. She gave Elena space since it happened. She felt like she could try now.

"I'm not sure I'm so excited to be living near you again" Elena weakly said but somewhat playfully.

"Does it have anything to do with the guy you mentioned?" the blond tried softly.

"I hate you" Elena whined with a smile and the first tear rolled.

"Honey, I won't push you. I know there is something and it's okay if you don't want to talk, I just want you to know that if you need me I'm here and that it is pointless to try to lie to me. I know Elena Gilbert's fine and it usually means things are anything but fine" the older woman offered knowing that Elena was too fragile in that moment. It broke her heart to see that her niece was still this hurt about what happened with Tyler and she wouldn't keep pushing if she was going to cry like that.

"Thank you, Jenna, it makes a whole difference to me" Elena wiped the tear from her face and tried to force a smile, unsuccessfully.

The two friends sat on the edge of the pool and like Sophie did earlier, they dipped their feet in the very cold water.

"How could she keep her feet in the water? It is freezing!" Elena said quickly removing her feet from the pool, sitting over them.

"I guess children's excitement make them superkids sometimes. They just can't feel anything" Jenna chuckled thinking about the many situations where Sophie ignored pain, cold and hot because she was overly happy.

"Yeah…" Elena agreed vaguely, her thoughts again drifting to Damon. She felt like a happy child around him. She ignored any warning of her head and anything else. He was the only thing that mattered in the days they'd been together. She had enjoyed every minute to the most and she missed the charming man so much that it hurt. She had no doubts she was undeniably, deeply and irrevocably in love with him, no matter how much she wished she wasn't.

He had captivated and captured her heart like no one before him. She was taken aback not only for the speed of which everything happened but especially for the intensity. She didn't know if it felt so strong because she didn't allow her to have such feelings in such a long time or if indeed Damon had made to her what no one else ever did, not even Tyler.

And while Tyler was the reason why she closed her heart to everyone else it was also the NFL player that made her fall for Damon so hard. Damon was the polar opposite of her high school boyfriend. To begin with, he didn't lie and this alone was a great advantage. Elena didn't like anything that reminded her of Tyler but there wasn't the only thing that set Damon and Tyler apart.

Damon gave her his unconditional and worshiping attention. When she was around him she felt like she was the only person in his world, even if she was standing side by side with Kate Beckinsale or Angelina Jolie. It wasn't only about attention but also the adoration in his eyes. Nobody ever looked at her like that but she had seen that look before. She had just seen that look when Jenna and Alaric looked at Sophie.

She never felt this appreciated before and he didn't make it only with his looks and attention. His actions were also something that set him and Tyler in totally opposite sides. She still couldn't believe he didn't want to sleep without apologizing for snapping at her about something so small when he was in the middle of an annoying and demanding meeting. He would always buy her favorite food. He talked affectionately about her not only to her or in her presence but to anyone, anytime and anywhere. The compliments he gave her to Steve while she wasn't there and to Kate in his office melted her heart.

And then there was the way he touched, kissed and made love to her. He made her feel special and he made her feel loved. At first she tried to convince herself he would never be able to love her, just like she wouldn't love him. But then she started developing feelings for him and their confessions when they made love, when they couldn't pretend, when they felt in their bodies, souls and spirits the intensity of what united them, were undeniable. And what connected them was a blossoming love that now she knew he felt as well.

But not even this undeniable and intense feeling could destroy the walls that had been built around her heart for so many years. She took the phone many times. Actually she had asked the cab driver to bring her back to his hotel that Saturday morning but she couldn't bring herself to step out of the car.

Why couldn't she be like anyone else? Why couldn't she fall in love and simply live it? If it didn't work it wouldn't make her the only person to fail. People fell in and out of love all the time. People had their hearts broken all the time but still it didn't stop them from trying again. Elena didn't want to be this coward of a woman that let her fears take control of her life but she didn't know how to stop it and now it hurt. It hurt a lot and it only made this whole situation even more stupid because she was already hurting, so why couldn't she just give her heart for Damon for once and all? It wasn't like she was sparing any pain because being away from him already made her nights of sleep turn into nights of insomnia and tears. Tears that she didn't realize were now freely rolling down her face.

"Elena! Elena!" Jenna called softly shaking her niece's arm.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I'm going to head back home" Elena answered, standing up.

"If you think I'm going to let you leave after you cried your eyes off out of nowhere and couldn't listen to me calling you for two minutes, you don't know me at all Elena Gilbert." Jenna warned with steady voice.

"I promise you it is nothing but my meaningless, empty, shallow and crappy life. Nothing that is new for the past four years, it's just now I'm feeling lonelier than ever" she sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"Oh honey, you're so young, beautiful and talented. I'm sure Mr. Right is going to pop any time just in front of you" her aunt offered.

"Let's see if I don't scare him away" Elena bitterly smiled. She knew the perfect guy had already crossed her path and the problem was her, not him.

Jenna could sense what it was about. She never imagined that Tyler could break Elena like that. Surely at the time she thought it was pretty bad but she never expected her niece to stick with it for her life like that. She thought sooner or later Elena would move on.

"Just open your heart, Elena and love will make it all for you" she suggested and Elena looked at her with a bit of hope. She already opened up, even if not on purpose, and Damon had owned it within only ten days. Maybe Jenna was right. Maybe at some point her heart would force her to face all her demons and she would be released of the endless fear she felt.

"Thank you, Jenna, you're a great friend, more than just my aunt" Elena offered hugging the blond. She just wished in that moment that the day had finally arrived as she looked at her cell phone one more time.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! Here is the beginning of the end. This is the last volume of this story and we'll see how those two will handle with being in love with each other. A few people said in their reviews that they hoped they wouldn't act like they had said those words in the spur of the moment. I would never plan to do that because they know they're in love with each other and now they know it is mutual. They won't deny it to themselves, this volume is about their struggle to act those feelings up. We'll learn a lot about what really happened to Elena and Tyler and we'll see plenty of Kat - not so much of Stefan, but still. Be prepared for drama :P  
_

_I want to thank to my reviewers, you're great to me and to my beta, **May.**_

_Review away guys :)_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	21. Impossible to Forget

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 20 - Impossible to Forget  
**

* * *

The days never passed so slow for Damon. He was looking forward to Thanksgiving as an attempt to stop the heartbreak he was going through.

Elena never returned his call though later she sent him a text saying she was doing well and that she thought the last pages of the script she sent here were just great. While he was happy and even relieved to have news from her he was also hurt by her coldness. Unlike him she never showed any affection or feeling. It seemed more like a work e-mail rather than a text and for that he wanted nothing more than the company of his family.

His nephews, brother and Kat always cheered him up and he was willing to be comforted once again.

Now in less than twenty-four hours he was flying to North Carolina and he had a plan in his head. He knew Elena was an avoider. Actually that was one of the first things he learned about her and he knew she felt the same way about him. She was probably doing to him what he did to Taylor and Lauren. _Karma is a bitch,_ he thought.

He knew she was running away and avoiding her feelings and by consequence, him as well. There was nothing he could do about it but maybe he could surprise her in Mystic Falls and finally make it to her heart in person.

Truth to be told he hadn't chased her ever since she left. Actually the only attempt he made to talk to her again had been the voicemail message he left. He knew the more he insisted, the more she would run. He had to take her by surprise, to act quickly and intensely, like a hurricane. Like she had done to his heart.

So he planned to travel to North Carolina and spend some days with his family and go visit her in Mystic Falls on Thanksgiving Day. If he knew her well, and he liked to think he did, she wouldn't resist him and his invitation if he stood in front of her, with his trademark grin and wearing his heart on his sleeves. He had everything rehearsed in his head and he couldn't wait for the moment he'd see her beautiful and surprised face smiling at him. The sweet smile he missed so much. He needed to see her again for his own sanity.

A lot of weird things were happening to him ever since she left. He had called at least three women in the crowded New York streets thinking it was her but when they turned around they proved him wrong. Of course they did. She was hundreds of miles away from him but he couldn't stop the feeling that she was just in the next room.

He had been tempted to ask her doormen to let him go to her place again but he had resisted. First because he knew they wouldn't allow him and second because he could stil smell her scent in his bed sheets. He had been emphatic to the hotel staff. He didn't want his sheets to be changed. Her smell was all he had now but in a few days it would hopefully change and he would have her in his arms again. And for that he couldn't wait.

"May I come in?" asked Kate as she opened his office door slightly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Beckie, you don't need to ask" he offered less enthusiastically than he planned to. It was hard to show any genuine enthusiasm with Elena away from him.

"Thanks Dan, actually I came to wish you a nice holiday before I go back to L.A." she said as she entered his office.

"Thanks. I'm also traveling to spend it with the family" he admitted.

"Where is Elena? I thought I would meet her at some point this week." she asked missing the brunette she quickly liked.

"She moved back to her hometown but she will be here soon to help the actors build the characters and also shoot her scenes" he explained and his face lit at the simple mention of the woman he was in love with. He couldn't wait until she was back to his daily routine.

"That's just a shame. So, I guess everything is okay to start shooting in December?"

"Yes. She approved the first part of the script earlier today and as we already have the rest outlined I just need to pick the perfect lines from her book and add to it"

"She seems to be a great girl, Dan and she seems to be good for you" she smiled.

"Elena is special" was all Damon could say without revealing his feelings.

"I'm happy for you Dan. You're special too. There are only a few guys like you in the business and I'm lucky to have married one of them, the best of them I'd say" she winked and Damon was actually surprised. All the times they got out together, with or without Len, Kate was always very discreet about her personal life and she wasn't one to show her feelings for Len like that.

"Thanks Beckie. Kisses and hugs for Lily and say hello to Len for me" he said hugging his friend.

"Say hi to Elena for me" she said as they broke apart leaving his office.

* * *

Once she was gone his mind was lost in thoughts again. How could he have changed if he hadn't realized it by himself? Maybe he was a bit of a brooder as Elena would say but as far as he could tell, that was all. What did Kate mean by Elena being good for him? That she was a special girl that would be good for him or that she was changing him into someone better? The second option seemed a stretch as though he was friend with Kate's family, they weren't close and she certainly couldn't say that he was actually changing. Maybe she meant Elena would be good for any guy. And he wanted to be this lucky guy. Maybe Kate didn't know him enough to capture the changes but he knew it wouldn't escape from a certain girl

"Surprise!" she greeted as she ran from the door towards him jumping in his lap, as she would do. She hugged him tight in a very Katherine fashion. "Kat, I was just thinking about you" he confessed exultant to see his sister one day before than he expected.

"I thought I'd surprise you and fly with you from here. I was in the city for a workshop" she added still sitting on his lap.

"Thanks for leaving me all alone while you were here" he pouted and she slapped him, standing up.

"You know how those workshops are. I barely had time to breathe in the past couple of days. Anyway, I'm heading to North Carolina tomorrow morning, do you want to come with me?"

"It sounds perfect to me. I already released the crew, I guess they are all gone by now. I just have to make a few calls and send a couple of e-mails and we can leave" he explained with an unstoppable grin on his face. Kat appraised his face carefully. Yes, he was always happy to meet her or the kids but he never held that stupid foolish smile for them.

"What?" he asked as he saw her looking attentively at him and making some funny faces.

"Nothing. Did you change something? You haircut? Got a tan? You look different" she said still looking at him.

"That's your way to say I need a new haircut or that I'm looking older?" he joked and she just laughed. He loved to listen to her laughs. Katherine brought happiness to his brother's life and he was going to be forever thankful for her because of that. Their house used to be such a sad place before she and Stefan started dating and although they soon moved away, he could notice how she had changed Stefan's life.

"You look great actually. Whatever it is, it definitely flatters you" she said with a childish smile while she messed up this hair.

"I missed you, Kathy but don't overdo it. You know Stef is just too jealous" he teased and she only shrugged.

"Ha! I knew it. You met her" Kat clapped her hands together and a victorious grin appeared on her face.

Damon didn't totally understand what she had just said but he could only imagine it had to be related to Elena. He tried to deny it though "Who?" he asked looking straight to his grinning sister-in-law.

"You tell me who. I know what is different. It's the longing look in your eyes. 'I miss you, Kathy'? You are never like this to me, Dan. With the kids yes, always lovey dovey, but with me? Tell me, you met her or not?" she queried.

"Who are you talking about Kat?" he asked the best he could to look like good-old Damon.

"Oh, so you're going to pretend you have no idea of what I am talking about? Come on, Dan. Give me some credit here, I've known you for almost twenty years. The only time you had this loving look and actually showed any verbal affection to me was when each of the kids were born and I don't remember being pregnant now. Did I miss any of the symptoms?" she sarcastically added checking her belly but all while with a happy smile on her face. Damon more than anyone else she met deserved to be happy.

"I do have no idea of what you're talking about" he denied even though their smiles matched. He would deny but he wouldn't avoid looking at her. Was he looking that foolish? First Kate and now Kat. He probably had a sign on his forehead.

"Okay, let's suppose I believe you. So let me ask you straight. Are you with someone?" she started kinking her eyebrow to him and it reminded him of Elena again. That was something the two girls did exactly in the same way.

"Come on Dan, the mention of her has your face already lit up" she chuckled appraising his body expressions.

"I'm me, Kat, you know I'm always single. I still have no idea of who or what you're talking about" he half-lied. He was single, Elena and he were far from being a couple and he knew it. As much as he was in love with her and believed she felt the same way he was also completely aware that things wouldn't be easy for the two of them to be together.

They were in love but they were still the people they were. She was the avoider and he was the denier. He knew if they ever confessed their feelings it would still take a lot of time for them to actually move to the next step and make their relationship official.

"So she doesn't love you back?" she asked and her smile dropped. Ever since he went to UCLA she knew a lot of women were always going after her brother-in-law. Then he started his ritual with them but she heard of a lot of girls who had fell for him while she and Stefan were still in high school. He had a way with women and she couldn't believe that the one woman he wanted didn't want him back.

"She does" he confessed letting it slip. Surely he wanted to keep his sister in the dark for a little longer because it was fun to make fun of her but once he realized the words were already out of his mouth.

"I knew I was right" she winked moving back to his lap. Damon had known Katherine for longer than Stefan did. Her cousin was in class throughout all years at school and as much as he didn't have friends he still had papers to do and he had met Kat in Meredith's house more than once. As he wasn't as damaged as a young kid, he often brought the little brunette toddler to his lap and they kept that habit until Damon broken the contact. A few more years passed and they bumped on each other again, this time she was coming to his house to do papers with Stefan and much to his brother's dismay she kept sitting on Damon's lap "Tell me everything about her" she excitedly asked as she moved her arm to the back of his neck.

"Her name is Elena and she is perfect" he sappily added.

"Aw. How cute is that? Dammy is in love and she's perfect" she mocked laughing loudly.

Damon only chuckled back to his sister's mockery. He knew he sounded sappy and lame but he couldn't help how he felt. And sharing it with his sister made him realize how great it was to feel like he felt.

There was a mix of feelings, only good feelings. He was proud of who Elena was. He felt like she was the most amazing person in the whole world. He thought of her and he actually felt butterflies in his stomach. He could see her beautiful face and think how lucky he was to 'have' someone so beautiful in the outside and even more beautiful inside. He wanted to protect, to love, to help, to flatter, to kiss, to touch, to honor her.

And this mix of feelings made him feel like a better man. It made him feel like a superman. He felt important knowing that one life could depend on him. And all he wanted was to have his girl in his lap now, instead of his sister. He wanted to make her the happiest woman alive and that feeling was fulfilling and amazing.

"Earth to Damon" Katherine chuckled as her brother-in-law zoned out. He looked at her and smiled looking down and she couldn't remember of something so adorable.

"So why aren't you a couple? You love her, she loves you. Are you waiting for my approval? Because you know you're going to need it" she mused.

"It's complicated. It just happened. We met and it was so fast and so intense but none of us wanted a relationship let alone feelings. She moved back to her hometown this weekend but she is working with me on the movie" he explained.

"Oh my God. Did you meet the She-Damon?" Katherine laughed and clapped her hands.

"No. Elena is nothing like me. She is just hurt and afraid, I guess" he shook his head.

"Hmm… High maintenance girl? I'm not sure if that's what I had in mind for the first girl you'd ever fall in love" Katherine pensively added

"Elena is anything but a high maintenance girl" he disagreed "Actually things were never as easy as they were around her"

"Oooohhh, Dammy, you're so cute in love" she half-mocked him. She was happy for her husband's brother but she wouldn't lose the chance to mock him.

"Now, let's stop with the moment of the heart. I have some work to do. Why don't you sit in the chair or walk around?" he suggested.

"What's her full name? Last question" Katherine asked raising her hand showing him her palm, scout alike.

"Elena Gilbert" he answered with a broad smile.

"Let's see what Mr. Google says about Ms. Elena Gilbert" Katherine said as she got her iPhone leading Damon to shake his hand laughing. Katherine would never change.

"Oh my God. Dammy is dating a writer… wait… did she write The Vampire Diaries? Stefan already read that book twice" Katherine commented as she frenetically typed on her iPhone.

Damon ignored her comments and focused on the work he still had to do before he was officially on holiday vacation.

* * *

The day finally came and Elena was a pile of nerves. She was going to meet Tyler and Vicki for the first time in four years and no matter how long it took she wasn't ready to see them. She didn't know what to expect from them and from the situation, especially knowing that they were now pregnant. But especially she didn't know what to expect from herself. She didn't even know what to wear. She didn't know anything about tonight and she honestly thought about just bailing on Jenna and Alaric but she couldn't do this to her family.

She put on the best brave face she had, wore her usual high school attire: plain long sleeves top and some black jeans. Instead of the usual converse she preferred medium heels and trying to hold her head as high as possible she headed to the Saltzman's place.

Despite her insecurities and her second thoughts about the night she was one of the first to arrive there and it felt like a blessing. She was going to have time to distract herself, maybe drink a little to wear off the tension and face the developments the night was going to bring.

She distracted herself by helping Jenna with the last touches and adjustments and then talking to Sophie. The little girl was so goofy and funny that it was the best distraction Elena could ask for. For the thirty minutes she had been with Sophie she totally forgot about Tyler and Vicki but the same person who made her forget, made her remember painfully of them.

The moment the couple entered the house and Sophie noticed them, she abandoned Elena, without any further warning and running towards the doorway she threw her little self against Vicki's legs.

"Auntie Vicki!" the girl excitedly cried out as she held the biggest smile Elena had ever seen on _her_ goddaughter's face.

"Hey Munchkin" Vicki's voice sound much sweeter and softer than she remembered. Actually her whole appearance looked different than it used to. Vicki was a rebel teenager and she even did drugs before Alaric came to town to help Matt who was still a teenager himself and couldn't properly take care of Vicki. The teenager she knew was reckless and there was only one thing that Vicki was serious about and it took Elena a long time to find out what it was.

But now the brunette looked serene, peaceful and even like a family girl. She was wearing a long cotton dress that showed off her small but still noticeable pregnancy belly. The young woman leaned over to bring Sophie to her arms but Tyler promptly intervened. "Sophie is too big, Vic. You can't pull weight like that" he offered and bringing the little girl to his arms and then handed her to Vicki who was now sitting on the couch. Jenna and Alaric were in the kitchen and Elena in the adjacent dinner room so she was the only one to notice anyone's presence. The rest of the adults were pretty much oblivious to one another.

Elena was nearly hyperventilating as she watched Sophie, Tyler and Vicki interact. They looked like a family of their own and when the young girl started to caress Vicki's belly Elena couldn't take it anymore and quietly entered the kitchen and then headed to the backyard, not answering when Jenna said something to her.

The moment she reached the balcony, she held the wood fence strongly and gasped for air. She felt like was going to throw up and not a minute later she was joined by Jenna but Elena asked kindly to be left alone. She just wanted to take a little bit of fresh air before coming back inside. Her aunt didn't buy it but she gave her space anyway. She knew she shouldn't be pushing her now if she wanted Elena to ever go inside.

Elena regained her composure for the second time that night, although the latter was much harder than the former and finally entered the house again. When she reached the living room she knew Jenna or Alaric had said something about her presence to Tyler and Vicki as they were still sat on the couch but looking very much uncomfortable.

"Aunt Elena, Auntie Vicki have a baby in her tummy" Sophie said as soon as she noticed Elena was back in the room and everyone there looked uneasy.

"Really, Soph?" Elena asked and her voice was much calmer and easy than she expected.

"Tyler, Vicki" she greeted the couple who answered back and the air could be cut with a knife from the amount of tension there. The three adults weren't the only ones in the room but everyone in town knew well what had happened just a few days prior to Elena and Tyler's wedding day.

* * *

The night passed slowly for Elena and as much as she tried to be the bigger person and show Tyler and Vicki that there weren't any grudges being held anymore she couldn't hide her pain. She soon realized that her goddaughter was much closer to Vicki than to herself although it was her fault. If she had been part of Sophie's life while she lived in New York the small girl would be as much connected to her as she was to her cousin, although they treated each other as aunt and niece instead.

Elena's escapes to the balcony in the back of the house were becoming more and more frequent as they night wore on and much to her dismay in one of her attempts to control her nerves, Tyler followed her.

"Elena" he cautiously asked behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who was there. She would never forget his voice. It still haunted her, especially his 'I love you's'. He used to say it so many times to her and she truly believed those words back then and that was one of the many reasons why it was so hard for her believe she would ever trust her heart to someone else again. She was more sure about Tyler's love for her than she was about the sun setting and rising every day and still it was a big lie.

"Tyler…" she wanted to ask him to leave but she couldn't bring herself to say another word otherwise the tears would fall and she refused to cry in front of him. She didn't when she broke up with him and she wouldn't now.

"I know you want me to leave and I will, I just have to say a few things to you that I never had a chance to say before" he looked down, avoiding her figure, though she still had her back turned to him.

She wanted to say that there was nothing he could say or that she wanted to hear but she wouldn't risk breaking down in front of him.

"What I did was wrong but I will always love you… but I was in love with Vicki and you know those are two different things. But you were the first girl I ever loved and I never wanted to hurt you but I was too stupid, too much of a coward and too weak to do the right thing. But I'm happy now even though I know I should be miserable. Somehow fate was merciful to me but I will never be truly happy if I don't know you're happy too. I think about you almost every day because I know I destroyed your life, I broke your heart, I embarrassed you in front of the whole town. I can't be truly happy knowing that I stole your happiness. I know your parents' death had been hard on you, I understood it better when I lost my own father although we had a horrible relationship. You've been too hurt by losing them and then by losing me, especially under those circumstances and I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness. I didn't ask for it back then and I won't ask now because I know I don't deserve it and deep inside I don't even want it. It would make me feel even worse about what happened because then I'd know you're capable of doing it. It would just hurt me more because I would see even clearer that you didn't deserve everything I did. When I pray at night I don't ask God for you to forgive me Elena, I just ask Him for you to be happy and for Him to give you twice of every good thing I'll ever have. I ask him to send someone that will love you more than I did, more than you loved me, more than Vicki loved me, more than I loved her. Because out of us, you're the one who deserves to be loved the most"

Elena finally took the courage to turn around and face him and she was surprised to see that he had tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Be happy, Lee. Not because it'll make me happier and less guilty but because that's what I honestly wish for you" he turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Ty" she called, using his old nickname just like he had just used hers.

He turned around again and although there was a distance between them, they felt close to each other.

"Thank you… for praying for me" she tried to smile but all she accomplished was a tear to fall down her face, leading his own to also fall.

"Thank you… for forgiving me" he also offered her a smile and wiping his tears away he left.

* * *

Elena headed downstairs, to the backyard and walked until the very end of it.

She took a deep breath and taking her cell phone from the back pocket of her pants she called _him_.

"_Kitten?_" Damon answered the phone dumfounded, he didn't expect her to call at all especially after the cold e-mail she sent him earlier.

"Dan…" she couldn't hold her emotions back anymore and she knew she didn't need to do it with him.

The moment he heard her crying voice and how broken she sounded he remembered the girl he saw on the roof of the publishing house and his heart broke with her.

"_What happened, Elena? Where are you?_" his voice was full of concern and he was thankful that Katherine had already headed to her hotel. She left only a few minutes ago and he certainly wanted privacy to talk to Elena now.

"I… he… I" she tried to say something but she couldn't formulate any words and it drove him crazy. He needed to be with her now but he knew it was probably impossible.

"_Elena, honey, I'm here, okay. I wish I was there with you but I'm not. Now don't think about anything else, whatever happened, let it go, focus on me, on my voice, okay?_" his voice was soft but nearing desperation.

"Okay" she gasped and he could feel his own eyes getting misty. He could barely stand to talk to her when she was like that.

"_Okay_" he said just above a whisper.

"_I_ _miss you. I could say a lot of things now but the only thing I can bring myself to say is that I miss you so much_" he said from the bottom of his heart and she could sense the truth in his words.

"_I wish I could be there with you right now, holding you close to me, feeling you snuggle until you find your spot on my chest. We could be watching a movie, or just cuddling on the porch, while I talked to you about my week. I would smell your shampoo, strawberries and champagne, and I would just lose myself in your hair. You smell so good, Kitten. It's not about the shampoo's scent but your own mixed with it. It's so sweet but with a hint of sensuality. You have no idea how much I miss your scent. While you told me about moving into the new house I would reach for your hand and trace the lines in your palm and kiss them because I miss the warmth of your skin. And then I would hold you tight, almost breaking your bones because I just miss you that much. And when it wouldn't be enough anymore, I would bring your lips to mine and kiss you the rest of night because I miss the taste of your lips, I miss kissing you. That's what I miss the most_" Damon said with his eyes closed, just like Elena, and the two of them imagined the events he just described. They wanted nothing more than them to be true.

"I miss you too, Dan" she admitted her feelings, as she finally found herself able to speak again. Vicki, Tyler and his words just a small memory in the back of her mind.

"_Five days were just too short_" he confessed.

"Still it was enough" she cryptically answered and he didn't know how to interpret her words. Enough for what?

"_How are thing going in Mystic Falls?_" he knew that could be a loaded question but she called him for a reason, especially when she sounded so heartbroken.

"More difficult than I expected" she honestly answered and although the memories of the night was brought to her mind again, she didn't feel like she did before talking to him.

"_But not harder than Elena Gilbert can handle. You're fierce and strong, Elena and I know you can take down everything that ever stands in your way. If anything I can say how brave you are. Only someone as brave as you would think about getting a baby and face it all by yourself. You're determined, you're stubborn and you're deserving. You deserve good things and they'll come to you but when you feel fragile, vulnerable, sad, tired, exhausted, broken, come to me. I may not be able to hold you in my arms physically but I hold you in my heart and I'll remember you of all those truths. I'll remind you of who you are when you forget it_" he said full of determination but also tenderness.

"Damon… I…" she tried. She really tried to share her feelings towards him but she couldn't do it over the phone. He had been just wonderful to her but she couldn't confess what she felt for him when she couldn't be in front of him and be with him. "I gotta go" she said instead and Damon was actually surprised and nearly hurt. Surely he didn't want her to give him anything when he tried to comfort and give her strength to go ahead but he didn't expect her to just dismiss him like that.

"_Are you feeling any better?_" he asked honestly, ignoring his own disappointment.

"I am. Thank you. You saved my day" she offered but in her mind she went further, _You saved me._

"_That's my job here, call any time you need_"and as much as he wanted to ask her what was that about he knew it wouldn't do any good to remind her of what he had just done his best to make her forget.

"I will, sorry for being so distant these past few days but I'm going to change that soon, I promise"

"_Take your time, Lena. I love… listening to your voice_" he quickly corrected himself.

"Me too, bye" she answered back and hung up. Talking to him as harder than she thought but she was going to hold onto the fact that he made the pain go away, momentarily, just like that.

* * *

_AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm sorry it took longer but I'm really busy lately._

_Also special thanks to my beta **May.**_

_Let me know your thoughts about this chapter._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	22. Crazy For You

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 21 - Crazy For You**

* * *

"Uncle Dammy!" Alyssa screamed as soon as she saw her beloved uncle entering the living room, followed by her brothers Gabriel, Elijah and Jayden. The latter falling several times as he stumbled with his small steps.

"Don't ever let me arrive with Dan again. I feel unloved" Kat whined to her husband as her own children ignored her return after being out for three days.

"They love you, Kat but I am positive they love him even more than they love us" Stefan confessed as she watched Damon sitting down on the arm chair, surrounded by his kids who were climbing on him.

"Let's see if they will love him this much when he gives them some competition" Kat chuckled as she watched the scene.

"What do you mean?" Stefan frowned. He knew for sure there would never be any competition for their kids in Damon's heart except if…. "Really?"

"Yes, honey. The day we all prayed for finally arrived" the brunette quipped.

"Who is she?" Stefan quickly asked now focusing only on his wife. He knew how much Damon needed someone in his life and more often than not he and Katherine talked about how Damon avoided something that would certainly change his life forever. He only needed to believe.

"Don't even get me started. Actually let me show you" Kat suggested as she led their way to the home-office.

* * *

After fulfilling his nephews and his own needs with hugs and kiss, Damon looked up to finally greet his brother but he was nowhere to be seen which was unexpected.

Damon let them open the gifts he always brought to them and left to find Stefan, he missed his little brother.

"I'm not sure I like her" Katherine said to her brother-in-law as soon as he stepped into her office.

"Oh, I should have known" Damon rolled his eyes.

"This girl doesn't seem to have a life Damon. Yesterday in your office all I knew was that she wrote the book Stef loves but now checking her profile on who dated who, her public appearances and all the crap I could find of her on internet last night"

"You seriously believe this junk? She's a writer not an actress, you're not supposed to find a lot of her private life in there" he asked amused by his sister's reaction. Any other time he would laugh about her bitchy ways but this was Elena she was talking about it and for the first time in his life he wanted to make Katherine just shut up.

"But why am I surprised? Why do good guys always attract girls that are a handful?" Katherine mused.

"I would hardly call Damon a good guy" Stefan smirked.

"Totally not the point although still is a good one but this girl probably has a baggage bigger than this house. Trust me, people like Damon are nothing but damaged" she sent a deadly glare to her husband.

"Thank you sister"

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to check on my own kids now, see if they are already out of Dammy's bubble" Katherine sarcastically commented as she left.

"So how are you and the kids?" Damon asked as he sat in the chair across from Stefan.

"Damon, Katherine could be right. I know you've avoided this your whole life but getting a girl with a complicated past… maybe that won't help you do much progress in the right direction" he offered with his always serene voice, the opposite of Katherine. Damon had spent over half an hour with the kids more than enough time for Katherine to do the research she really wanted to. Entering Elena's full name plus words such as boyfriend, married, divorced. In the second attempt she found Elena's blog, and was directed straight to the entries of Elena's blog from her wedding week. And she didn't like at all what the last entries said.

"Elena is the most caring, lovely, adorable, smart, sweet, kind hearted person I've ever met. She's amazing, loving her couldn't be an easier task" Damon explained with the biggest grin on his face and Stefan could actually catch the shine in his eyes.

"I got this advice when I was fifteen but I guess it might be useful now to you" Stefan started and Damon soon interrupted him.

"I knew you'd be learning from Kat sooner or later"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that when you're in love the person you like is flawless and you oversee everything wrong but later it can be very hard. I highly doubt she's that easy to handle Damon" Stefan pondered.

"No, Stefan I'm sober about it. I guess… I guess I finally met _her_" he confessed with a sappy smile that hadn't convinced Katherine, though she had always trusted her brother's judgment but that was enough for Stefan.

"I hope you did, bro" Stefan offered a sincere smile to his brother. Damon deserved to be happy and loved like he wasn't by their father.

"I'm going to visit her in Mystic Falls on Thanksgiving" Damon said the moment Katherine reentered the room.

"Don't you think it is too bold to appear on her doorstep out of nowhere? If I understood correctly from what you said yesterday and what I read on internet, she's not ready to love you back, even if she feels the same way you feel, don't you think you should give her some space?" Stefan wondered if Damon knew how to treat a woman better than anyone he met. But it never involved his feelings. It was always about his fascination for the opposite sex. If his tactics worked, great, if they didn't, he would just let it go and wait until the next woman that would intrigue him. But now he was in love and Stefan could only hope that that was enough.

"You said she refused your invitation to spend Thanksgiving with us, Dan. If you pressure her too much she is going to run even faster" Katherine complemented her husband's idea.

"I'm not asking her to marry me or something. I just want to see her and spend a nice day with her, like we did in New York those days. If she feels up to coming here, she will but if she doesn't, it's okay. I'm not confessing my dying love to her. She called me yesterday, she was vulnerable I know she'll be happy to see me again" It was still weird for him to show his 'in love' side especially around his family who always said he would succumb eventually. He felt foolish and stupid but he couldn't help what he felt for Elena. It was too intense and big to be denied or ignored.

"So your plan is to have sex with her? Way to go, big-bro" Kat criticized showing her always sarcastic side.

"Who said anything about sex? I want to be with her. I never went after a woman for sex before. I won't start doing it now" he defensively explained.

"God, you are pathetic. Who are you and what did you do to my beloved and smart brother-in-law?" she mocked him once again but he didn't care.

"I guess he has a good plan, Kat. Spending time together might lead her to miss him even more, if she indeed loves him back and maybe eventually she will get her defenses down" Stefan mused.

"You're an eternal romantic, Stef. I'll go get us something to eat"

"Please don't" Damon said. "Stefan and I will take care of it"

"Hey, I actually learned a thing or two"

"Boiling eggs doesn't count, Kat" Damon led the way and his brother followed.

"Yeah, let's hope Mrs. Dammy has better cooking skills" she teased but the smile on her face showed she wasn't bitter about it. She was a doctor and a mother of four, she didn't need to prove herself by cooking.

Damon didn't get bothered by all the mockery. He knew his family loved him and wanted him to be happy and all their jokes were lighthearted and he definitely deserved them. He had always mocked them with his witty arrogance and now it was just biting his butt.

"Okay. You already punished Damon enough. If you'll excuse us, no more emotional chick crap" Stefan demanded and Kat just laughed as the boys left the room hearing Damon thanking Stefan for rescuing him.

"Oh, be prepared Honey. Dan is all lovey dovey. It's so sappy that I want to puke" Katherine added also leaving the room to check on her kids.

* * *

"So Elena I still have to buy some things for our Thanksgiving dinner, do you want to come?" Jenna suggested as they entered her aunt's house. Elena abandoned her suitcase and got her computer from the case opening it.

"I'm not really in mood, Jenna. I'm sorry" Elena answered but didn't move her eyes from the computer she had in front of her. As soon as she removed the sunglasses and Jenna could see her niece's eyes for the first time since she picked her up from the Richmond airport. Her eyes were puffy and red and Jenna knew she was avoiding her gaze because her face showed that she cried once again.

Elena saw the many e-mails from Rose and Caroline and she felt bad about what she did to her friends. They had been calling her nonstop and most of times Elena just ignored their calls. Rose didn't have any news on Elena for almost three weeks and just a text saying _I'm back in Mystic Falls_ only led her friend to be angrier at the writer. Rose had always been supportive of Elena and she felt somewhat betrayed that the brunette moved away without letting her know or even saying goodbye. In addition to all this, she was sure that Elena didn't make any progress on the sequel. She sent many e-mails asking about it but Elena didn't answer any of them. If she had written something she would have sent it already.

The only thing related to work that Elena did was help Damon with the script. He sent versions of what he wrote for her approval and she made suggestions, never changing his original text because she hated it when Rose actually changed anything in her writing.

She didn't want to talk to Caroline because she felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye. Although Caroline was the one to book her the ticket, she still should have at least called her other best friend but she didn't. Damon consumed her time and mind the entire time she stayed in New York. They had exchanged a couple of e-mails since Elena came back to Mystic Falls and she hoped that her change of plans would make up for both of her friends

Before heading to Mystic Falls again she decided to answer one of Rose's e-mails saying that she was working in the script because Damon wanted her to approve it and that as soon as she was finished with it she would resume her writing. Heartbreak had been her muse when she started writing the book after she and Tyler called it quits and she was sure the same would happen now that she wasn't close to Damon anymore. As she expected Rose answered her e-mail five minutes later saying that she was happy for her to be working on something. She showed her concern about her life and was worried if she wasn't depressed or having any sort of problem. Elena felt even worse for being MIA on her editor, but mainly, her friend.

Jenna didn't have the chance to be around her niece as much as she wanted but in the little time they spent together she witnessed her niece crying. While Elena stayed in her house, her niece had spent most time in the guest room where she was staying, without even going outside to check the weather. This depressing behavior was leaving Jenna very concerned about Elena. She needed to take the brunette out of the house. She thought Elena needed to see the sunlight – or the lack thereof, by the end of the fall – and that's why she tried to convince her to go with her to do some grocery shopping.

"Elena I've had enough!" Jenna sighed "You've been locked in this room the whole time you've been here. Even during Alaric's birthday you disappeared and I'm sure you secluded yourself here. Ever since that day you turned into a ghost! I gave you time, I gave you space, I respected your choices even though I didn't agree with the reasons behind them. For God's sake even Sophie gave you some time and space but now I have had enough. You're going to tell me what is happening right now" the psychologist demanded and while her voice was serious and steady it also showed that she was putting her heart in her words now. She loved Elena and she was deeply worried about her niece.

"Jenna, it's no…" she started only to be cut off "And don't even try to give me the nothing shit. I'm tired of listening to you say you're fine, how can it be nothing when all you do is cry and shut everyone out? I understand you don't want to talk to me but you shut even Sophie out. What's going on, honey?" Jenna's tone sweetened at the last part as she reached out for Elena's hand giving it a squeeze.

"I screwed up, Jenna. I screwed up big time" the writer confessed and the tears immediately started to spill from her eyes.

"What happened? Is it about the sequel?" Jenna sighed relieved to know that her friend was finally going to open up.

"No, it has nothing to do with my writing. I just can't think about business now you know? I need to finish my notes on this script next week and that's the best I can handle now. I can't think of anything else other than him" Elena vaguely explained while her shoulders dropped and her tears converted into sobs.

"Who? What are you talking about? Which script are you talking about?" her aunt's questions filled with concern.

"Damon Salvatore, his name is Damon Salvatore. He's a movie producer and he bought the rights to turn my book into a movie. He was emphatic he wanted me to be part of the final script. He was emphatic that I was everything he wanted and more. He made me feel like the most important person in his world and I screwed it up" she sniffled trying to regain some composure but the moment she mentioned that she destroyed what they had she broke down again.

"Honey, you're a writer, you work the way you want. Did he buy the rights or did he hire you? Because if he only bought the rights you have no obligation to do this" Jenna softly offered misunderstanding Elena's hazy words.

"It has nothing to do with the job, Jenna. I slept with him. We met by chance, I got drunk and we had sex. He decided that he wanted to translate my words into images and that he didn't want any other book but mine to become his next movie. He said that there was no one better than me and that the competition ended the moment he met me" Elena basically quoted him and Jenna could see her features changing as her niece reported the man's words. Remembering his words and his eyes as he said those and many other words warmed Elena's heart. As much as she wanted to fight her feelings she couldn't. They had changed her life. Damon had changed her life for the better.

"And what happened from there on?" the blonde asked knowing that there was much more to the story than Elena was finally telling and she was still confused by her constant expressions changes. She was looking devastated and in the next minute her face lit up. Jenna couldn't read Elena and that wasn't something usual.

"We started seeing each other and he said all those perfect words and I bailed on Rose and Caroline and spent five days with him and then everything went downhill" Elena sobered up. She was still crying but reporting the story actually made her realize that she dug the hole she was in and she had no one to blame but herself.

"The jerk only took advantage of you and now you have to work for him because you have a contract with him. What a filthy pig" Jenna quickly jumped to conclusions.

"He said he fell in love with me" Elena rambled

"Uh… son of a bitch" the psychologist cursed.

"And I knew I shouldn't allow it. I knew what was happening but I didn't stop it. I didn't stop him. I didn't stop myself. He told me he would never fall in love with someone. He told me his past and how he had never settled for a woman in his life and had never planned to do it but I couldn't avoid him. I couldn't help myself. He is perfect, Jenna. He is the man I want to rebuild my dreams with" Elena finally confessed in a trance. She didn't notice the words leaving her mouth. She was only focused on the man she couldn't forget. Her thoughts had wandered to the man that finally captured her heart and the smile that formed on her face couldn't be controlled or avoided. She couldn't think of him and her delusional plans of their lives without having the most honest smile on her face.

"Idi… wait, what?" Jenna gasped to the revelation.

"I lied and abandoned him. I screwed up and I know he will never forgive me. I thought it wouldn't hurt this much. I thought it was only infatuation but I fell in love with him too" Elena sadly concluded.

"Oh Elena. I'm so sorry. When did it happen? Are you sure he can't forgive you?" Jenna asked still in shock about what Elena had just said. She didn't know how to react.

"He wanted me to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family. You should have seen his face when he talked about his nephews. You should have seen the shine in his eyes that could be seen even in the pictures when he was around his family and now I destroyed it" Elena entered into another trance and while she described his features when he was around his family her own reflected the same love and adoration. "It could have been me" she whispered and the tears that had ceased some minutes ago now silently started to shimmer again in her eyes and one by one run down her face, slowly.

"You can fix it, Elena. You changed your mind when you realized things have changed. You couldn't predict what was happening with us. If he's in love the way you say he is, he will forgive you. All you have to do is tell him the whole story" Jenna positively offered with a reassuring smile. All she wanted was for her family to be happy and a selfish part of her wanted Elena and Tyler to finally get over what happened in the past. But finally seeing Elena after so long she decided she wanted them to simply be happy. She knew Tyler was as happy as he could be with Vicki and the baby coming but she could also see the guilt and the pain when he looked at Elena. But her niece couldn't be more miserable. It was shock for her to find out that after four years Elena was even worse than when they called the wedding off.

"I don't know if I can. The last time I trusted my love to someone all I got back was a shattered heart that I was never able to fix. He deserves better than a broken heart that doesn't know anymore how to love someone. I have this baggage, I'm broken, I'm twisted, I'm hopeless and he's just amazing. He deserves someone that will love him properly. Someone that won't abandon him and lie, that won't deny him the love he deserves" her tears intensified as she explained how she felt because there was nothing more she wanted than be his woman. She wanted to be shinny and bright about love. She wanted to be upbeat and brave about her feelings but she just couldn't. She was stuck in her fears and her heart surrounded by walls that didn't allow her to see anything. But still she fell in love with Damon.

Somehow she had been able to see his beautiful heart through the insurmountable defenses she spent her whole life building. She couldn't nail when it happened but at some point she stopped protecting her heart and had unconsciously given it to Damon for him to protect. She had yet to admit it to him but that was how she felt. That she wanted to have her life in the palm of his hands because she knew he would risk his own life to keep her safe, happy and unhurt.

And while she was sure he would be willing to do it for her had she stayed with him, she was also sure that he wouldn't forgive her and in the case he did she would still feel guilty and undeserving of his love. She was sure he had met someone stronger and braver than her before and while he swore that there wasn't anyone like her she knew she was a coward and that was keeping her heart from him just because she couldn't handle her feelings. Just because she was afraid that both of them would end up hurt because of her inability to love.

She nurtured the feeling in her heart but she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know what do to with it. She knew she was going to hurt Damon and when it happened she was going to be hurt because hurting him was more than she could handle. Hurting him was probably going to break her even harder and deeper than Tyler and Vicki had broken her.

Ever since she left him almost two weeks ago, the feeling she had inside her only grew and she would do anything to make Damon happy, to give him everything he had ever wanted and dreamed about. She knew he loved her back as intensely if not more. She hadn't forgotten the words Jessica said about the way he looked at her but mainly she couldn't forget his tender and worshiping gaze back then and so many times after it.

It gave her shivers to remember how adoring and loving his blue eyes captured her frame. She had never seen something like that. Not aimed at her or at anyone else. The closest she had seen had been from Tyler to Vicki. The look that she had envied so many times. The look she had dreamed about so many times. The look that she felt that would change her life for good and it did.

Regardless of where her fears and insecurity led her she knew she would never forget Damon Salvatore and she would never be the same after him. Even if she couldn't live that love that now filled her whole heart, body and soul, she was still thankful for the days they spent together. It was the best days of her entire life and as they progressed they turned out even more special.

She had dreamed a lot of times about the last time they made love. She had actually dreamed countless times of making love to him again. The way he looked at her the moment he confessed his feelings just after her own confession never left her mind. It was glued there and she made no effort to take it away. She would carry it with her for her whole life and for that alone she was thankful for the man that made her feel loved. The man that made her feel cherished and desired. The man that made her feel complete.

And she couldn't take any chances to hurt this man, could she? If she never talked to him anymore, even though she had to be part of his movie, he would never have to handle her complicated and messed up heart. He would only be hurt because of the platonic love they were never able to make real. And while she wanted to spare him of this pain she wanted to spare an even bigger pain that would come from having a relationship with her. She was damaged and she would damage him more than she could stand.

As if Jenna had been reading her mind as she stood there, looking to nowhere, in trance, her aunt finally suggested.

"Why don't you go there tomorrow? There will be a lot of Thanksgivings for you to spend with Sophie and the rest of us. I'm sure she will be happier about Christmas anyway. Why don't you go there and give him your heart? I'm sure after you give it to him, both of you will be able to do whatever it takes to be happy because loving each other is more important. Love is what make you resist to storms you were just sure you would never survive.

"I've been through a lot of battles, very ugly battles with Alaric. Some of which you know, some of which you have no idea but the love we have for each other kept us together even when we didn't know what to do. Even when he wanted to run. Even when we wanted to hurt each other. Love is what makes you survive all these things and if you don't know how to handle it, it will do everything by itself, you just have to trust your heart and with a beautiful heart like yours, there is nothing that could go wrong" Jenna reassuringly explained and Elena wanted nothing more than to believe it. She believed in the power of love. She believed that Jenna and Alaric won their battles because of their love. She just didn't know how to get there. How to get where love would take the lead of her life and make it for her when she wouldn't be strong and brave enough?

"I will hurt him. I know I will. I will hurt him with the truth. I will hurt him when I run because I won't know what to do next. I will hurt him when I shut him out and I just can't stop myself from doing it Jenna. Trust me there is nothing I wanted more than to open up to him but I just can't. It's like I'm rooted where I am" Elena suddenly stood up and went to the private bathroom and holding the brim of the sink with her life as she cried. She commiserated of her cruel fate of loving the perfect man for her and being loved back but unable to live such big love. She felt cursed.

"Elena, listen to your heart, honey and let it guide you. Be stubborn when your head and defenses tell you that it won't work. Just ignore it and go there tomorrow. Go meet his family, go meet the man you're in love" Jenna encouraged from the doorway.

"What if…" she started but she was cut off by her aunt again "No buts, just go" Jenna smiled and somehow it gave Elena the little push she needed. The last push she needed to finally give Damon's her heart.

* * *

_AN: So they have the same plan but that's not what will bring some serious drama to them. Prepare to some heartbreaking, not exactly next chapter but the following._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews and to my beta **May.**_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	23. Inside the Disarray

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 22 - Inside the Disarray**

* * *

"I'm looking for Dr. Katherine Salvatore" Elena said to the nurse at the teaching hospital reception.

"Dr. Salvatore is not at the hospital today" the nurse offered.

"Can you page her please? It's pretty urgent. It's personal. Tell her it is about Damon" Elena explained.

"I can't page her for personal purposes. I can only page her if there is a medical emergency" the nurse explained apologetically.

"Please, it is very important. Why don't you call her and say it is about Damon and let her decide if she should come here or not? This is about her brother but unfortunately I don't have her number" Elena insisted and while she knew her arguments weren't the best she hoped the nurse would be touched by her pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I can't do it" she didn't budge.

"Do you know her? Do you know her kids? Alyssa, Gabriel, Elijah and Jayden?" Elena asked and the nurse nodded "Do you have any idea how much she and the kids would be devastated because you didn't page or call her about her brother?" Elena lied through her teeth. She knew it was a low move to bring up the kids but she had to do anything even a guilt trip.

"What's your name?" the nurse finally agreed to contact Katherine.

"Tell her it is Elena. Elena Gilbert" Elena smiled at the mention of her own name remembering how much Damon liked her name.

The nurse informed Katherine of what Elena had said and the older brunette left her house in a heartbeat. She knew Damon had left in the morning to meet Elena in Mystic Falls and if the brunette was asking to meet her at the hospital three hours later something must have gone wrong. Very wrong.

She didn't mention anything to her family. She said she was needed at the hospital and promised to be back as soon as possible. Stefan wasn't very happy about her leaving their holiday to go to the hospital but she assured him that she wouldn't take too long. At least she thought so.

* * *

As soon as she had entered Raleigh Treatment Center she recognized Elena, who was in the waiting room by the reception. The younger brunette was even more beautiful in person than in the pictures and Katherine liked her at the first sight.

As soon as she had made her way to Elena she asked "What happened to Damon?" Katherine gasped as she looked around trying to find her brother.

"He's okay. Please, I'm sorry I led you to think something was wrong with him but I need to talk to your brother-in-law and the only information I had about his whereabouts was your name. He had invited me to Thanksgiving but I wanted to surprise him" Elena confessed blushing slightly because of her lie, seeing how desperate Katherine looked.

"So you didn't meet Damon yet?" Katherine asked recovering her breath as Elena shook her head shyly.

"I'm Katherine, nice to meet you Elena" she offered with a small smile.

"Elena Gilbert" Elena answered shaking the hand Katherine offered.

"So why don't we go to my house and wait for him to come back? He had to run some last minute errands but I guess he will be home soon" she invited not revealing Damon's plans to Elena. They clearly wanted to surprise each other and she wouldn't spoil their plans. She would let Elena think that Damon hadn't been to Mystic Falls and also keep Damon in the dark about Elena's presence. She could only imagine how surprised he would be when he saw the brunette at their house. Surely the disappointment for not having found Elena would be long forgotten.

Katherine called Stefan to tell him about what happened and about her plan while Elena was following in her car. Stefan could only laugh about his wife's tricking mind but he thought it was a good idea after all. The female doctor was actually excited that the in love couple had the same idea and she thought today was going to be the day that would change the rest of Damon's life, the day when he would finally have someone to love him.

* * *

Damon had been driving for a couple of hours when he finally arrived in Mystic Falls. He knew he didn't have a clue about where to start his search for Elena but he would get something to drink and go to the bathroom before he started asking about Elena, Jenna and Jeremy. Those were the only names he had and he had no clue about her aunt's last name so maybe he should start with Elena and Jeremy.

Soon he was in front of a cozy grill. It reminded him of Villa's and then his thoughts moved to Elena. He could imagine coming there with her friends. He had read about this place in her blog and it seemed to be exactly the same after a few years.

Damon decided to enjoy the goods and set aside the many questions he had about Elena's place for later. He wanted to feel like part of the life of the brunette he loved so much and he had actually hopes that she would come to have breakfast – or brunch if he considered the advanced hour in the morning.

He approached the counter and decided to be there instead of the booths. He wanted a good view of the place. While he waited for his order a man approached the counter too and talked to the waitress behind it.

"The pie order for Jeremy Gilbert, please" he asked politely and Damon immediately turned to see the young man by his side. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Are you by any chance, Elena's brother?" he asked.

* * *

Katherine had finally entered her driveway but Elena preferred to stop her car some feet ahead not to block the driveway if someone else was outside. There were a lot of cars stopped in the surroundings of Katherine's house. Thanksgiving was definitely time for the families to get together and she held a content smile on her face as she took the many packages she had in her aunt's car.

Katherine had waited for her on the doorstep and when she realized Elena had packages she went to help the other brunette.

"Why don't you stop your car just behind mine, Elena?" Katherine suggested.

"Oh, it's okay here. I only got some things for the kids. It's not a real holiday for them if they don't get gifts. Also I didn't know if Damon and your husband were out and I didn't want to occupy their car spots" Elena offered still not totally comfortable around the brunette in front of her.

"Actually Stefan is home but if you want you can stop there. It's okay with me and I'm sure with Dan too" Katherine had suggested but Elena kindly declined the offer but accepted it when Katherine had offered to help her with the packages.

"You didn't need to worry about it. Damon had already spoiled them with loads of gifts ever since he arrived last Saturday" Katherine explained.

"I wanted to spoil them a bit of my own. Actually I'm very anxious to meet them. Damon said amazing things about your family. The way he talks about you guys, especially the kids, is touching and I was excited to get to know all of you"

"We're also excited to meet you Elena. Well, Stef and I at least. The kids don't know about you yet but I guess this is about to change" Katherine opened the door and the two brunettes were greeted by Stefan.

"Elena, this is Stefan. Stef, this is Elena" Katherine introduced her husband giving room for him to reach for Elena and also help her with the packages.

"Wow, is it Christmas already?" he asked impressed by the amount of packages Elena had "It is great to finally meet you Elena Gilbert. I have to confess that ever since Damon arrived you're the only subject of all adults' conversation" Stefan completed as he hugged Elena, who was surprised by the blond actions but not as much as by his words. That was definitely one of the things she loved about Damon. He had always talked about her to other people and by the warm reception she got from his family she could only imagine the good words he spread about her. It made her feel appreciated and important to him.

"Oh Elena, he forgot to mention the many jokes and mockery. Damon is as pathetic and silly as I expected him to be when he fell in love. I'm having the time of my life teasing him and letting him know I told him so" Katherine smirked as she kissed Stefan quickly but still much longer and intense than the usual peck.

"Oh yeah, Elena, we already love you for that. Kat won't give him one minute of peace. She even influenced the kids to tease him although they don't know about you yet" Stefan laughed.

Elena only smiled at couple's interaction. They really looked like the family Damon had described to her the many times they talked about them. They were very close, mocking and caring.

"Mom, Mom, where is Uncle Dammy?" Gabriel asked storming into the living room and the moment Elena saw him her eyes didn't leave the mini-Damon boy. He looked even more like Damon in person and had the same killing grin. Katherine would have her hands full with Gabriel when he was older.

"He went to run some errands but he will be here soon, hopefully. Go call your sister and brothers, I want you to meet a friend of Uncle Dammy" Katherine kissed the forehead of her oldest son as he ran upstairs to get his siblings.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no, Gabriel isn't the proof that I cheated on Stefan with Damon but it is the big pain of my husband" Katherine quipped and while Stefan blushed slightly; Elena was actually embarrassed and said that she would never think anything like that. Katherine laughed at both of their uneasiness.

"Elena, don't mind Katherine. She has a peculiar sense of humor if we could say that" Stefan turned to their guest and she actually smiled relieved and soon was being captivated by the house and its family's environment. It was indeed special and that's why Damon loved to be there. The portraits spread along the walls, the furniture, the kids' noise coming from upstairs, the friendly and natural way Stefan and Katherine acted around her. She didn't want to leave anymore. She wanted to be in the middle of the ordinary family that seemed as happy as they could be. She had realized that happiness, true happiness, could be found especially in the small and ordinary facts of life and that was what she wanted for Damon and her.

One by one the children entered the room. Alyssa holding Jayden with some difficulty as the thirteen-month old was already too heavy for her to carry. Katherine quickly helped her eldest child, taking Jayden in her arms and turning to Elena again.

"So guys, this is Elena. She is a friend of Uncle Dammy and she is going to spend the holiday with us" Katherine added.

"Hey Elena" Alyssa and Gabriel said almost simultaneously walking up to the brunette that was mesmerized by the adorable children in front of her.

Elijah had been distracted by the many packages on the coffee table close to Elena and ignoring the brunette he walked towards the many boxes.

"Presents! Presents!" the two-year old jumped and yelled clapping his small hands together.

"Elijah. Don't be rude. Go hug Aunt Elena first. I don't know if there are gifts for you if you are this rude" Stefan warned his boy and he complied shyly walking towards Elena and stretching his hand for her.

"I hope there are some for the adults as well" Kat winked to her ashamed boy that was blushing.

"Katherine. That's not going to help their education"

"But will make them honest" Katherine shrugged as she opened her arms to her son and explained to him that the polite thing to do is to ignore the gifts although everyone loves to receive them.

Elena chuckled softly. She wanted that for her. She wanted the whole family.

"Did Uncle Dammy invite you?" Alyssa asked curious.

"Yes, he did but I said I wasn't coming to surprise him" Elena answered the little girl offering a big smile at the mention of the man she loved and that man that could give her such a loving and adorable family.

Stefan and Katherine caught the brunette's expression changing at the mention of their brother. The way Elena gave attention to each of the kids and the way she talked about Damon had captured the couple' hearts and they exchanged reassuring and soft looks they knew that Elena was indeed the one for Damon.

The whole family talked for about half an hour, drinking some juice. The kids were anxious to open the presents and Elena didn't want to torture the innocent little ones and had offered to start opening the gifts.

* * *

Damon had been disheartened by Jeremy's words. He couldn't believe Elena had lied to him like that. He had actually thought about the possibility of Elena rejecting him during the last few weeks. Buthis worst guess she would never lie to him like that. She would admit that she couldn't do it with him or that she wouldn't be in a relationship or that she just didn't love him back. He could handle being rejected though he was sure it would have broken his heart but he couldn't handle being deceived. Was everything she told him untrue? Had she lied about everything to him?

Jeremy tried to defend his sister's honor and assure the man that she would never lie to him. He wanted his sister to be happy and maybe Damon was the guy that would finally give the once cheerful brunette what she deserved so much. Jeremy asked Damon to not jump to conclusions and that Elena had indeed moved to Mystic Falls a couple of weeks ago but the raven haired man didn't budge. He was too hurt and disappointed to believe anything else.

He thanked Jeremy for telling him the truth about the facts and left the grill.

The kids had loved Elena for the three hours she had spent in the house as much as Katherine. Stefan excused himself to start preparing some of the food for the dinner, saying how Katherine's food would probably poison them all. Katherine convinced Elena that he didn't need help and that she would actually help if she could distract the children.

Elena had happily agreed and they moved to the porch with Alyssa, Gabriel and Elijah as Jayden had been sleeping. They had been playing for almost an hour when Damon arrived. He had stopped the car in the driveway but hadn't yet lifted his head to look at his nephews in the porch.

The moment Elena saw the man she had been waiting for almost four hours heading to the house her heart skipped a beat and a broad smile formed on her face. She had goose bumps all over her body and all she wanted to do was to run, jump in his arms and kiss him endlessly. She had only realized now how much she truly missed him and how much he meant to her as she laid eyes on him. It was like if the meaning of her life had changed simply because of his presence.

Alyssa also realized her Uncle walking in their direction and she couldn't hold her feelings like Elena did "Uncle Dammy! Where were you?" she yelled and ran to meet him.

Damon looked up to see his beloved niece but the moment his eyes captured the figure behind the running girl he stopped in his tracks. Alyssa reached him and had hugged his waist being followed by an equally noisy and excited Elijah and then Gabriel but Damon had barely acknowledged them, keeping his eyes stuck on Elena who was also going in his direction with the most beautiful smile on her face. The moment the thought crossed his mind he reprehended it. There was nothing else beautiful about the woman that was currently walking towards him.

She had stopped just a couple of feet away from him still holding the same smile on her face "Hey" her soft voice invaded his ears and he almost lost it but the words Jeremy said was still resonating in his head.

"How dare you come here?" he asked disgusted and the smile on her face dropped and the tears started to shimmer in her eyes. Her nightmare was coming true.

"Alyssa, please take your brothers and go inside" he turned to his niece that was surprised at the stern voice that she had never heard her Uncle using.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly and his eyes were even more icy than his words. It sent shivers, not good ones, to Elena's spine. There was only one explanation to his behavior. He had found the truth and unfortunately it hadn't been by her.

"You invited me to come, remember?" she weakly asked as she tried to keep the tears in their ducts. She didn't want to cry. Not yet at least. Not in front of him.

"Get out! I don't want to ever see you again. You were so afraid of being used by me but I'm the one who feels disposable now. I'm the one who feels unloved and betrayed. I'm the one deluded here. Get out!" he yelled and the tears fell down his now hurt face.

She tried to explain but he didn't let her and she actually didn't have enough strength to fight harder. The disgust, coldness, disdain, the pain she could see in his eyes and especially his tears had destroyed anything she had in her. She simply stopped trying to explain and the tears that threatened to fall finally made their way down her porcelain face. She didn't say anything, she only cried as he walked past her turning around to say his last words to her.

"That's why, Elena. That's why I hate how movies always end. They are living reminders that such happiness doesn't exist in real life" Damon confessed and walked away. He hated the end of the movies and people's obsession for reaching the highest prize because he knew in real life, at least in his; there was no prize in the end. Only pain. Elena Gilbert wasn't part of plan. Falling in love with her wasn't part of the plan. He should have stopped it. He knew there was a reason for him to be like he was. It would always be simply like that for him.

The noise of his screams attracted Katherine to the porch. She witnessed his last words to Elena before he passed by her. She knew her priority was her brother but seeing the girl in her driveway she knew who needed someone more. The brokenhearted brunette stood there as her tears fell uncontrollably and her whole body trembled. When the Salvatore girl finally reached her she had fallen into Katherine's arms and sobbed hard while Stefan also appeared on the porch. Katherine nodded her head to show him she would take care of Elena.

* * *

"What the hell, Damon?" Katherine asked when she entered the house a couple of minutes later to get Elena some water. That was the only thing she thought of to help the brunette she just met but immediately adored.

"What?" he yelled but didn't look at his sister. He had his head buried in his hands and the tears falling from his eyes to the floor. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't describe how much it hurt.

"What did you do to that girl? She looks devastated, she is crying her eyes out in the yard. She can't even make it to her car. The man I know, my brother, would never do that to someone" Katherine confessed looking as disgusting at Damon as he did at Elena just some minutes ago.

"This is none of your business and those are the seeds she sowed" he bitterly added while he could finally get Elena's smell in the arm chair that she had sat in for almost two hours. Her smell impregnated in the furniture, in his nostrils but mainly in his heart.

"When did you become this heartless man?" Katherine asked as she walked to the kitchen to get Elena's water.

"Where is Elena?" Alyssa asked entering the living room. She was afraid of her uncle for the first time in her life and she didn't know how to approach him.

"She left Honey and she is not coming back, but don't worry, Uncle Dammy is here" Damon answered with a tender smile bringing his niece to his lap while the tears continued to fall.

"But I like her" Alyssa lamented and seeing her uncle crying the little girl also released her own tears.

"Yeah, Honey, me too" he confessed as he held his niece for his life.

On her way back outside Katherine saw the way her brother-in-law held her girl for his life and she knew Damon was hurting as much as Elena.

Seeing that Alyssa was also crying she asked the girl to go help her father in the kitchen and after little protest the girl finally left and she headed outside. She would deal with her brother later. She brought Elena back to the porch and gave her the water when then younger brunette sat in one of the chairs.

Katherine had been holding Elena's hand for the past twenty minutes and the sobs and tears had only intensified. The water she brought was of no use and Katherine didn't know what else to do.

The moans of pain and the sobs haunted Damon that was just by the other side of the wall. When the boys came to play with him he asked them to go upstairs and play because he had a headache because he didn't want them to hear Elena crying. _He_ didn't want to hear her crying. No matter how mad, disappointed and hurt by her he was now, he still loved her. His heart still told him that he had to protect and save her. But he couldn't forget her lies.

_

* * *

A week ago_

_Elena woke up earlier in the following day and got all her belongings packed in her two suitcases. It was a good thing that she didn't unpack most of them in the past week. As soon as she was done she drove to her aunt's place. She needed to say bye._

"_Wow this is early" Jenna greeted her from the doorway and Elena only smiled tightly._

"_I came to say bye" she was straight to the point with her aunt._

"_Bye? Are you traveling or something?" Jenna asked confused as she stepped aside and gave Elena space to enter the house._

"_I'm moving back to New York" Elena explained as they reached the kitchen where Jenna was preparing breakfast. Sophie would be up very soon and her daughter always woke up very hungry._

"_Whoa, that's sudden" Jenna answered truly surprised._

"_I can't be here now, Jenna. I thought that was what I needed but it isn't. Tyler and Vicki they're happily married, waiting for their first baby together and if I stay here I'll steal their happiness" Elena offered quietly and her aunt couldn't believe how forgiving she was. But she was wrong. Elena had been the one who was hurt the most by all developments of Vicki and Tyler's affair. It wasn't fair that she was once again the one to sacrifice her own life to benefit them._

"_Darling, they're already lucky to be happy after doing what they did to you. You can't keep stopping or accommodating your life because of what happened those many years ago, Elena. If you want to be here, you should be here and if they can't handle it they're free to move back to New Orleans" Jenna reasoned and showed clearly that she was taking her niece's side. Even if she had to talk to Tyler and Vicki about it she wouldn't allow Elena to keep paying for Tyler's mistakes._

"_No Jenna. What they have now is special. Tyler came to me yesterday. We sort of had closure. He admitted he really hurts because of me and I don't want to spoil their happiness"_

"_That was really selfish of him. I've kept myself neutral through all this for Ric's sake but I guess I need to step up now. They have no right to do it to you. You're the victim here, not the other way around" the blond offered indignantly. She couldn't believe her nephew and niece-in-law had been so cruel to Elena._

"_You don't understand it, Jenna. He regrets it and he said he wants me to be happy. He said he would even pray for it and he's right I should be happy"_

"_Now I'm confused Elena"_

"_I decided to move back here because I wanted to feel home again; because I felt I needed to be home again to be happy. I thought about adopting a baby in the near future and start my own family but then I realized I was just running. There's no place that has the magical power to make me happy and I'm twenty-three, I shouldn't just settle for a baby" she explained and her aunt was silent for a moment._

"_So do you think your happiness is in New York instead?" she asked still confused about the sudden realization her niece seemed to have had._

"_I don't know. What I do know is that I've been living there for the past five years and it isn't that bad. I have Caroline and Rose and they're great friends. I have a beautiful apartment that I still remember how excited I was to buy. I used almost all my money to buy and decorate the place I've always dreamed about and still I was leaving the place that I chose each piece of furniture so carefully and with such love for what? Because I thought I was alone, unloved and unhappy? I'll be alone there as much as I'll be alone here. What difference does it make whether I'm here or there? Except that I might still be hurt by Tyler and Vicki's perfect fairytale and hurt them with my presence, I don't know what else would come from living in Mystic Falls again" Elena explained and for the first time in a long while she knew she was making the right decision, not something out of fear and lack of perspective._

"_As long as you're doing it mainly for yourself or preferably only for yourself, I don't oppose but are you sure about it, Elena? I don't want to be a judging bitch but just one week ago you seemed so sure that you wanted to be here and now you aren't. That and the fact that ever since you've been here you're not the girl I used to know. I'm really worried about you overall, Elena and with such a big and sudden change in less than a week, it just makes more concerned about the emotional place you're in right now" Jenna tried the best to choose each word to use because she was afraid to hurt Elena in the process and it was perfectly clear that her niece couldn't afford to be any more hurt._

"_I really appreciate your concern, Jenna but I'm sure it's for the best. I needed to come here, I needed to hear what Tyler had to say, I needed to see them so happy. I needed the wake up call" she reassured her aunt and moving from her spot she opened her arms and hugged Jenna tightly._

"_I'll be here for Thanksgiving and all the other holidays and special occasions. Sophie barely knows me and I'm not going to let her love Vicki more than me" Elena winked and although it sounded like a joke she really wanted to receive the goddaughter love from the little girl, regardless of what she had or felt for Vicki. She was going to claim her position in the girl's heart._

"_Be happy Elena, you deserve it"_

"_Thank you"

* * *

_

_AN: So yeah, Elena lied to Damon. As mentioned before they've been exchanging e-mails about the script and he'll mention later that many times they mentioned things like "when you/I are/am back in NY". He thinks her lies mean a lot more than they do but I suppose they don't. Will he see it? Will she forgive herself for hurting him when it was one of her biggest fears? Let me know your thoughts._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews and also to **May**, my beta._

_xoxo, Babi  
_


	24. Crash, Boom, Bang

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 23 - Crash, Boom, Bang  
**

* * *

Damon took almost three hours to drive back to Raleigh. He kept re-reading the e-mails they exchanged in his Blackberry. The more he read the more hurt he was. He already knew by heart her answers and the pain in his chest was overwhelming. He couldn't understand why she did that. She didn't need to see him if she didn't want. Damn it, she didn't need to say she moved there as long as she didn't pretend to want to be there with him. He thought they trusted each other and could be honest with each other about everything.

There was plenty of time for Elena to say she was living there and while he was already at Katherine's he felt betrayed and deceived. She said so many times that she wished to be there but wouldn't be for another month. And that was hurt him the most. For the past week he had been in North Carolina, but did she really plan to spend the next weeks in the same city as him leading him on things she didn't plan to do? Damon wasn't immediately bitter about her lies, hurt yes, but bitterness only came after he tried to understand her. He asked himself many times why she would lie but he never found a good reason. He never pressured her. Re-reading the first e-mail she was the one who mentioned missing him and wanting to be there. It wasn't about her moving without telling him. It was about that while she did that she led him to believe that what she truly wanted was to be there with him.

_From: Elena Gilbert_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Date: 11/17/2010_

_I guess that we finally got it done. You got exactly the essence of the story even with all the changes. Just put it all together and send it back to me._

_Elena_

_ PS.: I miss you, I wish I was in New York_

_

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore_

_To: Elena Gilbert_

_Date 11/17/2010_

_Good. I'll send the final version someday next week._

_I wish you were here. I miss you like crazy. Do you think you'll be able to be here for the two weeks before we leave for the holidays or only next year?_

_Damon_

_

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Date: 11/18/2010_

_Probably next year. But only if you promise to take me to Villa's every morning. I miss our Italian place. I miss Central Park, I miss being with you._

_

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore_

_To: Elena Gilbert_

_Date: 11/18/2010_

_I can't wait for you to be here. I must warn you though that you're missing great casting. Thanks for the suggestion of Matt Bomer. He's perfect for Ian's role. I loved his audition. And when you're not working with A-list they don't mind to do auditions and Kate needs to have chemistry with both brothers, but especially Ian. Today I talked to Evan Rachel Wood. She's interested in the Candice role. What do you think?_

_Please help me with Paul, no one I tried I felt it worked. I'm Team Ian but I need to get the perfect boring guy to oppose him._

_But this isn't important, although you loved the casting and the auditions. I miss you Kitten and I wish you could be here earlier but I'll start the new year with you here, so I'm not complaining._

_

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Date: 11/18/2010_

_I'm sure the auditions must be great and I really wish I was there to help you. There are plenty of actors to play Paul. Orlando Bloom, Jesse Eisenberg, James McAvoy... And Paul is not boring, he's just quiet. And brooding. You like Ian because he's a womanizer, it's close to home, right?_

_

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore_

_To: Elena Gilbert_

_Date: 11/19/2010_

_Always with great ideas, Kitten. I should add you to my permanent crew already. And no, I don't relate to Ian anyhow, except surely for hot looks._

_

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Date: 11/22/2010_

_Oh, I almost forgot how cocky you are._

_I would love to work with you in each movie you make Damon. I really miss you and want nothing more than to be with you. I wish I could._

_

* * *

From: Damon Salvatore_

_To: Elena Gilbert_

_Come earlier to New York, Elena. Work those two weeks with me and then we can go to North Carolina and I can introduce you my family before you go spend the holidays with your family._

_

* * *

From: Elena Gilbert_

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_Date: 11/24/2010_

_I can't._

* * *

Katherine didn't know what else to do. It was like Elena couldn't listen to a word of what she was saying. "Honey I don't know what happened. I know Damon is probably very hurt. I have never seen him so cold and enraged but he loves you, Elena. He hasn't talked about anything else ever since he arrived here. He had planned his trip to Mystic Falls to meet you because he couldn't go another day without seeing you. He loves you, dear" she soothed to a still crying hard Elena who sobbed even harder as Katherine explained where Damon had spent his morning.

"I knew it would break him. That's all I do anyways" she mumbled amidst her tears and it broke Katherine's heart. The girl was as damaged as she had imagined and now she had even more reasons to be broken.

"Honey, he loves you. Everything will be fine. It is probably a misunderstanding" Katherine reached for Elena's hand squeezing it.

"He would be the perfect guy for me. I screwed up and it hurts. It hurts a lot" she cried out his name, as she sobbed and even drooled. Katherine couldn't resist but breakdown a bit too. She had never seen someone so broken and so in love. She couldn't understand how it happened so fast to Elena and Damon but they loved each other as if they had nurtured such feelings ever since they were little kids.

"_Damon! Damon!"_ he could hear her yelling outside and it scared him. Just a blind couldn't see how in pain Elena Gilbert was now. If she was in such pain then why had she lied to him?

He wanted nothing more than to knock the door that was separating them down and take the brunette in his arms and kiss her tears and fears away. He wanted to hold her close to his chest and confess his profound love to her and fix everything she did wrong but something was holding him back. Something kept him rooted in the living room.

"Damon! Damon!" She wasn't calling for him to come to rescue her. Her tone wasn't like that. It was purely desperation and pain. It as if her life was being torn and apart her cry of pain was his name. He was the only one that could fix her. He was the only one that could save her for good. He was the only man she would love in her life for as long as she lived. But she had been destroyed by her own actions. Not even for one moment she thought that Damon had overreacted or had been unfair to her. She thought he did exactly what he should have done. She thought she didn't deserve forgiveness not because of what she did was that wrong but because she had deeply hurt him in the process. And for that pain she was unforgivable.

She knew that Damon had never fell in love for reasons that she still had to find out. She knew he was, like her, hiding from feelings. He was running and she believed him when he said he never did it before. He was innocent and pure in the love department and she had crushed his heart the same way her own heart had been crushed so many years ago when she was still innocent and pure to love.

She had probably not only broken his heart for now but for good. Just like hers had been shattered. She had loved Tyler. She knew what love was and she had no doubt that what she felt for her high school boyfriend was intense, deep and true but it seemed to be nothing compared to what she felt for Damon. When she found out about Tyler and Vicki's betrayal or when she broke up with him just three days before their wedding day, she had cried, she had hurt, she had thought she would never breathe normally again.

And for that reason alone she knew he had lost his chance in love because of her. She had destroyed what could have given him the kids that she was sure he had dreamed about someday. As this last thought crossed her head she couldn't control herself and detaching herself from Katherine's embrace she leaned in the porch's fence and threw up in the green grass.

"Oh my God" Katherine moved her hand to her mouth. She wasn't disgusted by Elena's vomit. She was shocked at how much the small brunette was hurting.

"I broke him. I broke him for good" Elena muttered as Katherine pulled the broken girl's hair back and moved Elena's own hand to keep it there.

She quickly entered the house and headed to where her husband was.

"Go get a cloth, a napkin, anything Stefan and go help Elena. I can't do it; I don't know how to do it. I'll take care of whatever you're cooking" she asked her husband without even notice her girl's presence.

"What happened to Aunt Elena?" Alyssa's innocent but concerned voice echoed through the kitchen.

"She had a bug in her tummy and she threw up, honey, now why don't you go check on your brothers for mommy? You know they're always messy and we want everything to be perfect for Thanksgiving, right?" Katherine kneeled in front of her daughter who just nodded and kissing her mother's cheek, she headed upstairs.

The moment Katherine entered the house she had seen Damon in a just miserable state. No he wasn't throwing up or sobbing but she had never seen him like that. Not when his father had uttered the lowest and most hateful words towards Damon. Not when Damon had found about his mother's death. No, Damon had never looked as devastated as he looked now. He was only a shell of man. He looked like a ghost. He didn't blink and his mouth was ajar. His eyes were blank and dark. He looked pale as if no blood ran in his veins anymore and each time Elena cried his name or just moaned his whole body winced.

Damon heard Elena throwing up and his heart and soul just broke in that moment. He had destroyed her. He had broken the woman he loved more than anything. He hadn't given her a chance to explain what happened. He hadn't listened to Jeremy's reasoning. He hadn't looked at her eyes when she saw him walking towards the house. The eyes that showed so much love and adoration. He hadn't thought that she was there, with his nephews – the most important people in his life – probably taking care of and playing with them. He hadn't wondered for one moment why she was there, with his family, with the most beautiful smile she ever had plastered on her face just like he had dreamed about.

"Damon Alessandro Salvatore!" Katherine's tone was menacing and fierce although she kept her voice low because she knew Elena was by the other side of the wall. She turned off everything in the stove and headed to where her brother-in-law was. If she didn't know how to handle Elena, she knew how to handle Damon just fine.

"Kat, not now" he tiredly answered back.

"No, no, no, right now, you bastard" she slapped his arms with strength.

"Katherine usually I find our little banters and kindred spirits amusing but not now" he looked up at her and she almost lost it seeing how hurt he was but she knew she had to intervene for his own sake.

"First, you're in my house Salvatore, you listen to me" she demanded.

"So I guess I'm out of here"

"No, no, no, you're not out of here until you fix that sweet girl crying her eyes off in the porch"

"She lied to me, Kat. She lied when she knew I was in love with her" Damon let the tears fall from his eyes without any restraint. He didn't have strength to hold them back. He used all the energy he had to just keep breathing. He never hurt like that, not even with Giuseppe.

"But she's here because she loves you" Katherine's voice was now soft as she rubbed his arm, just where she had just slapped. She wasn't at expert on handling crying people.

"I can't trust her, no trust no relationship. How am I supposed to look forward to start anything with her?" Damon sobered up.

"You listen to me, Damon and you listen well" she said through clenched teeth and then Damon realized she was serious and deadly angry. It was the only way she knew to do it and she was going to stick with it.

"I know you had to put up with Giuseppe's crap and that supposedly made you incapable of love. Guess what, you're not that scared, yet spoiled, little boy anymore. Somehow you didn't end up as half bad as him but even Giuseppe loved once. He was crazy about your mother. So if that son of a bitch could love a woman you surely can"

"I get it, Kat. I promise once I get over Elena this whole meeting women and being a blessing to them will be done. I'll settle for a nice girl" he lied through his teeth but he just needed his sister-in-law to let it go.

"Damon, don't make me add stupid to the list! Do you remember the first serious conversation we had about Elena?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes"

"And what was your answer? Actually you didn't answer to me, did you? But Stefan had played his role just fine and filled me in later. I remember he said you used words such as caring, amazing, lovely and the easiest girl to love. What happened in a week that made you change your mind, Damon?" she moved both of her hands to her waist.

"She lied to me"

"And what big lie did she tell you? That she had a sex rearrangement surgery? Or that she has an affair with Giuseppe? Because anything less than that should be forgivable if you loved her as you claim to"

"She played with me. She moved back to New York but in many e-mails we exchanged she said she couldn't wait to be there with me but that she wouldn't until next year. I told her I love her and that's how she pays me back? Lying to my face? She was leading me on with lies. Why pretend to make plans about when she would be in New York if she was already there? I asked her to spend December with me there. She could have said no and told me the truth but she kept saying she wouldn't be in New York. It feels like she was purposefully torturing me with the idea of spending another month without seeing her. It's not about keeping from me that she moved away. It's about the lie. If she missed and wanted to be with me like she said, she wouldn't lead me on"

"Didn't know you were in such a serious relationship that she had to tell you her whereabouts" she quipped.

"I don't stand liars, as I told you, I can't trust her and I can't imagine myself with someone I can't trust that hurt me purposefully when she claims to love me back"

"Which part of baggage don't you understand, moron?"

"What's your point, Katherine?" he sighed showing his tiredness and heartbreak.

"Dan, I love you as much as I love my kids. Some days I even love you more than Stefan because he drives me nuts. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. You found a good girl, you fell for her, and she fell for you. When I told you she had baggage I meant that things would be hard for her, that she would be high maintenance but not by being a spoiled, demanding little bitch, but because it would be hard for her to let you in. She didn't have a relationship for as long as press can say for a reason. Don't you think I didn't find out about the blog? And I know you did too, Dan. What I'm telling you is that you have to be patient with her. Love is about patience, Damon and understanding and forgiveness. Some days I want to kill your brother but I love him, I know our personalities are like two trains running right into one another and it's a disaster waiting to happen but in over ten years, this disaster never happened and you know why? Because I'm a graceless bitch but when I make a mistake or when Stef makes a mistake and he asks for forgiveness, the bitch leaves and the woman who said those vows more than six years go comes in because she loves her broody boy" she held his hand and sounded so sweet and soft that the tears that had stopped falling since he left Elena, were now back shimmering in his eyes and threatening to fall.

"I don't know how to do it"

"You go out there, apologize for being a prick and listen to her version of the story, the one without cuts and let it go"

"Okay"

"And don't even give me the 'settle for a nice girl' crap again. It took me four children to get through my vagina to fix you for you to settle for a nice girl. So you better be the love story of the century. I don't know if that will be Elena. You were so sure she was the woman of your dreams that you almost convinced me. But if it's her or not, you go there and give it a shot"

"Okay"

"And do it fast, because Elena will know the wrath of the Kat. Nobody hurts my baby brother and gets away with it. And she better know how to do a Martha Stewart apple pie to make up for making my kids sad in the holidays"

"For Elena's well being should I go there and beg for her to forgive me for my idiotic actions? Because I'm not sure I want her to be the target of such affection and pleasantries"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll survive" she winked but when he was about to leave she came to him and embraced him tight.

"Be happy Dammy, nobody deserves it more than you"

"I love Kat"

"I love Dan"

He was an idiot. He was a jerk. The woman he loved had come not from a few miles away but from New York. She had abandoned the only family she had to be with him. She had come to be with him because she loved him and he hadn't even given a chance to listen to her words. Maybe she came to confess her lies. Maybe she came to tell him the whole story. Maybe she came to confess her love. Maybe she came because she wanted to be with him for good, just like he wanted to be with her until the skies fell down and the world didn't exist anymore. He wanted it and maybe that was what she wanted too.

And why would it matter if she had lied to him? If she wanted to be with him, if she wanted to apologize, if she wanted to pursue her dreams with him, why would it matter what she had done a week ago? Wasn't she now in front of him, with her eyes shining of love and adoration? Weren't those eyes pleading for him to believe her during his outburst? Why didn't he see it then? Why didn't he realize that she wasn't a heartless bitch that had played mercilessly with his heart? Why didn't he realize that if she didn't love him back she wouldn't be standing there, surrounded by his kids?

Not in his all life he had imagined someone would cry that hard for him. He had always thought he wasn't worthy and just when the kids came and he devoted his life to them as much as his job allowed that he realized that at least someone would be sad when he was gone. That someone would miss him when he wasn't in this world anymore. But the love his brother, his wife and their kids nurtured for him wasn't the same as a stranger could give. He broke the woman he loved and that loved him back and now how could he just ignore the pain he caused her? Now how could he fix the mess he did on his own? Now how could he find a way back to her heart when he felt he had shattered it?

"I have to go" Elena said to Stefan who had been helping her to clean up from the vomit. She sounded surprisingly determined and unaffected. "I am sorry for all the pain I brought to your family. I never wanted to hurt him. I am sorry. Kiss the kids goodbye for me and thank Katherine" Elena said as she grabbed her purse that had been abandoned on the porch ever since she came to play with the kids earlier in the morning.

"You are in no condition to drive, Elena" Stefan offered surprised by the sudden change in the brunette's features. It was like Elena had come to realization of something and had decided to go away just like that.

Elena indeed couldn't drive. Her hands were trembling and only she knew how hard it was for her to stay standing there in front of the two girls she wanted nothing more than to call sisters too.

"I'm okay" she tried to tell the man standing in front of her but the moment she took the glass of water to wash her mouth from the vomit it slip from her shaky hand and fell in the floor being shattered in millions of pieces. Her hands weren't steady enough to hold a glass and being a doctor Stefan knew Elena couldn't drive at all.

"Just wait here a moment, please?" he asked showing all his concern and she only nodded. Less than a minute later Katherine came back outside.

"Where are you going? I'll drive you" she promptly suggested and though Elena refused help at first, Katherine's adamant words were enough to convince the writer that her life could be at stake if she drove like that. Not that Elena cared about herself but she couldn't do that to Damon and to the family that was waiting for her in Mystic Falls. She couldn't be that selfish so she accepted Katherine's help.

Damon who had been startled by the breaking glass had finally come out of the trance he had been ever since the woman he loved so much had cried her eyes and soul out on the other side of the wall. He tried to regain some strength to be able to stand up and it took him some minutes to finally make it. When he opened the door Stefan was turning around to get inside.

"Where is she?" he uttered barely above a whisper but he didn't look at his brother. He looked away to where Elena probably was and a single tear rolled down his face as he realized he was too late.

"She left with Katherine, she's a mess but trust Kat on this one" Stefan said and walked towards the kitchen to finish their thanksgiving meal but he had a feeling in his heart that it wouldn't be as happy as they first expected and wanted it to be.

* * *

Katherine and Elena had been driving for about twenty minutes when the younger brunette finally spoke.

"Damon hates lies. I should have told him I changed my mind. He didn't even find out by me. Someone probably told him I didn't live in Mystic Falls for over a five years" Elena sniffled trying hard to control her tears before they fell down again.

"He didn't even listen to you?" an even more shocked Katherine asked. That was so unlike of Damon. He had always let people tell their side of the stories. He had never been judgmental or fast to jump to conclusions. Something seemed off still.

"I wouldn't either if I were him. He's probably thinking I never really planned to move to Mystic Falls and even worse that I played with him while I was there because we exchanged some e-mails. It's just when I arrived there nothing was liked I expected it to be. I stayed there for a week but then I couldn't be there anymore. It didn't make sense and I'd be hurting and hurting people that I used to love and then I came back but I couldn't tell him because I wasn't ready. I was afraid of messing everything up... but at the end it's what I've done. Anyway, would you help me to find a hotel? You're right, I'm in no condition to drive back to Mystic Falls and I don't want to spoil their Thanksgiving too, like I did to yours, I'm so sorry Kat" She confessed and this time a few tears rolled down her face. She lifted her head and blinked them away, wiping the ones she couldn't hold and offering a small and resigned smile as she looked up to Katherine again.

"You are so not going to a hotel. The kids adored you and I am sure I will be in a touchy position to explain them why you left all of sudden when you promised them to have dinner with us" Katherine demanded. She knew it was horrible to use the guilt trip on Elena when she was already so broken but she wouldn't let her brother and the woman that loved him to be apart because of something this stupid.

"I can't Katherine. I'm sure I will find somewhere to stay" Elena disagreed immediately.

"Elena, I know you're feeling bad now but don't let the kids down, I beg you. Damon is a mess, you are a mess, I will be a mess with all this mess and I'm the sort of person you don't want me to be a mess because I get well… messy. If you don't come tonight this dinner will be like a funeral. I know I have no right to ask you this but please come. I'm sure Damon won't talk to you if you don't want and I won't let him treat you bad, I promise" Katherine used the best of her pleading faces and looks to convince Elena "For the kids" she completed and Elena only nodded after giving it some thought.

Maybe Damon would give her a chance to explain. Maybe they could have a civil conversation. For the kids she was sure he would at least treat her politely.

"So let's go, I need to know if I didn't ruin whatever Stefan was doing when I turned off the stove" Katherine chuckled lightly to which Elena answered with a small smile.

"Elena. Trust me, you will get over it. It was just a big misunderstanding and a small lie. I'm sure Dan will reconsider" she assured Elena.

"The problem is I don't know if I can. I had to fight who I am to come here. I had to convince myself that everything would work out. I had to face and ignore all my fears and now everything blew up in my face and I don't know if I can keep doing it. I hurt him a lot and regardless if was a small mistake or not, I am not sure if I can live with it"

"Honey things are never this hard or black and white. Damon said that you don't do love and relationships. I don't know why you're like this and I certainly don't know your past but you and Damon are still babies when it comes to love. Love is stronger, love is more patient and forgiving than you imagine" the older brunette offered wisely.

"But babies can't behave like adults. No matter how much I want to believe in yours and Jenna's words, I just can't" Elena vaguely muttered looking at the window. She had agreed with both women. She and Damon were probably too inexperienced at love to know how to handle it but just because as it matured it became easier it didn't mean they were already and able to do what it took.

"Yes, you are right. But I will be here for you and for him and I will help you and love will guide you through the rest of the way. Just believe me when I say that it is not over. It is far from over and what you have is special" Katherine softly added. She couldn't believe the words she was saying but she knew Elena needed to listen them, so she was grateful somehow she was able to sound that sappy but honest nonetheless.

* * *

_AN: I felt like hurrying with this update so you guys would understand better what happened to lead Damon into his strong reaction, most of you didn't understand so I felt like speeding up the process. Thanks for **May** who beta-edited this super quick to me. I don't know you guys, but I'd be pretty hurt in his place. It isn't about the lie alone, Elena can live wherever she wants and not tell him but the way she kept leading him on with something that *he thinks* wasn't real hurt him the most. He spent three hours getting bitter and bitter about it all and coming face to face with her unexpectedly would lead to a blow. Let me know your thoughts now that you know the whole story. Thanks a lot for the reviews last chapter. Despite your confusion about what happened I'm happy that you reviewed and most of you enjoyed the update :)  
_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	25. All That Matters Is You

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 24 - In The Middle Of Pain, All It Matter Is You **

* * *

No longer than twenty minutes later they arrived at Katherine's. The older woman concluded Damon was still in the house because Stefan's car was parked in the same place by the time they left.

"I don't want to surprise him again. I will wait on the porch for you to prepare him to deal with me" Elena offered. She didn't want to shock him like she did the first time around.

"It sounds like a good idea" Katherine nodded but her heart fluttered. Even hurt and broken Elena was just caring and passionate to think about Damon above everything else.

Katherine quietly entered the house but Damon was nowhere to be seen. She walked to the kitchen where Stefan was throwing his hands in the air trying to make something.

"Don't worry the lifesaver is back" Katherine chuckled and Stefan looked narrowly at her. She had almost ruined their meal by turning off the fire of everything.

"Where did you take Elena?" Stefan asked concerned about the brunette she had just met.

"She's on the porch. She's staying for the dinner. It was all about a huge misunderstanding and a small lie and too much overreaction. They need to sleep on it" a confident Katherine smiled to her husband.

"I'm not sure. He's devastated. The kids are with him in his bedroom you should talk to him" Stefan showed his concerns to his wife. He had been worried sick about Damon ever since Elena left the house. His brother was absolutely lost and broken.

"Dan" Katherine said above a whisper as she entered his room. Her two youngest kids were sleeping. Elijah at Damon's chest and Jayden in the bed just by his Uncle's side. Alyssa and Gabriel were playing some game on the floor and Damon had a blank expression and seemed to be far away from there as he didn't hear or see his sister-in-law getting inside the bedroom.

"I'll take the boys to their bedroom" she softly said taking Jayden first. In a couple of minutes she had come back to take Elijah and had asked Alyssa and Gabriel to go elsewhere because she wanted to talk to Damon.

While he had realized it when she took both sleeping boys from his chest and bed, he didn't show any reaction.

As soon as she was back in the room for the third time in a row she got his attention with only three words "She's here" Katherine softly spoke.

Damon jumped as he heard his sister's words but he couldn't elaborate anything to say. She had come back and he didn't know how to handle it.

"She told me the whole story, Dan. You should listen to her. It is not exactly what you think it is" she explained as she brought his upper body to her chest, rubbing his hair. Damon didn't object at all to his sister-in-law caress. It wasn't a side he was accustomed to see in Katherine but it was welcomed.

"If you are not ready to talk to her, it's okay. I just wanted you to know she's staying for dinner. She wanted to give you time to prepare yourself. She loves you, Dan. She may not be ready to live this love the same way you weren't until now, but she ultimately loves you" Katherine concluded kissing his head and then left to talk a little more with Elena.

* * *

Katherine had been affected by the brunette's pain even more because she immediately liked the writer when she arrived at the hospital. Damon was right about Elena's effect on people, the younger woman was captivating. She went outside to meet Elena and wasn't surprised when she saw Elena crying silently. It wasn't that she was against Damon but Elena looked just so miserable and hurt that she couldn't help but feel for the female brunette more than for her brother-in-law although he was in a pretty bad place too.

"I'm glad you stayed" she offered sitting by Elena's side.

"I don't want to disappoint the kids. I already did enough damage with their uncle" Elena justified as she wiped the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Talk to him. I'm sure you guys will work it out. It's pretty obvious you love each other" Katherine said taking Elena's hand. Normally she wasn't this touching when people needed comfort. She didn't know how to handle such situations but she felt compelled to show Elena she was there for her. Just because Damon was family it didn't mean she wasn't welcomed and appreciated by them, even if they had just met her.

"I don't even know if I can look at his face now. I can only imagine how hurt he is and it's my entire fault. I broke him" Elena sniffled. She was actually thankful for Katherine and Stefan's support. She didn't know what she would have done if the couple had given her the cold shoulder and ignored her pain. She had seen a lot of Damon in his brother and his wife and she was happy that he had such great people around him. And it only made her want to be part of their family even more.

"Just don't give up. I don't know how he's going to react because the truth is Damon never opened his heart to anyone. He never had a girlfriend and those women he had flings or whatever he calls it were just an act. I know you're both hurt but just don't give up, okay?" she pleaded squeezing Elena's hands hard. She also wanted Elena to be part of the family. She thought the New Yorker was the perfect woman for her brother within just a few hours.

Elena didn't answer. She only nodded. She wouldn't give up but she didn't know how to fight for Damon either. She would just breathe and try to make it to the next day and if time did its part, sooner or later she would find the right words, in the right time, to fix what she destroyed. All while she had been alone in the porch she had thought about the words Katherine told her, about all it took for her to finally make it to Raleigh. But mainly she thought about the feelings she had inside of her.

She thought about the way her heart beat faster when she saw him from that same porch earlier that day. The way her body craved for his touch. The way her whole body erupted in goose bumps as they kissed. The way she felt her body being carried away as they made love. And finally the love she nurtured for the guy that changed her life forever. She couldn't give up on this. She wouldn't give this up. If only she knew what to do next.

"Come with me. I wanted to show you some pictures ever since you arrived here" Katherine offered with a smile.

"Sure" Elena agreed and plastered a small smile herself.

She took Elena to her bedroom. Katherine's house was huge. It had seven bedrooms and she kept one room in the house for her brother-in-law. Her family never really traveled to visit and in the rare occasions any of them came, they stayed in hotels even though there was one more spare room in the house.

Stefan and Katherine's room was just by Damon's side but even if it was in the opposite side of the long hallway, Damon would still feel Elena's presence and scent wherever she went.

He had listened to his sister's giggles and loud voice many times but he was yet to listen to Elena's voice. As much as the doctor was trying to cheer up the writer, he knew nothing would change her spirits, maybe not even him.

"The kids were even more cute and adorable when they were younger" Elena's voice was just above a whisper. Seeing the baby books wasn't helping her situation. She understood why Katherine showed them though. She was emotionally unstable. She had mixed feelings and the fight she had to endure to ensure she wouldn't let her head ride her heart was wearing. Remembering Tyler and Vicki in Jenna's living room was still a touchy subject.

"Want to meet the Salvatores?" Katherine offered unsure. She had showed all the baby books and photo books and Elena still held a miserable and melancholic expression.

"Sure" Elena muttered. Anything was better than looking at the beautiful and perfect babies and she had always been curious to see how Damon looked when he was younger.

"Don't be too scared of what you are about to see. Dan will kill me when he finds out I showed you this" Katherine smirked as she opened a thick photo album.

They had seen the two boys ever since babies to college graduation. It actually lightened Elena's mood a bit. Damon had been an adorable and beautiful child but the teenage years definitely didn't suit him. But what got the brunette's attention wasn't the pimples and the wild hair but the sadness he held in every picture.

His eyes could be physically the same as now but other than the color, format and size, they were nothing like the eyes she had grown to love. Except for today. Today they looked even sadder than in the pictures and the small smile she forcefully held slowly faded.

"I guess I'm going to take a shower" her voice cracked and she knew she was about to cry again.

"Sure, I can only imagine how tired you are. You're going to stay in the bedroom across the hallway. The second door to the left is a bathroom" Katherine explained and Elena only nodded. She thanked the doctor for the support and left her bedroom.

* * *

"Aunt Elena?" Alyssa asked dumbfounded as soon as Elena stepped out the room.

"Hi Priss" Elena plastered the best smile she could at that moment to the lovely mini-brunette.

"Uncle Dammy said you weren't coming back" the girl asked confused.

"Yeah but I changed my mind. I promised you and your brothers I would be here for dinner, didn't I?" Elena stretched her hand for Alyssa to take and led both to her bedroom for the night.

"Uncle Dan always keeps his promises to us" she added as they entered the room.

"It's because he loves you a lot" Elena offered with a smile and this time it was genuine. His love to his nephews had always touched her heart.

"Why was he rude to you?" Alyssa queried.

"Because I lied to him. I came to apologize and to fix it but he was hurt. That's why we should never lie" Elena added running her fingers in the little girl's beautiful and soft hair.

"When I do something wrong and I say I'm sorry and my mom forgives me. Why can't Uncle Dammy forgive you?" the girl insisted and Elena didn't know how to answer. She surely didn't want to bring the innocent child to the mess she and Damon created. She didn't want Alyssa to see how hurt she and Damon were.

"He's sad now but I'm sure he'll forgive me, don't worry, okay?" was the best the brunette could come up with and she wanted to believe that it was the case. That sooner or later he would be able to forgive her.

"I like you, Aunt Elena. I'll ask Uncle Dammy to forgive you. You're so pretty and you're nice to us and you brought gifts to us and you played with us. I'll talk to Uncle Dammy" the girl offered as she rubbed her small hand over Elena's cheek making the tears she had been holding ever since her conversation with Katherine finally fall. "Don't cry, Aunt Elena, Uncle Dammy is the bestest person I know. He takes care of us and comes to visit a lot of times. My mom says he has a big heart. He won't be bad to you again, okay?"

Elena was touched by the girl's concern and threatening tears because of her own "Thank you, honey. You're an angel" Elena smiled as she tried to wipe her tears but they didn't stop to roll down her face.

Gabriel had come upstairs to call Katherine for his father but when he passed by Elena's room and saw her and Alyssa sat on the bed he forgot about his mission upstairs and ran to meet both brunettes.

"Auntie Elena!" he yelled.

"Hey Mini-Dammy" Elena greeted opening her arms to receive the little boy.

"Why you are crying?" the boy asked concerned too and Elena could only imagine if all kids were like that. She thought that children were just this pure and that love came natural to them.

"She made Uncle Dammy sad and he was bad to her and she said she's sorry but he didn't forgive her" Alyssa explained her younger brother.

"Why you make Uncle Dammy sad?" Gabriel asked protectively and Elena could see he was looking after his uncle and she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"It's complicated Mini-Dammy. I had a plan and I changed my mind and didn't tell him and he was sad. I promise you I won't hurt him again, okay?" she cried out and even the four year could see that she regretted it.

"You promise?" he ensured but his eyes still held a loving gaze.

"I do" Elena confirmed offering her pinky finger which the boy accepted and smiled.

"Sweet. I have to call Mommy because Daddy needs help. Then I come back. You want I call Elijah and Jay?" he asked cutely. Elena wanted to bite his cheek. He was so cute trying to explain everything he had to do.

"Sure, Mini-Dammy, let me take a shower and I will meet you downstairs, okay?" Elena smiled and Alyssa left to help her brother with the smaller ones.

Elena had taken the small handbag where her clothes were to prepare herself to take a shower.

"Hi" his deep voice echoed behind her. She stopped her motions immediately and her heart nearly stopped as well.

She slowly turned her upper body around to see the man she loved standing in the guest room's doorway. She didn't know how to react. She hadn't been waiting for him to look for her. Actually she thought he would avoid her the best he could and for that she was now frozen in front of him.

Damon could see right through her eyes that she was shocked. He had heard to her conversation with the kids when he was leaving his bedroom to take a shower himself. He had been touched by how Alyssa and Gabriel loved her within only a few hours. And like Elena had wondered he also thought that love was just natural to his nephews and maybe to any kid. They had told him that she played with them for a long time. That she gave them nicknames and gifts and that she was going to take them to have ice-cream and to visit the zoo. He could only imagine how beautiful Elena was surrounded by the most important people in his life. He could only imagine how lovely and careful she was with his kids and it made his heart race in his chest. He still wanted her to be a part of his life. The most important part.

"Can we talk?" he offered seeing her lack of reaction.

"Sure, come in" she quickly made space for him to sit where Alyssa and Gabriel were sitting just minutes ago before she threw her clothes all around the bed.

Damon closed the door behind him and sat where she showed him and the two of them stayed there, sitting on her bed for some minutes, looking down at their hands, waiting for the other to start the conversation that maybe would change their lives. They were anxious and nervous about it. They knew how hurt the other was and both wanted to spare their loved ones any additional pain. They loved each other too much to put one another in further misery. But they simply didn't know what to do to fix it.

"I'm sorry" her voice was low and cracking. "I am so sorry" she continued looking at him and the pain in her eyes made his own teary and he had to look away from her hurt face.

"Why are you here, Elena?" he asked still looking at wall by their side. His voice was quiet and low.

"Because I lied to you. Because I wanted you to know the truth" her voice was muffled by her crying that was about to start.

"Which is?" his voice also embargoed. He wanted to know why but he wasn't sure if it would be something he could handle. What if she didn't love him?

"I was going to move to Mystic Falls but Tyler is living there with Vicki. Remember that I told you I was engaged? I lost my parents when I was fifteen and six months later I started dating Tyler. He rescued me from the dark place I was in. It took a while but I finally fell in love with him. We dated almost a year but we broke up. I dated a friend but it didn't work and he dated Caroline. The Caroline you met in New York. But in our senior year we got back together and by the end of it we got engaged. Three days before our wedding day I came back to Mystic Falls to surprise him as I was supposed to arrive only the day before our wedding for the rehearsal dinner. That's when I walked in on him and Vicki. They weren't having sex, they were packing. He was planning to elope with her. I heard their conversation and when I entered his bedroom they were shocked to see me. I said I only wanted the truth, the whole truth. They had been dating secretly for two years, for longer than I've been back with him. He was part of one of the founder's family and status was very important to his mother. She disapproved of Vicki when he brought her home but they never broke up. Much to Carol's pressure he resumed our relationship and again his mother acted up and then all of sudden he found himself engaged to me but in love and in a relationship with another girl. I came back to Mystic Falls and found out not only they're married but expecting. It was more than I could take" she gulped her tears and told him the whole story of her life.

"But then why did you decide to go there? Why hurt yourself more? Didn't you know they were there? Why live through that pain all over again?" he finally looked at her with his eyes red and puffy from all the crying he had done in the last hours but also showing sympathy for her.

"I didn't expect it to hurt so much and for my goddaughter to love Vicki better than me. Then Tyler came, poured his heart out to me and I couldn't take it anymore" she confessed weakly.

"The jerk doesn't deserve your mercy, Elena. If you want to stay there, you should stay there. You're strong enough to deal with it" he offered honestly.

"I didn't move away because of them, not like that anyway. I realized I didn't need to move anywhere to go after my dreams or be happy. I wanted to come back to New York for many reasons but I _had to_ because you were there and I wanted to be where you were" her voice was getting more and more muffled and cracking.

"Why didn't you tell me? I told I was there for you. I told you that you could count on me. I told you I would have your back. Why? Why did you lie to me?" he asked annoyed. He had showed her in every possible way that he was there for her and it enraged him to know that she ignored it as if it was nothing. As if he meant nothing to her.

"What did you expect me to do, Damon? Put my heart on the line for you to run over it? For you to break it into a million of pieces? You said many times you didn't do love, that you would never fall in love" she cried also getting annoyed by his tone.

"You said just after we got together on the beach that we were getting too serious. That you wanted things to be lighthearted between us. You were the one that showed every way you could that what we had was nothing" he retorted with a brokenhearted voice.

"It didn't matter how much I wanted it to be nothing because in the end I fell in love with you the same way" she finally confessed looking away and wiping the tears that fell.

"You knew I loved you Elena. I had told I loved you in the last time we've been together" he muttered.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Damon. I came here to tell you I'm sorry and that I love you. I never planned to hurt you and I know it doesn't really help. I don't want to keep torturing you. I promised the kids I was going to stay and that's why I stayed. I'll be gone before you open your eyes tomorrow. I'll take you out of your misery" her failing voice told him as she stood up and started to get her clothes back into her handbag.

"Don't you understand that being away from you is what makes me miserable?" he reached for her arm and turning to look at him their eyes locked for the first time in so many days. "Don't you understand that I couldn't open that door and stop you from vomiting and crying because I couldn't face the damage I did to you? Don't you understand that I will never forgive myself for breaking you like that? Don't you understand that loving you is what makes my life worthy for the first time?"

"And how do you think it is for me? I don't how to move from here, Dan. I don't know how to look at your face and see how hard I broke you" she admitted and a new batch of tears left her eyes.

He wiped them as his own rolled down "All I wish now is that I could turn back time and hug and kiss you when I saw you walking to me because now I can't do it anymore. Because now I feel rooted again just where I was while you cried. Rooted because I can't look at you and see what I've done"

She pulled him against her, leading him to stand up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so sooorry. I-I broke you. I bro…oke us" he could feel her body trembling as she cried apologizing in his chest. "Please forgive me Damon. Pleee-a-see. This is my fault" she barely voiced between many sobs as he held her in his arms and his own tears wetted her hair. He couldn't see her hurting like that.

"Don't cry, Elena, please don't cry" he increased his grip in her shaking body "Shhhh, I'm here, Elena, I'm here" he soothed in her hair.

"I don't know if I can fix it, Dan. I want to but I don't know how" she mumbled against his chest.

"I don't know either but everything will be okay, I promise you" he said as he moved her chin up to him and kissed her. The kisses that were so sweet and intense were now painful and tasted like the salt of their tears. They broke the kiss and holding each other they cried because they didn't know how to go from all the profound pain to the immense love they had for each other.

* * *

"Dinner will be ready in forty minutes" Stefan announced outside the closed door. As much as they were worried about the couple inside the spare bedroom they were also relieved to know they were talking. Even though Elena's sobs could be heard from the corridor.

Stefan had taken the youngest boys to take shower. Alyssa and Gabriel were kept busy in the kitchen helping their parents and after they were done, they also got their showers. They didn't want the children to listen to the painful battle of feelings Elena and Damon were going through.

They got over her lie and his strong reaction. They were over it even before they talked but they couldn't find a way to get over all the pain they caused to each other. Their broken faces were in one another's minds all the time and guilt was eating them from inside.

"I need to take a shower" he whispered in her hair. They hadn't broken their embrace for almost one hour though they had moved to the bed when their legs started hurting for the lack of motion but still her head was on his chest and his arms were folding her. No words were exchanged; they just needed to feel themselves in each other's arms. They needed to get the lost feeling back but it wasn't the same as much as the kisses weren't.

"Me too. I was heading there when you came" she muffled in his chest.

"Did you pick your clothes already?" he asked as he brushed her hair.

"Yeah…" she breathed out.

"Let's go, I'll help you" he offered kissing her head before he broke apart.

She collected her clothes from the bed and her make-up bag and followed him to the guests' bathroom.

"Shower or tub?" he asked as soon as they stepped in the bathroom. His clothes and tower in his hand as well.

"Shower. I need to try to rinse the tears and pain away for the kids" she explained and he only nodded helping her to take her clothes off.

As soon as she was completely naked he started to get rid of his own clothes and in no time they were naked in front of each other.

He reached for the tap behind her and the water started to fall by her side. He waited until it was very hot and taking her by the hand he moved her to the jet of water. He carefully rubbed her wet hair away from her face and let the water run over her body for some minutes. When he felt that her muscles were finally relaxing he took the sponge and the soap and started to scrub her softly. He started by her shoulders and neck and went down to her back, chest and stomach. When he was going to move to her thighs she wrapped her arms around his wet body and brought him to the water with her.

After holding each other a little while he pulled her in for a kiss. It was still bitter and the moment their lips broke, he broke as well. All while they stood in her bedroom he cried but his tears were silent. Now he collapsed. His body shook and his sobs were like moans of pain. Elena didn't know what to do with the man in her arms. Damon had always showed to be so strong and tough. It seemed like nothing could ever break him down and even though she knew he was hurt and devastated she didn't expect him to be like that. And her guilt only grew bigger because she was the one that did it to him.

"I thought… I thought all I had dreamed was destroyed. I thought I had lost you for the rest of my life. I thought you were nothing like the woman I fell so insanely in love with. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the words I said, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I was so cold and mean. I'm sorry I hurt you so much" he pleaded as soon as he recovered his breath enough to formulate words.

"I hurt myself, Damon. I was the one that lied, I was the one that led you to react the way you did. It doesn't matter what you said. I don't even remember the words to be honest. But I can't forget your eyes. I can't forget the way your face just dropped. None of this is your fault" she hugged him tight and the water that fall over their bodies mixed the foam and the tears of their united frames. But it didn't take the pain and the guilt away that both felt.

"All I remember is your screams, I remember you calling out my name as if someone was ripping your body apart and this was my fault. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Elena, I broke you, I hurt you and I promised you I would never do it but I still did and I couldn't move to rescue and stop the pain. My guilt, my pain, my cowardice it all held me back from saving you and I'm sorry. I'm the one that needs to ask for forgiveness" he explained and in that moment he couldn't look at her face. He knew that her screams would haunt him for a long time.

"Of course I forgive you Damon. I promise you. I love you, Damon. Even if right now I can't love you, even if right now you can't be loved and you can't love me back, I just want you to know that I love you" she looked intensely to his eyes and for one moment his heart was warmed. She loved him. Though she had said it before in the bedroom it wasn't like now. She had commented about her love before but now she was confessing it looking straight at him and it made his knees weak.

"I love you too, Elena" he looked to her before pulling her to another embrace.

"I'll find a way to heal us" she nodded her head slowly and her eyes pleaded him to give her the chance to fix what they had. To give their love a chance.

"I'll help you" he steadily offered looking to her and she nodded once more.

The tiny spark she had seen in his eyes when they confessed their mutual love was enough for her now. It was enough for her to finally start understanding what Jenna and Katherine had told her about love.

* * *

_AN: many things about this chapter. We finally learn what happened between Tyler and Elena so maybe you'll understand better why it was so hard for her to move on. Also there's their guilt for hurting each other and the painful road they have to take towards where they were before that day. Thanks a lot for the reviews, I must say guys you have every right to think what the characters did is wrong. I show their actions, you tell me if they're what they should be or not ;). Thanks a lot to **May** for being my beta._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	26. You Hold My Breath, Heart and Soul

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 25 - You Hold My Breath, Heart and Soul**

* * *

After their breakdown and promises they quickly finished their shower and changed into new clothes. He had helped her with everything from drying her body with the towel to brush her hair as soon as she was dressed. That was the only thing that made him feel better and she could sense it. He needed to be there for her even if only for the smallest things. He wanted to make up for the pain she was still feeling regardless of whom or what caused it as they blamed their own pain to themselves instead of each other. She was precious to him and it was his mission to take care of her.

It helped him with the pain and it helped him with the guilt. Her forgiving heart was touching. He couldn't forget a word of what he had said to her when they met in the front yard and still all she could remember was his hurt eyes. Elena was indeed special and unique. He knew he didn't deserve someone as kind hearted but he wouldn't question the reasons why she fell for him. Everything that mattered was that she loved him back and that she was willing to make them work.

Elena let Damon do whatever he wanted. She could see the love and care with which he did everything for her. He was so sweet and sensitive that she couldn't be more thankful for having such an amazing man in love with her. She didn't blame him for his strong reaction. He was new in all of this after all and she had lied to him when she knew she shouldn't have, when she didn't need. If there was a person that would give her all time and space, it was Damon. He had always done everything he could for her and she knew she could count on the man in front of her.

As she watched him getting dressed, after she was ready, she contemplated how her life changed in less than one month. She was hopeless when she met him. She was cold and bitter and no matter how intense the pain she had at that moment was she still thought she was in a better place than before she had met him. Damon Salvatore had changed her life for better and for good.

"Are you ready?" he asked and offered her his hand. She nodded and a small curve in her lips appeared but it wasn't yet a smile.

A breath of relief took the house as Damon and Elena walked downstairs holding hands. Whatever had they talked and decided at least they were pacifically together though their faces showed that happiness wasn't invited. At least not yet.

"Uncle Dammy! Auntie Elena!" the kids celebrated loudly.

"I don't know how Elena had become their favorite person within just one day" Katherine whined as she helped Stefan to get the dishes on the table.

"Jealous much, aren't we?" Stefan asked and completed "Can you imagine if Elena and Damon get married? We'll have to ensure they won't kidnap and adopt our kids" Stefan let the joke slip but the moment Katherine nudged him he knew he had said too much though neither Elena nor Damon seemed affected by it.

"The kids are great and I'm sure they can give a piece of their heart to everybody" Elena suggested light heartedly.

"As long as my share keeps being the biggest one, I have no objection" Damon offered bringing Jayden to his lap "Uncle Dammy loves it too much, he loves!" he tickled the thirteen months old in the stomach and Elena watched with a tender gaze.

"How did it go?" Katherine whispered to the brunette as she watched Damon playing with Jayden.

"Traumatizing to say the least but we won't give up" she smiled weakly as her eyes got teary.

"I'm here for you. You don't need to go through this alone, okay?" Katherine offered hugging the writer.

"How about we eat?" Stefan suggested and everybody agreed.

* * *

Dinner was nice. The kids brought happiness to the house and for some moments Elena and Damon had forgotten what happened to them. Every now and then she would think of what it would be to have a family like that. Every now and then she would remember of her former plan of adopting a girl, especially as she watched Alyssa being such lovely and sweet towards her and Damon.

"Auntie Lena tuck me?" Elijah asked as he yawned. It was past their bed time even though they had served dinner earlier than usual on Thanksgiving because of the children.

"Me too!" Gabriel quickly asked too.

"Will my princess give me the honor?" Damon asked to Alyssa who was sitting on his lap ever since they had moved to the living room.

"Is it okay if Auntie Elena comes too?" she pleaded and Damon couldn't resist to her puppy face neither doing something like that with Elena.

"It is perfect" Damon agreed kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to tug Jayden. I have to take my chances while he doesn't ask for Uncle Dammy and Auntie Lena. I'm so not ever talking to you if he learns your name before mine, Elena" Katherine pouted taking her godson upstairs.

"Don't ever take Kat seriously, Elena. She loves to play this part but the kids are crazy about her and she knows it" Stefan assured Elena.

"You guys have a great thing here" she shyly commented as she took Elijah's and Gabriel's hands to walk them to his bed "Thanks for sharing it with me"

"I thank you Elena. You're so great to the kids and Dan was right, you're lovely" Stefan smiled to the brunette who blushed. She was flattered by such love and concern the whole family held for her even though they just met. She knew Damon played a great part in this as he probably said a lot of things about her and once again it warmed her heart. He truly admired and loved her in such a way that she wasn't even sure if she was deserving.

"Do you want me to carry you, Elijah?" Elena asked and the little boy that was almost sleeping just nodded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Let's go" she said as she took the boy in her arms, getting Gabriel by the hand.

"Thank Kat for me, Stef. I don't know what would have happened if she wasn't there for her today. Thanks for taking care of her and thanks for bringing her back to me" Damon quietly thanked his brother.

"That's what family is for. See you tomorrow" he hugged him and watched as he took Alyssa upstairs.

As they entered her room he asked the little girl to get changed into her pajamas and wait for him and Elena.

"Did you forgive Elena, Uncle Dammy?" Alyssa asked before her uncle left her bedroom.

"Yes, Princess. What I did to her today was very bad. I accepted her apologies and she accepted mine" he explained as he brushed her hair with his fingers before leaving the room and promising to be back soon.

He thought Elijah was probably already sleeping and headed straight to Gabriel's room where he guessed Elena would be.

"Uncle Dammy!" the four-year old greeted excitedly.

"Do you need any help here?" he asked Elena kissing the top of her head as he took the boy in his arms "Ready to sleep buddy?"

"We were picking a story from the bookshelf" Elena explained standing up from the boy's bed giving Damon space to lay him down.

"And what did you get?" Damon asked as he helped Gabriel with his pajamas.

"Goodnight Moon though I guess it could be Goodnight Gabriel" Elena nodded towards Gabriel that was blinking heavily already.

Damon carefully laid Gabriel on the bed and Elena sat by the little boy's side as she started to tell him the story. It was obvious that Elena never tucked anyone to sleep or in the case she did it to her goddaughter it wasn't really with the intention of making her sleep. She was so excited telling Gabriel the story that her voices and gestures sort of woke the boy instead of leading him to sleep.

"Hun, the purpose here is to make him sleep not the other way around. Leave your amazing acting skills for tomorrow when he's wide awake" he leaned down and whispered in her ear folding his arms around her chest while his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Oops" she muttered looking up at him with an apologetic and innocent face that melted his heart as he stayed in the comforting position attached to her body.

She lowered down her voice tone and kept her gestures to a soothing hand in the little boy's hair and a couple of minutes later he was already sleeping. "Good night, Mini-Dammy" she kissed his hair softly and stood up.

Damon stretched his hand to her and whispered "Alyssa is still waiting for us" Elena nodded and took his hand as they headed to the girl's room.

"I thought you forgot me" Alyssa lightly pouted as she saw the couple entering the room.

"How could we forget you, Priss? You too special and beautiful for us to forget you" Elena offered her sweet smile as she tapped the girl's noise softly which melted Damon's heart once again.

Alyssa smiled shyly to Elena and then looked at her uncle that held an adoring gaze on the woman he loved and even for a five-year old it was evident that he cared a lot about Elena.

"Are you getting married?" she asked with a mischievous but yet sweet smile.

"Now where did that come from?" Elena arched her eyebrow though she bit her lip just after she spoke. She surely didn't know how to answer the little girl and she tried not to look at Damon to ask for help because she didn't know if help was what she would get from him.

"Well you were holding hands and then Daddy said you were getting married" she shrugged innocently as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh Honey, your Daddy was kidding" Damon added but his heart was anything like his careless voice. The simple mention of Elena and he getting married was enough to make his heart rush in his chest. No matter how much they felt hurt right now and how everything seemed too painful, marrying her was still what he wanted most in his life. Before all this mess came he had thought a couple of times of the best scenarios. Just like he had thought about the worst ones. In the best scenarios he would visit her today in Mystic Falls, they would have a great day together and she would accept to come to his house. He would end the night on the porch confessing his love to her to which she would just match and they would kiss passionately.

In his mind after they had finally confessed their feelings he would ask her to marry him as soon as he was sure she was ready to say yes or at least not freak out by his proposal. He didn't want to go any further day without having her and in this dream it wouldn't take her too much time, maybe a month or two, to be ready to be asked the question that he had wanted so much to say.

Even though the day was nothing like he had dreamed of and even worse than he had ever imagined his intentions hadn't changed. He still wanted to marry the woman that was tucking in his niece with him but now he was the one who wasn't ready for this though he doubted that she was anywhere ready too.

"We like if you get married" she sleepy girl offered after the brief silence.

"We who?" Elena chuckled nervously. Now definitely wasn't the best time for Alyssa to bring up this subject when Damon and she had yet to figure out how they would try to fix it.

"The boys and I but I guess Mommy, Daddy are team Delena too" and the same smile as before was on the little girl's face again. She had loved Elena not because of the gifts though she had loved them but because Elena was so kind to her and so nice. She reminded Alyssa of her own mother when she treated them with such affection. And she gave them nicknames and she presents and she played with them and she was funny; the little girl thought.

"Actually she calls me Salmon" Damon let it slip and he now looked to the woman that sat across from him on the girl's bed.

"Salmon is funny" Alyssa laughed out loud.

"So do you want us to read a story to you?" Elena suggested turning her attention to the girl that was fighting to keep awake with the two people she liked so much even if one of them she just met recently.

"Yes. I want you to tell me how you met" she blinked heavily and both Elena and Damon looked up from the girl to each other. That was definitely a night they wouldn't ever forget and now thinking about it they realized that fate brought them together. There was no way for them to escape each other.

"That's a good one, Princess" he offered but his eyes were still locked with Elena's who just muttered "Really good"

"But how about we tell you tomorrow? It is long and I don't want you to lose sleep over it" he suggested and the little girl just nodded.

"I will fill you in with all details and how great Uncle Dammy was" Elena whispered softly as she rubbed the little girl's hair knowing that with that soothing her words and caressing the she would be a goner very soon "And I will let you ask me all questions you have and Uncle Dammy will tell you his version and all"

"I guess you learn fast" he whispered nodding to the already sleeping girl.

She only nodded and leaned to kiss Alyssa's hair, to which Damon just followed suit. They stood up and left the girl's room and headed to theirs.

"You're great with them just as I imagined you would be" he confessed as they reached for her door.

"Still not half good as you are" she replied with a smile that was totally hers and that he missed so much. It reminded him how special she was. She was his Kitten even though he couldn't bring himself to use the nickname that he loved so much. He couldn't explain what he felt. At the same time that he was relieved to know that they forgave each other and were willing to give it a try he was yet lost and unsure around her. He didn't know how to act and some things just didn't seem right no matter how much he wanted them to be. And one of those things was being his old self around her especially if she wasn't being her old self around him either.

"I've been doing this for almost six years so I guess I've had some practice" he nervously and weakly smiled and Elena knew it was just as hard for him as it was for her. Somehow it was easier to behave around other people. It was as if the others had actually distracted them from the unavoidable situation they had to handle. For some moments during the dinner and now tucking in the kids everything seemed just perfect as before though these moments were too ephemeral.

"Do you want to come in?" she offered shyly and insecurely and he could tell that she was unsure about it.

"No, come here" he stretched his hand for her to take and she complied following him downstairs.

He brought her to the porch that she had spent so many painful minutes earlier in that day.

"I've forgotten how beautiful the sky is from North Carolina"

"Yeah, it is beautiful but I'm still more dazzled by your beauty" he rubbed her cheek and admired her flawless face and for a moment she had her Damon back. The complimenting and gentle Damon she learned to love so fast. His eyes spoke much louder than his words and she was relieved to know that even briefly he could look at her like he used to.

A silence followed his tender words and they were back to the moment where they didn't know what to do. All they wanted to do was to forget the guilt for each other's pain.

"I'm sorry" she muttered as her head leaned on his chest.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"It's just that all this makes me nervous. I'm scared and I know I'm not a teenager who just had sex for the first time. Damn this is not even the first time I fell in love but it still scares me. All those feelings that I thought I wouldn't have for someone else and the fear of where those feelings are going to take me this time. I wish I could just take a leap of faith and forget about everything else but you but I don't know how to go there. That's why I lied. I'm damaged, Damon and I don't even know to which extent and now I can't get over the fact that I hurt you that badly" she admitted how she felt for him for the first time. They had talked about her past and how she had been hurt and while he could have a pretty good idea of her fears and pain it was the first time that she confessed it clearly. Her voice was muffled by the tears that rolled as she talked and her eyes were so desperate and in pain that Damon was taken aback.

"It's okay Elena. I told you I have your back, remember? You can count on me, Honey, you can always count on me. I've made the mistake of not understanding you once and I won't do it again" he kissed her head and took a step back to look at her beautiful and vivacious chocolate eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous and her eyes were even prettier when she cried though he surely preferred if she never dropped a tear again because it broke his heart.

"But this is not fair Damon. You're ready to live this even if we still have some work to do from where we are now, you're ready for this. I thought I was, I came here trusting that I wanted to have this with you and while I didn't change my mind about it I'm still tempted to run especially because I hurt you in the process and I'm sure that's not the last time I'm going to be compelled to screw things up. I wish I could control it. I trust you with my life but still I don't trust me and I definitely don't trust me with your life" she looked down ashamed and also frustrated. The voice in the back of her mind was relentless. It warned her all the time that she would hurt him and that she would get hurt. She tried her best to fight against the fears that she had lived with for so many years and while she thought she made some serious progress by coming to Raleigh and not giving up when things got nasty she still knew she had a long way ahead of her. A long way for her to be relaxed about being in a relationship again.

Damon wrapped his arms around the body of the woman he loved so much "Give it time, Elena, things will work out, just give it time and for now I'm thankful that I'm holding you instead of being in my house imagining how much I hurt you while you were on your way back to New York. For now I'm forever thankful for you to be facing your fears and staying here with me after all the pain I caused you"

"You have no idea of how many times I dreamed about this, most of them awake" she closed her eyes as she snuggled into his chest looking for her spot. Even if they were stood up there was this special place that seemed to fit her head perfectly and from where she could listen his heart beating.

"Yeah, I know. I craved for your touch, for your lips, for your smell and for having you in my arms just like now" his trademark grin almost making its way to his face. Not that he wasn't happy for having his Elena in his arms because he was but it wasn't like he wanted it to be. He didn't want them to have this battle to simply stand there like that. He didn't want to feel her tears soaking his shirt. Except if those were happy tears.

"I had so many plans" her eyes stood closed as a small smile showed in her face "Actually I would call them dreams"

"What have you dreamed about us?" he asked curious, though he had also dreamed so many things about them.

"That I would spend an amazing weekend with you and your family and that we would take the kids to the zoo and then take a walk in the park just like we did in New York. We would cuddle in your sister's perfect motherly southern living room and we would tell many stories to the kids" her smile was now broad and if her eyes were open she would see his famous and die-for grin finally found that its back to his beautiful face. "And then we would fly back to New York as the most annoyingly happy people ever"

"I like the way you think" he finally leaned down to kiss her and after sharing such great plans their kiss taste and feelings changed drastically from the ones they had shared before. It was sweet and intense as it had used to be and in that very moment it was filled with hope and love.

Elena and Damon felt in their hearts that after the weirdness was passed they would resume what they had until two weeks ago.

They didn't deepen the kiss. That wasn't what they were looking forward at least not in that moment. People used to say that there is nothing more intimate than a passionate kiss and that was what Elena and Damon shared in that moment. Their hearts were at ease and they could cherish each other's company truly for the first time since they took their different ways in New York.

Elena slipped her hands to the back of his head while he moved his own to her waist and pulled her close to him. He slowly moved back until he felt the chair touching his calves. He had to sit down. His knees actually trembled by the overwhelming sensations he felt in that moment. The woman he loved and who he thought he had lost was now in his arms.

Elena followed his motion while he sat in the tip of the chair, she sat on his lap, resting her legs by his side. Though the position was sexy and sexual they were too lost in their lips to be aroused. It was as if that kiss was healing momentarily their raw wounds and for that reason they didn't want it to finish, not even to potentially make love. But earlier than they wanted their bodies craved for air and they had to break apart. After breathing in some oxygen they quickly find their way back to their mouths and breathed in some love. Somehow it seemed like that their bodies needed more the feeling than the air itself.

* * *

They stayed outside for longer than they could count. She was sitting on his lap and they just kissed and enjoyed being in each other's embrace. The reassurance they had got from those minutes and the comforting warmness of their mutual feelings was too good to be stopped. But now the coldness of North Carolina's fall was making it hard for the in love couple to keep enjoying the soothing breeze that seemed to help them to be at ease.

"Let's get inside Baby, it's freezing and I don't want you to get a cold" he kissed her hair and she only nodded in his arms.

They walked slowly and carefully upstairs. Everybody else in the house was already sleeping and they didn't want to wake them up, especially not the kids. As soon as they reached the end of the hallway just where their bedrooms were they stopped their walking not knowing exactly what to do now. Surely they had made serious progress ever since he entered her bedroom earlier that day but they didn't want to put a lot of pressure on each other, especially Damon on Elena.

"Mine or yours" he offered with his childish mischievous smile but his eyes showed how jittery he was.

"Yours. The closest of your bedroom I got was your hotel room and as much as I agree that you made that the most personal hotel room I've ever seen I still want to know something that is genuinely yours, that has your touch" she smiled sweetly and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't control how much he loved that woman more and more by the minute.

"Yeah, Kat only got me a bed and a closet everything else is mine" he offered nervously fearing that she didn't catch on his joke before. He wasn't inviting her to make love though his body still craved for hers. He didn't know if they could handle it tonight and he wasn't willing to take any step backward.

"Thank you" she pulled him for a kiss and he led them inside his bedroom.

As she looked around the room was everything she expected. Simple but filled with so many meaningful things to the man by her side. Surely there were even more pictures of him and his family than in his office and suite and she noticed some teddy bears and other toys that showed her that either the kids gave it to him or that they were a constant presence in his bedroom. There was nothing sophisticated though Katherine's house was fancy but probably the most valuable things to Damon were there.

And that was made him so special to her. He didn't seem to care about money though she had no doubt his family was wealthy based on Stefan's house and the kind of hotel room he got himself. Probably his parents had a lot of money and like hers gave it to them, though she couldn't be more wrong about this last part. A few times she had thought why he had never mentioned his parents. It was odd that on Thanksgiving she hadn't heard a single word about his parents. Katherine's had called and talked to the kids but there wasn't any news on Damon's.

But that wasn't what touched her heart about Damon. Yeah, his parents done an excellent job with not only him but also Stefan and she would be forever thankful for that but it was how sensitive and amazing he was. Instead of valuing what people in Hollywood seemed to care about, Damon valued his family more than anything else. She remembered again about the research she did. He had been in many charity events. He cared for people, he had a good heart, he was always thinking about everyone else and she loved him for that. She loved him for making her feel so special even if today he had broken her heart.

"Come here" he broke her trance leading them to sit on the bed, he against the headboard and she against his chest.

"So what did you think? Does it match Elena Gilbert's standards?" he smiled while he smelled her hair. Only God knew how much he loved and missed this woman.

"I love you" she bluntly said avoiding his question.

Though he was surprised by the spontaneous declaration his ears and heart would never get tired of listening to her.

"Good, because I love you too" he folded his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, it is, because I guess 'I love you' there is only one meaning but what I meant is that I love everything about you. You're a great person Damon and you seem just perfect to me. I don't know what you do but you make me smile even when it hurts. You made me forget about all those fears and accept that I love you. You made me feel like I could have a chance in love again. You made me feel like I could resume my dreams. The words you say to me, the way you look at me. It's all reassuring and true. I can see how you love me and how you admire me and how I am special to you just by the way you look at me. Nobody ever made me feel this way. Nobody ever loved me like this and even now that everything hurts because of what we did; I look into your eyes and I find peace to my heart. I struggled so much in these past weeks. I tried to let it go, I tried to avoid it but I couldn't. Within only a few days you made me dependent on you and trust me there is nothing I value more than my independency but around you I feel like I don't need it. More than this I feel like I don't want it because I never make myself feel the way you do" she started her speech rambling but as she progressed her voice was getting steadier and the conviction in her words were somewhat overwhelming. But not bad overwhelming, Damon thought. It was too much but not in a way that he couldn't take in anymore but as if he was going to explode of pride, happiness and love for the woman in his arms.

"And I thought I was the one good with words. Can't compete with a writer" he muttered. He didn't even know how to react to all those words. He never expected to be this meaningful to someone, let alone someone like Elena.

"You're good with everything, Baby" she turned her face to his and pulled him into another passionate kiss, just like the ones they had in the first night they spent in her apartment and didn't have sex.

"I don't deserve you, Elena but I won't ask you to find someone who does. I want to make you mine and I want to make all your dreams come true. Everything you'd ever wanted" he brushed her hair as they broke apart.

"Everything?" she sweetly asked and he nodded "Starting right now?" she tested him once more and he reciprocated the smile.

"So can you just hold me tonight?" her lips still curved but her voice cracked slightly. Not because she feared he would say no but just because she couldn't believe this was happening after everything they went through earlier in that day. She needed the reassurance of his presence.

"Yes, Honey, my pleasure" he kissed her forehead and they stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

_AN: I do know how awkward things get after a messy fight with who you loves but it gets better. Kat was right about one thing more than anything else, they needed to sleep on it and now they just will. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I'm so happy for you giving me some words back. thanks a lot to my beta, **May.**_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	27. Sex is Easy

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 26 - Sex is Easy**

* * *

Elena slept in Damon's arms and they couldn't remember a better night in their whole lives. They were in peace, they were happy for being there and they were somewhat relieved that they got past that day. Surely things would be strained for a little longer but they felt like they made progress quickly.

Again she woke up before him. She always did and she tried to stay as quiet as possible in the arms of the man she loved so much especially when she imagined it would take some time for it to happen. She wanted to cherish the moment the best she could.

The past twenty-four hours had been the worst of her life but the last ones had given her a lot of hope that they would get through it. She remembered his eyes when they met in the front yard and how he broke down in her arms in their shower and she actually winced at those memories. Those are things that she would give everything she had to just forget.

"I am here, Honey" he soothed softly kissing her head when he felt her body slightly shaking.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I just didn't want this moment to end, when I feel you in my arms and my heart seems to threaten to stop beating if I let you move away"

"Ohh, corny-Damon. He's absolutely lame and pathetic if you ask me" she chuckled with her eyes closed listening to his heartbeat getting faster though she wouldn't confess her own sappiness.

"I missed witty-Elena and by the way, I always wake up before of you, I just let you think otherwise" he retorted.

"Really because I could swear that the even breaths were an evidence of your sleep" she looked up to meet his beautiful smile.

"Actually your snoring is" he smirked.

"I do not snore" she pouted. She knew she snored but that wasn't her pride of joy.

"Yes you do Honey, but don't get ashamed, that's just one of the perfect things about you and one of my very favorite. One of the many things that makes me love you" he reassured her increasing his grip on her.

"Okay, Mr. Cocky – and I do mean the animal here – do you think anyone else in the house is awake by now? Because this house is too silent for having four kids"

"The alarming clock is Alyssa. If she wakes up, she has to get up and if she gets up so does everybody else. Can't say Kat just loves it about her. But it is too early. The kids went to bed very late last night and I'm sure we weren't the only ones exhausted from yesterday" he mused.

"You have a great thing here, Dan. They're great. The kids, your brother and Kat are really nice. I'm sure I have yet to meet someone as goofy as Stefan" she thought out loud. His family was the picture of a perfect household and she couldn't describe how she felt great being close to this. She still missed what her house used to be when her parents were alive and how the Salvatore family reminded her of that time.

"Yeah, it's a good thing. That's why I usually spend more time here than in LA when I'm not filming" he confessed.

"Thanks for sharing it with me" she let him know it was important to her.

"Thanks for coming to make it even more special" he honestly offered and he had only realized that she indeed made it perfect. He never felt like he needed anyone by his side to make what he had at Katherine's house perfect. Actually he thought it was pretty perfect but now he could see how wrong he was.

"We're just lame, you know it right?" she smiled wiping a couple of tears that rolled down on her face.

"I don't care. If being lame means being happy, then I plan to be lamer and lamer"

"Yeah…" she smiled pensively about his words. She was willing to be this lame forever if that included him.

"Just like now. I can't look at these beautiful eyes and not feel like I want to kiss them but then I look just a bit down to even more beautiful lips and I just can't control myself because you're more beautiful than beauty" he mused leaning down to meet her tempting lips with his. She was too much for him to resist.

Elena didn't waste any time enjoying the sweet taste of his kiss. It felt good to kiss him and feel like it used to be before. She felt the goose bumps erupting all over her body. Starting by her neck going down through her arms and even further in her legs. There wasn't a hair of her body that didn't react to the soft touch of his lips.

This time around they felt a lot more comfortable in each other's arms than the day before and soon their kiss started to deepen. It was like they had found the missing link of their chemistry. And they had a lot of chemistry.

Soon she completed flipped her body over his and while his hands rested on her waist, her own moved to underneath his T-shirt, caressing his chest.

"I missed you" he muttered against her lips.

"I still miss you. Haven't had enough yet of you for it to pass" she broke briefly the kiss only to resume it with more fever. She wasn't lying or trying to seduce him, it was the truest feeling she had in that moment, except for the love she nurtured to him. She needed more of Damon to make up for not only the last couple of weeks but specially the events of the days before.

Damon quickly responded to the intense kiss and held her closer to him. He still needed more from Elena. Actually he needed more than that but he wasn't sure if that would be the better moment for them to make love again. He was afraid to scare her off by moving it to the next level after so much heartbreak. He didn't want her to think he was looking for sex. It was nothing like that. His body needed to feel hers to heal some of the wounds, to prove to him that she was indeed there with him.

He followed her actions but didn't take the lead at any moment. He would let Elena lead the way and whatever she wanted it was okay with him. First because anything she was willing to give he was willing to take and also because he wanted to do what she needed, no matter what it was.

She deepened the kisses and moved her hands from underneath his shirt to the back of neck. Soon the first moans were leaving her mouth and she started to rub her body against his to which his member quickly answered.

"You're perfect Elena" he whispered looking her in the eyes as they stopped to get some air.

"I miss you so much" she said again. She couldn't avoid repeating the comment. Her body missed his touch, his body on hers and especially his body _inside _hers.

He could see it written right in her face that she wanted them to continue their makeup session and go further. She looked at him as if she was hungry of him and he couldn't read better her expressions.

"Do you want this?" he asked as he held her waist tight while she leaned up her upper body making her midsection pressure his even stronger. Elena only nodded and offered a small smile. As much as she didn't know if bringing sex to the mix would lead them to avoid handling the real problems they had she couldn't resist the man underneath her. It was more than she could handle. She loved Damon and she never felt what she did when she made love with him. She hated this expression but having sex was too small to express how it felt to have such a deep and intense experience like they had the few days they did it.

She slowly pulled off her dress and sat on his groin with only her lingerie. Damon also got rid of his shirt. He had taken off his pants before they slept the night before but Elena only realized it when she joined him under the comforter. She had been too distracted paying attention to his room to see his actions.

"I don't have any condoms" he said but she answered by kissing him passionately. "Pill, remember?" she muttered breaking the contact of their lips briefly.

Damon never really felt that comfortable about having unprotected sex with Elena. Not that he thought she would pass him anything. He was sure she was as healthy as possible. He appreciated the mutual trust that she had showed towards him but still he felt uneasy because of her. He didn't need her to do it for him. Sex with her would always be perfect regardless if there was something between their bodies though he really loved to feel her completely.

He slowly turned around his side and was now over her perfect body. There wasn't any flaw about Elena. Her face was like a porcelain doll's that had been carefully and meticulously drawn. Her body was curved. She had perfect breasts; her stomach was flat but still holding a feminine charm; her legs were toned and her thighs just the perfect size. "You're so beautiful" he breathed out admiring her beauty.

Elena smiled at him and reached for his boxers' waistband, pushing it down his thighs. Damon finished what she started and quickly he moved to her own underwear also taking it off.

He was already ready for her and so was she. He resumed his actions on her mouth and his hands found their way to her breasts. Everything in his moves was slow and she could feel how much love and care he put in every move of his body against hers. He moved his mouth to her jaw line and headed to the sweet spot by her ear, kissing and sucking it the way he knew would drive her crazy. She moaned under him calling out his name as he continued his ministrations on her body. He soon moved his lips to her chest, reaching one of her nipples quickly. Her body jerked under his as her arousal built more and more.

Damon had barely started but he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed to be inside her. He reached for both of her hands and placing them by her head's sides he positioned himself on her entrance. Elena moaned in anticipation and raised her hips to meet his hard member.

"Easy Honey. Look at me" he asked and by now she was used to this. Damon liked to look at her while they made love and she thought it was enchanting and lovely but mainly sexy and arousing.

She did as she was told and showing her his perfect grin he reassured her "I love you Elena" and as he finished his grin was even bigger and more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"I love you too, Damon" her voice raspier because she was aroused but also because she had woke up not so earlier before.

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then he arched his upper body back as he slowly entered her. At first he was looking at her pleasuring face but soon the feeling was so overwhelming that he closed his own eyes and tilted his head, moaning softly.

Elena never saw something so beautiful in her life. It wasn't only the ecstatic expression on his face but how his body adored hers. The way his voice was deep as he moved himself inside of her almost made her come.

He intertwined his fingers with hers as he reached her bottom. Elena fluttered her eyes as she felt him completely filling her. None of them moved they just stayed in that position for a little while feeling their bodies to the fullest. As Damon felt her very wet center relaxing around him he started to thrust, very slowly.

His eyes were now open again as he watched her entranced features and heard her sexy moans. He didn't fasten his pace. He wanted to have Elena connected to him for as long as possible. She soon realized he wasn't speeding up and opening her eyes she was met by his intense blue ones. He captured her tender look and leaning down he kissed her passionately. Their hands stayed interlaced by her head as they found an addicting rhythm. There was no hurry as they felt their bodies merging in pleasure and love.

Elena tried to release her hands to caress the man she loved so much but he didn't allow her to. He wanted to keep it like that. He knew it wasn't as pleasuring to her as the other times used to be after long minutes inside of her. Truth be told the other times she would already have come at least once but today wasn't about releasing. Today wasn't about orgasms. It was about their bodies reconnecting and he wouldn't trade that for anything though his own climax was soon now.

Elena recognized his grunts and she knew in no time he would climax. The feeling that she missed so much and that now was about to happen. She didn't care that she wasn't there yet and she wasn't sure if he was up to a second round for her to reach it but now all she wanted was to feel his milk flooding her walls. "Come for me, Baby" she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe and Damon couldn't hold back the moan as he heard her sensual voice.

"You first, Kitten" he barely voiced.

"No, you first, Baby" she muttered shrinking herself against his erection and Damon couldn't resist. As much as he tried to hold his release she was too tight and arousing for him to stop his body's strong reaction.

For the first time that day he sped up his thrusts and it didn't take him too many to finally come, kissing her lips hungrily.

A couple of minutes passed before he was able to recover from the intense and bewildering feeling.

"This is not fair, you know" he smiled giving her many quick pecks.

"What? Now you own me big time and when I say big I really mean it" she smiled and blinked to him. "Also it was amazing, I have nothing to complain about"

Damon rolled on the bed bringing her body to cover his "I'm looking forward to repaying you" he smirked kissing her "Just give me a couple of minutes and you will see how much interest I'll put into it"

Elena snuggled on his chest just like both of them loved her to do and they were making sexual jokes when a crying Gabriel invaded his uncle's room.

Damon and Elena had been startled by the little boy's screams, calling out for his uncle as the tears spilled from his blue eyes. Elena had immediately pulled the comforter over their bodies but Damon was already looking for his boxers underneath it.

"Come here, Mini-Dammy" Elena offered to the crying boy and he obeyed lying over the comforter on her chest. "What happened, buddy?" she asked to the boy as Damon dressed his boxer up under the sheets.

"A bad guy. He take me and put me a hole and the big bear attack me" he cried out.

Elena wanted to properly take the boy in her arms and calm him down but she was naked and probably smelling like sex. She was ashamed but she felt bad for the boy.

"Thanks for backing me up here" Damon said taking Gabriel in his arms "Uncle Dammy is here, kiddo, nobody will attack you when I'm here, okay?" he soothed a still crying hard Gabriel.

"I'll be back soon" he leaned down kissing her forehead and leaving the room, calmly talking to Gabriel trying to put the boy at ease.

Elena quickly found her dress, put it on and followed Damon. As she reached the doorway of the crying child's room her heart fluttered in her chest by seeing the scene in front of her.

Damon was sitting in the chair, rocking Gabriel who was lying against his chest. The grownup was assuring the little boy that he didn't need to fear anything and that his uncle was going to stay with him. Damon rubbed his hair with one hand while the other held him against his chest.

He soon realized Elena's presence and turned his head around to see her holding a tender gaze at them. 'I am sorry' he mouthed as he still rocked Gabriel that had already stopped crying but was yet to sleep.

"It's beautiful" she offered walking towards them.

"See, Kiddo, even Auntie Elena is here. Nobody bad will ever come here" he turned his attention back to his nephew that only nodded as he was already sleepy.

"What happened?" Katherine entered the room fixing her robe. Surely she had heard her oldest son's cries and being the bear of a mother she had always been she quickly got up and made it to Gabriel's room.

"He had a nightmare" Elena explained and Katherine just nodded smiling to the sight in front of her. She loved her brother's relationship with her kids.

"I'll let you make him sleep" she yawned walking away being followed by Elena.

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom" she whispered and he only nodded turning his attention back to the boy in his arms.

"He's great with them" she breathed out as she met Katherine outside the room.

"He had always been. It's natural to him" the older brunette smiled.

"He would make a great dad" Elena mused and her thoughts soon drifted to Tyler and Vicki. She had never seen her ex-boyfriend so overprotective before like when he was around Vicki a week ago. He made sure she didn't lift anything heavy, brought healthy food for her to eat during Alaric's birthday and constantly rubbed her stomach. It was painful for her to watch.

"Elena?" Katherine called out for the brunette that was startled by the doctor.

"He's back to sleep" Damon came out of the room before Elena could answer Katherine.

He could sense that Elena wasn't as carefree and might he add happy as when she left the room and he couldn't understand why as Katherine held a puzzled face.

"I guess we should follow his lead" she offered with a small smile but Damon knew better than to be fooled by her small smiles.

"Sure. Thanks Dan" Katherine shrugged and walked back to her bedroom.

"Is everything okay, Elena?" he asked concerned. He knew for sure Katherine wouldn't have said anything to make Elena be like that but the woman walking by his side was unpredictable and some things about Elena were just a mystery for him.

"Yes, Baby, we were talking about how you would make a great dad" she weakly smiled.

"And does it make you sad?" he teased but inside he was fearful of the answer. She definitely looked sad in that moment.

"Of course not. If I ever have a baby I would like someone like you to be the father" she mused but he was yet to be convinced by the not so confident expression she held.

They got inside his room and led straight to the bed where they cuddled just like they had been doing before Gabriel came. Damon could still feel Elena tense in his arms and her next words confirmed his impressions.

"It's nothing, Baby. Just bad memories from my Mystic Falls visit. I can't wait for us to be back in New York to be honest. I want to leave all the drama behind us and just look forward. That is if you don't want to take a break"

"Take a break?" he asked amused somehow.

"Yeah, maybe you need it. I know things have been intense and you have to focus on the movie"

"No, no, no the break is not the problem" his lips curved but it was bittersweet just like everything they did ever since they started talking to each other. "I mean it's a problem because I don't want to be far from you but I guess to have a break we'd need to be a couple, right?" his voice sounded unsure because he just hoped he wasn't reading too much into her words.

She somewhat smiled too. Their smiles were somehow goofy. She hadn't realized what she really suggested it until the words slip his mouth. "I guess we would" she offered.

"You said you're thankful for me to share my family with you… would you stay until Sunday?" his sappy smile was now becoming bigger and it was on its way to be the grin she loved and that she knew would come with a simple answer so she just nodded and watched as his features changed.

"I would love to" she showed her perfect aligned and white teeth in the endearing smile he loved and as she expected his broad grin appeared.

"Great because I want to be with you, Elena, I want to share everything I have with you"

"Thanks, it makes a whole lot of difference to me" her features turned serious and her voice cracked.

"Don't thank me for this. It's all because I love you, Kitten"

"I love you too, Dan" she reciprocated his feelings, pecking his lips quickly. Resuming her position on his chest she snuggled to sleep smiling at the nickname that she loved. Feeling her doing her puppet thing on his chest quickly led him to fall asleep as well. And if it was possible their nap had been even more blissful than the night they spent together.

* * *

"Dammy, Dammy" Jayden slapped his uncle's face waking him up. Elena who had been awake chuckled softly at the action of the thirteen-month old.

"Good morning to you too, Jay" Damon smiled at his nephew who at the sight of his awake uncle yelled his nickname countless times hitting his little hands on Damon's face in excitement. It led the other three kids to enter the room and soon Elena and Damon realized that they had been trapped.

"When we go to park?" Elijah asked straight to the point as the two-year old usually did.

"Do you see it, Auntie Elena? I guess we were set up and you did the dirty job, didn't you Jay?" Damon messed up with the boy's hair who laughed nonstop.

"Auntie Elena promised we go to the park and that you go too" Alyssa explained and Elena blushed. She felt embarrassed because she didn't even talk to him before she promised it to the kids.

"She did?" Damon looked up at his girlfriend. _ Girlfriend, _he thought. He needed to meet someone he knew in their little ride because he couldn't wait to introduce her as _his girlfriend._

The kids and Elena giggled as they saw Damon's foolish smile. He hadn't realized he was looking like that let alone that they had noticed it.

"What?" he asked but the smile didn't change.

"Nothing, it's just you look silly" Alyssa laughed and the others followed their elder sister.

"Well, let's have… breakfast … and change… before we leave, okay?" Damon he spoke pausing to kiss each of the kids' cheeks.

"Just for the record, who woke up earlier?" Elena chuckled standing up to lead to her bedroom.

"Just for the record, who did the hard work earlier?" he jumped grabbing her by the waist and tickling her in the stomach leading her giggles to be heard in the whole house. "And where do you think you are going, Sassy" he continued his actions.

"Stop… It… Can't… breathe" she said between laughs.

"Change into new clothes, you do realize that I'm still wearing last night's dress" she gasped, recovering her breath as he stopped.

"You look beautiful, as always" he pecked her lips quickly "Wait for you downstairs?" he stole one more peck as she nodded and both left his room to their different ways.

He went to the bathroom to do his morning personal care and soon he was in the kitchen. As he expected everybody in the house was already awake. Sure enough it was almost ten in the morning and usually the kids were up around eight. But Thanksgiving had been demanding, stressing and full and he knew for sure today everybody woke up later.

* * *

"So Dammy, why is that when I woke up and looked at the doors across my room only to find one closed and the other ajar open, the latter empty I must say" Katherine teased her brother-in-law receiving a deadly glare from her husband that nodded his head towards the kids that were having their cereal.

"I could explain, Kathy but I guess you already know the answer" he walked to the cabinet and took two bowls. He had never seen Elena eating cereal and he wasn't sure if she liked it but they didn't have time to stop at any café and Katherine was sort of neurotic about the healthy stuff the kids ate.

"Isn't today pancakes day?" he whined as he prepared both his and Elena's breakfast.

"No silly, that's Saturday" Alyssa explained.

"But we have guests!" he looked at his sister.

"I'm sorry Dan, I was going to buy some things for breakfast yesterday but I had my hands full with something else" she apologetically said. She didn't want to bring up yesterday's events but she didn't want him and Elena to think that she was a horrible host that didn't even bother to offer a nice breakfast.

"It is okay, Kat. It's just I've never seen Elena having cereal for breakfast" he shrugged off.

"That's because you were always pampering me with Villa's best food" the brunette entered the kitchen smiling.

"Auntie Elena! You look so beautiful" the little girl offered.

"She does, doesn't she Princess?" Damon talked to his niece but his eyes never left his girlfriend. She was indeed beautiful in a dark blue long sleeved winter dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing her small waist.

"Damon" she complained slightly while she brushed softly.

"I can't resist, Honey" he walked towards her kissing her quickly.

"Eww" the boys said all together but Alyssa laughed while her parents smiled to the couple.

"Elena, you're a beautiful woman, there's no problem if your sappy whatever says it. We can all see it and please, it's amusing to have lame Damon around. What did you use to say about me and Stef? Something along the lines, 'You guys are pathetic, embarrassing and puke inducing'" Katherine chuckled and she knew by the looks of the couple this morning and what they had possibly done the last night, that she could joke about their status.

"Boyfriend. Her sappy boyfriend and Elena and I are not even close Stef. That was stuff of legends" he slid his hand to Elena's waist who was blushing even more by now.

"Oh honey, Elena certainly isn't, but you're way worse and it's all the beginning I can only imagine where it goes from here" Katherine tapped his shoulder and turned to Elena "I'm sorry I don't have anything better than cereal and milk. I don't let the kids have fat and sugar in the morning and I didn't have time to buy anything. But tomorrow is pancakes day, so assuming you're staying with us a few days, tomorrow will be better"

"Cereal is great. I don't really have the habit to have breakfast. Damon is the one that spoiled me with this café food" she smiled thankfully.

"Mom says breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Alyssa added as she ate her cereal.

"And make we strong" Gabriel completed.

"And that's why Uncle Dammy makes sure Auntie Lena has breakfast every day" he explained as he leaned to kiss her cheek, handing her the bowl he filled for her.

"Thanks, Baby" she let her hand slip in his arm as he took a seat on the stool by her side.

The adults didn't say much, Stefan and Katherine just watched as the new couple interacted and how they kept the kids attention. Stefan had whispered some words to his wife that went totally unnoticed by his brother and his lady. It was as if they could only see each other and the kids, especially when they demanded attention and as children they certainly did.

In no time Elijah was on Damon's lap. His uncle fed him with his own cereal while Elena employed her story-telling skills that Damon advised her to leave for daylight moments, like now. Elena was great with the kids and for a while he let Elijah listen to the stories of her rich childhood while he was mesmerized by her more than the kids.

"Try to close your mouth, the drool is going to flood us" Katherine teased as she took away the empty bowls. Damon only smiled shyly. He couldn't hide how he felt about Elena. Not even if he wanted to.

Soon enough Stefan was also engaged in Elena's stories. They started making jokes and the kids were laughing a lot while Damon had stood up to help his sister get everything clean and tidy.

"You seem much happier today, Dan, I guess a girlfriend is what you needed" Katherine winked to her brother.

"I guess the fear of losing her was bigger than the love I feel. I was so hurt and devastated knowing that she deceived me that when I saw her here not for one moment I thought that if she really wanted to only use me or that she didn't care about me, she wouldn't be here. I couldn't think that she was here to actually fix things. I guess acting out of fear doesn't make me a better man" he confessed and this time his eyes abandoned her figure. It was still hard for him to remember everything that happened in the previous day.

"Well believe me, the fear will go away and I guess that little lie wasn't enough to break your trust in her, was it?" Katherine pondered.

"Not even close. I know she's even more afraid than me and not only about losing me but also hurting me. It's very hard for her and I need to prove to her that she can trust me and my love for her" he offered a weak smile.

"Now that's the brother I know and love" Katherine wrapped her arms around his waist and he brought his sister-in-law to his chest, messing up with her hair a bit.

"We're taking the kids to the park, any of you want to come?" he changed the subject as they finished cleaning.

"I have to take care of lunch. Count me out" Stefan explained.

"Well I guess what he's saying is that we're in some desperate need of intercourse-quality time" Katherine winked to her husband while Elena and Damon chuckled lightly.

"What's intercourse?" Alyssa asked curious.

"A word Daddy doesn't want and doesn't need you to know until you're twenty, honey" Stefan answered his daughter and this time Elena and Damon laughed.

"Are you ready, girlfriend?" he came behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing lightly her cheek.

"Yeah, but can we drop the girlfriend/boyfriend thing? It's too lame even for you" she mocked, turning around in her stool.

"No, Elena, don't stop him. You're providing me material for a couple of lifetimes here and I want to enjoy every minute of it" Katherine offered before turning to the kids to help Stefan get them ready.

Elena sat on the stool thinking about this amazing thing she had with Damon and was now building with his family too. That was enough reason for her to change and leave everything with Tyler behind her. _A beautiful, worthy, amazing reason_, she wondered as she watched the man she loved putting the leather jacket on his thirteen-month old nephew.

* * *

_AN: as the title says, sex is always easy to DE in this fic. The difficult part for them is what comes after sex. So surely they would do it again soon :) I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing and thanks to my beta, **May.**_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	28. The Journey of Now

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 27 - The Journey of Now**

* * *

The days in New York had never been brighter to Elena. Ever since she came back from North Carolina, in the same flight as Damon she felt as if her life was starting now.

She had been visiting the studio every week and sometimes more than once a week and he didn't complain at all. Everyone in his crew knew about their relationship, he made sure to proudly reintroduce her as his girlfriend. They had been able to finish the script and start working in the first week of December just like Damon planned. He was very busy those weeks, taking care of everything in the production but she wouldn't complain about their limited time together.

It was now one week away of Christmas and she knew the drill. Damon would soon release the crew for the holidays and she would only meet him again in the new year. Was she ready to go almost ten days without seeing the man that she loved so much? It wasn't even two months since she had met him but as each day passed by she loved him more. But for some stupid reason she suggested him to spend the holidays with his family while she would do the same with hers. But she had so little time with him these days. When she came to the studio they rarely had a chance to be together. She just spent her time watching him work.

The way he moved around. The way he talked to the crew. The way he directed some of the rehearsal scenes to help the director's work. Everything about Damon was mesmerizing. The silly grin that never left his face when he was around her. She had made it to the set a few times without him noticing her and she could see the difference in his features when he knew she was there and when he didn't. Also Jill and Kate had told her many times that even a blind could see how he changed at her presence. It was as if he was six years old all over again and every time Elena appeared was Christmas morning.

Damon was a happy man. He had given up trying to understand how he felt and why he felt like that in such a small amount of time but he realized it was impossible to explain. His days were miserable when he didn't see her. He was doing his best to accommodate her in his schedule, like having lunch or dinner together but he failed more than anything. He couldn't go another day without Elena. He contemplated how much the brunette girl changed his life from night to day. He didn't even recognize himself anymore and he was happy for the change. He thought he was a better man and he was sure he was happier than he had ever been in his life, even if he didn't have her with him.

It was torturing to go through the day without seeing her and it was even harder to have her around and to not touch her silky skin or not kiss her velvet lips. But it also made his heart happy. To see her chocolate eyes filled with pride while she watched him work. To see her lips opening with lust to kiss him with as much desire he wanted to kiss her when there were people around them. To see her playing with her hair trying to distract herself from his devouring gaze. He tried to be his normal self around her but it was almost inhumanly impossible. He almost wished she didn't look so tempting. There was nothing his body wanted and needed more than to touch her again and kiss her without a care in the world. Just kiss her for as long as life allowed him to.

But he was happy she was always coming to visit him in the studio. Some days she just sat around and didn't even follow his work that much. She just sat there and worked on her sequel. She was happy to know the ideas were flowing pretty quickly right now and it had helped her with her guilt towards Rose for what she did when she moved to Mystic Falls and even when she was back in New York.

"Knock, knock" the object of his daydream said from the doorway.

"Oh, my favorite and sexiest writer is here" a broad grin appeared on his face as he walked to meet the woman he did nothing but think about every minute of his days.

"Dan" she hugged the man in front of her. They always did it. Ever since their cab dropped her off in front of her building when they came back from Raleigh they bid and greet each other with a hug.

They embraced each other way longer than normal. They slid their hands over each other's bodies. The caress always comforted and warmed their hearts and bodies and that's why it was so hard to break the contact, leading them to stay even up to a few minutes holding each other. Elena rested her head on his chest and very often closed her eyes as they said their sappy lines about missing and loving each other. But there was one thing special about their bear hugs. They always ended with a long kiss on the lips, no matter where there were.

It was the only physical contact they had while he was working and they cherished it the best they could. Lunches and dinners were the highlight of their days because normally it was only the two of them but also because their old habits, which they never abandoned. She still loved when he kissed her hand and the same feelings she had in the first week they'd had spent together rose in her body. Her heart fluttered, there were butterflies in her stomach and a foolish smile on her face. She also did it to him, occasionally but it wasn't out of mutuality or to keep the habit. It was just natural for them to keep touching each other constantly as they had always done.

"I missed you around this week" he whispered in her hair still holding her. It was Wednesday in the afternoon and she hadn't been able to follow him to The Hamptons on Monday and on the previous day he had been in meetings all day although it wouldn't make much difference if he hadn't. She was pretty busy.

"It's been hectic. I had to do Christmas shopping. It was so wearing down and frustrating. I've been looking for something to buy you for the past three days and I can't find anything. I thought maybe seeing you again would give me some inspiration" her eyes were still closed as her face rested on his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"I have to confess I had no problem at all buying yours" he teased. He knew how to get Elena Gilbert crazy and he was positive he had just done it. And just like many other times he was absolutely right about the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"You're so telling me" she detached her body from his and for a moment he regretted the banter he was about start.

"It is only fair if you tell me yours too"

"I just told you that I have no idea of what I will give you!" she slapped him playfully in the chest "Jerk" she smiled but soon found her lips on his. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. She felt him smiling against her lips and she didn't have to break the kiss to know what she would see. Obviously he was smirking at her knowing that he had provoked her just like he always did and she had easily picked up his bait.

"So when you tell me, I'll tell you, I promise but I can assure and let you know that you will love it. Scratch that, you will love me for that" he walked back to his desk smirking and imagining her lightheartedly infuriated face. But this time he couldn't be more wrong. He was playing with fire and surely Elena would never let him to get away that easily.

"Fine then I guess I can only be this ecstatic when I finally get your gift because there is no way I'm letting you give it to me before I can give yours" she explained and he immediately turned on his track looking at her mischievous smile.

"Bitch" he tried to pull a bad face but the smile was hard to be held back. She was so sexy, childish and beautiful that it was hard for him to even breathe normally around her.

He was putting an extra effort to finish the movie soon. He couldn't wait until he was free to be around her all the time. He hoped it would match the time she finished the sequel or at least sent enough for the publishing house to give her a month break. She told him she had been making incredible progress because he was her muse and that she also couldn't wait until they were free to do whatever they wanted.

"When are you leaving to Raleigh?" she changed the subject. She had waited for him to invite her there many times though she knew after missing Thanksgiving in her own house she owed Jenna and Sophie big time but at the same time she wanted to visit Katherine and the kids again. Truth to be told she had missed the whole family and not only the kids.

After she left the southern city it was even clearer to her how great Damon's family was to her. They never made a comment about what happened. They could have hated her for all she did to Damon but they did quite the opposite. They were there for her even when they could have been there for him. They didn't let her feel like she had really screwed up or that she didn't deserve Damon. She had no idea what would have happened to her and ultimately to her relationship with Damon if Katherine hadn't been there for her.

"I didn't set things up with Kat. I suppose it's not hard to find flights to Raleigh, even in the holidays. Most people leave the city instead of heading there"

"I've got the gifts for the kids" she tried once more. Damon seemed so slow about her attempts to make him invite her and she thought it was odd. When they first started seeing each other he could catch what she was saying even when she didn't mean for him to catch anything and now she had gave him so many clues the whole week that she wanted to go there but she was still waiting for an invitation and he was totally oblivious to her attempts.

But the truth is not that Damon didn't read into her too much. He actually misread her. He thought she was only showing him interest in his family to be the sweet girl she had always been and that time and space certainly didn't imply traveling together. He didn't invite her because he didn't want her to be forced to say yes.

"You're spoiling them" he smirked

"That's what aunties are for, isn't it?" she offered her beautiful smile and playful wink.

"Only special aunties" he told her with his eyes showing how much she was special and he knew she was very special to his family too.

"Well they _are_ certainly special kids, in a special family, that deserve special care" she walked towards him and sat in the desk, just by his side, their legs rubbing each other's.

"I mean _you_ are special, Elena. They couldn't have asked for a more special aunt" he looked deep in her eyes.

"Thank you" she uttered and their eyes kept locked for a while. They didn't use any words but their eyes spoke volumes. The desire, love and affection never went away. Everything was there and if possible it was even more intense than before. He could look into those eyes for the rest of his days and he was sure he wouldn't get tired especially if they showed him all the feelings they were showing now.

Elena loved the man in front of her more than she could imagine she would ever love someone. She not only loved him but also admired, cherished and desired him. Damon Salvatore was a man of so many facets and each of them was more interesting, seductive and beautiful than the previous one. He was arrogant but also sweet. He cared a lot about people but he didn't get anyone's shit. He loved his job so much but he didn't live as if there wasn't anything else. He was a caring brother and definitely a great uncle. He had flaws and she knew a few of them but she just couldn't remember any when she looked at those piercing but yet tender eyes. When she looked into those eyes she could see all the things that made her fall in love with him so quickly and with all her heart.

"So will you give them the gifts for me?" she whispered after several minutes.

"Of course" his voice was just as low as hers and they didn't break the gaze.

"Tell them I love them and I miss them as crazy and I would love to be there" she breathed out.

"I'm sure they miss and love you just as much and certainly not only them"

"I also don't love only them" and the warmth in her eyes just made his heart race in his chest.

Another silence followed. They both knew who they were talking about. It could be his brother and sister-in-law but it wasn't. They knew each other enough to know the look they had now on their faces. The look that spoke more than thousand words. The adoring look that gave both of them hope that they would make it.

"I'll stop by to give you the presents tomorrow" she came out of the trance moving from her position and walking to the opposite side of the table, across him.

"You really didn't have to Elena"

"I wanted to. By the way can you give me your sister's number?" she opened her purse to get her cell phone to register the information she just asked. She was hopeful that if she called Katherine for any reason maybe the older brunette would do what her brother didn't and finally invite her to go there. She also thought there was a small chance that his sister would help her to finally choose something to give to Damon but honestly she would only try this if she couldn't find anything at all. She wanted it to be special and meaningful to _them. _She wanted it to somehow remember him of her and what they had.

"Well I guess I should get going" she offered quietly after he gave her Katherine numbers.

"Thank you for passing by" he walked towards her and she was comforted that at least they would share another special hug as he opened his arms.

"I miss you" she muttered against his shirt.

He increased his grip around her body and holding her pretty tight he confessed the same "I miss you too"

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow" he pleaded as he allowed himself to rub her soft hair.

"I would love too" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Villa's or your house?" he asked.

"I don't want to share you with anyone. Not with the people at Villa's" she suggested as she was still attached to him.

She was so perfect in his arms, just like she always used to be. Their bodies were a perfect fit and she smelled so good and her skin was so soft and her voice was driving him crazy. He had to control himself otherwise he would kiss and make love to her in his office. Again. Of course they had no problem having sex like rabbits. Sex had always been the easy part of their connection. It was funny how people normally did the emotional part first and the sex later but Elena and Damon made it backwards. They knew that no matter what other problems and fights they could have in the future sex would never be a problem. They would never need to take it slow about sex because sex was what started their love story.

"So see you at seven?" she confirmed.

"Yes. It is perfect" he kissed her forehead and they broke apart of their very long embrace but not for much longer as soon they found their lips connected.

* * *

That day, like many others, he had left the studio late at night. When he worked until the wee hours in the morning he didn't go to her place. She said it was okay and he was tempted to go but it meant he was probably too tired and he wouldn't be able to resist his kitten. He had tried once but the way she tangled their bodies like a feline was too much for him. Obviously they had made love not only once but twice and in the following day he went to the studio like a zombie. Damon was a perfectionist about his work and as much as he loved being with her and making love to her, he refrained himself from doing it when he was too tired. He always put a lot of effort into his movies but this one was special. Not only because it was the first time she would see his work in the theaters but especially because it was about her book.

The night was gone much earlier than he wished; he really needed the weekend that was approaching and he was just getting started with the production. Good thing they would have the holiday break and he could recharge his batteries before the worst came. But now he was going to take a shower and go straight to Villa's to pick her favorites. The breakfast was definitely one of his favorite moments with her. One of the best things they had when they were seeing each other. It made his days start perfectly and he was thankful that today was one of the days that he could afford to have her with him in the morning.

He was still in his bathroom, drying his body when he heard his front door shutting. It was uncommon because the hotel staff never really entered his suite like that. He quickly finished his work with the towel and headed to the living room with it wrapped around his waist. Much to his shock Elena, his Elena, was standing in the middle of his room with a sweet smile on her face. Except for the trip to Raleigh, Elena never surprised him. She said she didn't like surprises, though he knew better than that, and she wasn't one to make them but when she did she really surprised him.

"I wanted to surprise you" she offered simply.

"I guess that's the best surprise I've ever got in my life" he reached for her, helping her with the bags.

"I guess the first time around didn't work out as I planned" she commented and her face dropped but he was fast to raise her chin with his hand "I will always love you for going to Raleigh on Thanksgiving, so let me correct myself, that was the best surprise of my life" he assured her.

"And I will always love you for asking me to go there. The best invitation ever" she looked deep in his eyes and they were again lost in their gazes.

And then it finally hit Damon. After her numerous attempts to make him realize that she wanted him to ask her again to spend the holiday with him, he finally understood.

"I'd love to repeat it" his hand reached for the side of her face and she closed her eyes at his touch. It was like in the cartoons. His fingers brushed her skin and it was like it inflamed her own body from that contact point.

"Maybe this time we could go together"

"No misunderstandings, no mismatches"

"You look so sexy taking care of the kids" he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her erotically while she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"That's disturbing" she chuckled.

"I look at you being so perfect with them and I want to make a baby with you and the innocent thoughts in my mind escalate into something very hot and soon I forget about getting any baby and can only think of the many ways I can practice making them with you" he continued his ministrations, moving to her chest.

"I see your understanding now, pervert" she moved her hands to his head and grabbed his hair, almost pulling them off.

"It's no perversion, it's only that making love to you is the sexiest and hottest thing ever" he cupped her breasts in his hands and moved his lips to hers.

Their breath was already ragged and they even realized he was talking about having a kid with her. They were too distracted by the thoughts in his head and the action of his hands and lips on her body. The moment their lips touched Elena's hand immediately found their way to the back of his neck and his to her waist.

The kiss was slow because it was feeding their almost infinite need of one another. The air would soon become a problem if they were too hungry and they just kept a slow pace. Their bodies merged into one and there wasn't a single cell that wasn't warmed by the contact.

"God, I miss you so much!" he sounded tortured and relieved altogether and it led Elena's heart to melt a little bit more. "But we can't do it now. I don't want to rush it. I need to take my time with you. I need to make it right and long and deep. Just like on the beach"

"That's a good memory that I will always carry in my heart, just by the side of my love to you. I more than miss you Damon, I need you" both of her hands reached for the side of his face while she closed her eyes once again. Remembering the first time they did more than have sex was one of the fondest memories she had. Damon had been so perfect that day. It seemed foolish or stupid but those words that at the time she thought he didn't mean, at least not entirely, gave her enough hope to dream again. Now she understood that although her heart didn't believe in his words back them, somewhere in her mind or subconscious she caught the honesty in his eyes, acts and words. And although in the present time those feelings were very clear to her, she couldn't help but feel a little bit down knowing that she still had a lot progress to do to be what he deserved her to be. She shouldn't have a problem with telling him by herself that she wanted to spend the holidays with him instead of her family but she didn't feel confident enough. It was stupid but she wanted him to invite her and now that he had she was relieved.

Damon could see how vulnerable she was in that moment and he did the only thing he could do to the woman he loved. He embraced her with his life. His bigger frame covered her smaller one and her hands dropped from his face to his shoulders while her arm rested against his naked chest.

"Every day you need me, come to me. If you need to see me, see me; if you need to hug me, hug me; if you need to kiss me just kiss me. If you need me to make love to you, I'm more than willing. I'm here for you Elena. I'm here because I love you and I'm willing to do everything you need me to. Everything else can wait, even the movie" he soothed in her hair and it was enough for her to release the many tears that she had been holding back for so many days.

Elena knew those weren't empty love speeches. Damon meant each of those words and she felt tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. I know you know I'm still holding some feelings back and that I'm not with both feet yet but I'm getting there Damon. It may not feel much different from when we were just spending five days together but I'm making some progress. I promise. I hate myself for being like this. I wish I was someone else, I wish I wasn't so damaged; I wish I wasn't so weak. I need you more than I can say and still I can't give myself entirely to you. I know sex is easy and kissing and going to the studio is more a pleasure than anything else. I'm not purposefully holding back. I just can't seem to do it" her voice was calm and low. Elena was tired of the same story playing out in her head. She was tired of all her fears and demons hunting her as she rested her head in the pillow. She was tired of being unhappy.

"I want to kiss you and not remember how much I hurt you. I want to make love to you and not feel like you will be swept away from me at any minute. I want to spend the day with you and not have to worry that I will screw it up at the end of the week" she continued and Damon could sense that in that moment even the weight of her body was too much for her to resist.

He carefully took her in his arms and going back to his bed he laid her down. The tears in her eyes still fell though not one sound came out of her mouth.

He sat by her side and pulled her against his body, kissing the top of her head as he felt her tears wetting his chest.

"I don't know what I can do to take those fears away, I don't know what could make you forget what they did to you but I do know that you won't screw up by the end of week. I do know that I won't be swept away from you because there is nothing you can do that will set me apart of you except if that's your will. I almost lost you once and God only knows how much it hurt and I won't ever go through that again. No matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much you avoid me, no matter how much you're afraid of losing me. I won't leave. I feel like my whole life came down to this one moment where I saw your beautiful lips cursing your car behind mine. It was as if I had lived until that moment only to meet you and now that I finally had and I could finally see that something was missing in my life, the biggest part of my life, I won't let it go. I won't let you go" his voice was serene. It was like the water of a quiet river. It brought peace to her heart not only because she believed in every promise he made but also because she felt exactly the same way.

"I'll try harder. I'll dig deeper. I'll go further" she promised nodding her head forcefully in his chest. She couldn't understand why it took her three weeks to finally open up to him again but she was happy she finally did but mainly she was relieved. She could indeed count on Damon.

"And I'll have your back every second of it" he reassured her last thought as if he had read it.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

_AN: Elena is having problems to let him in totally. But she's making progress. Thanks for the reviews, guys, you're a amazing to me. Some great words you left to me. Thanks to **May,** my beta._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	29. The Hot Story of Us

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 28 - The (Hot) Story of Us**

* * *

"So am I getting any presents today?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the behind. He hadn't resisted doing it. The moment he had seen her, looking as beautiful as always, he had to just do it.

"Hi to you too" she had turned around in his arms and their faces were now just some inches away. Their lower bodies were just merged into one as both had their hands on each other's waists.

"How was your time with your family?" he asked leaning to kiss her cheek that had just left her wanting more of the man she was ready to be with. They were in the bus station and she didn't want to draw a lot of attention. Instead of taking Alaric's car like the last time, which caused him and Jeremy to travel to Raleigh in Jeremy's car to get the one she used, this time she had preferred to go there by bus. There weren't a lot of people traveling around on Christmas morning but enough for her not to kiss her boyfriend like her body wanted too. She didn't seem to have this problem in New York as they did much more than kiss in a public place or two but this was a smaller city. His family's city and he didn't want people to talk about it. So she settled for a quick peck on the lips after he kissed her cheek.

"Long enough. I missed you" she offered her soft smile as she moved her hands to the back of this neck. "I wish we were alone right now"

"Yeah… I guess the almost empty bus station isn't private enough, right? But it's a good thing that I didn't bring anyone with me so we can make any emergency stop. The kids for sure are still sleeping and so is Kat and Stefan is probably taking care of your breakfast" he slipped his own hands from her waist to her hips as they reached Stefan's car.

"Merry Christmas, Baby" she offered and pulled him down to a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kitten" he grinned as they broke apart from the kiss but still with their bodies connected.

"How bad is it that I still couldn't find something to give you" she apologetically asked.

"You don't need to buy anything for me, Elena. I have your gift with me right now. You don't need to give anything back" he tried to convince her but he knew it would be impossible to do it.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't had a boyfriend for longer than I can remember and I won't give him a Christmas gift? The best part of relationships is the presents!" she cheerfully protested and he wanted nothing more than just squeeze her until she gasped for air. She was too cute for him to not want to do it.

"Well your presence in my house Christmas morning is the best gift I could ever ask for I guess said girlfriend can be released from the gift-in-a-box thing this time, especially because said boyfriend's birthday is not that far and there is also Valentine's Day" he kissed her cheek, breaking the contact of their bodies. He moved to get her small baggage into the car trunk while she went crazy, as he wondered she would.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I never asked when your birthday is!" she stopped in her tracks leading him to do the same.

"Well in my perfect research I did find out a certain beautiful lady's birthday is on March 4th" he grinned to his girlfriend.

"That is not fair! The book has my birthday; the bio on the publisher website has it. I'm pretty sure Wikipedia has it too!" she pouted and he thought she was the most adorable person ever. He loved that woman more than he could describe and he couldn't just ignore the feeling of melting inside at the sight of such beauty and adorableness.

"I love you, Elena" he out of blue told her and her features that while weren't stern, sad or angry, still softened reflecting how her heart felt at his words.

"I love you too, Damon" her voice was sweet and filled of the feeling of her confession.

"I feel like there is nothing more to say in person. It's like everything was said over the phone but I guess saying I love you is always the most meaningful thing I could say because all the rest I tell is a consequence of this love" he related to their conversation the night before.

"There is nothing I like to listen to more than this or that is more important" she admitted. She wanted to talk about their relationship again but it wasn't the time. She knew she was finally letting her walls down and she even planned a surprise for him. He proudly introduced her as his girlfriend to every person they knew but not even Caroline knew about them yet. She didn't need him to say something, she knew it was important to him and he might even have thought it was odd that not even her best friend knew she had a boyfriend now but he didn't push. He never said a word, he never tried to be subtle or to ask anything. He was keeping his word to her and giving her all the time she needed.

"I'm happy you're here with me, with us" he offered and letting go of the luggage his hands had found their way back to her body.

"I don't want to keep being this lame-puking inducing person but you keep saying these things and I feel like I can't answer any other way" she pouted playfully slapping him softly in the chest "I'm happy to be here because I don't want to be anywhere else" she concluded and this time he was the one to pull her in for a kiss.

Their kiss was slow and long. They had missed each other's touch. They felt light after the events of the past night for totally different reasons. Elena had spent the last few days at Jenna's and of course Tyler and Vicki came for Christmas. It was a good thing to see them again. Although her family didn't have a clue about Damon and they thought it was weird for her to leave so early in the morning, she assured them she was okay. Especially Jenna. She knew how much the blond felt in a crossroads. Elena was her niece but Vicki was Alaric's niece. But the writer did her best to convince her aunt that she got over what happened all those years ago. It had taken some time but she finally did it and she kindly thanked her aunt for never picking a side but she didn't want the family reunions to be weird for the rest of their lives. For Sophie's sake, for Alaric's sake, for Matt's sake – who was also there the day before, they used to be best friends after they quickly dated but they grew apart after what happened between his sister and her fiancé. It felt good to be around them and not be hurt or feel inferior.

Of course Damon called to check on her, to offer her anything she might have needed and she realized how lucky and blessed she was. Damon was the picture of the perfect boyfriend and she held a smile on her face as he held her in that moment. She finally found the place where she belonged to. It was ironic to think that when they met she was the insecure one while he was the confident and as they moved closer to a relationship their roles changed only to now be settled down. They didn't need to say any words to know that they were back together for good.

"Let's go now, Baby, I'm really hungry and if Stefan is taking care of the food I want to make sure to be there while it's still warm" she told him as they broke apart. It was nice to be part of a family, especially one that considered her so highly.

* * *

Not much longer after they arrived at the house the kids woke up. Probably anxious because of Christmas morning they woke up more than one hour earlier than usual after a long night the day before.

"I really hope you guys don't mind another batch of clothes but I really didn't have time or inspiration to think of something else. Damon's gift has been consuming me" Elena apologetically offered as she handed the packages to Katherine and Stefan

"Are you crazy? Isn't it every day that I get hot designer clothes" Katherine winked embracing the package as much as the kids did before her.

"It is great indeed, Elena and I hope you like ours too" Stefan offered with a smile. Actually the whole family had prepared a special gift to give to Elena and Damon and they were very curious to find out about what it was. Actually Elena was curious, Damon was more anxious to have it because then Elena would stop making questions about what he thought it was. She was just like the kids when it came to gifts.

"I'm sure I will" she smiled trying to cover her curiosity but everybody knew she was crazy to know what it was.

"And what's the matter with Dan's gift? I'm pretty sure he will love everything you give him" Katherine offered as she checked her new clothes.

"I wanted it to be special and I'm dying to know what he got me"

"No luck here, Sis, he didn't say a word to us about your gift" Katherine replied.

"She is right, Elena, he will love anything from you" Stefan completed unfolding the sweater she bought him.

"It doesn't really help that he says that I'm going to love him even more because of the gift" she sighed a little frustrated. She really wanted something special but she was so curious to see what he got her that she was thinking about getting the first thing in the first store she'd step just to have hers.

"Oh don't count on something great. He's just too cocky. If he gets you a popsicle he will still think that you will love him more because of this" Katherine rolled her eyes looking at her brother that was playing with the kids. They really loved the presents Elena got for them and hadn't wasted one second before starting playing with their brand new toys.

Elena and Stefan laughed at her words, especially because she was probably right. Regardless of how great or not the present was, Damon would still think it was the best ever. He was just this arrogant and Elena loved this confidence about her that was again resurfacing in his personality.

"I would go with the popsicle" Katherine shrugged off smirking.

"I'm sure he will love it" Stefan followed suit.

"I guess I'll have to settle for this" Elena looked at Damon surrounded by his nephews "But I wanted it to be special"

"It's still Christmas until we take down the decoration" Katherine suggested. "You can even kiss under the mistletoe until the Twelfth Night" she winked with a naughty smile.

"I definitely can't wait twelve more days" Elena showed her anxiety to know the gift he had got to her.

"Well so the Popsicle it is, do we have any here, Stef? Maybe Elena can even save the supermarket trip"

"Seriously, Kat, she is not going to give him a popsicle. Why don't we give them our gift and then maybe Elena can wait a few more days" Stefan suggested and Elena's features immediately changed. At least she was finding out one of the mysterious gifts.

"I'd still prefer the popsicle. I would love to see Dan's face" the female doctor chuckled as she walked up to the tree getting the two remaining packages.

"Hey guys, how about now we give Uncle Dammy and Auntie Elena their present?" Stefan announced and the kids got as excited as when their mother announced they would open their presents.

"Who will give Auntie Elena's?" Katherine asked and the kids already knew the drill. Two of them would hand a present to each special visitor.

"I, I!" Elijah excitedly made his little dance.

"Me too!" Gabriel completed.

"Okay, El-Stefi and Mini-Dammy to Auntie Elena and Alyssa and Jayden to Dammy" their mother explained handing the packages to the respective children.

"Merry Christmas Auntie Elena" Gabriel told her and Elijah followed suit the best he could "Merry Ismas"

"Thank you, boys" she accepted the plain white, rectangular box.

"Merry Christmas Sis" Kat also entered in the line to greet her brother's girlfriend being followed by Stefan and who explained to Alyssa and Jayden they could wish Elena the same even if they were handing the gift only to their uncle.

"Do you want me to wait for you to open it?" Elena asked Damon seeing that he was probably getting something similar, as his package was exactly like hers.

"Go ahead, Beautiful, everyone can see that you're more excited about the gifts than the kids" he kissed her quickly and she grinned back to him turning her attention back to the package in her hands.

She carefully unwrapped and saw it was a frame by the box under the present paper. As she pulled it out of the box her heart melted.

"Did you think all the pics of the albums were posed? I had a minor degree in Photography at college and I just love to do it without people seeing it" Kat told her shyly which was a rare occurrence. She was shy about her hobby and sometimes she felt like the pictures weren't that good.

In the frame there was one picture of Damon and Elena while they were playing with the kids in one of the days after Thanksgiving. They were in the back yard and Elena was sitting in the grass with Gabriel, Alyssa and Jayden, while Damon was a few feet away of them taking Elijah by the hand and walking up to where the others were. But it wasn't only the picture. Their eyes were locked in the picture, they were surrounded by four children but still their eyes and the lovely gaze they held were on each other.

Katherine explained that the whole family worked on the scrapbooked frame. There were flowers, hearts and at the top of the frame they wrote _'We heart our family'_ with a heart sticker instead of the word.

Elena's eyes shimmered with tears and when she looked up at Damon he held the same expression. The picture showed only a happy couple happily playing with the kids and the happy and loving gaze they held for sharing that moment with each other. Kat had taken the picture in the exact moment Damon and Elena had looked at each other. She didn't even have to be fast to register the moment because Elena and Damon had held their gazes for long seconds, until Damon finally joined Elena and his nephews.

"I loved it guys, thank you so much" she offered hugging the whole family again.

"And this is for you, Uncle Dammy" Alyssa offered the package along with Jayden. They also wished him a merry Christmas and Elena couldn't move her eyes from the package Damon was opening expecting it to be another picture of them.

Much to her surprise it wasn't; it was only her, surrounded by the kids, holding a sleeping Jayden in her arms. Kat also seemed to capture the perfect moment when she held a tender look to the kids that were playing by her feet and a gentle hand caressing Jayden's hair. There were also a lot of scrapbook elements around the big frame and like Elena's it also had a text, this simply saying _'I heart you'_.

"It's beautiful, Kat. Absolutely beautiful" Damon looked at his sister but he was still mesmerized by the beauty of the moment she registered. He had always knew about her passion for photography and the house and his office had so many frames just like the one he got now, scrapbook included, but he thought that she had never registered a moment so filled of life and so real like that one. He knew by her clothes that the picture had been taken before he met her on Thanksgiving morning. It was before all the pain started and her natural care to kids and apparent happiness had showed him what he had messed up back in that day and that even one month later he had yet to let go. He remembered that day much more than he wished but he focused on the present every time the devastating memory invaded his thoughts. And the present included the woman he 'hearted' just like Kat and the kids scrapbooked.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in his girlfriend's ear and then leaned to hug her "I love you" he completed still touched by the picture. "I love you too, Baby" she answered while they held each other some seconds "But I guess you should be hugging who gave you the present" she completed smiling and he pecked her lips quickly before doing as he was told.

"Auntie Elena you forgot to tell me the story!" Alyssa remembered the promise Elena did during her first visit.

"Oh, that's true, Priss! I'm so sorry! Auntie Elena's head is in the clouds" Elena explained.

"What story?" Gabriel asked curious.

"The Delena story" Alyssa clapped her hands together.

"What's Delena?" he boy asked confused.

"Damon and Elena, silly. Let's go Auntie Elena I want to listen" she took the adult brunette by the hand and led her to the living room.

"I so want to listen to this" Kat excitedly followed Elena and the kids.

"Help me here, Mister" Elena yelled to Damon that was still thanking his brother for the beautiful Christmas gift. He didn't want to put the frame in his hotel bedroom or his office at the studio. He felt like he wanted to have it everywhere he went just to see the beautiful and loving face of the woman he loved so much.

"She is absolutely motherly, Dan" Stefan offered. "In no time you will be surrounded by mini-me's" he completed and Damon looked at him puzzled. "Yes, buddy, do you really think you won't pay for the years I had to stand you saying that you were so great that _my_ kids looked just like _you_ and that I should get over it? I can already see the blond, green-eyed little pests running in your beach house" he teased his brother that was too much into the scenario Stefan had just described that he didn't even care about the joke. Except for the blond hair, surely. There was nothing he wanted more than to have his house in LA surrounded by his and Elena's offspring and that thought consumed his head entirely and he barely listened what else Stefan said. He could only look at Elena and see how motherly she was and imagine how she would be with her own kids.

The kids were sitting on the rug while Katherine and Stefan sat on the couch across the armchair where Elena was. Damon wasted no time joining his girlfriend. The armchair was big but not enough for them to sit side by side so after some struggle, she finally gave up and sat on his lap.

"Keep it PG, for the kids' sake" Katherine protested as Elena kissed Damon. She looked at the others blushing a bit and muttering sorry but Katherine still had more "The story I meant" she winked and now Elena blushed really bad.

"You told them everything?" Elena turned to Damon who just shrugged it off and her face was just priceless as she looked at the laughing couple on the couch.

"The story!" Alyssa demanded and Elena offered a small smile to the girl that seemed to be oblivious to her aunt's comments.

"Let me start because I guess I could say that you literally crashed into my life" Damon kissed her cheek and she was still embarrassed because Damon probably shared details that she surely wouldn't want anyone to know.

"Uncle Dammy was driving home after a very hard day in the office. He had worked too much but he had a feeling that something good was going to save the day though he had never really imagined how great it was going to be. So he was driving when he felt his car being pushed. He looked at the rear mirror and saw that someone had crashed his car. He was about to change his mind about the change of events in his day when he listened to the first cur… to the first funny word" he corrected himself looking at the woman on his lap and she was now more comfortable as anyone was really glued to the story.

"The first thing I noticed was how beautiful… and funny she was" he tried to stifle a laugh but failed completely.

"I wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all. I had a horrible week and all I didn't need to crash my car before my so much prolonged weekend" she disagreed but he ignored her completely.

"Honey, your words and gestures were absolutely amusing but also enchanting if you ask me" he quickly pecked her lips and heard the 'urgh' 'PG' and 'back to the story' protests.

"Anyway she was beautiful. She was really upset because of the accident and I decided to go help her"

"Yes, as if checking me out and offering me booze could ever be categorized as help"

"Checking her out?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Check to see if she was okay, Princess, and Elena you are the one that mentioned vodka"

"So you saved her, Uncle Dammy?" Gabriel asked ignoring their little banter.

"Yes" "Not yet" they answered together and seeing their contradictory answer everybody laughed.

"He saved me, Mini-D but not at the moment, he saved me at the end of the night" she looked at her boyfriend tenderly remembering how he took care of her back in that day when he knew nothing about her.

"So she was really sad because of her car and she wanted to have a little bit of fun, so she headed to the bar…" Damon continued but Elena cut him off "That your uncle showed me and told me to go"

"Anyway, Auntie Elena got herself a bottle of… soda and decided to play a little bit of pool"

"Do you play pool Auntie Elena? Cool" Gabriel told her.

"Now that would be a stretch" he whispered and she laughed lightly.

"Yes, Gabriel, I do. We'll play some time, okay buddy?"

"Don't interrupt Gabriel, I want to hear the story" Alyssa told her younger brother.

"So Auntie Elena met a few very nice friends…" she started and this time Damon interrupted "Really, really nice" he told them and made an okay sign with his fingers.

"I was playing really well and I was about to win the game but then I guess I lost my mojo" Elena pondered remembered the moment when Damon came to rescue her.

"And that's when Uncle Dammy appeared again" she resumed the story looking at him with a smile. "And when he rescued me" she completed softly.

"Of what?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Auntie Elena had lost the round and she had to climb onto the pool table to…" he thought about what he would say

"Make a fool of herself" Elena complemented "I lost and they wanted me to do some very stupid things but Uncle Damon didn't let them do it"

"Very good, Uncle Dammy. Nobody makes Auntie Elena be silly" Gabriel stood up to high five his uncle's hand.

"Ohh, how cute" Katherine offered from the couch. "Isn't it?" Elena agreed squeezed the little boy's cheeks maybe a bit too much as he soon complained "Ouch, Auntie Elena" he told her but soon smiled when she answered her usual 'Oops'.

"Then Uncle Dammy got me a cab but he didn't let me take the cab alone. He wanted to make sure that Auntie Elena would be in her house safe and sound" she continued.

"So I took her home and took care of her the whole night" he mischievously smirked at them and the adults held back their laughs.

"Did you kiss her?" Alyssa asked following her uncle features.

"Of course, I did Princess. Isn't that what the Knight Shining in Armor does anyway?" he winked and the boys, except Jayden, moaned their disgust again but his niece just smiled happily.

"Then in the following week Auntie Elena was really sad. Her boss was being annoying and she had some problems writing her new book and she was really upset because of everything so Uncle Dammy went to see her in the office" Elena skipped the breakfast and surely the night of massive hot sex as she reported the beginning of their relationship.

"Uncle Dammy wanted to talk to her, to help her but she was hurt and she didn't want to talk to anyone. She told him to leave and he was very sad too and he left but he had a plan that she didn't know" she smiled at him again. Truth to be told she had loved how he had thrown her over his shoulders that day like that.

"He knew she wouldn't let him help her because she is very, very, very stubborn"

"Am not" she protested but he ignored and continued "So he went to the parking lot and waited until she had to leave. When she stepped out of the elevator Uncle Damon threw her over his shoulders and kidnapped her to the roof. Auntie Elena is a really feisty cat"

"What is feisty?" Gabriel asked

"It's just like when you tried to make Toddy take a shower" he mentioned the kids' puppy dog.

The kids and especially the adults laughed at Damon's explanation especially because Toddy had made a scene when Alyssa and Gabriel tried to bathe him.

"It wasn't that bad" Elena pouted only to Damon to peck her on the lips again "Of course not, Honey. Toddy was way easier than you"

"I was not" she protested but he didn't let her to get away "Yes you were"

"No I wasn't" she insisted

"Of course you were"

"No, no, no"

"Don't be stubborn, _again_"

While they bantered Katherine mimed to the kids to be quiet. She took Elijah in her arms and Stefan took Jayden and one by one they all left the light hearted arguing couple that hadn't really realized their moves.

"I remember it clearly, Mr. Cocky" she told him and immediately moved her hand to her mouth looking down at the kids that weren't there anyone.

"Where is everyone?"

"I have no idea, all I know now is how much I love you" he pulled her down to a passionate kiss

"I love you too" she offered in his lips, breaking briefly the kiss to utter the words

"And you totally were" he chuckled and she hit him on the chest but he moved his hands to under her legs and holding her he stood up, kissing her in the process and leading upstairs. All those memories surely ignited some feelings.

* * *

_AN: yay, I can write some fluffy! Surely not very confident about it but I guess the gifts and the story were cute. You tell me. Two more chapters (and a sequel starting immediately after the epilogue) for this story. Thanks for the reviews, I love them and keep them coming :) Thanks a lot to **May**, my beta._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	30. Can't Get Enough of You

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Chapter 29 - Can't Get Enough of You  
**

* * *

"I'm happy we can have this couple of days for ourselves," he whispered in her ear as they entered the house she had been raised in. They spent almost a week with Katherine and Stefan but decided to head to Mystic Falls a little bit earlier than New Year's Eve. They loved being in Raleigh but the kids were always around and neither Damon nor Elena had the heart to say no to them. Some nights they even had one of the kids sleeping with them although Katherine said they could have said no to the kids and done what they were desperate to do.

They didn't say no though. It was great to have the children around. When Damon used to travel alone to Raleigh normally one or even two of his nephews slept with him and while none did it the first time he and Elena had been there together, they didn't waste the second chance around.

Katherine tried to give the couple some privacy but Elena and Damon really didn't care. They had the rest of their lives to make love again and the kids they would only see from time to time. But now they were finally alone again and they couldn't wait until they made it to her house.

"I know exactly what you mean," her hoarse voice showed she was in tune with what he wanted as she slowed her pace and her butt touched his already growing bulge.

"You don't need to give me any gift. Alone time with my girlfriend is actually the best gift I could ever get," he got rid of the luggage in his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and she turned around between his arms to look at his beautiful smirk. "I guess it is but I want to give you a plus," she agreed as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You're one of a kind, Kitten," he smiled and Elena just shrugged.

"Anyway back to your present, I'm yet to find you the perfect present and I want you to wait until January 6th. I guess it's still Christmas if everything is decorated, isn't?"

"Anything you want Kitten, I can't wait to see your eyes when you see what I've got you but I guess I could give you a few more days. But seriously being with you is all I need from you," he explained as they finally made it to the couch. The house was somewhat cleaned as Elena had been there over a month ago.

"I believe you, Baby, but you got me something and I definitely need to reciprocate it."

"Whatever you want, Elena," he kissed her hungrily as his lay her on the couch, attacking her clothes.

* * *

"Hey you," she said as she hung up the telephone with Jenna.

"When are they arriving?" Damon asked after he pecked her lips.

"I guess it'll take them awhile," she folded her arms around his strong body.

"I think we should enjoy our last minutes alone," he offered a naughty grin.

"You're insatiable, aren't you? We've done it more times that I could count ever since yesterday," she chuckled but didn't stop his advances over in her clothes.

"Can you blame me? You're irresistible," he said and kissed her passionately bringing her body against his.

"And you're just too good," she wrapped her legs around his waist and they headed out to her bedroom but they were interrupted by the knock on the door. How could her aunt be so fast? Damon looked down at the bulge in his pants and decided to go upstairs to a cold shower. He definitely didn't want be introduced to her family while he had a boner.

"Anna was already in the grocery story, she's bringing the food," Jenna answered her niece's thoughts as she and Sophie entered the house, "Alaric will be here soon."

"Hey, princess," Elena purposefully turned her attention to her goddaughter, "Oh my God I have been out only for a month and you look so big!" she said to the small girl.

"I'm big, Auntie Elena. Mommy already lets me wear her lip gloss," she proudly explained and Elena just hugged her thinking she was the cutest thing ever.

"So I'm curious to meet this special guest," Jenna looked around the apparently empty house. Elena had been mysterious about Damon's presence. She said she would be spending the holiday with them and that she had a guest with her and this time it wasn't Caroline as the blond had travel to spend the holiday in Florida with Rose and some friends.

"He's taking a shower, he will be here soon," Elena explained as they made it to the couch in the living room.

The three girls were talking when there was another knock on the door, announcing that Alaric was already with them. Elena forgot momentarily that she wasn't in New York and getting around in Mystic Falls was pretty fast.

"You're glowing," Jenna offered softly, "And I'm sure it's not because of what you did after we hung up," she completed with a smile leading her niece to blush. Was it so evident that she and Damon was about to have sex again?

"I'm happy; it's been a long time since I've been this happy I guess I didn't even remember the feeling."

"What exactly is it about? Is it about the guy who's producing a movie based on your book?" Jenna asked glad about her niece's happiness.

"Yes. We've spent some time together when I got back to New York and since I left last week I've been in Raleigh with his brother, sister-in-law and four kids. It's been amazing to be there. He was a great family and they're great to me."

"Wow, that's unexpected," her aunt was surprised but she still had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing that we had some time apart for us, which is why I didn't call you yesterday when we arrived."

"I can see what you've been doing" Jenna smiled to her husband who was giving their daughter attention.

Elena blushed slightly. They did it like rabbits in the past two days but still she felt like she hadn't had enough of him yet.

"I'm happy for you! If there is someone that deserves it is you Elena and I must say that the S.E.X is the best part of getting to know each other," Jenna completed and Elena widened her eyes a little bit, avoiding looking at Alaric at any cost.

"This is different, Jenna. I've never felt this before you know. If I have to work I can't wait until I see him. If I'm with him I can't stop myself from being intimate with him. If we make L.O.V.E I just want to keep doing it. It's not addicting, Damon is definitely not a drug. He's a deep need; he's an uncontrollable and endless pleasure. He's my completion and what makes me feel alive but at the same time already in Heaven," Elena confessed and she couldn't stop the tears shimmering her eyes.

"That's amazing; I wish I could only meet Mr. Perfect," and as the last word left her mouth the object of their conversation appeared on the stairs. Damon had been close enough to listen to Elena's confession and he couldn't help the big smile on his face. He knew she was finally letting him in, just like she promised, and bringing her family to meet him like that and with such an introduction was more than he could ask.

"I guess your wait is done," Elena offered as she stood up to kiss the man she loved so much.

"Hey, Baby," she greeted kissing him lightly, "Come in, let me introduce you to my family."

"This is Jenna, my aunt, this is Alaric her husband and this is my princess and amazing goddaughter, Sophie," she pointed to each of the occupants of her house "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Damon Salvatore" she said with pride.

"Nice to meet you man," Alaric was the first to stand up and shake his hand but then were interrupted by another knock on the door.

Elena opened it to find her brother and his girlfriend and while she met them outside, Sophie was already charming Damon.

"I'm Sophie," the girl said clearly ignoring Elena's introduction.

"You're the guy from the Grill, aren't you?" Jeremy said as soon as he entered the room, with two bags in his hands.

"That would be me," Damon answered quietly. He had called Elena a liar to her brother and didn't show any sympathy for Elena's reasons.

"So you already knew him?" Jenna asked surprised.

"Yeah he was asking about Elena on Thanksgiving while I was in the Grill to take the apple pie," Jeremy already assumed his protective duties looking at Elena concernedly.

"Okay, then," Jenna smiled and then moved to properly greet Damon "Nice to meet you, Damon," she offered, "If you hurt her and her brother doesn't finish the job, you better run because I will" she completed with a big grin.

"I guess I don't need to worry that much about having your back, Honey, you seem to have it absolutely covered," he smirked nervously while Elena took the chance to introduce Jeremy and Anna.

"Just checking," Jenna shrugged.

"So, Sophie, what do you like to do the most?" he turned to the girl, not just because he wanted to escape from the conversation with the adults. He knew it was lighthearted but because the little girl seemed bored by the lack of attention.

"I like to play with Cheesy, my bunny, I like to play video-games, I like to play with my dolls and I like to swim," she explained.

"Tell me about Cheesy," he asked and the girl started to talk about her pet, being overly excited about it and soon the duo was oblivious to the rest of the people in the room.

"He seems like a nice guy, Elena, though per my first meeting with him on Thanksgiving I couldn't say so," Jeremy offered in his protective way.

"He is," was all she could say mesmerized by the interaction between the man she loved and her goddaughter, "And what happened around Thanksgiving was my fault. He's pretty great Jer."

"How about we get everything ready for dinner?" Jenna suggested collecting the bags with food Anna bought.

* * *

"I lost to a PSP" Damon said almost two hours later as he entered the kitchen. It was the perfect excuse for him to see his girlfriend again. He was already missing her.

"I'm happy you found some time to check on me" she told him showing her spoiled side.

"I always have time for you, Kitten" he kissed her quickly and hugging her from behind he turned to Jenna.

"I'm happy to finally know you. Elena talks a lot about you guys. Especially about Sophie and I can now tell why. Your daughter is absolutely adorable, Jenna," he kindly offered to the blond while she watched carefully their interaction. She hadn't seen her niece this happy since before she found about Vicki and Tyler.

"She's an angel. I just hope I'm also lucky with this one," she caressed her already showing belly.

"Do you know the sex already?" it was Elena's turn to ask.

"Not yet, we can't make up our minds about it. Sophie obviously wants a sister and no words I can say would make her happy if it's a boy, so in case we're having a boy I guess it'll be easier if all of us find out it together when the little baby is already here. I doubt she'll complain when she sees him and Vicki's girl will be here a couple of months before, so I suppose it'll also help if it's a boy," Jenna explained and for a moment she forgot that Vicki was a sore subject to Elena and she only realized it when she saw Damon looking down at his girlfriend with a little bit of apprehension and concern on his face.

"She'll love being a big sister no matter what, Jenna, I'm positive," Elena offered a small smile and her aunt thought maybe she shouldn't have said Vicki was expecting a girl.

"Yeah… well I'm going to check on them. I guess five minutes and everything is ready, right? I'll make the table," Jenna offered and left. She didn't want to apologize for mentioning Vicki because she didn't want to make things worse and from the looks of it Damon already knew about it and he would be there if her niece needed some comfort. He could do it better than anyone else.

"I missed you," she turned around in his arms moving her hands to the back of his neck and pulling him to a kiss, which he quickly accepted but she could see he was still slightly concerned, "And it doesn't really matter if Vicki is having a girl, a boy, twins, I stopped worrying about it the moment I got you. I know you can make me happier than any other girl in the world and that's all I care about," she reassured her boyfriend and they enjoyed each other's company for some minutes after spending a couple of hours apart.

Some minutes later Jenna entered with the chicken again and they were settling the food in the bowls to be served.

"Everything is ready for dinner. Let's eat now because I think Sophie won't make it to midnight," she suggested and Elena asked her help with moving the dishes to the dining room.

* * *

"The food was great, Elena. I'm now sure my dearest wife didn't do any of this," Alaric said as they sat in the balcony while Jenna held her sleepy girl in her arms.

"Ha-ha," she smiled grimacing to him.

"Damon actually cooks much better than me," Elena offered as she snuggled until she found her spot on his chest, even when she was sitting between his legs instead of lying down.

"You've got a great view from here, Elena," Alaric said a couple of minutes later as he watched a new batch of fireworks in the sky.

"Yeah it's beautiful," she contemplated as she nuzzled in Damon's lap, fixing the blanket she had over them.

Jeremy and Anna were also cuddling in the chair covered by a blanket at the other side of the balcony. It was now only a little over an hour until midnight and Elena couldn't remember of a more perfect New Year's Eve in her life.

Usually she went to a hot party Caroline dragged her to. Rose also joined them often but she never really had fun in those parties. She didn't know anyone and it felt empty to start a new year with people she had never seen in her life and that she was positive she wouldn't see again in the future. But now in the company of only her family and Damon's she felt happy, absolutely happy and complete.

"Did you already make your wishes?" he muttered softly to her.

"Yeah…" she sighed. She wanted the upcoming year to be different. She wanted it to be a good year for her and she couldn't imagine a better way to start it than being in his arms surrounded by her family.

It was the first time in longer than he could remember that he hadn't spent the holiday in North Carolina. Ever since Stefan moved there, even before the kids, he always traveled there. They loved the snow in Christmas and they always stayed for New Year's too.

"I made mine too," he whispered and surely it wasn't much different than what she had wanted. He could only wish that she would be his every single day of the next three hundred and fifty-five ones.

"Is it really real? Am I with you? Are we really together here?" she asked, remembering for a moment everything she had been through before him. Remembering the most horrifying day of her life not much longer than a month ago.

"Yes, Baby, this is true," he used the pet name she had for him, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever," he assured her.

Elena looked at Jenna and Alaric who were also talking; while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, with their daughter resting between them and at Anna and Jeremy cuddled also whispering words to each other and not really paying any attention to her and Damon.

"You rescued me, Damon. You changed my life forever. I'm so happy that you're here with me, I'm so happy that I have you," she confessed and he felt like she had more to do so he softly nodded his head for her to continue.

"Ever since the day you took care of me, in our first night together. The way you didn't let me make a complete fool of myself and how you ensured that I would make it home safely. The way you tried the best you could to not take advantage of my pathetic drunk state. The way you fought for me when I had told you to go to hell. The way you held me while I cried that day. Ever since day one you took care of me. You saved me Damon; you were there for me when you barely knew me. When I didn't ask. When I wasn't there for you, you were there for me. I love you for so many reasons. I love you for everything you did to me, I love you for the love that you showed me, for the way you make love to me but I love you especially because of you. You're the best man I've ever met and I'm so happy that you love me. I'm so happy that I love you. Loving you is the best feeling I've got," she had actually tears falling down on her beautiful face.

"I don't want it to stop. I don't want it to end. I need you. I want you. I love you," she concluded and lacking any words to say back to her he just kissed her.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I was so afraid of being hurt. I was so guarded of my heart but then you happened and now I'm not afraid anymore. Now I'm ready to finally give my heart and I'm sorry I hurt you so much," she revealed, showing that she hadn't left what happened totally behind them.

"I want you to forgive and forget," he told her rubbing his finger on her cheek, "I don't like New Year's resolutions but I actually want to make one this year and I want you to do it with me. I want you to forget what happened and to forgive yourself. I want to forget what happened and forgive myself. I want this new year to be a new time for us. I don't want us to think about what happened. It already happened and I know you regret it as much as I do. We need to leave it behind us; I don't want these tears to ever be of pain because of what happened. I love you, Elena, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'll do it for you, Baby. I'll leave it behind us because I just can't deny it to you," she had to speak louder as the fireworks announced the countdown was now close.

"Let me get the champagne" he offered kissing the side of her forehead.

He was soon back with the bottle and the six glasses surrounding it inside the bucket. Jenna of course couldn't drink but she said she didn't want anything else. She would take a minimum sip of her husband's.

Damon filled the five glasses and joined Elena under the blanket, positioning himself behind her and replacing the blanket on her skin with his body.

* * *

The three couples talked a little before the final countdown finally started and when the clock finally reached midnight they got their glasses up "Happy New Year" they cheered and sipping their drink quickly both younger couples engaged into passionate kisses, while Alaric and Jenna had to restrain themselves not to disturb Sophie. It was a good thing Jenna had the snow ear protectors her daughter loved and it muffled some of the noise coming from the fireworks.

"I love you," Damon said, looking deep in her eyes.

"I love you, Baby," she answered back bringing him to another deep kiss.

"Guys, we are heading home. If you need anything just let me know. Mi casa, tu casa," Jenna offered and soon everyone was hugging anyone and Damon and Elena were left alone in her childhood house.

As he reached her bed he carefully laid her down covering her body with his own, kissing her slowly and intimately, the way she felt like only he was able to do.

After the kiss unlike she had imagined, he didn't deepen the contact. He moved his arm to her side and leaning on his hand, with his elbow in the bed, he caressed her face and rubbed of the bangs falling over it.

"We're official" he grinned uncontrollably. They had made it. As much as they felt as boyfriend and girlfriend for real ever since Christmas they had cemented their relationship just now. They had confessed their feelings and they had agreed that the past would remain in the past and that all that mattered was the future they would build together. And she was finally ready to show to the world that she had a boyfriend. She shared him with her family and that was all he needed. "I feel like I want to go outside and yelled my lungs off for the whole world to know that I love you," he completed feeling giddy.

"I'm not holding you back," she teased moving her hand to his face. She loved that man more than words could say. She loved to look at his face, to see the most beautiful eyes that had captured her heart so easily. The eyes that showed how great he was and the eyes that had denuded her soul. The eyes that looked at her with such love and adoration. The eyes that gave her hope that her dreams were finally coming true. All of them.

"I guess I don't want to jinx it," he answered and the grin never abandoned his pretty manly face.

"You better do not jinx it" she let her finger contour his face barely touching his skin as she bit her bottom lip.

It aroused him to no end though he could see how innocent her moves were. He could see the anxiety and the hope in her eyes pleading him to not jinx, to not change what they had. But nonetheless it got him excited and soon he moved his hand from her face to her thigh pulling up her loosened dress.

Quickly he had moved from his position and his mouth had found its way to the bare skin that both of his hands were uncovering. From her thighs he moved to her flat stomach and stayed there for a little longer. She was so feminine; her curves were so sexy and womanish. She wasn't just flat, she was beautiful. There was something else about each part of her body and her stomach was definitely a symbol of her womanliness.

After a few minutes of kissing, touching and smelling her stomach he pulled the dress off revealing her strapless white bra. He loved when she wore bra lingerie. It flattered her olive skin, her flawless skin.

He soon got rid of the piece of underwear that flattered her so perfectly and found his lips on her perfect breast. He rubbed it with the tip of nose; he kissed it softly and let his tongue harden her nipple. His hands weren't on the twin; actually they were rubbing her hips up and down, in the same rhythm of his mouth ministrations.

Elena was more than aroused. They had sex countless times ever since they had been in Mystic Falls but it was always something urgent, a deep need that they needed to supply but now it was like the day back on the beach. The day he loved her for the first time. He was so gentle, he was so thoughtful and sensible. But he wasn't any less hot and arousing while being so tender.

"Love me, Love. Love me, Damon," she whispered as she caressed his hair slowly.

He got the message and kneeing on the bed he also got rid of his clothes, standing completely naked over her, who was wearing only her white panties. He reached for the small lace piece of clothes and she was now totally exposed to him as well.

He couldn't waste any time, his body was already all set for her and from what he could see and sense she was equally as ready. He laid down slowly over her and hiding her small frame under his bigger one he kissed her amorously but somewhat lustily too. Their intimate parts were brushing each other's and their excitement was almost uncontrollable now. None of them could resist any longer without feeling the other as deep as possible.

He moved both of his hands under her back and holding her shoulder from under her, he finally moved his hard and long length inside of her. His moves were careful and deep almost imperceptible but quite stimulating. She moaned at his low speed and intense motion. She arched her body and he increased the grip on her shoulders as the change of her position made him reach a different spot inside of her. She was so tight and wet that he found himself obliged to speed up though not too much.

Elena moaned and curved her body even harder, shrinking her walls around his hard erection.

"Baby, this way I can't resist too longer" he confessed and moaned as her body reacted to his words.

"I'm almost there too," she breathed out.

"We barely started," he slowed down his ministrations but he couldn't tell if it helped or brought him even closer to the climax.

"Baby, I'm impressed you still have something inside of you after all times we did it since yesterday. Come for me, Baby, come for your girl," her words ignited something inside of him and he sped up again.

"Come for your girlfriend…" she said between moans feeling like she might explode with his perfect targeted ministrations on her most sensitive spot.

"… come for your woman… only yours… all yours… forever yours," she yelled as she finally came and led him to also release in her.

"You will be the death of me, Elena," he whispered as he lay down and brought her body to rest over his.

"At least you will die happy."

"Happier than any other human being," he kissed her hair, breathing in her sweet smell as his eyelids fluttered closed slowly and in no time both of them were sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

_AN: so they're official, finally Elena got over her fears and that was the last time I'll address her thinking about Thanksgiving. She's keeping her word to forgive and forget as a new year's resolution. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, I don't know if that's the last chapter before epilogue or if I'll write another one. Tell me what you think. Thanks a lot to my beta, **May.**_

_xoxo_

_Babi_

_PS.: sorry if I posted it too late. It was my birthday today and I was a little distracted but I made it because you guys rock =)  
_


	31. Epilogue

**Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

**Epilogue**

* * *

They flew back to New York and Elena didn't feel well. Actually she'd been sick for the past two days and while she kept it from Damon she was starting to get concerned. She was sick and dizzy all the time and maybe she should go to the ER and check her health. But then an idea popped in her head. Could it be? She had to have an answer and leaving her apartment she bought what she needed and quickly came back.

As much as she had prepared herself for something like that the moment it truly happened it was overwhelming and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Talking to Damon was her first reaction but she soon made up her mind against it. She needed to buy the gift she would give to him and all of sudden she had found herself just in front of the store. Maybe people were right and life changing events really brought some clarity because everything was crystal clear for her then and she knew exactly what she was going to give him. She called him knowing he had a very busy day as it was the first day shooting since the holiday break. They decided to have dinner in a special restaurant that Damon worked hard to get last notice reservations.

"So how was your day? I missed you in the set today," her boyfriend said from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hey, Baby," she softly and weakly answered from the bed. She had been lying for the past two hours. She thought maybe it was emotional, as a consequence of the news she got, but she felt like there was no more energy in her. It was funny that before when she didn't know what was going on with her she felt okay, except for the dizziness and sickness but then when she already knew her condition she felt like a truck had ran over her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked thinking it was unusual for someone as cheerful as Elena to be lying down at seven in the night.

"I guess your gift hunt had finally overtired me," she lied and she hated to lie to him like that but she knew in the end it would be worth it. She wanted their dinner to be special. First because he had been talking about the gift he got her for weeks and also because it was special to them because what she got him was too special to them.

"You don't need to do this, Elena. I told you all I care about is that I have you," he reached for her, brushing the back of his fingers on her cheek and then leaning down to softly peck her on the lips.

"But today is going to be a special day for us and I wanted it to be perfect. I'm sure I did a great job with it," she nodded her head towards the nightstand and he could see the small white gift-wrapped box.

"Did you kill yourself for the past three weeks for that?" he teased sensing that she needed to be cheered.

"Don't they say good things come in small packages?" she shrugged and she was sure she had nailed it on the present. Damon would never forget it and neither would she.

"That may explain why you are so perfect," he pulled her for a longer kiss.

"Do you feel like going out?" he asked her as they broke apart. He could sense she wasn't in a good shape at all.

"Honestly? Not really. I know you had to sell your soul to get those reservations in such short notice but I'm not sure I can make it," she made up the perfect excuse. She didn't want to be in any public place because she knew the end of their night would be very emotional.

"Whatever you want, Honey" he kissed her forehead. He was worried about her but he knew it wasn't only about her tiring chase for the perfect present. She thought he didn't realize that she wasn't feeling well in the past couple of days but just because he didn't mention it didn't mean he didn't see her going to the bathroom more than necessary and he caught her leaning on furniture a few times when she stood up.

"I have some delivery menus in the first drawer in the cabinet by the phone at the kitchen," she suggested as she rested her head on his chest.

"Not a chance. I've wanted to cook to you for a while and I think tonight is the perfect night for this. Do we actually have any food?" he gladly explained but he realized immediately how he had referred to her place. "I mean, do you have food here?" he corrected himself nervously. Only to mention sharing the place with her let him nervous about it. They had had been in a very good place for one and a half months but he didn't want her to think he was going too fast. He felt like home when he was in her penthouse just like she felt in Katherine's but it was for the best if he didn't mention it.

"I think I have some pasta but I'm not sure I have something to make the sauce" she answered. She didn't even realize his slip as her head was still focused on the small package on the nightstand.

"That's definitely not a problem. I will get some vegetables and give us a traditional Italian dinner and pasta."

"Would you do that for me?" she smiled sweetly to him.

"Everything for you, Kitten," he used her pet name, kissing her hair and moving to stand up.

* * *

He stayed out for almost an hour and took almost two to finally invite her to join him. In the meanwhile she had taken a nap and a shower and felt much better than when he had first arrived. She was happy that as the night progressed it got better and she was looking forward to the special dinner he had prepared to her.

"It smells great," she offered and he immediately turned from the food he was decorating with some parsley.

"But there is no better smell in the world than yours, especially after a shower, Lena" he grinned and it was enough to make her teary. Damon thought it was weird. Why would she be teary over such a sappy and simple comment? "Honey, is everything okay?" he insisted on the question he had made as soon as he entered her bedroom earlier.

"Yes, Baby, it's just that you're so perfect and that I love you so much and I always will," she offered and the tears that had formed one by one were now rolling down her face. "I'm just happy because I have you, my life have never been so good."

There wasn't anything more true in Elena Gilbert's life than the words that she was telling to the man that she loved so much. She wanted to spend every single day of her life by his side. She wanted and she needed it. The safety and confidence that Damon had brought to her life changed her view of things.

"I love you too, Honey and you definitely make me the happiest man alive," he leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly.

"Shall we?" he asked but he couldn't stop kissing her and he gave her many quick pecks after they broke apart from the longer kiss.

"Yes," she answered between the smooches.

He had lit a couple of candles and got one single yellow rose in the vase. It wasn't very romantic but it was definitely cozy, just like he loved.

"Everything is perfect," she sighed, looking at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. Damon was normally lost in the tenderness and fascination of her eyes when she looked at him like that but tonight it seemed more intense.

"Let's eat," he suggested pecking her lips once more before moving to his seat.

* * *

They ate and talked and he could tell something was off. He didn't understand what happened but he knew something was up. He wouldn't push. He had learned already that when Elena felt comfortable she would open up to him. He understood how hard it was for her to get through this. Putting those thoughts away he focused on the woman in front of him. He reached out for her hand and kissed it gently on the back. She cracked a small smile as he did it with his eyes closed. She still loved it as much as in the first day.

They finished dinner and she excused herself and told him to wait for her in the balcony. The outdoor area was one of their favorite spots in the penthouse and they had spent many nights talking and being close to each other there though they were yet to christen it as she would say.

She reappeared some minutes later holding the small package that he had made fun of.

"I guess it's time for Christmas," she smiled nervously to him. She knew he would love what she got him though it wasn't exactly a gift. It was just a symbol.

"Since I got it weeks ago, I have the right to start," he said as he got the small box from his pants pocket.

"Too much about small packages. At least I guess it isn't a popsicle for what I can tell," she chuckled and he looked at her with a puzzled face. He had no idea of what she was talking about.

"So…" she started anxiously staring at the box in his hands. It was a velvet black box that caused her to have knots in her stomach. Was he going to propose?

"Sure" he told her as he handed her the box and she carefully opened it. As she did so she was sure it wasn't an engagement ring otherwise he wouldn't have handed it to her to open but would have opened it by himself and maybe even got down on one knee.

"Oh my God!" was all she could say.

"I thought I would give you something to show how into this I am," he shyly explained as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm not Irish and neither are you but I read about this ring in one of the many scripts I received and I thought it had a beautiful meaning and when I thought about what I would give you as Christmas gift this was the first thing in my head," he told her as he rolled the ring onto her finger. It was a Claddagh ring in eighteen karat gold. As usual, it was a heart, held by two hands, with a crown on top of it. In the crown was two sparkling sapphire gems while the heart was a diamond. There were also small diamonds by the hand's wrists and Elena swore she had never seen something so beautiful but when he explained to her the meaning of those symbols her heart melted even more.

"It's an Irish token of love. The heart represents love, the hands friendship and the crown loyalty and that's what I have to offer to you. I wanted the heart to be blue because that's definitely your color. I wanted it to represent my own heart and love that I'm giving now to you. I know only proposals are supposed to come with a speech and now that I've got you already crying and loving me even more I guess I set the bar really high for the next speech I'll give to you while I put the next ring on your finger but I guess this was a good rehearsal," he told her and then kissed her hand, like he used to, giving the ring a peck before breaking the contact of his lips on her skin.

To say Elena was touched was an understatement. Not only because of his gift but also because of the one she was about to give him. Recovering the best she could from the emotional moment and preparing herself for an even more emotion she handed him the white little box. It was curious to see how two such small packages held two things so big for them.

He shook the little box that was incredibly light and shook it in the air. The muffled sound didn't give him any hint. She looked at him nervously as he slowly removed the ribbon. They looked at each other one more time. He had a silly and curious smile while she held a jittery expression. He moved his gaze back to the box that he was about to open while she kept hers on his.

The moment the contents of the little box were revealed Damon gasped for air. Did he get the right message? It couldn't be real. But what else could the pair of plain white handmade crochet booties shoes mean? It was so tiny and so white and perfect.

"Is that what I think it is?" he looked up from the two small objects to the woman he loved so much and with whom he planned to spend the rest of his life. She only nodded as a tear fell. Seeing the woman he had just told all those things crying also led him to tears and he just threw his arms around her. They were going to be parents and in that moment he only wished that he had actually had the balls to buy the engagement ring instead of the Claddagh ring just like he had been tempted to do while he was in the jewelry store.

"Did you go to the doctor already? How did you find out?" he finally voiced something.

"No, I took a drugstore test, I wasn't feeling okay for the past two days so I decided to give it a check. I scheduled an appointment for tomorrow morning," she sniffled offering him a small smile.

"I can't believe this," he leaned down his face resting his forehead in hers.

"Neither do I, Baby, neither do I," she smiled, cried and kissed him at the same time but not even the salty taste of their tears made that kiss any less sweet.

Elena couldn't hold back her happiness. His love was always reassuring and everything that came with it was a blessing. And that blessing was now going to be materialized into the small human being she was carrying. The tiny human being their love created.

"Are you ready for this?" Elena asked quietly. It would bring a lot of changes to their lives and she didn't want to be a burden to him and let alone him to resent her in the future.

"I honestly believe one can't ever be totally ready for this but I'm absolutely ready to do my best" he confessed kissing her hair while she still rested on his chest.

"I don't know if it was part of your plans, you know? I don't want to force you into anything. I just want you to do what you had already planned or at least considered to do before all this happened but I was thinking… maybe you could move in…" she showed her vulnerability to him but also her love. No matter how much she needed him by her side now, she also wanted was best for him, even if it wasn't the best for her.

"Honey, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is what I have wanted for awhile, ever since I found out I love you all I wanted was to be by your side the whole day. I wanted to sleep in the same bed, to share the cabinet in the bathroom, to go together to work even if eventually we head to different places. I always wanted to marry you Elena and moving in together is a step in the right direction. I want to be by your side through all the stages of this, okay? I don't want to miss anything. This is the best thing that happened to me," he touched and then kissed the gift she had given to him.

"I love you, you know that?" she found herself crying again but all those tears were out of happiness.

"Yes, I do. That's what makes my life amazing," he kissed her once again and for the first time they made love on the balcony. For the first time they made love knowing that she was carrying his child. Their child.

* * *

_AN: So the first part of their journey is gone. I'm going to post the prologue to the sequel, which I already named _Real Life, _someday later next week. Prepare yourselves for a different pregnancy story. Surely, there's nothing absolutely original, especially when it comes to pregnancy stories but this one I have involves drama but I promise I'm not killing any baby. And Elena won't have a risky pregnancy... it's just.. not your usual pregnancy stuff. I decided to separate the stories because I'm drawing a lot of drama in this new one. And I have more arcs other than the pregnancy._

_I also started a new story, all humans, called _Hard to Remember, Impossible to Forget_. The main idea is that John had two daughters out of his marriage with Jenna: Elena and Katherine. Isobel left with Elena and they never saw the Gilberts again. But then Katherine is in an accident and John finds himself asking Elena to pretend to be his youngest daughter. Elena somehow agrees and with the package she finds herself engaged to Damon Salvatore - who had proposed to Katherine. How will she get out of this lie? Will they develop feelings for each other? Especially Damon as he thinks he's still with Elena. A lot of repercussions will come._

_Thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed, read, favorited this story. I want to thank **May** for being my beta throughout it._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_

.com


End file.
